Fate is sure twisted
by xKANAN
Summary: First story, reincarnation fic! - I died in a car accident, but somehow I'm back alive. Not as my old self, but reborn. Fate gave me a second chance, but it's not what I was hoping for... Curse you, you omnipotent being. [OC's POV] [Ch. 17 - Introduction Canon]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright! After reading many fics I've decided to write one myself! At least I try to write one lol~ And honestly, it's hard..

Anyway, here is chapter 1!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own my dear OCs._

* * *

When I looked out the window I saw the usual stuff outside. People walking, people talking, people laughing, people running. It was a usual day like always and I was having a fruit parfait in my favourite café. The only thing was, people would look at me awkwardly when seeing me. I don't blame them, though. I mean, how often do you see a young woman surrounded by a bunch of black suited men with earpieces on in some café. No, they are not part of the mafia, they are part of the special police force a.k.a. my bodyguards.

Even though I have bodyguards, I know nothing about my family. Hence, I never even saw my father! And as for my mother, I heard she died from a disease a few months after my birth. Not that I really feel sad about it, I mean, I never knew her. I did see her in some photos in a photo album. My mother wasn't a real beauty. She was Chinese with mid-length black hair, brown eyes (slightly slanted), small nose, pinkish lips and she had a normal posture, like any average Chinese woman. Her name was Huan Lin.  
My father… is seriously a mystery to me. Not only I have never seen his picture, I don't even know his name! But I know he is alive _and_ he is being some important person somewhere in the world. How do I know that? Because one, every month he sends an amount of money to my caretakers and two, the bodyguards. I mean, why would they even guarding me if my father isn't an important person? Unless he is a crazy rich man…

Anyway, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Sharon, Sharon Lin and currently 17 years old. I lived with my foster parents, Rei and Ivan Walker. We separated a year ago through some events. Both of them are employed by my father to take care of me since I was born. From what I remember, I was separated from my parents – in my case, my mother – from the moment I came out of her womb. Usually one does not remember anything before the age of 3 or 4, but I did. Reason, I was simply reborn.

Simply, not quite. I mean seriously, I don't know anything about the whole reborn or reincarnation stuff. My past self didn't know and even now, after 17 years, I still don't know. I did believe that one forgets their past life after a few years, but the thing is… I still remember everything. How I liked to read books, to read manga, to watch anime, to watch movies, to draw, to make music – but failed miserably at it – and to annoy my sisters – but I still loved them deeply. My past self was just an average girl, but the funny thing is, back then I was also Chinese. My death was less funny, because I died at an age of 22 in a car accident. _A damn car accident. _No, I was not a poor pedestrian that got hit. I was actually driving, going back home from college because it was winter break. Everything was fine until suddenly a truck rammed into the right side of my car. There were _no_ side roads on the right side of the highway, so how did that damn truck appear?! This wasn't _Death Note_!  
So after the collision I lost control over my car and rammed into the left guardrail. The sad thing was that I took another car with me. That was the last thing I remembered, I could only guess I lost consciousness and died of blood loss.

When I regained my consciousness I could not breath at all. And that was terrifying – even more terrifying than that accident – then I screamed.

* * *

I didn't know what was actually happening, but I felt really cold and then warm and then I was carried, in one arm – well, it felt like that. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could definitely tell something was not right. I was in an accident, I was having a lot of pain and I couldn't move a muscle. Yet I didn't feel any pain at all, I could move my arms and I was quite comfortable. When I felt I was being put down in some comfortable _something_, I decided to open my eyes. Not abruptly, because that would give me a headache. So ever slowly I opened my eyes. After some blinking – I let my eyes to get used to the light – I looked around. And it was _not_ what I expected. Everything, seriously, everything was _huge_. My brain froze at that moment, I was shocked. Then I heard a voice. My brain started to work immediately, I registered that the voice belonged to a female and I looked around for the source. There, standing at my left side I saw a woman dressed in white – I deduced she was a nurse – cooing at me and all smiles. She said something about how cute I was –honestly I forgot what she said – but from the way she was speaking I guess I was born somewhere in the United Kingdom. Later I found out I was in a hospital in London and go on by the name of 'Sharon'.

Honestly, I didn't know how to feel about this whole reborn thing.

Shocked? Very much.

I was glad to have a second chance in life, but I didn't – and still don't – know why I got this chance. Was there some omnipotent being that wanted to pester me or was this just the natural course of events after death? Or did I somehow manage to travel into a parallel world like in those sci-fi stories? So many questions and –still– no answers. One thing was for sure, I was _not_ supposed to remember my past life. That would make me like, what..., a super genius infant that will fail when reaching college? At least I knew what I had to do, keep a low profile and be not a know-it-all.

Boring? Definitely.

But that did not mean I couldn't learn some new things. Perhaps some extra languages? I had always wondered whether it was true that children could learn things with more ease. But then again, technically I was not really a child but a 22-years-old college student.

I concluded that only time will tell.

After getting my thoughts back in order I was wondering about something. Usually when a newborn is born there are usually happy and noisy family members. But in my case, there was nobody and I had been delivered for a few days. I could remember I was in a _cot_ – nurses were talking about cots– but since I was better in American English I guessed a cot was actually a _crib_. Ah, English was not my mother language in my past life. Long live high school… or something like that.  
Anyway, my neighbour infants had visitors like all the time so I felt I was kind of out of place with no visitors. That wondered me whether my mother died when she was delivered me. And if she died, did my father blamed it on me and left me alone? Or was mother still recovering from the delivery and father was a scumbag that left her when she told him she was pregnant of his child? Or was I abandoned by both of them, which resulted being an orphan?

Once again I had many questions and no answers.

It also did not help having an older mind, because every single piece of information would be registered. Also the pitiful looks I was given were _not_ comforting. This could only confirm my thoughts of being an orphan, which made me quite anxious.

* * *

I don't remember how many days passed, but on a certain day I was visited by a young woman and a young man. I was rather jolted that I had visitors, but at the same time I was happy. I could tell they were not my parents, but I was still glad.

The woman had a light complexion, brown reddish hair neatly tied up in a ponytail, grey eyes and had some freckles on her cheeks. From my point of view she had an athletic build. She was also looking quite uncomfortable.

The man also had a light complexion, had the same brown reddish hair, but it was short and messy. His eyes were also grey, but no freckles. As for his build, it was well toned. Unlike the woman he was wearing a smile, though it was a bit forced in my opinion.

Later I learnt they were my foster parents Rei and Ivan.

After I was discharged from the hospital we took the plane to UK's neighbouring country Holland. Funny, in my past life I lived in Holland. If there was indeed an omnipotent being, it was toying with me for sure.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for now. Reviews [criticism] are welcome. Ideas for the father are welcome too, I'm still in the dark about him and he's my own character lol~  
As for the grow up story, do you want it as a summery or full length? Sharon won't know about reborn into the KHR world until she's 16-17-18 or so hehe!

And many thanks for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Firstly 1827alouette6927, LucediDio and Silvenstien, Thank you very much for following! And Alouette thank you for the favourit! It really made me happy.

And here is the second chapter! I decided to take the 'long' way, but not too long because that would be boring, I think. Hmm... Reviews are very much welcome ^0^

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my dear OCs._

* * *

Living as a baby was… not pleasant. My movements were _very_ limited and crying when I needed something was something new. Having no control on my sphincters was the worst thing ever. Just feeling the liquid..– I don't even want to talk about it.

It was annoying, but I couldn't be picky at that age.

Rei and Ivan did a great job at raising me, although it was just Ivan at first. Rei could never really deal with children, so Ivan did mostly of the nursing the first three months. In time Rei could handle the basic tasks of nursery – Ivan insisted she had to learn it – and after six months, both of them were taking care of me with no problems.

By the way, Rei and Ivan are not married. They are siblings. Rei was 23 when she was hired and Ivan was 20. Both of them have no desire to have a child of their own, so perhaps that was the reason father hired them.

Despite their wish for having no children, they were good at parenting. Taking care of the boss's daughter would led 9 out of 10 of spoiling the child, because one does want to have a good reputation with the boss. Well – to my own relieve – the Walker siblings were not part of the 9/10. They treated me well, but not spoiling me and I am really thankful for that. I already shudder by the thought of getting dolls and candy every day. Oh, and do not forget the almighty bright pinkish toys.. _Brrr…  
_When I did something wrong, they would scold me and punish me. And what could I do wrong with my mind of twenty-something?

Anything.

Forgetting about curfew was one thing. I couldn't help it, I guess it was my nature – forgetting things I mean.

But back to my infant-days.

* * *

While Ivan was teaching Rei the basics of nursing an infant and how to treat children – which is _not_ throwing them across the room – I got a mission of my own.

Get to know my environment.

On the first sight, quite easy right? No, it was not.

Four months had gone by already and I the only thing I had ever saw, was my own room. The walls were light purple and it had glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on it. It was quite a view at night. In one corner of my room stood an armchair and next to it a side table. I couldn't see the other corners, but I doubted it was anything special. My cot was greyish, but I could see it was made of wood. Inside the cot there was me, a nice soft blanket, some plushies, a rattle and some rubber biting toy. Teething was itchy and annoying. To think I had to go through it again around the age of 8, was _not_ amusing.  
Across the room I could see a window, only to see a garden. It was normal, a lawn with some bushes on the edges. From the height and the amount of what I could see in the garden, I concluded that my room was on the ground floor.

_Oho-ho-ho~ _what was I smart. Not really. I couldn't do anything, but to sit up and looking around for clues. _Any _kind of clues, it didn't matter. I was _so_ bored. I even started to calculate the distance from the edge of my crib to the floor and what the approximate force would be on my body when I fell down, with physic formulas. Funny thing was, I _hated_ the subject.  
At least my movements were less restricted and I had more control over my muscles, but it still was hard.

I figured with Ivan teaching Rei, the living room had to be _messy_. I mean, every now and then I could hear an object flying into the wall and as far I could remember, objects flying into the wall was something _not_ normal.

At the time I didn't know much about the siblings, but I could tell Rei was a handful. From the arguments – I heard mostly her and the throwings were probably also her doing – I figured Rei was a little bit short tempered when it came down to _useless_ _subjects_.

I could remember that I actually took offense of that. I mean, learning how to nurse was not useless, right? And _if _it was useless, would it also mean that I was useless?

Ivan was the opposite of Rei. He was calm – too calm if you ask me – and he had a lot of patients. I mean, one had to be patient if one actually wanted to teach _Rei _about the thing she hated the most. Ivan never told me how he was so good in nursing – trust me, I asked him many times when I was older – he always ended up smiling and waved off the subject. In the end I only had my speculations, to my own annoyance.

So… with Ivan nursing me and keeping Rei from destroying things, I decided I would cry only when necessary. At least I could relieve some of his stress – if he was stressed… Honestly, he looked way too calm for his own good.

I don't remember how many days had passed, but it was on a day that was quite sunny. I was sitting in my crib hugging one of my plushies – I really liked the feeling of hugging, it was a really nice feeling – and seeing how sunny it was I looked out my window. I could see the beautiful sky with its clouds – and two men in black suits.

…

"_Fuck._"

That was my first thought after seeing the men. Never seeing them before I naturally started to panic. I mean, black suited men _are_ suspicious and me being an infant does not help at all. So I started to cry, trying to get the attention of the siblings in the living room. Ivan – as usual – was the first one to reach me. While he was carrying and hushing me I tried to point at the window. Tried because my muscles were still stubborn and they _still_ wouldn't always listen to my commands. After a few tries of pointing and making sounds – to point out my distress – Ivan noticed the black figures. It seems he understood why I was crying and he went to the window after putting me down in my cot.

I remember him saying: "Guys, you are making the girl cry. I know it's your job to stand guard, but do not frighten her. Having Rei nagging at me is already more than enough."

Ah.. It was confirmed. Ivan was having stress. The poor guy.

But…

"_It's your job to stand guard."_

After repeated the comment in my head, the gears started to turn, at high speed.

_Why _would they stand guard _in the_ _garden_?! Why in front of _my_ window? _From what _or_ whom_ are they guarding? Was there danger outside or was _I _the danger?

A large amount of questions had risen with – again – no answers. I was determined to ask my questions about these men as soon as I could speak. Of course not in an all-serious mode, that would totally ruin my 'low profile' I was trying to keep.

The weeks went by pretty fast. I noticed the guards were switched every six hours. I was still suspicious of them, but it couldn't hurt to smile or wave at them. In return I would receive a wave from some of them. It was nice to know that it wasn't me being the threat. Other than keeping an eye on them I was focusing on moving my body more, trying to have more control over my muscles. I was also training my speech. Ivan was quite fascinated with my progress.

I grew quite fond of the Walkers. I started to smile more and more with their presence. Ivan's smile didn't seem forced anymore and even Rei had her smiles. We were actually bonding.

At the age of 6 months I could finally stand up, but only to fall down after 5 to 10 minutes. Crawling was still a bit difficult, blame it on the brain-limbs coordination. And I was finally allowed to be in the living room! Oh the joy of a scenery change! I could see some dents in the white painted walls and even some cracks. It made me wonder what kind of objects Rei was throwing with. With all kinds of reasoning it went back to one conclusion: Rei had one hell of an arm.  
I also found out that that she was an good cook! I wasn't allowed to eat their meals, but it looked really good. Ah… curse my infant body…

At 7 months I could crawl with no problems. I went everywhere, under the table, behind the couch, in the kitchen and in the 'study' when they forgot to close the door. The study wasn't that spectacular. Just your usual desk with documents – I couldn't see it well because of the height difference – and some bookshelves with folders and books. I did notice different kind of languages on the back of the books and which resulted again in questions like why they had those books. Yes, I was quite curious. Always having questions, but because I couldn't speak yet, I never had any answers.

One time I stumbled in Rei's room. And there I saw a body-length mirror. Then it occurred me that I never knew how I looked like. With new curiosity I approached the mirror and looked at it. And I was not amused. Staring back at me was an Asian infant with black hair – cut in a short bob –, flushed chubby cheeks, medium nose and pink lips. The dark brown colored eyes were a bit bigger than the usual Asian eyes.

"_Damn.__"_

That omnipotent being was toying with me. I was sure of it. In my past life I was Chinese and now, I definitely looked like Chinese. Sure China had the largest population in the world, but what were chances that I was born and living in Holland, again!? Alright, this time I was born in London, but still.  
Knowing that I won't have any answers for my questions I heaved a sigh and just accepted it. I would like to consider myself as a down-to-earth person.

So after some more exploring – I found a newspaper! – I found out we lived in an one-story apartment in a village near the southern border, close to Belgium. There was the living room with the kitchen. Four rooms: Rei's, Ivan's and mine. Last one was the study. A small bathroom with toilet, sink and bath with shower. And we had a small garden.  
As for the furniture in the living room, a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table and a TV. Near the kitchen there was a dining table with six dining chairs. And some plants to make it less empty and grey. It was _very_ simplistic. As for communication, both of my foster parents had their own cellphone.  
The men in black, I found out they were my bodyguards. As far as I could remember from my past life, there weren't any big dangers on the border. Unless this was some parallel world with different 'rules' – _heh_, that wouldn't even surprise me anymore. At least it was comforting to know that they were not enemies.

I was allowed to go in the garden and I really was glad. I never thought fresh air and the feeling of grass would brighten my mood so much. While in the garden I remember I was all smiles. Rei had bought me some toys and it was awesome. It think one of them was called 'Dodge Tag'. I believe the target group was probably for toddlers, but I didn't mind at all. There was this target(vest) and some plush balls. When it got hit on the target it sticks on it. So I decided to have some bonding time with my bodyguards. I would crawl to them with my toy and sit in front of them. I would keep my arms up, with the vest, and started to talk in my baby language. Of course I would be all smiles because the game was fun, even I would fail miserably at it. And so I would bond with my guards at the age of 8 months. Oh, I was so social – sarcasm intended – I actually never noticed why I hadn't seen any of my neighbours, talking of being self-centered...

I could walk at the age of 9 months and I got my limbs finally under my control. Now I could focus on my vocal cords and sphincters. Definitely the last one, because it was just way too disgusting feeling my own urine and feces in my diaper. – shudder–

At the age of 11,5 months I could fully speak Dutch, English and German. I already had knowledge of the first two from my past life and learning German was somehow easy – Ivan forgot to close the study's door. It was weird because I could remember I had trouble with it in high school. I decided to learn as much as I could, I have always wanted to travel the world. I could always ask my questions in the near future.

My first birthday, on September 19, was fairly normal. A decorated room, a cake with one candle, the Walkers singing for me and some of the bodyguards – off duty – were also present. I noticed only one picture would be taken. It was nagging in the back of my head, but I decided to push it away and enjoy the day with everyone.

* * *

Training my sphincters was a lot more difficult than I thought. The Walkers noticed my grown-up behaviour and concluded that I was just a smart child. They did help me by putting me on the potty and read stories from pictures book. And I was actually enjoying it, all of it.  
Because I had to keep a low profile I didn´t talk much. But that made me also suspicious, I mean, infants should be loud, curious – oh, I was, but in a different way – and dirty.

So for once, Rei took the initiative and brought me to a doctor.

When the doctor was examining me, I giggled. I mean, it tickled! Plus the doctor had a large mustache and a monocle, what made him look kind of like a mad scientist. He diagnosed me physically healthy, as for mentally… He said I could be a bit shy.

Thank goodness.

I was a bit afraid he would diagnose me with some kind of disorder. And so I was giggling again, out of relieve. Laughing was still not possible to do.

When we returned from our trip, I decided to call Rei "mama", just to see her reaction.

And… it was not what I expected.

Rei was shocked, but I saw that coming. But then, she was squealing like there was no tomorrow with a bright smile plastered on her face. She hold me up and looked at me. I stared back at her, still shocked at her reaction and then she actually kissed me.

It was a motherly kiss, very warm, but I was still shocked. No, I was in even more shock. I was still in shock when she put me down and literally sprinted to Ivan to tell him the news.  
Just what on earth did Ivan do to make the child-throwing woman into… a child-loving woman…? I still don't know how he did it.

After the whole ordeal, Rei told me to call her auntie because she was not my mother. She looked a bit sad, while she was talking. I guess Rei did have a soft side. After the talk I tried the same thing with Ivan, calling him "papa". He – being the calm man he is – only smiled. He pat my head and said to call him uncle.

Then the curiosity got the best of me. I actually asked Ivan about my parents, in serious-mode.

"_Shit. No good."_

But I didn't try to correct myself, because I _wanted _to know. Wanted to know _why_ they would abandon me. It was not that I didn't like the Walkers, in fact, I loved them – and still do. Even some of the guards. They are my family.

The answer I received from uncle Ivan was a smile and "I'll tell you when you're older."

I was _not_ satisfied with that answer. It was the typical standard response when a child asks for delicate information. But I left it alone, because somehow I knew he would tell me. Call it female intuition? So I pouted and changed the subject. In order to leave no worries behind I put on my all smile face and asked him to play Dodge Tag. The ideal way to train my muscles a bit. What for? For just in case danger comes, I mean, why would I else have bodyguards?

* * *

Life in the next few months were peaceful. I finally could control my sphincters when I was 15 months old. NO MORE DIAPERS! It took me long enough already. About my neighbours, I finally found out why I didn't see any of them even though we were living in a complex with 4 apartments. Truth is, the bodyguards were living in the remaining 3 buildings. When I found out, I could only deadpan.

Really? Just… _really?!_

At least that answers how they were able to switch shifts so easily.

* * *

Auntie and Uncle _knew_ I was smart, much smarter than I would let on. So they would make some kind of verbal trap, something like _'Think fast: chameleon!'_ I would call out "reptile" – which is not wrong – but how many 1,5-years-old infants knew the word 'reptile'? So far for keeping a low profile. But that was not all of it. The Walkers were smart, above average probably. They knew I had been reading the books in the study and they also knew I tried to cover up my tracks. I could only do so much as a 22-months-old toddler, so I wasn't really that surprising when they found out. They did ask me about it and I only said "reading" with a smile plastered on my face. At this time I mastered Spanish and a bit of Italian. So far, it had been most likely confirmed that children learn fast. A bit too fast for my own liking. It was scary that one could learn that fast.

Even though Auntie and Uncle were smart, they were not all-serious. Hence, they were quite playful. I mean, they were what? 22 and 25 or something? But, after discovering me being all smart, they were plotting_ things_. So there was this time when the Walkers brought me to a playground for toddlers – I think I just turned 2. It was for meeting my peers, because I was often alone and were no children around within a radius of 500 meters. And so little did I know of their scheming…

They were _fully aware_ of my dislike of anything that was downright dirty. And they had the nerve to bring me _there_ with _them_. Socializing? Sure, why not. But.

Whining, screaming and giggling toddlers _all_ over the place with saliva drooping _everywhere_. Poking, hugging and tackle each other with saliva-filled hands – and don't forget the clothes _drenched_ in saliva. Toddlers eating stuff, tha_t cannot be eaten_, and only to see them to spit or puke it out after 30 seconds. Even worse, they would put the same object _again_ in their mouth, only to spit or puke it out again.  
I was disgust, _utterly _disgust. Remember when I told you that infants should be loud, curious and dirty. Well, every infant at that place was definitely loud and very much dirty. Curious too, because otherwise one would not put some object in their mouth – perhaps it was to see if it was editable or not. One thing I knew for sure, I wanted out. Immediately.

So I turned to my foster parents and I clearly said – I didn't even care about my grown-up attitude – that I wanted _out_ of the place. Auntie Rei was trying to convince me it would be fun. I remember the glint she had in her eyes and she was clearly amused. As for Uncle Ivan, he was definitely amused by my discomfort. The usual calm posture was traded for a mischievous one. Oh… they would pay dearly for this. How? I didn't know, yet.

After some more encouragement I told them with a deadpanned face:

"No. It's dirty. Both the children _and_ the playground. I definitely do _not_ want to play here, just seeing them acting like that would send my stomach contents back up through my esophagus and out of my mouth. I would rather be by myself than socializing and playing with these germs-filled brats."

Not that I have something against germs, I mean they are very useful for breaking down molecules.

Anyway, Rei was very much surprised and Ivan, he was laughing his ass off while repeating "I knew it!". So in the end we left the playground and much to their amusement and my annoyance, my actions confirmed once again that I was smarter than I would let on.

* * *

It was not that the Walkers were bullying me. They weren't abusing me, absolutely not. They were pulling pranks with me, like those you would pull with your siblings and friends. Nothing too serious. I guess it was their way of showing their love for me _or_ to made me admit that I knew more. Being stubborn as I was, I didn't admit to that.

After seven months of living 'expect the unexpected', I had enough. It annoyed me, very much. My patience was running out. Any more and I would snap.

Waking up every single day with something barricading my way out of bed – they switched my cot with a bed when I turned two – was one thing. Climbing over it was tiresome and even if I managed to push it away, it was back the next morning. So I decided to let it be. My waking- and sleeping-ritual – I had to climb over the hurdle to get in my bed – was pretty much the same. Eventually I got use to it. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were normal. Mess with the food and Rei will freeze hell multiple times. Oh no, do not mess with her and her cooking. It's _very_ scary.

So between eating-time my foster parents would pull one prank over another. In the beginning I would still pouted and making cute faces, but time after time I became quite grumpy. Rei quit after 2,5 months, but Ivan continued. After 5 months I was starting to think that the calm man I knew before was all a façade and that in reality he was just a mischievous brat – no pun intended. Mentally I _was_ older than he was.

So one day – after those 7 months – I was painting and I just _sensed_ Ivan was coming from my left side. I decided to give him a nice make-up session, with my acryl paint. So I casually put a fair amount of paint on my paper palette and I waited for him to approach me. Of course I could not just be waiting because that would be suspicious, so I continued to paint. When he sneaked up on me, I waited for him to get close enough. After a few seconds I sensed he was right behind me, kneeling, and I grabbed my paper palette. I turned around quickly and plastered my palette into his face. Since he was kneeling, I could hit his face perfectly.

Oh, that felt amazing. In this one and only prank I could feel all my frustration going away and I was probably grinning like a madman. Who said revenge wasn't sweet?

Ivan screamed out of shock – it was a very manly scream – and Rei was laughing quite hard. She saw the whole scenario from the dining table.

So after Ivan cleaned himself up, he was eyeing me carefully.

"_So much for an innocent toddler, no?"_

But nonetheless, I was still grinning. I expected him to continue with the pranks, but there weren't any. He called for a truce. But, the barricade in my room still existed.

* * *

On my third birthday Rei had this _fantastic_ idea. Because I had bodyguards, that didn't mean that I they could always protect me. So she decided that I should take up self-defense lessons.

Sure. Why not. I had always been fascinated by martial arts.

"But,"

"_Totally saw that coming…"_

"One should try to run first. Fighting would be the last resort. It doesn't mean you're a coward, but when the opponent is stronger than you, you would lose anyway. Besides, if you're fast enough, the opponent cannot hit you. It's a win-win situation. So let me train you first in your running."

The scary thing was, Auntie was saying it in a sickly sweet voice.

And soon I had this enormous nagging feeling in my stomach…

* * *

**A/N:** Pfff... done! Hopefully I didn't make too much grammar mistakes...

Thank you AFC for correcting/remembering me to change the verb!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Whoo~ I'm on a roll :D Please, do not expect from me that I'll update this often every single time. I just didn't have any assignments for college.

A big thank you for my followers, I really appreciate it 3 But still no reviews... *sobs*

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned series in this chapter. Only my OCs._

* * *

Funny. While I'm telling you my life story it occurred to me that I actually remember quite some detail. Even some dialogues from the age of three. But you know, my life went quite up-side-down from that moment… Ah, and I called Rei and Ivan more and more Auntie and Uncle till I was… 15?  
About my memories, perhaps I manage everything in folders and save them in chronological order within my grey mass. Like those visualization of Spongebobs in Spongebob's brain in one of those episodes. I believe it was him being the perfect waiter in Squidward's "5-stars-restaurant". But, this is not about Spongebob, is it? So…

* * *

The next morning I got up at 7 AM. Auntie Rei told me to get ready at 7:30 AM. When I got up it was still dark outside. It was September and that means the sun won't be up till 7:30 AM, give or take. I never was a morning person, but I would rather not feel Auntie's wrath. I would like to share it, but I just cannot describe it. The result would be shivering like you were standing outside, naked, with a temperature of -7 degrees Celsius. Oh, and don't forget the cold sweat, you will definitely get that. I saw it, when I was 13 months or so. Uncle did something again and she was not pleased.

So after dressing up in a comfortable pants, a t-shirt and a vest I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and comb my hair. I had shoulder-length hair with bangs. My bangs didn't reach my eyes, Rei made sure they wouldn't cover my eyes. After that was done, I went to the kitchen where I saw her making sandwiches. I greeted her and ate two slices of bread with marmalade and a glass of orange juice. My gut feeling was telling me that I needed the sugar. After we had breakfast, and putting on shoes, we went outside.

The slightly cold air was refreshing. I also saw the sky getting brighter, with a bit of orange. It was a nice sight. Auntie took my right hand and started to walk. Walking hand in hand was a bit new, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I liked it –_ just what did Ivan do to her…_.

We didn't talk when we were walking. It was a pleasant silence. After 10 minutes of walking I started to wonder where we were going. So I decided to speak up.

"Auntie?"

"Yes, Sharon?"

"Where are we going?"

"You will see soon, dear."

"…"

Oooooh… I didn't trust that answer at all. At first I thought we might be going somewhere to train. Yesterday she did say that she would train me in running. But I dismissed that thought because real training at the age of three would only damage my hamstrings. And that would just ruin the whole thing of 'protecting myself'. Just running and jumping – like a normal three-year-old – would be fine, though…

"_Wait a sec… Running and jumping like a normal three-year-old… Walking to a location which is only 15-20 minutes from home…No… You _gotta_ be kidding me…"_

"Auntie…" I said in a soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Are we going to a place where I'll meet other children of my age?"

"Ah! You're so smart, Sharon. That's exactly where we're going!"

"_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Kindergarten."_

It never came across my mind that I had to attend kindergarten. I mean, I was smart and my foster parents were aware of that, so why?! Was it for my future training? Did I need more physical activity? Maybe. Was playing Dodge Tag with my bodyguards not enough? I was running and dodging enough… Or was it because I was a social outcast? I never liked to play with my peers, but that was because they were _filthy_. Or was it something else? Damn, again questions with no answers.

"Why Auntie? I think I'll be bored there!"

"You won't be bored, it will be fun! You can play a lot with others from your age."

"Hm… Like last year?"

At this I could feel she was holding back a sneer.

So after a few more minutes of walking we arrived at a small building. In big bright letters I read '_Regenboog Tuin_' – translated _Rainbow Garden_.

I sighed inwardly. I knew it was supposed to sound inviting, fun, happy. But at that moment I would only puke Rainbow colors.

"_Heh, like Bossun when he ate a pelocan._"

Alright, that memory made me feel a bit better. Bossun was one of the protagonist of Sket Dance. In my past life one of my friends – how was she doing by the way? – was watching it and she was laughing quite hard. I got curious and I joined her to watch the remaining episode she was watching. It was hard _not_ to laugh. It was so _random_. Gosh, I missed anime. The only anime that was actually on TV was Pokemon. Though it was nostalgic, it was boring after a few episodes. Team Rocket _always_ had bad luck. Poor them.

While recalling some fun memories, Auntie and I were in the principal's office. The principal was an lady around 55-60. She had kind green eyes and a gentle smile. Her lightly greying blond hair was tied up in a bun. I don't remember anymore what she wore but I think it was something made of wool. Overall she gave of a peaceful vibe.

Auntie talked to her and handed some papers over – _so it was premeditated, curses_. The elderly lady crouched to my eye level and said in a gentle voice: "So you are Sharon Lin. It's nice to meet you. My name is Janet Bruggs."

"_Lin?"_

At the time I had always thought that my last name was Walker, like my foster parents, so it was shocking. I was not only shocked of the 'sudden' change of my last name but it was the _same_ last name I had in my past life. Oh, _screw you_, you damn omnipotent being.

"_How is one supposed to live a new life when one is _constantly_ reminded of their past!?"_

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Janet!" I said with a bright smile.

Even though my smile was a fake, it didn't look fake at all. I mastered my fake smiles a few months ago. Yes, that time Uncle Ivan was still pulling pranks on me. It was quite a help to practice my smiles, so kudos Uncle, maybe I'll forgive you after all!

"Aren't you a merry one! And also polite. You don't really see that anymore with the current generation."

The last part was mostly to my Auntie. Like a three-year-old would know the word 'generation'. But I knew what she meant. I mean, before the children would already have _smartphones_. When I was their age I had colored pencils, wooden blocks and even some dolls.

"Why thank you, Miss Bruggs. But don't compliment her too much, she can be quite handful at times." my Auntie replied.

"_Geez, thanks."_

"Ah, please call me Janet. Everyone here calls me that." she said, laughing a bit.

"Have you taught her some things like the alphabet or how to count?"

"_Heh, I can count like a pro."_

"Well…" Auntie glanced at me.

"Sharon is very smart for her age. She already knows the alphabet and she can already count over 100. She can also read some books on her own. The only thing she's lacking is having contact with her peers."

Was that worry? I didn't hear it well, but I think there was worry in her voice.

At that moment I had – again – a gut feeling. Something told me that Rei's personality was all over the place. I mean, she didn't like children but Uncle made her to learn how to nurse. Learning how to nurse does not mean you automatically like children, right? Then there was that time she made a 180 degrees when I called her "mama". And don't forget the time with the pranks and plotting _and_ her demon mode. Also the sickly sweet way of saying that she was going to train me on my birthday and now she was worried.

I was confused, very confused. Could a human being have all these emotions, was she faking her personalities or was _I_ just emotionless?

That made me also wonder about another thing. Were they also bodyguards or perhaps some spies, hired by whoever to take care of me and then what?

"_No, no, no, no! The smiles they're giving me are real. They love me in their own way. They are not involved in some kind of suspicious syndicate." _

Or were they?

Inwardly I was panicking. For once I actually wondered about the people I was growing up with – oh lord, I was so self-centered. I didn't know what kind of job they were doing. And to rent – or did they bought? – an entire apartment complex is by all means _not_ normal.

I didn't notice that we were walking in the hallways. Auntie held my hand when we were walking. After a few turns we stopped in front of a door. She opened it and there was some very loud voices. I snapped out of my daze and blinked. In front of me I saw a room with children around my age. There were 15 of them, give or take.

Screaming, laughing, running. I started at them for a while and heaved a sigh.

"At least they're not drooling."

Auntie chuckled.

"They've grown up a bit, you know."

"Guess so."

"At least try to talk and play with them. You can even plot your own little thing."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"I don't plot anything."

I received was an amusing "Hm.."

And against my own will I stepped into the room full of energetic toddlers. I turned to see Auntie leave while waving.

_Sigh._

Because I was the only Asian in the group, I was _special_. Because I looked _different_. So soon I was surrounded with curious looks and comments like "You look diffewewt!", "You'we haiw is so dawk!".

Oh the joy of being the center of attention.

_Sigh._

How would I explain the difference between Asians and Caucasians to toddlers.

Simple, I wouldn't.

Instead I told them this:

"I come from a place faaaaaaar away. The sun is there soooo bright that it makes my hair black. It was not healthy there, so I moved to here!"

What else could I told them? That I had much melatonin in my hair that made it black? That our bone construction was different?

Reaction:

"Uwaaaah! Not healthy is not good! Mama says staying healthy is impowtant!"

"_Yes, kiddos. Your moms are right."_

"So… let's play house!"

I was really digging my own grave, suggesting playing house… but it was the only thing that popped up at the moment to get their attention to something else. And thus my – long – days at the kindergarten began.

* * *

Weeks went by and slowly I was getting used to the kindergarten. It was kind of refreshing to see very lively people. I acted only when I needed to. I was not overly popular, but I did noticed people would flock around me. I didn't know why because I was quiet, I did not do anything to get attention to myself and mostly I was drawing or writing something. Writing as in writing in codes, teachers would probably be shocked if they knew what I was writing.

I could tell you what I was writing but… No, I'll tell you. It was part of my so-called to-be-training. Since Auntie didn't do anything yet, I started my own hypothesizes. I remembered that there was a manga called _Eyeshield 21_, it was about American Football. The protagonist K.. –something long– Sena was really fast and I could remember they told the technique for it. Since this is _manga_ we're speaking of, it was highly possible that it wouldn't work on me, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? So for the past weeks I tried to remember the technical contents of the manga and wrote it down. I also tried to draw it – it would look like stick figures – and used physics to do the rest. At least I was busy with something what was not babysitting.

Another week went by and I was done with my calculations – I may be smart, but not that smart. I calculated to get an explosive start, my non starting leg had to start with an angle of 45 degrees between my leg and foot. My other leg had to make 90 degrees with my foot to knee. Another 90 degrees from knee to hip and 45 degrees from hip to torso. So when I start running my upper body would be linear with my stretching leg. After the acceleration I should straighten my torso to keep me from falling forward and to reduce strain.

"_Damn, still sounds complicated."_

It was a good thing that I had no desire to become a pro running. Just running to lose my 'enemies' was more than enough. And so I started practicing at the kindergarten grounds along with stretching. It wouldn't be funny if my hamstrings gave up on me. Another positive thing about kindergarten, I could practice without getting disturbed by Auntie or Uncle. So when it was playtime on the grounds I started to practice – but it failed miserably.

I knew my own limits and I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I never thought that I actually would fall flat on my face on my first try. Perhaps I was thinking about it too much. But at least I was determined to at least _try out_ Sena's running technique. So I tried to use a different approach. Falling down means out of balance. Out of balance means a shifting of one's gravity center. So… I had to feel my body's gravity center at an angle of 45 degrees.

"_Alright. Think. How can I lean forward at an angle of 45 degrees without falling down…"_

Then I saw a wall.

"_Well of course."_

Putting my hands on the wall and stretching my arms I tried to make an 45 degree angle with my feet. Heels slightly up to reduce my feet surface. The bigger the surface, the bigger the shock impact. And there I stood with hands on the wall. Like those people that needed a body check. Then I tried my theory again. Lifting up my right leg – seems like right was my dormant leg – I felt some pressure on my left leg. I put my right leg back and lifted my left. I did that multiple times just to get the feeling of 'running'. It was difficult to hold the same position, but I got the image.

"_Maybe it's possible to run Sena's run!"_

I was getting excited. I mean, if you ever saw the series, his run was amazing, and there was a possibility that I could do it too. Of course reaching the speed of 40 yards (36,58 meters) in 4,2 seconds was out of question.

* * *

Day after day I would run, of course not to the point that I would injure myself. Just by practicing my footing and technique, slowly, but steady, I began to master it. It really felt good to accomplish something. I even ran during the winter.

Sometimes some of my 'classmates' – it was not really a class, was it? – would run with me because it looked fun. I would allow them because it wouldn't cause any harm. Not soon after that a small run club was created. It wasn't really a club, but it consisted of the same four toddlers. They would always run just before and after classes.

A boy with messy dark brown hair and green eyes, fond of soccer, goes by the name Luke Spencer. Another boy with wavy dark blond hair and brown eyes, also fond of soccer, goes by the name Roberto Baker. A girl with waist-length red hair and green eyes, fond of anything, goes by the name Alicia Stevens. And lastly an Asian girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, fond of anything clean, goes by the name Sharon Lin.

It wasn't that the four of us were friends. We just liked to… run.

Of course Auntie was delighted to hear that I got along with my peers. She even complimented that I 'started' a club. She was probably unaware of my true motives, but that was alright. At least I got a head start when the _real_ training begins.

Uncle was out, out of town. It was a business trip to who knows where and he had already been gone for a month. He even took two of my guards with him – not that I would complain, I still had six more.

Five months later Uncle Ivan returned. I noticed he had a scar on his left cheek. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable. He looked tired, very tired. So I decided to lift his mood a bit.

"Uncle Ivan, welcome back! I've missed you!" I said brightly. It wasn't a lie, I did miss him.

"Hey, girl! Thank you for welcoming me. I've missed you too. You know what, I got a souvenir for you!" he replied with a smile.

I gasped. Getting presents was pretty rare, so if I got one I would always be excited. Even if it was something like a pen.

"Reaaaally? What is it?"

"Well, close your eyes and hold out your hands, dear."

I did what I was told and I felt something soft on my hands. It was a sort of fabric, it felt like fleece.

"You can open it."

I opened my eyes and I saw a royal blue coloured pouch sitting on my palms. It had a golden insignia on it. The insignia was really pretty. In the center there was a shield with a bullet. Above the shield there were two crossing rifles and above that a winged clam – or a pair of wings and on top of them a clam. Between the rifles and under the shield were some kind of leaves forming some kind of base. It looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it some expensive brand?

I opened the pouch and I found a bracelet. It was silver and it had seven crystals. The crystals were alternated with pieces of silver chain. It was really pretty and I was mesmerized by it.

Then I tackled Uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Uncle! It's so pretty! Where did you buy it?"

"Glad that you like it. It's actually a present from your father. He would be deligh–"

He stopped talking. He realized his mistake. Auntie realized it too and so did I.

It was a present from my _father_. From my father I had no knowledge of… anything. Not even knowing whether he was dead or alive. Till now.

"_He's alive."_

I didn't hate him. Why hate a person you don't know? But still, knowing that I had a father _and_ he was around _and_ had connection with my foster parents.

It made me sick.

"Uncle, I don't feel so well."

* * *

**A/N:** Hohoho~ I've decided on the father *grins* I encourage my dear readers to guess!

I appreciate comments on my grammar/sentence structure. If you find any plot holes, please tell me! I have Sharon's general story line in my head, so it is possible that I leave things out without my own knowing.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm updating way too fast... But I can't help it! I have so much fun writing this – and having headaches about the grammar but okay. I resumed writing after I wrote my report. I'm crazy lol.

Anyway, I thank all of you for reading! It makes me happy to see the peeks in the story stats *shines* – alright, enough shining.

Airal, Scarlet Clown, thank you for reviewing! It really made me happy!

_Note_: It may take a while for Tsuna and co. appear. I plan making Sharon 4 years older then the boys and it probably will follow canon, so please bear with me!  
And I'm sorry if my writing style changes at random times. I'm still looking for a comfortable writing style.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Sena [Eyeshield 21]. I do own my OCs._

* * *

When I woke up I recalled the events of the day before.

"_Darn… I never thought I would actually throw up."_

After I heard that I actually had a father and that he was alive, I threw up. On Uncle. The poor man. I didn't even do it on purpose, not like I would throw up on purpose anyway. But nonetheless I felt awful, physically and mentally. Physically, because I threw up. Those gag reflexes were not nice and it had some toll on my three-year-old body. Mentally, I don't know. Why _was_ I feeling awful? I don't even know the man? I guess it was an emotional thing.

I looked at my digital alarm clock. It was 10 AM.

"_I'm late for kindergarten."_

By 2 hours. I didn't even have the energy to think of something else, but I knew this was the moment to ask my foster parents about my biological parents. So I mustered my strength to get up.

"_Gah… Dizzy…"_

Carefully I got off my bed and put on an orange vest with black stripes. I didn't want to change out of my pajamas. When I went to my door I saw something glistening in the corner of my right eye. I looked at the source and found out it was the bracelet on my nightstand. I stared at the object for a few minutes.

I sighed. Even though it was a present from my so-called father, it was still a beautiful bracelet. So I decided to put it on my right wrist. It was too big. I actually was a kind of disappointed. I couldn't wear it until I was older.

"_And it has been a while since I wore jewelry."_

I let out another sigh. Putting the bracelet back on my nightstand and went out of my room.

In the living room I saw Auntie and Uncle sitting at the dining table. Both with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Auntie, Uncle."

I greeted them like nothing was wrong. I was also getting some juice for myself and an apple. I was hungry.

"Morning." They both replied.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to throw up on you."

I really was sorry, damn emotions and I wasn't even in puberty.

"It's alright, princess. You couldn't help it." Uncle replied with a warm smile.

"_Princess? That's a first."_

After I drank my juice I sat at the table with my apple. There was silence, the only thing hearable was me crunching on my apple.

"So… are you going to tell me or not?" I began.

Their expressions stiffened for a moment. Awkward. Having such expressions in front of a three-year-old. Auntie was the first one to break free.

"The truth is…" she began.

"Your Uncle and I are working for your father. He hired us to take care of you."

"Hm… Just like my guards then?" I asked.

"Yes and no..." answered my Uncle.

"I don't understand. Could you explain that?" I asked again.

"The guards came in later. It was originally just your Aunt and I. They were hired when you were around four months old. You cried when they were standing guard in front of your room, but I guess you don't remember that." Uncle replied.

Well, that explains the sudden appearance of the men in black.

"No, I don't guess so..." I lied.

It wasn't my first lie. Hell, I lied a lot considering my position in this world. And I had become quite good in lying, which I don't know whether that's good or bad… sometimes I would feel so damn _guilty_.

"So…, where is father?" I continued.

This time Auntie answered.

"He is in Italy,"

"_Somehow, I don't like where this is going…"_

"He is the CEO of an important company that makes machinery."

"_Oh… was it false alarm? _Again_!?" _

"CEO is the boss, right?" At least I should try to act more like a child in this kind of situation, no?

"Yes, that's right, dear." Auntie answered.

"Is he an Italian or also Asian like I am? I continued to ask.

"He is not Asian, but what makes you think he's Italian?" Auntie asked.

" I don't know… Maybe because he lives in Italy?" I replied.

"He could move there, like you moved here." Uncle replied in a playful tone while smiling.

" _Alright. That means I got my mother's features. From the way Uncle was speaking, the possibility that my father is Italian was high. Nice, I'm a halfy." _

"Is it really that dangerous to be with him? I mean, taking it so far that I didn't even know he existed until Uncle said it yesterday."

I sounded too smart. But it didn't matter at the moment because this whole situation didn't made sense. Sure CEOs were sometimes targeted by other companies and were putting themselves and their families in some danger, but going so far as _removing_ their own child from the parents but still being _part_ of the family... It wasn't logical. It didn't made sense. At. All.

"The machines the company produces are dangerous. So he just wanted to protect you." Uncle answered.

Right. Dangerous machines, like what? Machine guns, tanks, military stuff? So he was either working for the law or… against it. But that would mean the underworld… Damn.

"_This is getting me nowhere. They won't tell me the details. There are still too many possibilities. Working for the law would mostly mean the military. Against it… mafia? No way."_

"Hm… So father just wanted to protect me from bad people?" I replied innocently.

"Yes, dear/princess." Both of them answered.

They glanced at each other. I could see a small glint of panic in their eyes.

"_Replying at the same time and glancing at each other in this situation? Very suspicious."_

But I giggled. "I see." Was my reply.

"What about mother?"

Another silence.

"She is no more." Auntie said sadly. "She died of a heart disease a few months after you were born."

Harsh, not 'eternal sleep' but just 'died'.

"That means that she doesn't move anymore, right?"

"That's right, dear."

"I see."

Again silence.

"How was mother? Was she kind?"

Somehow when thinking of mothers I always end up asking whether they're kind or not. Mothers are supposed to be kind, right?

"Yes, she was very kind." Auntie's voice was a bit softer than usual. "I knew your mother, we… were close friends. You look a lot like her." she had a sad smile on her face.

"When she was pregnant and your father announced that you couldn't be with them, she suggested your Uncle and I to take care of you. So it was actually your mother hiring us."

That explained a bit of her behaviour towards me. How she was happy with me, happy for me, worried about me while she was bad with children. I felt warm, really warm. How could I doubt my foster parents of being spies.

"What– was her name?" I asked.

"Huan. Huan Lin."

" _So I have my mother's surname. I see. _Wait._ Why my mother's? Why not my father's? Usually it would be the father's surname unless… GAH! Anymore and my brain is going explode from all the possibilities." _

I didn't feel like to ask any more questions. My brain was going to break if I asked myself more and more questions. But I was sure about one thing. My family background was a mess. It was sure my foster parents were hiding something, but everyone has their own secrets. Even I had one of my own, a _huge_ one. It wouldn't be fair anyway. Having them telling their secret while I was still keeping mine. So I decided not to pry anymore.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me, Auntie, Uncle." I said with a smile.

This time it wasn't a fake one, but a genuinely one.

"By the way," I said.

"the bracelet is waaaaaaay too big for me. It falls off of my wrist."

At this, both Auntie and Uncle started to laugh.

* * *

Two months later I had my fourth birthday. I invited my run buddies of kindergarten. We started to speak more with each other. Well, they did. Me? I was just being me. Only speaking when necessary. It would be quite awkward if I said some things beyond the knowledge of toddlers. And as for the others. They wouldn't flock so much as before, but I could feel they were watching me – were they stalkers or something? Or was my paranoia getting worse? It wasn't really a pleasant feeling.

We were talking with Uncle about my 'super' run, because I actually mastered the explosive start run and according to them, it was really fast – hohoho… I could actually feel my nose grow. Yes. I'm a proud one, one cannot give me enough compliments. But I know when to stop. I didn't want to have a huge ego. _That_ would hurt my pride.

Mastering the style was still not enough – Sena would be proud though. I had to work on my stamina. I noticed my speed decreased a lot after a little while and that would be bad if I was actually chased by the bad guys. I had to keep my speed constant. I would worry about getting my speed faster later. When my muscles were better developed. So I decided to ask Auntie for tips to increase stamina. Last year she did say to train me.

"Hey, Sharooooon."

I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"What's up, Rob?"

I was on friendly terms with the dark blonde. You could even say I preferred him over Luke and Alicia. Roberto was a bit of a shy guy, which made him less noisy. But when it was about soccer, he was _in_. A real fan and player. I don't know much about soccer, but even I knew he was good at it. It wouldn't surprise me if he was going pro. But I mostly prefer him because he was less noisy. It's a sad reason, no?

"Why are all your uncles wearing black? It looks scary." He whispered to me.

"Because they all love black. I think it looks cool and why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

I couldn't help it. If someone was whispering to me, I whispered back automatically. It was some kind of reflex I think. And as for the uncles in black, they are the guards. I told them that they were my uncles. It would be weird to say 'They're my guards, they protect me from any harm.'. One would ask questions after that.

"Mama says that it's not polite to say scary things out loud. That's why we're whispering." He replied.

"Pfffft! You're funny, Rob." I answered while giving him a smile.

Roberto pouted before he also smiled.

"Heeeeeeey! Why are you guys smiling?! Let me hear it tooooo!"

Agh… Luke. His level of yelling could level Katekyo HItman Reborn's… boxer. Was it… Ryohei? Sa… sa… agh, I don't remember his last name. KHR series was also very funny. Very random, especially the beginning. The protagonist, Sawada Tsuna I believe, was very unlucky. But the story was progressing quite nice. I never had the chance to read the manga, I did saw the art and it was beautiful. But I'm getting off track here…

"We're smiling because it's my birthday." I said. "Aaaand, Auntie is making a cake!"

"I LOVE CAKE!"

I sighed inwardly. I almost regretted inviting them.

"What kind of cake is your Auntie making?" asked a steady but high-pitched voice.

The owner of this voice was Alicia. She wasn't as loud as Luke, but if she wanted it she could talk _a lot_. It made me very tiresome to listen to her stories about her tea parties with her dolls again and again and again. It was cute, but really tiresome.

"I think strawberry vanilla cake with whipped cream."

"Oh! I really love that cake. Mama made it once for me and the dolls and it was really good! Ah, there was this time where the cake started to–"

" _And there we go, again. Sigh." _

I could sense Uncle Ivan watching the whole ordeal. Yes, I could _still _sense him and at some times even Auntie – it was kind of weird. He was probably enjoying the loudness of the 'Princess's' friends. I asked him a month ago, why he would call me 'Princess'.

His answer: "Because you are one." _Screw him._

Being part of some royal family is even more unbelievable than being the daughter of some suspicious CEO.

Fifteen minutes later Auntie was done with the cake. The cake had to cool down for a bit, so while we were waiting we played a game. It was sunny outside so my foster parents decided to go outside to play 'Blind man's puff'.

"_No way. Blindfolded tag?"_

My peers were quite happy, they liked the game. We played it in kindergarten. It was a funny game if you were a spectator but the one blindfolded was less lucky. Yes I had experience. I even have the memory of crashing into a pillar. One of my peers though it was funny to call me from behind a pillar. So following the voice I… ended up in a painful situation. I was not happy.

" Do we have to?" I asked.

"You don't like the game?" Auntie asked back.

" AH! One time she crashed into a pillar while playing the game at kindergarten! And she was IT!" yelled Luke.

I inwardly facepalmed.

" _Why did you have to tell them…"_

Behind me I could hear Uncle Ivan muffle his laughter.

"_Ah… I knew it… the sadistic but calm joker Ivan…" _

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Okay, let's play Blind man's puff! But Uncle Ivan has be to 'it'!" I said with a happy face.

"EEEEH!?" I heard from behind.

"Ah, come on, Uncle! It will be fun! Otherwise I won't let you call me Princess!"

Uncle grimaced.

"Who wants Uncle Ivan being 'it'?" I asked in a cheery voice.

"YAAAAAA! Un-cle I-van! Un-cle I-van! Un-cle -Ivan! Un-cle I-van!" cheered the children in unison – though it sounded like it was just Luke.

"Alright, alright. I give, I give, I'll be 'it'. " said Uncle in a defeated voice.

I grinned.

* * *

The game went on peacefully. Uncle had trouble catching the kids and I was just enjoying the show. I wasn't sadistic enough to actually hurt Uncle while him being blindfolded. It was more than enough to see him having trouble. Auntie and the guards didn't participate, they _suddenly_ had other business to attend. Like checking the fridge, the lawn, buying batteries – hm.. that one was possible, wireless earpieces needs batteries. And after 10 minutes he caught Roberto.

"Noo… I got caught." Roberto said in a soft voice.

The poor guy.

Uncle blindfolded the boy and turned him three times around his axis. While Roberto was steadying himself – Uncle was using too much power – I saw Uncle going to the left side, three meters from Roberto. After he was steady, he walked slowly to the right side with his hand in front of him. Then I suddenly yelled:

"Rob! Opponent has the ball, three meters behind you! Defend!"

And like there was a switch, Roberto immediately dashed at Uncle and crashed into him. His soccer mode was kind of scary. It was like he had a whole different person. He reminds me of KHR's baseball boy.

After the clash, both of them fell to the ground. I grinned madly.

"Princess, you did that on purpose!" Uncle yelled.

"I did it to help, Rob!" was my counter.

"Couldn't you choose somebody else?"

"They would get hurt if Rob tackles them in soccer mode!"

Reading between the lines the last sentence would mean 'Uncle is strong. Only Uncle handle the tackles!'.

And he gave in.

_Heh._I noticed he had a weak spot for me, when I complimented him. But I was not going to use it all the time. He would notice it too quickly if I did that – remember, the Walkers are smart. Then Auntie called us back in. The cake was ready.

* * *

The day was over in a flash. We had cake, played some more games, had dinner and Uncle brought the kids back home. It was a nice day. While Auntie and I did the dishes – she did most of it, I only brought them to the counter – I asked her about my training.

"Say Auntie?"

"What's up, birthday girl."

"_Ah.. not the birthday girl…" _

"You know I can run fast, right?"

"Yes, I heard from your friends."

"Well… I noticed I'm getting slower after my start. How can I have the same speed for a bit longer?"

A silence. I looked up at her and I saw she was thinking. After a while she said:

"Hm… I have to see your run first. How about after we've done the dishes?"

"_Personal advice. I like that." _

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

It wasn't a real training, but she would look at my run and give me advice. It was a small start. After doing the dishes, we went outside. It was dark, so we went to look for a place with some light. We found a basketball court not too far from our home. It was new. I think the municipality was constructed it five months ago. The court wasn't fully lit, but it was enough for Auntie to analyze me.

"Alright, show me what you've got, girl." Said Auntie.

I noticed it was different from her usual tone, was it her serious mode?

"_In that case, I'll be serious too."_

"Here I go!" I yelled. And I ran.

I pushed power through my right leg – through experience I noticed I was better off pushing my right leg than my left – and took my first stride. Left, right, left, right, left ,right… in first second I felt like a cheetah running through the savanna. Without my notice I ran with my back straight, still a slightly forward, and in little time I was at the other side of the court.

Because the court was only 30 meters – give or take – I didn't slow down. It would be after 40 meters that my speed started to decrease. I didn't know my time, but from Auntie's look I could tell she was impressed.

"Where… did you learn to run like that, dear?"

Scratch that. She was not impressed, but shocked.

"_Shit, how am I going to answer that…"_

"I saw it once on TV, it was an animation and it looked really cool! So I tried to run like that myself."

Funny enough, it was the truth except it was on my computer instead of the TV.

"You saw it on TV? Which series was it?" She asked.

"_I'm screwed. Think, think, think!"_

"I don't know the name of the series, but it was about American football." I replied. Cold sweat was starting to appear.

"_Half true, half false. Am I going to live through this…? I have to. Do not hesitate."_

"Hm… I've never seen one like that on TV."

"_I AM SO DEAD!"_

"Well, I couldn't understand what they were saying so it was probably some foreign series."

"That's possible. And why using the past tense?" She said while looking at me.

"_NOOOOO… was she doubting me? Facial muscles, don't you dare to twitch!"_

"I saw it last year." I answered with a poker face.

"_NOOOO… That was too little emotion! NOT GOOD."_

"Well, I must say I'm very impressed. The run you just showed me is a very advanced one. It takes years of practicing to accelerate like that within 2 seconds. For how long have you been practicing?"

"_My goodness. That was _not_ good for my heart."_

All the stress I had flew away like a balloon losing its air. I felt relieved and at the same time I was really happy that she complimented me. She didn't say it explicitly, but she was complimenting me.

"I started last year in kindergarten. The run club, remember?" I replied with a smile.

"I see. May I ask you why you decided to run like that?"

"_DAMN, interrogation still not done." _

"Well, you did say you would train me how to run, but you never didn't. And then I saw this guy on TV running this super cool run and I wanted to run like that too. I wasn't sure if I could do it though. But that didn't mean that I couldn't try it, right?" I answered with determination.

"I'm impressed that you actually managed to master it after seeing it once."

"I learnt it through trial and error."

"You're sure not through physics? I know you can do that."

"_Curses."_

"Both." I pouted.

"Haha, I see. I knew you're a smart one." She said laughing.

"_Like I didn't know that already…"_

"So, do you have any tips for me, Auntie?" I asked.

We weren't going anywhere if we stayed at that level of conversation.

"Hm, I think your speed decreases drastically after around 40 to 45 meters, right?" she started to ask.

I blinked.

"_How did she know that…?"_

"Yes." I answered.

"I see. Considering your age, you muscle development and that technique, it takes lots of your leg power. So in order to keep your speed, you need to train your muscles and hamstrings. The reason I didn't train you yet it because you're still growing. Too much strain and you're done for it. I assume you did stretch your calves, hamstrings, lower back, neck, quadriceps and groin area?"

At the last part she returned to serious mode. In fact, I did stretches all those parts. Not because I knew, but becasue I felt the strain during my practices.

"I did. But only because they started to hurt after running."

"Results of trial and error, huh?" she said with a small smile.

"Alright. In order for you to train your muscles you're going to run uphill at full power. Because you run up, it will be heavier. Your muscles will grow stronger because of that. After you're on the top of the hill, _walk_ down. Then you rest until you feel _all_ better. Don't try to run again if you feel the slightest bit of fatigue, you _will_ hurt yourself if you do that. Don't forget to warm up and cool down after you're done. Also, _only_ two times a week. Capisce?"

I blinked. She talked really fast.

"So… running up a hill with full speed, walking down, no running till fully recovered, two times a week." I repeated.

"How many times do I have to run up and what kind of slope? Also… How to warm up and cool down?" I asked.

"Ah right, five times up. Try to add one each week or each twee weeks. The slope, I guess around 7 to 10 percent. As for warming up some high knees and butt kicks and stretches for cooling down."

"And you assume I know how to do those 'high knees' and 'butt kicks'?" I asked with a deadpan.

I knew how to do them, but does a normal three-year-old, no four, how to do them? I don't think so.

Auntie looked surprised.

"I'm sorry! I was in my coach mode without realizing it myself! I'll show you, dear." She said.

Was she embarrassed? I couldn't see it in the dim light.

"It's okay, Auntie. Can I still run in the run club, though? And what do you mean by coach mode?" I asked. I was curious alright.

"You are allowed to run on daily basis, but don't run with that technique. Try to run normally. I will help to build up some stamina as well. And as for coach mode... I was coach and captain of the Track and Field club at high school. And I trained a few of the bodyguards working under your father." She said.

Trained the guards working under my father? Suddenly I got the same nagging feeling as last year.

"_Hey, hey… does that mean she's… stronger than them? Just, who is she exactly… God, if she actually starts to train me, I really hope she doesn't have a Spartan mode."_

"Hm… Then Auntie is super strong?" I asked in amazement. I couldn't show her that I was shocked.

"Me? Not really. Your Uncle is stronger." She said while laughing.

"_EEEEEEEH!? That joker is actually strong? Well… he is toned, but still… eeeeeh!?"_

Then I remembered being taught martial arts.

"Then… would that mean Uncle will teach me martial arts?" I gulped quietly.

"Yes, he will." She said. Her was face turned into a grimace.

THAT was NOT a good sign for sure.

"Should I be scared now…? Your face says I should." I decided to say.

Auntie smiled awkwardly. "Well, your Uncle can be extreme when he teaches his disciple. But the results will be amazing. That's for sure."

"_In other words, I'm going to die. Multiple times. Great."_

"Can I ask how many disciples finished the training successfully?

"_Do I dare to hear it…?"_

"… Zero."

"_Fuck."_

"Anyway, let's go home. I'm sure your Uncle is back already." Auntie said cheerfully. Trying to change the mood.

"Yes, let's." I said a bit downhearted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh my... Thank you so much for reading, following and fav'ing! It makes me so happy! Thank you so much!

I had to write another report, but it had to be in Excel. Usually I can figure my way out in programs, but somehow... not in Excel. So out of frustration I quit and started to write the next chapter. So sad...

Anyway, the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned series. Only my OCs._

* * *

After my birthday the days went by quickly. Days became weeks and weeks became months. Uncle noticed my slightly different behaviour towards him, but he didn't say anything about it. He probably knew Auntie talked about him because he knew about the practice advice I received from Auntie. Uncle was also more often out of town and every time he returned I noticed some new bruises or unhealed wounds. I started to think that he was actually being a human experiment for those 'dangerous machines' made by my father's 'company'. But a few weeks later I had another theory, that Uncle was maybe a construction worker or some FBI agent. I mean, being hired by my father doesn't automatically means he also worked for him at the company. As for Auntie, she might have some kind of training school and when she told me about my father's guards being taught by her, it could be a coincidence. The guards might attended her school and then got hired by father. And when my mother introduced my foster parents to father, she saw the guards again.

"_Haaa– even though I decided not to pry, I'm still curious…"_

I wiped off some sweat on my face. It was almost summer but it was unusually warm. We didn't have air conditioning because Holland usually has cool summers. Was it the greenhouse effect? I didn't know.

I put down my book I was reading – it was _'Japanese for dummies' _– and fiddled on my left earring.

Yes. I got earrings. I got them as my present for Christmas. I actually asked my foster parents if it was okay to pierce my ears. I had them in the past and I really missed the jewelries on my ears. They actually said okay without arguments about me being too young and such. I was surprised, but still very happy. So after Christmas I got my ears pierced. It didn't hurt, but I had a different problem. I was allergic to base metal, which means I could only wear golden, silver, platinum earrings. In other words, expensive stuff only. A few weeks later – after my earlobes weren't swollen anymore – we went to buy earrings. I chose a pair of modest silver hoop earrings with some zirconia stones, but Uncle insisted to buy the golden pair with diamonds. Auntie actually smacked him and gave him a lecture about random creeps that might come after me if I wore those earrings. But they never said anything about the price, strange. And all of that was still in the jewelry store. In the end they bought me two pairs, the silver hoop earrings and platinum stud earrings.

"_Funny, I never thought Japanese could say ´A, sou desu ka' _– _Oh, I see_ –_200 times in a casual one-hour-conversation."_

This time I was learning Japanese. I decided to take up Chinese – I actually never learnt it – later. But not much later. Otherwise I would be a real pain to study it all.

I was bored. I didn't want to study anymore and I couldn't pester Uncle since he was out, another one of his business trips. I couldn't train because it was one of my day-offs. My muscles had to recuperate, running uphill at full speed was really tiresome. About my training, it went smooth. Though it was tiresome I was happy with the results. I could run around 50 meters without decreasing my speed. Hey, I'm not a super human you know? Besides, an improvement of 10 meters was pretty good.

I didn't know whether _this_ was an improvement or not, but lately I could _sense_ people. Not everyone in town of course, but people in a radius of 3 meters. For example I could sense my kindergarten teacher coming from a corner – I couldn't see nor hear her in any way. Roberto wanted to pat me on the shoulder – he was in my blind spot – and other situations in town. It was _creepy_. Had it to do with life energy or something? Like in Naruto and Dragonball. But life energy was just ATP in mitochondria – I studied biomedical lab technology for your information – so for one actually sensing it was unscientific.

"Sharon dear, Roberto is here!" I heard Auntie calling me.

I couldn't sense him because the front door was 10 meters from my room.

"_Just him? That's rare."_

Rare, yes. Because it was either the entire club or him and Luke or just Alicia. I think that was the first time he visited me without any company.

I walked out of my room and went to the front door. There I saw the shy blonde. He wore a light green t-shirt, brown knee-high pants and his usual greyish sneakers.

"Hey, Rob. What's up?" I greeted him.

"A-ah! H-hi, Sharon. How are you?" He greeted back. Honestly he was really cute. I had grown attached to him, not too much though. But he was not a love interest. I would feel like a pedophile, you know…

"I'm fine, how are you? And what's up?" I replied. Either he didn't hear my first 'what's up' or he just forgot to answer it.

"I'm fine too, thank you. Uhm… " he said.

I waited for him to continue with an encouraging smile on my face. I saw Auntie looking at us amusingly. She also had _that_ look. You know, when moms having these thoughts of having that boy or girl being the future husband or wife of their daughter or son.

"Uhm… We are going to the beach in summer break and… my parents want me to invite you and your family…" he said softly.

"_Well, I didn't expect that."_

I gave him a blank stare – unintentionally.

"Ah, of course Luke and Alicia are also invited!" he quickly added. He was getting a bit red.

"_Adorable."_

Before I could say anything Auntie replied.

"Well, of course we'll go! I mean, you just came all the way here to invite us. It will be fun! And I would love to meet your parents, Roberto." she said cheerfully.

"_I hope you're not going to arrange some kind of marriage…"_

"Well, Auntie already said it. It sounds fun. Thank you for inviting us, Rob." I replied with a smile.

Last time I went to the beach was… eight years ago? So four years before my death. Gosh, that was an awfully long a long time ago. I did wonder at times how my family and friends were doing. I really hoped they were just fine. It would make me awful if they weren't. But wondering about it didn't get me anywhere. There was no way for me to confirm it.

"Did you already ask Luke and Alicia?" I asked.

"N-no…, not yet." He replied.

"Would you mind if I go with you?"

He stared at me, like I asked him an impossible question. After a while his cheeks got even more red.

"O-o-o-only if you want to." He said, looking at the ground.

"_Damn, don't tell me he actually has a crush on me…"_

I would hate to break his little heart, but I really felt like a pedophile if I actually tried to like him more than a little brother… I really hoped it was just his shyness. In the corner of my eye I saw Auntie grinning like madly.

"_God, I wouldn't hear the end of it now…"_

I put on my shoes and walked towards him.

"Then, let's go!"

I grabbed his arm and started running.

"_At this moment, anywhere but near Auntie."_

* * *

A few weeks later it was summer break and it was time for the beach! I was a bit excited, I mean, I had been so long! And I also could train at the beach. Running on the sand would increase leg strength and have better footing. Of course I would make sure I wouldn't strain myself too much. Yes, I had become some training maniac. But, I really _liked_ to train. I even wanted to learn martial arts even knowing a bit of Uncle's teaching methods. Something had to be wrong with me.

Arriving at the Bakers we had one surprise after the another. First we were greeted by some people looked like stewards and stewardesses, then we got into some kind of touring car that brought us to a small _airport_. Then we got on some plane – looked like a private one – and we flew to who knew where. Luke and Alicia were enjoying all of it, but the adults – me included – were really uneasy. Not only we were abducted to who knew where, there were also no signs of the Bakers. After a little ten minutes the fathers started to argue with our 'hosts'. They explained that we were going to the family beach for our little holiday. Of course who would believe a story like that and the – one sided – arguments were getting more heated. Not a little moment later there was a video call.

"_A video call. In a plane? What kind of rich game is this…"_

On the monitor a face of a male in his late twenties, or early thirties, appeared. He had the same dark blonde hair as Roberto. His eyes were green and he was wearing some kind of suit. To my surprise I saw Roberto in the background, he was, probably, looking at the monitor.

"Hello everyone, I'm Roberto's father, Richard Baker." The man named Richard said.

"First I apologize for startling you. It must have been a shock to get on a plane so suddenly." He resumed.

"Could you explain yourself?" said Alicia's father in a frustrated tone. "An invitation to the beach, sure, but this ride is ridiculous."

"I apologize. Yesterday evening we had a sudden change of plans. My brother-in-law suddenly invited us to his place in Italy. Because my wife is quite fond of her brother she couldn't refuse him, but she was also looking forward to our trip to the beach. So in the end she decided to have our beach trip on a beach in Italy. And right now, you are on your way to Italy. Please don't worry about the expenses. My wife's family covered it for you. You don't have to worry about any debts because there aren't none. Please see it as a gift. I apologize for my wife's sudden actions." Richard explained in an apologetic way.

The adults were silent. I could _hear_ them think "Just who are they?". Hell, I was thinking the same thing.

After some more silence I heard Luke's mother saying:

"Well… It was sure a shock, but a holiday to Italy isn't too bad either, don't you think?" she laughed a bit. I could hear she was relieved.

"Ah! I didn't bring any nice clothes to wear in Italy! Such a shame!" Alicia's mother said.

"A-haha! Don't worry, we'll buy some things when we get there. I'm sure Richard and his wife will show us around." Said Alicia's father laughing.

"Ha! It can't be that bad." Luke's father said while grinning.

"Yes, let's have some fun in Italy." Auntie said with a smile.

Soon the heavy mood in the plane disappeared and everyone was laughing. Richard was relieved.

"I thank you for accepting. I hope we will get along well." He said with a smile.

"Don't be so for formal! Our kids are friends with each other so we adult should have some time together too." Luke's father said.

"Haha, yes, let's. Then I will see you at the airport soon."

And the monitor went black.

While the adults had their conversation about the shocking events I noticed Auntie was looking uncomfortable.

"Auntie, aren't you feeling well?" I asked.

"I'm a little bit concerned." She answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Your father is in Italy, remember."

"_No kidding.__ Italy is a lot bigger than Holland you know… Just what are the chances we meet him?"_

Nonetheless I was grateful to her. She worried about me.

"I know, but don't worry! I won't leave you or Uncle. Not until I die!" I said with determination.

I was serious. If that man was trying to separate us, he would pay for it. Biological father or not. No one messes with my family. Only I can –_ mental slap_.

"Heh, it would be a problem if you died. Your Uncle, your friends and I would be very sad you know?" she said with a smile.

"That… would be very sad indeed. Anyway, it just means that I won't allow myself to die! And when I'm stronger I'll protect you when you're old and wrinkly!" I said hastily.

I was getting embarrassed. Talking about such deep things was not my forte. So to hide it I said this thing of protecting others.

"_Damn, sounds like a line out of a shounen manga."_

Showing it was the end of the conversation I went over to Alicia and grabbed Luke along the way. I decided to play some card game.

"_Thank you for being so strong."_ She said in a soft whisper.

But I never heard her.

* * *

Approximately one and a half hours later we landed. Richard, his wife and Roberto were waiting for us. The wife had light blond hair, tied up in a bun, brown eyes and fierce red lips – she was definitely wearing lipstick. Her posture was average, not skinny, not fat, not toned, just normal. She greeted us with a smile and a cheery voice.

"Oh, my! Welcome everyone. I'm really sorry for the sudden change of plans! I hope you had a comfortable flight? Oh, my name is Olivia Baker by the way!"

The women liked her in an instant, even Auntie. I was… not so. She remained me of Alicia. So listening to her would be probably tiresome. I know, I shouldn't be stereotyping, but I didn't want to take the risk and end up like a nodding and humming robot. For you information, Alicia is a great girl. It's just that she makes me tired at some times. As for the men. They were chatting like they've been friends forever. Male bonding was kind of fascinating.

After we were brought to our hotel – for goodness sake the normal hotel was normal, I would feel nervous if we stayed in some penthouse for a week – we checked in and readied ourselves. The Bakers gave us a short tour and we headed to the beach.

When one thinks of going to a beach, one thinks about sand, sea, games and _lots_ of people. We arrived at an almost empty one.

"And here we are! This is my brother's private beach! Let's enjoy ourselves, this evening we'll have a barbecue!" said Olivia cheerfully.

"_It's a private beach. A damn _private_ beach."_

Not only that. It was perfect. The shiny soft yellow sand, the perfect blue sea and to have the extra effect, the sky had some puffy white clouds. The view was just like one of those photos you see in exotic magazines.

I was stunned. _Everyone _was, expect for the Bakers, Luke and Alicia. The children were already running around.

Auntie was the first one to break the silence.

"Just… how… does your brother maintain this beach?" she stumbled a bit on her words.

"It's so beautiful! It would be almost a waste to disturb the scenery." She continued.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ha ha ha! I'm flattered to hear such words, Miss."

We turned around to the source of the new voice. It belonged to a man mid-thirties. He was around Uncles height – I think 181 cm? He had the same light blonde hair as Olivia. His eyes were green greyish. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, some Hawaiian shorts and slippers.

"_And I thought we're the tourists."_

"Keeping this beach beautiful is one of my hobbies. It's hard to maintain it, but it's worth it." he continued to say.

He spoke Dutch. It had an accent, but it was very well spoken.

"Ah, fratello!" Olivia shouted. "I thought you were busy this afternoon."

"The meeting was cancelled, so I have some free time. Besides, Valentino wanted to see his cousin again."

"Papà! I told you not to call me by that name! It's embarrassing!" A young boy said in Italian.

I never noticed him and I was surprised at the new voice. I observed the boy. He was a few years older than me, he was taller and looked kind of cute. I knew he was going to grow up in a handsome man. Somehow all cute boys turns into handsome men. It was so weird. The boy also had also blonde hair, a bit darker than his father's. Brown eyes, a bit drooping. He was wearing a red shirt, white pants and white sneakers.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself." The man spoke again.

"Please call me Antonio. Because of my work I cannot not tell my last name, but I hope we will get along."

"It's nice to meet you too, Antonio! –" And the adults left to have their own conversations.

"_They just… left and never even wondered about his job."_

I looked around to find my buddies, only to find the Italian boy called Valentino, face flat in the sand. I sighed inwardly and walked towards him. I held out my hand and waited.

They boy looked up at me and then looked at my hand. Hesitantly he took my hand and I pulled him up. I noticed he was approximately 30 cm taller than I was. That would make him around 134 cm?

"Grazie." He said with a little smile.

"Prego." I muttered.

He looked surprised at this.

"Parli italiano?" he asked.

"_Shit. It slipped out without thinking."_

I cocked my head and looked confused.

I couldn't allow myself to get caught. So I pointed at myself, shook my head and said:

"No italiano."

I hoped he would think that I couldn't speak Italian. And it worked. He was smiling, a bit sadly though.

Language barriers are awful, I know the feeling very well. In the past I had always trouble speaking with my family members from China. I could only say some small sentence and didn't understand 85 percent of what they were saying. It was also one of the reasons I didn't like to go to China on holidays.

Trying to at least introduce myself – without using Italian – I pointed at myself again and said:

"Sharon."

Then I pointed at him and said:

"Valentino."

And I smiled.

I heard him groaning and he shook his head. He pointed at himself and said:

"No Valentino. Dino."

"_Cute. So he wants to be called with just the last part of his name."_

"Valentino no OK?" I asked with my head cocked.

He shook his head again.

"Suona troppo romantico."

"_Sounds too romantic? The ladies may flock at you in the future, you know."_

I grinned inwardly. There was no way I would forget that name again. The blonde boy who does not wish to be called "Valentino".

I looked at him confused which made him remember that I 'couldn't ' understand Italian. Then I heard Roberto.

"Dinooooo!"

Valentino looked up at the voice and called out "Roberto!" with a huge grin. It seemed the two of them were close.

"Do you want to play beach soccer?" Dino asked his cousin in Italian.

"Sì!" Roberto said enthusiastically.

"Rob, I didn't know you could speak Italian!" I said.

I actually was surprised, he never told any of us. Of course it was his decision what to tell and what not, but I couldn't help to feel a bit distanced. It was probably just my self-centeredness.

"Ah, S-Sharon!" he said, losing some composure.

"_Is it his shyness again or am I just _that_ scary with short hair? It isn't even that short."_

I cut my hair on the day summer break started. I never liked long hair and my hair was already past my shoulders. So I told Auntie that my hair was too long and that I wanted to cut it. She said it looked good if I didn't cut it, but I insisted it was too long. After a little while we went to the barber's. I chose a layered haircut, the angled bob with half bangs. Neither did I like my forehead covered up. And after an hour it was done.

"Rob…, are you alright?" I asked. I really was concerned about him.

"I-I'm fine! Uhm…"

I saw his cheeks reddening.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." I said gently.

Soon after that I added in a cheerful voice:

"Alright, let's play beach soccer with everyone!"

It didn't even occurred to me that I was saying the thing Dino suggested.

* * *

The week went by in a flash and soon it was time to say goodbye to Antonio and Dino. I got to know Dino – with 'help' of Roberto. The poor thing didn't know I could understand everything perfectly. And Dino got to know us too. He was happy that his cousin got some great friends.

I found out Dino was eight years old, four years older than most of us – Alicia was already five. He was only child. His mother died a few years ago. He attended a private school, he liked soccer and was very clumsy. _Very _clumsy. When you took your eyes of him for just one second, he ended up on the ground. At first it was funny, but after every fall I pitied him more and more. By the end of the week I could only face palm when he –once again– tripped on air. Somehow I also ended up as the person who pulled him back up every time he fell or tripped. It was an awkward relationship, but we became friends, sort of.

That also reminded me of character in an anime. Sadly I couldn't remember the name of the character but I had the feeling it was in KHR. Hell, now I think about it, the character's name was similar to Dino's. I think it _is_ Dino. What a funny coincidence.

As for my secret training, it wasn't so secret anymore. Luke noticed that I was running on my own for no reason and he just joined while yelling like he always did. Soon all members of the run club ran all together on the beach. It was like our first training camp, but without knowing it was training expect for me. Nonetheless I was happy with the results I received.

Back to the airport.

We went into the plane and I waved for the last time at Dino and yelled:

"Ciao ciao, Valentino!"

I could hear him groan and I wore a huge smile on my face.

"_Ha, I love his reactions."_

After we returned to Holland life went back to the usual. The children played with each other at the playground and the adults conversed with each other. I was – like always– reluctant to play at playgrounds because who knows what kind of invisible nastiness was present. And soon summer break was over.

* * *

It was my last year at kindergarten, after that I could go to the _oh so grand _primary school. Alicia was a year older and thus she started this year at primary school. It was going to be quiet without her around, but we still could see each other and run together. _If_ she didn't ignore us like we were some brats. One's mentally can change drastically in a very short time. Human behaviour is scary alright.

Not long after, it was the day before my fifth birthday – time really flies when you're busy. Uncle also returned home. He told us that there were no more business trips for the next few years unless it was really urgent. It made me wonder whether he was serious or just hid to fact that he was jobless. But Auntie nodded at that, so I guess it was serious.

"So, my little princess!" he suddenly said in a loud voice.

I jerked up, surprised at the loudness.

"I heard from your dear Aunt that you found a potential husband, I want to hear _everything_."

I deadpanned.

"_You have to be kidding me."_

"Uncle, you do know I'm too young for marriage, right?" I asked him, still with a deadpan.

"And that's why I want to hear everything, Princess! I have to make sure he's the right guy!" he exclaimed.

I face palmed. It became a habit after meeting _Valentino_.

"I think Auntie made a mistake, Uncle. There are no potential husbands."

"Roberto likes you, you know." Auntie suddenly said.

I looked – stared – at her. Seeing her with an amusing smile I sighed.

"Rob is just a dear friend. Please don't drag both of us into your world of fantasies."

"Then just one of you?"

"No."

"You're no fun, dear!"

"I know."

Then Uncle came between us.

"So it's little Roberto then? Hm… he'll make a good husband. Still a little bit weak, though. But after some training he'll be good. Alright. I approve, Princess!"

I face palmed again.

"_Honestly…"_

"By the way, Uncle. When will you train me?"

In that instant the temperature dropped a few degrees. Noticing the change I looked up at Uncle and saw him with a grave expression. There was silence.

"Uncle…?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"You… Are you sure… you want to be trained? It will get dangerous. Knowing this, do you still want to be trained?" he asked. His expression turned into worry.

"Yes." I answered.

I was glad he was worried, but I thought about it for a year and I really wanted to learn martial arts from him.

Uncle was still looking worried.

"Uncle," I said.

"Auntie has been giving me advice and I've practically completed my own running style. I only have to work on my speed, but because my body hasn't fully developed yet I cannot strain my muscles too much. I'm sure Auntie already has some ideas to improve my speed, but for now I have to wait. And here is where you come in, Uncle. While I wait for my body to develop there might be a chance an enemy pop. If the enemy somehow defeated all the guards they will come after me for sure and with my current speed, an adult _will_ catch up on me in 18 seconds if they are as fast as Auntie. I tested it out already with her and the guards. So in order to survive I_ need_ to know how to fight back in worst case scenario. I could join some martial arts school, but I know you will be a great master. So please train me and don't go easy on me."

I was digging my own grave by saying "don't go easy on me", but I couldn't care for that matter. My suspicion about my family background never faded away, in fact it grew. I couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling. A feeling that it was getting too dangerous and that I was going to die if I didn't prepare myself. I couldn't tell when, but it was very obnoxious.

Uncle let out a small sigh.

"Then, prepare yourself. We'll start the day after tomorrow, disciple." He said.

"Yes, master!"

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN, first KHR character appeared!  
Sharon! Why don't you realize it's the same Dino! D: Right, it would be unscientific, but being _reborn_ with all your memories is already unscientific! *sigh*

I actually rewrote this whole chapter because I saw on the German Reborn wiki Dino's actually name is Valentino. I don't know whether this is true or not, but I totally like the name Valentino! Don Valentino sounds so much better than Don Dino lol. Also with him not liking the name I have some nice tease material *evil smirk*

Ehem, enough. As for the translations:  
Fratello - Brother  
Grazie - Thank you  
Prego - You're welcome  
Parli italiano? - You speak Italian?  
Suona troppo romantico - Sounds too romantic

As for the next chapter... I hope I don't screw up... Reading information of martial arts I realized it's gonna be one hell of a challenge to write it... *gulp*

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

*Looks at chart*  
*Falls out of her chair*  
HOLY MOLY! It's a new record of a day's visitors! Thank you all for reading, following and fav'ing! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

By the way listening to Deadman Wonderland OST while writing equals a whole plot change. I didn't plan to write this..., but in the end I like the outcome! [Damn, now I have to change my planned out storyline].

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story._

* * *

The next day it was my fifth birthday. Alicia, Luke, Roberto and their parents were invited. I got clothes, colour pencils and hair accessories as present. Uncle gave me a dark blue gi. It made me wonder what kind of arts he was going to teach me.  
We went to an amusement park – it was Saturday – and it had been a very long time since I had that much fun. God I _love_ amusement parks! We were just tall enough to go on rollercoasters, but not tall enough to go into the real thrillers. It was a bummer, but nonetheless it was fun. That evening we had hamburgers and French fries. The hamburger was _huge_ – at least for me. It was approximately 25 by 15 cm. Forget consuming the fries, I couldn't even finish the hamburger. I like meat, but _that_ was a bit too much. After dinner we went back home and said our goodbyes.

Arriving at home I saw the guards doing their work, guarding while not getting attention to themselves. I greeted them with a nod and they did the same. Every few months they changed guards, so I didn't bother to learn their names. I did remember the names of the two guards that were playing with me when I was little. They who played Dodge Tag with me – we still did. They returned frequently and I was glad for that. I really liked them. One was in his mid-twenties, had a light tan, short dark brown hair, blue eyes, around 190 cm – why are men so tall!? – toned build and was called K. The other one was in his late twenties or early thirties, was more tanned than K, blonde hair, grey eyes, around 185 cm, less toned than K and was called Alfonso. Don't get me wrong, he was toned alright, but it was somehow less _visible_. The two of them were currently not in charge of guarding me.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After 20 minutes I got out and went to bed. I was exhausted. Uncle called out for me:

"Princess, get ready at 8. Don't be late." He said.

"Roger, Uncle." I replied while rubbing in my left eye.

That night I slept really well, not even thinking of what could happen the next day.

* * *

My alarm clock went off at 7. I tried to hit the insane loud thing – which failed miserably – and I got up. Usually one would use their cell/smartphone, but I didn´t have one. Not because my foster parents didn´t buy one for me – hell, they, _Uncle_, offered me the newest model – I_ didn´t_ want one. Maybe I was just old school, but a fou–five-year-old should not carry a 5,5"inch screen, 2.0 gHz CPU, 2 GB RAM, 64GB ROM smartphone. Yes, I was also into computer technology.

So after I did my usual routine; brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair, greeting Auntie, had breakfast; I dressed up. I wore a black sleeveless top and my running shorts. They were tight but I could move really easy in them. Long live elastic material. I took the gi with me in case Uncle wants me to wear it. I put on my sneakers after putting on my socks and went outside. It was 7:50 AM.

"You're early. Did you sleep well" He said.

"_N__o 'Princess, good morning'? "_

"Yes, I did. Good morning, Uncle." I said.

"Yeah, good morning, Sharon." He said.

My eyebrows went up at that. How many years ago was the last time he called my actual name. Suddenly I got nervous. Enormously nervous.

"Let's go for a run. You can wear the gi if you want to." He said after a few minutes.

Wearing it would be easier than carrying around thus I put the gi on. Uncle helped me with the belt.

"There, all done. You look great in it, Princess." He said with a smile.

"_Ah, he's back to normal."_

"While we're training I want you to call me Master, not Uncle."

"_Hm… not 'shifu' or something?"_

"Alright, Master."

And we went on a run.

After five minutes I started to pant. Uncle was going really fast and I had trouble to keep up with him.

"_Damn, I never thought my stamina was this awful."_

Uncle noticed it, but he didn't slow down.

"_I won't allow myself to regret my choice of words. Auntie said the results will be amazing if one successfully finish Uncle's training. l aim for that and that obnoxious feeling will go way. Don't back off after a measly five minutes. The training hasn't even started yet!"_

I had to motivate myself. If not I wouldn't be able to keep up with Unc– Master and who knows what he'll do. Also I didn't want to disappoint him. He already had trouble with me being his disciple – not wanting me to go through whatever it was – and if I did poorly, he may say it was too hard for me and quits teaching me. Anything but that.

Having my resolve I dived forwards, putting my upper body a bit lower for less air resistance. I didn't notice my change of body position. I was too occupied thinking how not to disappoint Master.

Uncle on the other hand noticed the change of behaviour. I never heard him saying:

"Guess I can't back off now, huh?"

* * *

Five more minutes later we arrived at some kind of gym. I was panting like crazy and Uncle went to talk to the owner. It seemed they were old friends. After some talking, laughing, more talking, pointing at me, more talking, they were done. Uncle gestured me to follow and I did. I followed him to the back of the gym. We went through a door, a hallway, another door, hallway, more doors and hallways until we arrived in a ridiculously large room.

"_Just how big is this gym?"_

Later, much later, I found out the whole block was owned by the owner of the gym. The gym itself was just as big as a normal gym, the rest was private property. I stopped asking myself hows and whys. I would only get headaches.

The room was lit by fluorescent lamps. In the far left corner I saw a storage space. I could see mats, poles, bamboo swords, wooden dolls. There was more, but I couldn't see at the moment. The floor was brown greyish coloured and the walls were cream coloured. Both the floor and walls were made of the same material you usually see in a gym.

Uncle went to the storage and took a few mats. He returned and placed them on the ground.

"Sharon, sit down."

His voice was stern and I automatically sat on the mat, cross-legged.

"I tell you one thing. You're weak." He resumed.

"_I know that. That's why I asked you to train me… don't tell me you're going to do the pep talk thingy…"_

"Master, if you want to do the pep talk thing. Please stop. Just get straight to the point." I said, interrupting him.

He was a little surprised, but continued to speak.

"Alright. You probably know it's going to be hard. Rei probably told you a little." He said.

"She only told me training's hard, but the results would be amazing. She also told me that none of your students managed to finish it." I said. "May I ask when you started to teach?"

"_Uncle was only 25 or something?"_

There was a bit of a silence.

"I started to teach when I was 15. I taught grown-ups, but they quit after a week. Some even after a day. The longest disciple stayed for three months." He said, a bit sadly.

"_Damn. Alright, don't regret it. Breathe. Calmly."_

"I see." I replied.

I couldn't say anything else. Saying comforting words like "They should've stick with it" and "It's not your fault they left" wouldn't do anything good. Sure, one would be sad to see their students leave even if they were grown-ups. I was sure they looked down on Uncle and got some hellish training in return, I mean he was only 15! Just how– no, no hows.

"Un–Master." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Please don't worry about me leaving. I _will_ finish the training you give me. Even if I die in the progress, I'll come back to life to finish it. I _will _be the first one to finish your training and live to protect those dear to me and when you're old and wrinkly, Uncle, it will be my turn to protect you." I said with a caring smile.

Yes, it sounded like something straight out of shounen manga – _again_ – but I didn't care. I couldn't tell him about the obnoxious insight and if it came true – whatever danger it was – at least I was prepared to protect those in need.

He was staring at me in disbelieve. After having a little staring contest he started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh dear!" he laughed.

I pouted.

"_Is he laughing at my resolve?"_

"I'm holding you onto that, Princess! When I'm old and wrinkly I'll hold onto this promise, hahaha!"

I still pouted.

"Hey, I'm serious here." I said a bit angrily.

"I know, and I'm glad." He said with a smile. "Don't regret it, alright?"

"It's already too late to regret." I said jokingly.

We both laughed.

After we were done laughing we went back to the serious business.

"Alright, now I know you don't have a half-assed resolve we can start." He started.

"Normal martial arts won't do you any good. It doesn't help you on the street. The arts they teach at dojos and other schools are orientated around sports competition. On the streets there's no referee, no rules. It's dirty play out there."

He took a small breathe and continued.

"For example a boxer. A boxer has a good pair of arms and fists. Usually also some nice footwork. When the boxer gets surrounded by thugs – let's say he has an ego – he thinks he can take care of them because he won many competitions. That's his first mistake, he's getting overconfidence. He forgets it's not like in the ring, there are no rules and the forbidden techniques are not forbidden. So he challenges them. The thugs are getting agitated and starting to attack him. The boxer may be able to knock out a few of them, but the others will back off take out their weapons. The worst thing he can do is agitating the thugs even more like saying they don't have the guts. And even if they have the guts, the boxer will think he can dodge the attacks because he can dodge the attacks in boxing. Another mistake, because it's not one-on-one but one-on-many. By the time he realizes this, he will be already covered in cuts and bruises. Even if he wants to run away, he can't. The thugs won't leave him until he's down. So the boxer decides to at least cover his upper body to protect himself, like he always does in boxing training. But he's forgetting that his legs are unprotected. In boxing one is not allowed to hit the legs, but on the streets one can. While the attack continues, at least one will discover this weakness and starts to attack the boxer there. With this he probably falls down and will be left with serious injuries or death in worst case."

"So… in other words," I started to say.

"arts at schools won't do any good because it's too soft and one will get the wrong impression of the dirty side of the world?" I asked.

"Yes, you could say that." He replied.

"Alright. So I assume you're not going to teach me these goody-goody things?"

"I will, they are still the fundamentals. For now I teach you the basics of the basics. You need to grow stronger to actually use the techniques, but…"

"I can't do any heavy power training till my muscles are fully developed. Roger that." I finished the sentence.

I was getting frustrated. For once I wanted to hit puberty faster, because this whole muscle development was slowly getting on my nerves.

"No, I think your muscles are already fully developed." He said.

"They're WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"It's true that a child's growth will stop faster with heavy power training, but I don't think there's anything wrong with cardio training." He said. "A child's body can adapt to the training like an adult's body. As long you don't overstrain yourself it's alright."

"THEN WHY– Then why didn't train Auntie me?"

I almost lost my composure. I was stunned at the new information. I didn't study to become a doctor or sports doctor, so I didn't know exactly how muscles grow. I only knew the compounds of muscles and how they work.

"She… probably didn't want you to send through hell… yet…" He said a bit unsure.

I knitted my brows.

"Explain." I demanded.

After a short silence.

"She… is… a bit extreme…" he said, choosing his words carefully.

"_So both of them are extreme. Heh. So my gut feeling was right after all."_

"I figured out that much already, Uncle. Could you tell me some details?"

"Um…"

"_Why are you stammering like you're just busted for doing something bad… Ah… Auntie's demon mode."_

"Then the end results of the extreme training?" I offered.

Another silence.

"… Eight out of ten had to quit because they were done for it. They mentally overstrained. Two and a half out of ten ended up in hospitals and a half out of ten finished her training." He said.

"_Shit."_

So on my fourth birthday night when she said "Too much strain and you're done for it.", she meant this. Mentally strained. Not physically. Both were not very pleasant, though. So the growing thing was just an excuse – half-excuse – to let me enjoy some extra years of peace.

I sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I got a little bit frustrated, but everything is okay now. I'm also sorry for interrupting you." I said with a little bow.

Holding frustrations within the mind was bad. I learnt it the hard way – paranoia – and I managed to learn how to let go of them. Life's hard.

Uncle laughed a bit.

"It's alright, Princess. You're really eager to learn, aren't you?"

"I am, kind of. It's interesting."

"I see. Well I was going to say that before you grow stronger, you have to get more stamina. You already did well, keeping up with me while I was running on moderate high speed."

I face palmed. Of course. A _male adult_ on moderate high speed was nearly impossible for a _child_ to keep up.

"_I actually forgot I'm in a child's body. How stupid."_

"You're alright?" Uncle asked, a bit surprised at the sudden face palm.

"Ah, yes. I had a silly thought ahaha…" I said a bit awkwardly.

"Alright, if you say so. By the way, the vow you said before. Do you also vow it to your Aunt?" he said.

"Yes, I plan to. Why?"

"Then perhaps you can train on your speed at the same time you train on your stamina!"

"_I've got a very bad feeling about this."_

"If Auntie wants to cooperate, that is."

"I'll call her, wait here for a moment."

Then Uncle left the room.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect so I started stretching. After that I started to run some laps in the room. Then I went to the storage space. I saw materials for kendo, boxing, fencing, aerobics and many others. Then I saw a basketball. I looked around the room and saw no basketball hoops.

"_Weird. I guess someone forgot this."_

I picked up the ball and started dribbling. The sound of bouncing made me feel relaxed. I was no fan of playing basketball, but I liked to watch. But it was a bit too relaxing.

After ten minutes of relaxing – I just stood there in a daze and dribbled – Uncle came back.

"Rei decided to train you, Princess." Uncle said loudly.

I looked up and stopped dribbling. I blinked. The ball rolled sideways, towards Uncle.

"A-ah. I see." I replied.

I was still a bit in a daze.

"Hey, where did you find that basketball?" Uncle asked.

"I found it in the storage space. They have some nice stuff." I answered.

"Hm… I guess someone forgot it." He said.

He picked it up and looked at it. I could see he was looking at it suspiciously.

Then I sensed some_thing_ was coming. Not someone but something. It was coming from the ball. Without any hesitation I yelled at Uncle.

"UNCLE! THROW THE BALL AND GET DOWN!"

Without doubting my words he threw the ball to the other side of the room and got down. I also got down, hands over my head.  
Not any later it exploded.

After a short while I stood up and looked at the place Uncle threw the ball. The force was not enough to destroy a building, but it was enough to hurt a person badly. I could see a black spot from the impact.

"Fuck…" I whispered. "That was a fucking bomb…"

"Yeah… it was." Uncle said. "Let's leave, now."

Without waiting for my answer he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He ran out without looking back.

* * *

When we were back home Uncle explained the situation to Auntie. I had to stay in my room. I could hear Auntie saying:

"Are you positive? They shouldn't–"

"Lower your voice! She can–"

I didn't know what to do. I knew if I panicked every bit of rationality would be gone. But I couldn't help to panic. Hell, a freaking _bomb_ exploded.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck. This ain't good. Ain't good, goddamnit!"_

If the enemy actually found me, then this whole town may be in danger. And I didn't even _know_ the enemy. The worst possible kind, the unknown one.

"_Fuck. We have to move. I can't let the townspeople get involved."_

This was my and my family's problem. I couldn't let innocent bystanders get involved. We _had_ to move before there were any causalities. That also meant disappearing without notifying my friends.

"_Goddamnit. The danger wasn't supposed to come this fast. Fuck my life. Fuck you, omnipotent being."_

It had been a while I blamed the omnipotent being. I knew it wasn't really its fault – or was it? – but a human always blames on a scapegoat.

Then my foster parents came into my room after knocking.

"Sharon, dear. We have to move" Auntie said with a grim look on her face.

"_No shit, Sherlock."_

"I know. It's because of that bomb, right?"

"Yes, it seems danger is coming faster than we expected. Please, pack up your valuable things. We're leaving in an hour." Uncle said.

My eyes grew bigger.

"In an hour!?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but we have to leave as soon as possible." Auntie said.

She left the room. Uncle was still there and I was trying to collect my thoughts.

"Say, Princess?" He began.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Where did you learn the F-word?" He asked.

"_Really…!? Of all the things, _that_!?"_

"From TV." I deadpanned.

"I see. Don't say it anymore. It's a bad word."

"Okay."

He left the room after patting my head. I sighed inwardly.

"_It slipped out, alright?"_

* * *

After 15 minutes I was ready. I collected my valuable items. My friendship book – hey, I value the people around me – my photo album, the presents I received for my last birthday, the Dodge Tag, my teddy bear – I like it! – and the pouch with the bracelet my father gave me. I also took some clothes and underwear, just in case.

I stepped out my room and I saw my foster parents talking with the guards. They all wore a serious expression and nodded at times.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Ah, that was fast, dear." Auntie said.

I nodded.

I still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. Especially the whole 'disappearing without notice'. I didn't like it.  
Luke would probably be yelling about where I was, Alicia would be talking nonstop and Rob would probably worry till he fell ill.

I didn't like it at all.

I decided to give them a call when things got less hectic.

Forty-five minutes later we disappeared from town.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! I couldn't decide to stop here of to write more. In the end I used an euro coin to decide it and it ended up showing its back [Front: Continue, Back: Stop]. So if you want to blame me for ending like this, blame it on the coin! :3

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** 6,7k words... [Without A/N] And I think I messed up a bit at the end, it was hard to write Q.Q

Anyway, next chapter! Tell me what you think of it!

Enjoy! *goes back writing reports*

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned series._

* * *

After the bomb incident, there were a few more incidents. Suspicious mail with suspicious contents, sudden gas leaks, another bombing and an almost car accident. We also moved to different countries from Holland to Ireland to France to Spain. All of this in a span of two months. I was terrified. Not knowing what to do I could only cry. It was taking a huge toll on me emotionally and after the car accident I broke.

I was a wreck. I was depressed, I was crying, I was yelling, I was cursing and I was terrified of _everything_. The guards, who were with me, didn't know what to do. And after three weeks, Aunt Rei snapped. She slapped me, hard.

"Now listen to me, young lady. I know you're still terrified, but there will be no attacks!" She yelled at me.

"How do you even know that!? They might come any moment with whatever they have!" I yelled back.

"They won't–" she said.

"That you guys are used to it, doesn't mean I can!" I interrupted her. "Fuck, I never _wanted_ to be born as father's child! Why couldn't you just leave me at the hospital, that way I'd end up in an orphanage! I'd rather live like an orphan or even be gone than live like this!" I screamed.

Then out of nowhere Uncle punched me in the stomach. I flew into the wall and fell on the ground, face downwards.

I could hear Auntie scream "Ivan!" and the guards were also panicking. I felt throbbing pain on my back and stomach. There was also some liquid flowing from the back of my head.

"Don't you dare to say that _ever _again, Sharon." Said Uncle in a stern voice.

"You made a promise, remember. You promised you would live and protect those dear to you. You wanted to get trained because you didn't want to feel like this, right?  
You wanted to get strong, so you could protect us when we're old and wrinkly. So get up and show us.  
Show us… that you can become a strong woman. That way we wouldn't have to worry about you…, am I right Princess?" he said. His voice was stern, but slowly it turned into a gently tone.

I felt tears burning in my eyes and I didn't try to stop them from flowing out. This time it wasn't out of depression but out of guilt. It was true. I made that promise three months ago, when I decided to become Uncle's apprentice. I did promise to get stronger and to protect those dear to me and myself. I wasn't a brainless suicidal person. If I were to die while protecting them, I couldn't even imagine the pain that would cause them. Losing my rationality was one thing but I couldn't believe I actually _lost control_ of myself. Sure I was scared of the events, I was only human. But I _knew_ Auntie and Uncle would protect me. I _knew_ they were strong, so what actually triggered it?  
Trying to recall the events it suddenly hit me. For the first time in my new life I realized that I was mentally scarred. I lost control because deep in my mind I was still traumatized about my death. It was the car accident.

"_Heh.I can't believe it. Fuck the damn emotions. It's no time to be depressed, girl."_

I pushed myself up. Slowly standing up, holding my right hand on my stomach and my left on my knee. I panted.

I stared at Uncle with my resolve.

"Be ready when I return this punch, Master." I said with a cheeky grin.

After that I blacked out.

* * *

I didn't know for how long I was out, but I was bandaged up when I woke up. My body still felt a bit sore. I checked my surroundings.

I was in a room made of dark wooden walls. I could see the door, it was on the wall across of me. It looked heavy. I was on a bed which was located on the right wall – or left in my POV. So I had to get up on the right side of my bed. Next to my bed I saw a nightstand with my bag on top of it. Next to it I saw a writing desk, also made of wood but it had a lighter shade. On the left wall – right in my POV – I saw curtains, so it was probably the window. I also saw a closet on the left side – right – in the corner of the wall across of me. On the floor I saw carpet, it was bordeaux coloured. On the ceiling I saw three spotlights. Not those you see in studios but the smaller ones you see in living rooms. It was bronze coloured. The ceiling itself had a lighter shade of brown. Overall image, it was a dark room.

It was not that I didn't like dark rooms, but I was used to my lighter coloured room in my old home. Somehow I could tell this will be my new room and I had to cope with it.

"_Life's not easy. I thought I already knew that."_

I think I smirked. I couldn't remember because I blacked out again. I guess I was exhausted physically and mentally.

I felt someone touching my head, my stomach, my arms, my legs and my back. It was gentle but the person put some pressure at some points that made me winch.

"Easy there… It hurts." I said in a small voice.

I didn't open my eyes. I didn't feel like it.

"Ah, you're awake." A male voice said, it was in English I couldn't tell which one. "Do you remember what happened?"

"_At least he is not asking 'Are you awake?'"_

"Ya, kind of. We got chased, I broke and yelled some stupid things and Uncle helped me out of my pool of terror." I answered.

I didn't make much sense, because I was still a bit in a daze. Just how hard did I hit my head? Slowly I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times.

"_Déjà vu all over again."_

"I see. It's consistent with the Walkers' story. It seems you aren't suffering from any brain damage. We already did a scan and everything looked good. You were out for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!?"

I sat up and I immediately regretted it. My brain registered every single pain signal from every corner of my body. I tried my best not to scream, but it failed.

"IT. HURTS. SO. MUCH. UNKO!"

Yes, 'unko'. It's Japanese for 'poop', in other words 'shit'.

"Please, lie down."

"Yes, I'm sorry, doctor."

I assumed the man was a doctor. It's usually the doctor who checks a patient, right?

I slowly lay back down. I looked at the doctor. He had dark hair. It was layered, the ends were curling up a bit. His eyes were also dark, it was a shade of brown. He had a lazy look on his face. He also had to shave, I could see his facial hair. Or he was trying to grow a beard, I didn't know. He wore the typical doctor's coat. He didn't button up his coat – bad doctor! – I could see he wore some black blueish dress shirt and a tie.

"I'm going to give you some medicine, you'll be all better in the morning."

I stared at him. No way in hell I could recover from all this pain in less than twenty-four hours. What time is it anyway.

"Doctor, could you tell me what time it is?"

"Hm, it's 2:16 AM. Why?"

Screw that. _No _medicine can heal a person with these injuries within six hours! We just don't have the technology for that!

"Because I'm still feeling a bit tired... Are you going to give me magical medicine?"

"Yes, I'll give some magical medicine so go back to sleep and you'll be up again when you wake up."

I was screaming inwardly. Just _what _is he going to give. I didn't trust the guy at all. Besides what doctor attends a _sleeping_ patient at two in the morning. Before I could ask any more question I felt a sting at my neck. A few seconds later I blacked out.

The next morning I was actually feeling all better. I didn't feel any pain at all, but I really hoped the doctor didn't give me some tweaked morphine.

I got up. I checked my body to make sure there was no pain anymore and started to stretch. God, that felt good. After that I took a vest of my bag and wore it over my pajamas. I walked out my room. I was surprised I could actually move after two weeks of immobility. Hell, I was still alive without any food. I wasn't on IV because I couldn't find any puncture marks on the back of my elbows. It was weird. It was _magical_. Perhaps it was the doctor? I didn't know. There was still so much I didn't know, it was frustrating. But for now, I was alive. I had to keep a promise I made. I went to look for my foster parents.

When I got out of my room I saw more wood. Wooden floor, wooden dining table, wooden chairs, wooden coffee table. The walls were made of big grey bricks. It looked like a cottage you usually see in cartoons. So I navigated myself around the living and looked out the windows. My eyes grew bigger. I was shocked. I saw trees. Lots of trees, going uphill. And a lake. And rocks, big rocks. The ground around the house was uncovered except for some places with bits of grass.

"_Are we in the mountains or something?"_

I saw two men in black coming up. I ducked. I still wasn't recovered from the events.

"_Damn, I think I should see some therapist."_

I heard the front door unlock and soon I saw two familiar faces.

"K! Al!" I said happily. I was very relieved to see my favourite guards.

"Milady, you're awake!" K exclaimed.

"How are you feeling, Miss Sharon?" asked Alfonso after K.

K was always calling me Milady, no matter how many times I said it was alright to call me Sharon, he refused. Alfonso was calling me Lady Sharon at first, but I quickly dismissed that. I felt like some noble's daughter. I also told him to call me Sharon, but he refuted. Saying like it was not his place to address me with such informality. What was he? A butler? So I offered Miss Sharon, which he accepted.

"Yes, I'm awake and I'm feeling like I was never injured!" I answered. "I have to thank that doctor, even though he was kind of suspicious."

At this their expressions darkened.

"Did he do anything suspicious to you, Milady?" K asked. His voice was lower than usual.

"No…, he didn't." I slowly said. "I mean, he has some medicine that fully healed me in only eight hours. That is suspicious, right?"

It was already 10 AM. I the time on the clock hanging on one of the walls.

"Then there is no need to worry." Alfonso said. "Doctor Shamal is famous for his medicine."

Doctor Shamal. I have heard that name before… Was it in a scientific magazine? No… it wasn't…

"_Darn it. Why is my memory so selective at these times!"_

"Hm… I see. By the way, where are Auntie and Uncle?" I asked.

Something told me that I _had_ to remember the name of Shamal, but that the moment I didn't care. I was more worried about my family.

"They're…" K started.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"They're… where?"

"Miss Rei and Sir Ivan have been summoned by the boss." Alfonso answered.

My brows furrowed.

"Are they going to be alright?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Boss will judge their actions and a befitted judgment will be placed."

This was _not good_. Auntie slapped me and Uncle punched me and touching the boss' daughter is not a good sign.

"I wish to speak with father right now." I said in a serious tone.

I couldn't leave Auntie and Uncle alone. They did nothing wrong. I was the one wrong and Uncle did what he had to. It was a bit rough, but it was not that I died.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss Sharon."

"Alfonso," My voice was low, I was even surprised myself.

"Are you refuting my wish as a person who's ranked higher than yours?"

I hated this. Using ranks to get something. Even though I never saw myself part of this whole business, I knew being the daughter of the boss would get me a high ranking. I would be like some possible heir if it was some family business, which means the future boss. By no means I wanted to use this to ask for things, but right now I wanted to speak with him. No matter what methods I would use, I would never abandon Auntie and Uncle.

I saw Alfonse stiffen up. Never once I had spoken to him like that, to anyone for that matter. I didn't know how I looked like, but I guess it had to be scary. For him to lose his composure like that was not normal and I was a _child_.

"N-no, Miss Sharon. I will call the Boss, please wait a moment."

"_I'll apologize to you later, Al."_

After a few minutes Alfonse gave his cellphone to me.

"Miss Sharon, Boss is on the other line." He said to me.

"Thank you, Al."

I took the phone and put it on my ear. Suddenly I felt really nervous, this would be the first time hearing him.

"_Calm down. When all of this is over, my training from hell will start. Don't chicken out of just a phone call!"_

"Good day, father. I hope I am not disturbing you." I began in English, not knowing whether he could speak Dutch.

I could hear my heart thumbing. It was a loud thumbing.

"Hello, Sharon. It's nice to hear your voice." A low voice said. It sounded powerful.

"I was almost thinking you hated me. I waited for your call, but it never came until now. I am very delighted to hear from you. How have you been?" He continued.

Was he trying to get me talk all sweetly like a normal daughter would do? Not a chance.

"Father, I am not obliged to call you. And I have been well, thank you very much for asking. The last few months were hectic, but I am alive. I assume you are as busy as you usually are?" I replied.

"I can hear you've been educated well, I'm proud of you, my daughter. And yes, I have been busy, alright. But I have a feeling this is not a normal call, is it, Sharon?"

"That is correct, father. I am calling about Rei and Ivan Walker."

"Ah, I see. Ivan did a nasty thing to you. I'll make sure th–"

"Release them." I interrupted him. I knew it was a bad thing to do, but I didn't want to hear him saying the rest.

There was a bit of a silence. The tension was high. I saw Alfonso and K standing uncomfortably and I motioned them to sit. They accepted gratefully.

"What are your reasons?" The other side replied.

"Ivan Walker did nothing wrong. Hitting me was at that time was the best option." I started.

"If he didn't, I would have ended in a madhouse or even committed suicide. He taught me the essentials of being alive and that I should treasure it. He did make not the wrong decision. As for Rei Walker, she had the same intention, but she was gentler. Unfortunately it did not turn out well, because I interrupted her with my own ramblings. I never heard what she wanted to say. If I had listened to her first, then all of this was not necessary. So if you want to punish someone, then punish me. I will take all responsibility." I resumed calmly.

Inwardly I was on fire. I almost forgot the breathe.

It was silent again on the other side. My heartbeat increased. The tension was unbearable. But I had to go through with it.

"So you forgive them?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"But they raised their hands to you."

"_Child abuse?"_

"Yes, they did. It was for educating life purposes. It was the first and it will be the last. Training methods will not be included."

"You are going to train?"

"Yes. On the day of the first assault I was going to be trained by Ivan. Rei did not fully start training me yet, but she gave me tips on how to run. I would like to resume training, but I cannot do that if my masters are with you."

"I can provide you other tutors."

"Rather not, father. I have decided on my masters and I do not intent to back off."

"Hm… You're still young but your resolve is strong. I'm proud of you, my child. I would rather have you not involved with my business, but you would make an excellent heir. I will accept your wish. The Walkers will be released in two hours. Anything else, Sharon?"

"_I did it, but this isn't over yet. I cannot lose my composure now."_

"That was everything, father. I thank you for releasing them. As for the position for the heir, I would kindly refuse. It is an honour itself to hear the possibility of being one."

"I see, but I will leave the option open if you ever change your mind. I still have more work to do, so if you do not mind I would like to finish this conversation."

"I will keep that in mind, father. I am sorry taking your time and thank you for having this conversation with me. And I also want to thank you personally for the bracelet you gave me a few years ago. It's very beautiful.

"I see. I'm glad you like it. Well take care and have a good night."

"Goodbye, father."

I waited till he hung up and I let out a big sigh.

"God, that was nerve wrecking." I mumbled.

I sat down and let the events sink in. Then I smiled.

"_I goddamn managed to get them back. I confronted the damn boss and I won. Heh, crazy stuff."_

"Hey, Al…"

"Yes, Miss Sharon."

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that."

His eyes grew wider.

"No, please don't be. You had all the right to–"

"That's the point. It's because I have that right and I actually used it. It makes me disgust with myself. You're my guard, my friend and family. I treat you how I would treat myself. It would be much easier if everything was like that." I sighed at the end of the sentence.

"Of course this applies as well for you, K." I smiled softly.

"Milady, may I ask you a personal question?" K asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you… _really_ only five years old?"

I laughed.

* * *

I actually confessed. I confessed about my past life to my two guards. Of course I didn't tell them I was actually reborn and that I remembered everything. I told them I had dreams of a young woman having fun with her friends and family, going to college, getting stressed when her exams where coming up and died in a car accident. I also told them and that woman resembled me.

As I was done talking I felt relieved. Like there was 10tons of weight was gone. The guards didn't smile and listened to me very seriously.

"Hey… Don't be so serious, alright. I don't need another nerve wrecking conversation." I said, trying to lift the mood.

"Hm… But if those dreams are actually memory parts of Milady's previous life…, that explains a bit why Milady's so grown up." K said. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. He was thinking very intently.

"Have you told anyone else about his, Miss Sharon?" Alfonso asked.

I shook my head.

"You guys are the first. Not even Auntie or Uncle know about this." I replied.

"Ah, please don't tell anyone else! People may call me crazy, if they haven't already." I added.

"Yes, you can be crazy at some time, Miss Sharon. But that doesn't mean it is a bad thing." Alfonso said with a little smile.

"Very crazy, Milady." K added.

I pouted.

"Why thanks, you two."

Then I laughed.

"But this is also why I prefer the two of you! Not denying things, but just straight forward."

"So… Where are we exactly?" I finally asked the question I had on my mind since seeing the mountains.

"Big Cottonwood Canyon, Utah." K said.

I blinked at him.

"Utah… as in the state Utah of the USA?" I asked.

"That's correct, Milady."

"And tell me why we are in the middle of the mountains?"

"For your training, Miss Sharon." Alfonso answered this time.

"Are the two of you assisting with my training or are you just here for the guarding?"

"We are here to assist you with you training, Milady. Please forgive us if we are a bit rough."

I face palmed.

"_This is going one to be one hell of a training."_

The next day Auntie and Uncle arrived at our new home. I welcomed them with a big smile.

"Auntie! Uncle! Welcome home!"

They looked tired, but they were alive and I was glad for that.

"Glad to be back dear/Princess." They said in unison.

I giggled.

"I hope father wasn't too hash on you." I said a bit worriedly.

"Please don't worry about us." Auntie said. "But we are very thankful to you. We owe you our lives."

She had a smile on her face but it was a bit strained.

I didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like something terrible was going to happen if I didn't bail them out yesterday.

"Yeah, it was a surprise when they told us you were the one who _demanded_ to release us." Uncle said with a small laugh.

"Oh for Lord's sake! Don't talk about that, do you even know how nerve wrecking it was to have a conversation with father!" I exclaimed.

"But thanks to that, we're back. Thank you. Really. Thanks." Auntie smiled.

"Y-y-you're welcome…" I said softly.

I was getting embarrassed.

"Ho-ho!? Is the Princess getting embarrassed?" Uncle teased.

"Oh, come on! I'll forgive you this time, only because you saved me from going mad." I pouted.

"And I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. If I had listened to you from the beginning, then none of this should had happened." I continued.

Auntie kneeled down and patted on my head.

"As long as you realize your mistakes and try to avoid them in the future, then everything is okay." She said.

"_God, they are the best parents ever."_

I hugged her without realizing I was crying.

* * *

A week later they were both fully recovered. I was already training with Alfonso and K. I noticed my body was weakened, but after moving around through the mountains I was back to normal in a few days. The air was thinner, it was harder to breathe. Especially after a good run. After ten minutes I was already out of breath. It was frustrating. Thankfully my guards encouraged me to go on.

"Alright! Let's the Walker's training camp start." Auntie said. "Sharon, I want you to tall me Coach while we're training. No exceptions allowed."

"Yes, Ma'am, Coach!" I automatically answered. She was like a commander of some kind.

My gut acted up again.

"Alright. You need to work on your stamina and your speed. We start with the easy method. Later we use the harder ones and extreme ones. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Coach!"

"Make us proud in the future. As for now,"

She took a rope out of some box.

"You will be running with K. When you get used to his speed, you'll be running with Alfonso. He's faster than K and when you're used to his speed, you'll be running with me."

"And the rope…?"

"This rope will connect you and the runner. In other words, if you don't speed up you'll be dragged along and you don't want that in the mountains." She said with a glint in her eyes.

I gulped.

"_And this is the _easy_ method..."_

"Alright, let's do this." I said.

I took one end of the rope and tied it around my waist. K took the other end and tied it up just above his hips. There was a distance of 1 meter between us.

"Are you ready, Milady?" He asked.

"Ready or not, I have to do this, you know." I said with an awkward smile.

"Then here we go."

And we started. K started out in a jog. Slowly he increased the speed of his run. Soon the rope was stretched out and I was having lots of trouble. I tripped multiple times but I never fell down. I had learnt how to keep my balance in different kind of positions. I managed to learn that when I was dodging Roberto's soccer balls. Taking one of his kicks was not something gentle, so in order for me to get unhurt, I had to move in different awkward positions without falling down. Yes, I was playing the position of goalkeeper. I did a good job in avoiding, but my team was less happy. But then again, nobody wanted the position of goalkeeper.

Every time I tripped I tried to land on the ball of my foot – either one – and tried to push myself forward with my technique. It was hard because for one my waist was being dragged forward by K which as result my upper body was going backwards instead of forwards and two a mountain path is not easy to work with. After twenty minutes the training was done. It was the longest twenty minutes of my life. I was panting and sweating like crazy.

"_And tomorrow is another session…"_

"Well done, Milady." K said to me.

I stared at him, still panting. He didn't pant or sweat at all.

"At least… try… to look tired… you know." I said with a sheepish smile.

He only smiled at this.

* * *

My week consisted of:  
Monday: running  
Tuesday: running  
Wednesday: martial arts forms  
Thursday: break  
Friday: running  
Saturday: power (push-ups, sit-ups and such and small weights)  
Sunday: break

The training was only twenty minutes each and in each twenty minutes I felt ten years of my life seeping down the gutter. By the end of the first week I was a sack of potatoes.

"How is it even possible to feel so tired. Training is only twenty minutes a day. It doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed.

"It's because you're in the mountains. You're using muscles that you usually don't use. Muscles that you don't use have slower healing rate." Uncle answered.

"Oh really?" I replied.

I didn't care, I was exhausted and it was only week one.

"_I am so gonna die…"_

And soon – way too soon – my day off was over.

I trained. I fell. I suffered. I puked. In other words, I was a mess. But week after week I managed to keep up just a little bit. My trainers noticed this of course and they made it harder just a little bit. The running got faster and faster and after every session I couldn't feel my legs anymore. The power training got little by little heavier too. I had to do more workouts per minute every time there was a little improvement. And the weights were getting heavier _without_ me knowing. I was just really glad that the next day would be a break.

I was always looking forward to Wednesdays. It was one to two hours long, but it was very interesting. Uncle would show me the basic movements of all different kind of arts. I had to copy and he would comment on my form. It was much repeating for the left and right sides. It was important not to leave any openings and to attack and defense at both sides. It was also an observation lesson. Uncle would teach me about the muscle movements. This was especially a handy trick for weaker people like I was. If one could predict how the opponent moves, one could counter attack or avoid it. He told me it was nice to know the theories underneath it, but it was faster to just observe. And thus my Wednesdays consisted of half-naked toned men sparring with each other with me observing every muscle movement. It was definitely my favourite day.

After nine months I was finally getting used to K's speed. I was getting _used to it_, it didn't mean I had the same speed as him. That also meant that it was Alfonso's turn to run. No they wouldn't let me take it easy. Alfonso was indeed faster than K, so I had to start from zero again. I cried inwardly. Only if I had known hell had yet to come…

My power training was stable. Uncle didn't want me to create muscles like him – thank god, I wouldn't want to look like a female bodybuilder– so he focused on teaching me about life energy. I knew martial artist would use the term life force or life energy to do their movements, but wasn't that just muscles' energy consumption? I decided to ask him.

"Master?"

"Yes, disciple?"

"Isn't life energy just muscles using glucose-molecules to oxidize it to carbon dioxide molecules, water molecules and ATP molecules?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Have you been reading those biology books again?"

"Yes, I have."

I smiled.

He sighed.

"You were cuter when you were trying to hide you were smart, you know." He confessed.

"Why would I hide it when I know you know." I deadpan. "Besides, it was tiresome."

"Are you referring to–"

"Don't even talk about it."

"You shouldn't create a habit of interrupting people. It's rude."

"I'll be careful."

He let out another sigh.

"Technically, you're right. But I'll be talking about the spiritually part." He resumed.

"The part where one has to open chakra points to receive spiritually energy power?"

Uncle eyes grew bigger.

"How do you know that?" he asked surprised.

"_I watched Avatar: the last airbender."_

"I read it in a book."

"You read _a lot_ of stuff."

"Well, I have to do _something_."

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"I know."

I paused for a moment. It was true that I've seen that stuff in Avatar, but that was way too many years ago. I couldn't even remember the names of the chakra points.

"Master, I would like you to tell me about these points. I didn't quite understand it when I read it." I said.

"I would like to tell you, but I don't think it's a good idea. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"Would you care to tell me the reason?" I asked.

"Listen, Princess. Dealing with chakra points is no small business. Very few people can successfully open them. And if they are unprepared they destroy themselves from the inside. They will go in shock. Many will go in coma or just die. I know you, Princess. You are curious and very eager to learn and I'm sure you will try it out if I told you about it. You are physically not strong enough to take on your spiritually energy." He said gently.

I started to think. This spiritually business was not my forte, but I could see the logic in it. If everyone was able to open the points, then the whole world would be in chaos. Was this one of the reasons of ethnic conflicts? Well, conflicts have been always started by fear. Fearing one might do this or do that and in the end the leader breaks down and start an attack. The unknown power of spiritually energy can be fearsome alright.

"_But what is this energy I sense from people?"_

My sensing ability had grown stronger. I could detect people in a radius of seven meters. And don't forget the first assault. I could sense the bomb – or the basketball – was going to explode. Asking myself questions didn't help, like _always_. Asking Uncle was probably the best thing to do now.

"I understand, Master, but I do have a few questions."

"I may not be able to answer all the questions."

"No, it's not about the chakra ports. But it has to do with the whole energy thing…" I started.

"Go on…"

"I… have be able to _sense_ people in the past few years. I don't know how to explain it, but I can _feel _their energy. Especially if it's a strong one." I said, choosing my words carefully.

I saw Uncle knitting his brows.

"Please go on." He said.

"_Alright. He's serious about this."_

Uncle only used pleased in serious situations, unless he was in goofing mode.

"It started after those pranks of yours when I was two." I resumed.

"I could sense you at some times, but I just thought I was just on my guard. So I didn't really realized it. I started to notice it last spring. I knew where some people were. Like In kindergarten. I could sense everyone in a radius of three meters. It started with just one meter, soon it became two and then three meters. I could sense where they were going and if someone was out of my view but still within my radius, I knew there was someone. It took me another few weeks to distinct the energies so by the end of April, I could recognize every energy source in kindergarten."

I looked at Uncle. He was in deep thoughts. He nodded, saying he wanted me to continue.

"After that I just walked around town. There I could sense each person's energy within my three meter radius. Most of them were just like the children in kindergarten. Not too strong, but also not too weak. There were only a few who had strong energy. Like you, Auntie, a few of the guards and that man that owns that gym."

I looked at him again. Waiting for him to give the sign. He nodded.

"You remember that day of the first assault? The basketball?" I asked.

"Hm."

"I was… able to sense the energy… probably from the chemical reactions… of within the bomb." I continued.

"Well, that explains why you told me to throw it..." Uncle mumbled.

"Well, yes. But I'm confused because I don't know what this is and it is making me kind of scared." I said carefully.

"How far can you sense now?" Uncle asked.

"Around a seven meters radius." I answered.

"So do you know where the others are?"

I paused for a bit.

"No. I can't sense anyone except for you and me."

There was a silence. I could see Uncle was thinking about. Did he knew it or not?

He let out a deep sigh.

"Honestly Princess, I don't know much about it. I heard only those who are truly gifted can sense these energies. Unfortunately for me, I'm not one of them."

I stared at him in disbelieve.

"_You have to be kidding me, right? Truly gifted? And Uncle's not? Hey, hey… what are you trying to imply."_

"Y-y-you mean that I–?" I started, but I got lost in my words.

"Yes, Princess. That means you have the ability to become a great master and be feared by the people if they know your true strength."

My eyes widened.

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LOW PROFILE!? At least to the rest of the world."_

I opened my mouth and I closed it again. I didn't know what to think. I was utterly confused. Suddenly new information bombarded my brain.

"W-w-w-wait. G-g-g-give me a minute." I stuttered.

My brain was in turmoil.

I sat down with my leg crossed. I closed my eyes and started to breathe in deeply through my nose and breathe out deeply through my mouth. I had to calm down if I wanted to understand my current situation. After breathing in and out for a few minutes I started to recollect my thoughts. I started to breathe just through my nose.

"_Right. I have be able to do things I usually couldn't. No big deal. I put in a lot of effort to it. Sensing one's energy is not explainable with the knowledge I have. Spiritual energy is… No, let me put it this whole thing in order.  
One usually has physical energy build by training. One also has spiritual energy, probably build within the mind, so experience perhaps, life experience? Sounds logical, because the spiritual energy is locked by many people. In other words, they don't have to life experience to unlock their spiritual energy. Yes, that sounds alright.  
This energy is locked by chakra points. Then does that mean chakra is a combination of both physical and spiritual energy? So one's life force is the amount of energy of physical training and their life experience they have. So the more life experience and training they have, the bigger the sensation I have from a person. That also explains why I didn't sense much from that muscular guy in town. He probably didn't have the life experience to unlock the rest of his life force, which results in only half of his chakra.  
Alright, I'm getting the hang of this. As for the sensing thing. Uncle said that only gifted people can sense one's energy. So only a few can do this then? Wait. This sounds like a rare disease! Hm, I can also see it like this, I have a rare mutation in my DNA. That doesn't even sound too bad. I think I'm going to leave it at that, it keeps my mind more at ease."_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared a bit at the floor. I looked up and I saw Uncle with a curious look on his face. I stood up and stretched.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I calmed down and put everything in order." I started.

"For now I decided to put the sensing thing under the rare-mutation-of-the-DNA tag, but in time I'll probably accept the fact that I can sense things that others can't. As for the spiritual energy I concluded that it has to do with one's life experience. You decided that I was too young for it and if I manage to open my ports, there will be always things in life that make them close. In other words, I'll become spiritually stronger if I have more experience. Also learning the correct way may reduce some damage if I lost control of my spiritually energy. So for now I have to build my physical energy and gain life experience for my spiritual energy. Is this correct, Uncle?"

I looked at him again but this time I raised an eyebrow. My Uncle was looking – no, staring – at me, eyes wide open. He was looking at me like I was some rare animal. Then I realized.

"_Shit, I shouldn't have talked like that."_

"Ehm… Uncle?" Trying to wake him from his daze.

"Princess." He said.

"Yes…?"

"Are you truly, _truly_ only five years old?"

Silence.

"What… if I say no?"

"Then I don't believe you. I was there when I picked you up as a newborn and I've been with you ever since."

I deadpanned.

_"Then why did you ask in the first place?"_

"Then how would you explain it, Uncle?"

Another silence.

"That you really are an exceptional creature." He answered.

"I'm still human, you know."

"But still exceptional."

I sighed inwardly.

"Then are we going to keep it as a genius child?" I offered.

"Hm, I can live with that."

Another silence.

"Then shall we continue those defending moves?" I offered again.

"Yeah, sounds good." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I think I should really slow down... but I never thought writing this would be _so much fun_! Much more fun than writing chemistry reports ;o; Anyway, new chapter! More training for dear Sharon!

I also want to thank everyone for reading, following, fav'ing and Lucinia Evan for putting my story in her community!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story._

* * *

My alarm went off at 8AM. It was Tuesday. Another day of training.

"_Running with Al… I know I improved, but why do I have this feeling that I haven't improved at all…"_

I sighed.

It had been a few days after my conversation with Uncle. He didn't treat me any different, but I did notice his teaching got more serious. On Saturday he added meditation on the menu so from now on I had power training and meditation session on Saturdays. I did a good job on meditation, but it was only because I meditated from time to time. How else would I let go of all my frustration.

I stretched myself and got prepared for the day. Though I had been in the mountains for nine months, it was still different. It was just my foster parents, the two guards and me. I didn't really mind the isolation, but I missed my friends, my random guards, my whiny classmates and everyone else. I wondered if my friends still remembered me. I wondered whether Roberto and Luke were still playing soccer, I wondered whether Alicia had made friends yet in primary school. I wondered if they were still healthy. I wondered if they thought I abandoned them.

I sighed. I didn't have the chance to call them. Call me a wimp, but I was afraid. Afraid of their reactions and their safety. I knew very well that I could put them in danger if I interacted with them. Even knowing me may put them in danger. As for their reactions, if they forgot about me I could always say I dialed the wrong number and hang up. if they still remembered me, in worst case, they may hate me. If that was the case, then I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I could only say that I'm sorry and then hang up. I had no idea managing friendships was this hard.

After putting on my training attire, I left my room and did my daily routine. I noticed I had to cut my hair again. I would ask Auntie to cut it for me later. I went to the kitchen for a light breakfast, knowing that I might puke it all out if training was too much. Toast with marmalade and a glass of _milk_.  
I hated the white liquid. Always hated it. It was disgusting, but I needed the calcium so it was no use to complain. Unless I wanted to have many problems with my bones in the future.

K was having breakfast at the dining table.

"Good morning, K." I greeted.

"Good morning, Milday." He greeted back.

He had a baguette with ham and egg and a cup of coffee. Fascinating how everyone could cook.

"Did you have a good night rest?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Did you rest up well, Milady?"

I could tell he was indicating about today's training. It wasn't any different than usual, but I had more trouble with Alfonso than K. Maybe it was because Alfonso didn't hold back while K gradually build up the speed .

"It was the usual. And don't worry about the training. I'll live through. By the way, were are Auntie and Uncle?"

Usually the two of them would be already at the dining table. Alfonso was already outside, working out.

"They went to town 30 minutes ago." K answered.

"Hm… I guess for supplies…" I mumbled.

After I had my breakfast I cleaned my plate, cutlery and glass. I needed a stool to reach the sink, don't blame me, I was only 120cm tall. Then I went outside. It was around 8:50AM. Alfonso's training was at 9AM and he was punctual about it. I started to warm up, I jogged on place and did some high knees and butt kicks like Auntie taught me. I also did some arm rolls. I saw Alfonso on my right side. He was already tying the rope on his waist so I jogged to his location.

"Good morning, Al." I greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Sharon." He greeted back.

"I see you've warmed yourself up already." He said in acknowledgement.

"Well, if I still didn't notice the hints you were giving me last week, then I wouldn't be even worth your time." I said jokingly while tying myself with the other end of the rope.

Alfonso had been telling me how I had to prepare myself and be on time, even though I was on time. I didn't get it on the first and second time, but at the third I had this little hypothesis. Because K started off slow, it was like sort of a warming up. Alfonso started right on high speed, so I couldn't warm up. This would result in ultimate muscle aches after the session. So on the fourth session, yesterday, I started to warm up a little bit before. The result? I still had muscle ache, but it was less.

"Please, don't say that. It's an honour to train you." He said.

"Oh, come on, Al! You know I don't like it when you talk like that. You should really loose up a little bit, it's like you're some old butler." I said with a giggle.

Alfonso looked surprised at the comment.

"Do I look that old?" He asked.

I laughed.

"Pfft, no, you look handsome, but your behaviour is like a butler's. Not that's something wrong with butlers, but you're just… too formal. It's alright to consider me as your little sister or your niece or something. I really don't mind." I said with a smile.

"But, that would be–"

"Outrageous? Imprudent? Listen, Al. I'm not going to give you a lecture or something. I know my father hired you to guard me, but you're more to me than just a guard. It's the same for K. The two of you were the only ones who actually played with me when I was little and I'm really grateful for that. I see you as part of my family, so I would really like to ask you to drop the whole 'I-should-respect-you-because-you're-the-boss'-daughter'-thing. A person shows automatically respect for one if he deserves it. it's part of human nature." I said, still tying the knot .

"I guess you got that from one of your dreams, Miss Sharon?" he asked with a small smile.

"Ah… Yes, I guess…" I said while scratching my neck.

"_One shows automatically respect for another if he deserves it, huh? You do say interesting things, Miss."_ He whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something, Al?" I asked.

"Yes. We should start with training. We're five minutes late already. Please be prepared." He said.

"Eh!? Ah Ok–AAAH!"

And before I could finish my sentence Alfonso sprinted.

* * *

My foster parents came back around 10:30 AM. I was already done with my training and was tending my scratches and bruises. A sudden turn just before a tree is not something pleasant. I almost crashed into it. Almost, because I managed to push myself away from it with my arms. This resulted in scratches all over my arms. It didn't happen just once, but five times.

"_At least I can feel my legs again after an hour…"_

"Princess! We're back! How did your training go?" Uncle asked in a happy voice.

"It was the usual." I said. "Why are you so happy? Did something happen?"

He grinned and I got suspicious.

"Well, you know Princess. We got a gift for you."

"We…?" I asked.

"Yes, from your Aunt, K, Alfonso and me." I replied.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"We are a few days late, but don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Auntie asked. She was standing behind Uncle with a small wrapped box.

"EH!?" I exclaimed.

I looked at the calendar. It was September 21.

"I did forgot my own birthday!" I said with surprise. "And it was even on my day off…"

"A belated happy birthday!" they all said.

All what I could do was smiling.

"Well, dear. This is from all of us. I know you might not want it, but we decided to give you one anyway." Auntie said.

"_Eh? Might not want it? What could that be?"_

I accepted the present from Auntie and I started to unwrap the present.

"_Ah… So this Is what she meant…"_

In front of me I saw a box with an image of a smartphone. I always refused to have one so it made sense that they thought I might not wanted it.  
I opened the box and I saw it was different from the image on the box. It looked custom made. It had a 3,5"inch screen, the body had a metallic feel to it. The front and back were silver-grey coloured, it had a front and back camera. You could say it looked like the iPhone 4 but it had the navigation buttons of the Samsung Galaxy S3, those touch buttons. On the back of the phone there was a special pattern in elegant black lines. There was no logo.

I liked it. It was fairly simple and neutral. I looked up at the adults.

"Thank you. All of you. I like it very much." I said with a smile.

"But why a phone?" I asked.

"You haven't called them yet, have you?" Auntie asked.

It was more a statement than a question but I knew she meant my friends.

"I haven't…" I said.

"Go ahead and call them. We even have a sim card for you." Uncle said.

"Do I even have a signal here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

We were in the mountains after all.

"Don't worry. The provider we chose is the best. The card is already in the phone by the way. Let me help you to power it up." Auntie said with a small smile.

I watched her as she was using with my new phone. I saw it was really fast. I looked at the specifications on the box.

"Don't bother to read them, Princess." Uncle said. "This phone is custom made for you. I can tell you it has the best of the best in it."

"So I can safely assume it has the same specifications as those huge phones, but mine is more compact?" I asked.

"Only the best for you, Princess." He replied in his usual way.

I face palmed.

"Is it not good, Milady?" K asked.

"No, it's great. But I would be already happy if it was just a normal one." I said a bit sheepish.

"Well, it would make us happy if you would receive only the best of the best, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

I looked up at that.

"_Only the best of the best… Just how much…! No, don't even bother to ask. Do. Not. Ask."_

"Then I'll receive it happily." I said.

"So, you're not going to ask?" Uncle said in a plotting way.

"No. I'm not." I answered with a deadpan. "By the way, is it prepaid or subscription?"

"It's a subscription, so don't worry about anything. It's all-in." Auntie said. She gave the phone back to me.

"International calls are included too, if you were wondering about it." Uncle said.

"_Not even giving me time to wonder about it, huh?"_

"I see, thank you!"

I looked at my phone. The provider was called "V Mobile".

"_Never heard of it."_

I played on my phone for a bit, checking out the apps and such. It reminded me of Android, but also a bit of iOS. But it was neither of it.

"_Oh well, as long as it works."_

It was almost 12PM, so… almost 8PM there… If there was indeed an eight-hour difference. I went to my room with my phone and the box with accessories. And I looked for my friendship book. Soon enough I found it and looked for the phone numbers. I pressed the numbers – with the land code – on the screen. My thumb was hovering above the call 'button'.

"_Shall I or shall I not?"_

I hesitated for some more minutes.

"_Oh screw it!"_

And I pressed.

I heard the line going over. My heart was thumping. It was the same thumping I had when I talked to my father. A few seconds later I heard a voice.

"Good evening, Baker's residence. Roberto speaking."

His voice was mostly the same. It was still soft, but it was also a little bit powerful. It was nostalgic. I took a breathe and said:

"Hi there, Rob. It's Sharon."

There was a silence. My heart was thumping very hard and I had to sit down. I was definitely more nervous than with father's call.

There was still a silence. It made me uncomfortable.

"If… you don't want to speak to me, I understand. I'm sorry, Roberto. I'll hang up." I decided to say. It pained me.

"N-N-No! Please, wait." I heard.

It was a bit muffled. I heard some sniffing before I heard his voice again. It was a bit croaked.

"Sharon, is that really you?"

I was smiling a bit. My dear friend was actually crying.

"Yes. I'm sorry I've worried you, Rob. It was hectic the past year. Sorry I didn't call earlier." I said.

"You should have called earlier! I– no, we were so worried about you!" Roberto yelled.

I was surprised at the sudden loudness.

"You suddenly disappeared and when we visited your apartment, the door was open and it looked like a bomb exploded! We called our parents and then the police but there was no sign of you. All of you! Then a few days later some people came to our house to ask for you. I was so worried! I got so worried that I became ill. Luke was screaming his lungs out just to find you and Alicia lost her voice because she was talking too much! Just now we were planning to put out a broadcast outside the country and here you are on the phone! Just what happened!? How are you and your family? Where are you?" Roberto said in one breath.

I was touched. My friends were still looking for me even after a year. I felt tears coming.

"Easy, easy, Rob. Don't forget to breathe." I said a bit laughing.

"So you mean Luke and Alicia are there too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are." He said.

I heard him breathing loudly.

"_So he did forget to breathe…"_

"Is it possible to put the phone on speaker? If you're all together I can tell you my story." I said.

"Hm…, I have to ask mama about it. Please wait a moment."

"_Childhood friends are the best."_

I could hear Roberto talking to his mother, about that Sharon was on the phone and she wanted to tell the story to everyone so it had to be on speaker. I could hear her say to gather the others before I heard running steps fading from the phone.

"Hello, Sharon?" A female voice asked.

"Ah, Mama Olivia! How are you? I'm very sorry we've worried everyone." I said.

"Ah, as polite as ever." She giggled. "I can hear you're doing fine now. How is your family?"

"They are fine. Thank you for asking. I hope you're also fine?"

"Yes, we're fine. Though our Robbie was ill for a time, but he's fine now. He's a tough boy, you know?"

I smiled at her cheerfulness.

"I'm glad to hear that mama Olivia." I answered

"Mama! Why did you tell her that!" I heard from a distance.

"It's embarrassing!"

"WHAAAA! IS IT TRUE!? IS SHARON ON THE PHONE!?"

"Can I hold the phone, Mama Olivia?"

"Hold on everyone. I'll put the phone on speaker. Let's go to the living."

I had a bittersweet smile plastered on my face. It had been such a long time. They were as lively as ever.

"Alright Sharon, you're on speaker." Olivia said.

"Alrighty then." I replied.

After that I had to make sure I didn't throw my phone away, because Luke was literally yelling in the microphone.

"WHERE ARE YOU SHAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"Take it easy! You're making her deaf!" a female voice said.

"Thank you for your concern, Alicia. I'll just keep my phone away from my ear. How's primary school by the way?" I asked.

"Ah! It's really fun! The teachers are kind of funny. They also teach us _many_ things! Fun and also less fun things… PE is not fun without you guys. My classmates are so slow, you know!" She said.

"Hehe… I see. I'm glad you like it. Many friends already?" I replied with a small laugh.

"I'm friends with my whole class! But you three are my bestest friends!"

"By bestest you mean better than best?"

"Yes!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEY, DON'T IGNORE US!"

"Hey, I was talking to her!"

I sighed, still with a smile on my face. Yes, there were as lively as ever, but this time it didn't make my tired.

"Alright, everyone. As the captain of our run club I want to start a meeting." I said.

The ruckus subdued.

"Since when did you became captain?" Luke asked.

"Since now." I said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I know, Luke. But listen, I want to tell you why I suddenly left."

Once again it was silent.

"First, I want to apologize for worrying you. I'm really sorry."

Another ruckus. I couldn't even understand what they were saying this time. But I guess it was the same what Roberto said. I was glad I had subscription and not prepaid, at least 20 minutes had gone by. After a little while there was silence. I heard shushing, probably Olivia.

"So what actually happened?" Olivia said.

"Right. To make a very long story short. My family and I had to flee. Some very bad people were after us, so we had to move very fast."

I heard gasps on the other line.

"Are those bad people gone now?" Roberto asked.

"Yes, they're gone. But we still think it's not safe enough to return." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because we think there might be still more bad people. Besides I'm learning martial arts for self-defense. My Uncle teaches me and my Auntie and uncles are training me in my running."

"Does that mean you'll become super strong?" Luke asked.

"I don't think super strong, but I aim for becoming stronger." I said.

"I HAVE TO TRAIN TOO! I CANNOT LET SHARON BE STRONGER THAN ME!" Luke exclaimed.

"Sharon, dear. Where are you now?" Olivia asked, ignoring the ruckus Luke was making.

"America." I said.

"WHAT!?"  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"  
"WHERE IS THAT!?"

I chuckled.

"Sharon, dear. What about the phone billing? Isn't it really expensive?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mama Olivia. According to Auntie I have an all-in subscription, so it's alright."

"ROBERTO! LET'S TRAIN! WE HAVE TO PROTECT SHARON FROM BAD PEOPLE! AND THEN WE GO TO THIS AMERICA!"

"Eh! But it's already 8:30PM. We have school tomorrow! And we can't go to America!"

"WHO CARES!"

"I do!"

"Ahahaha! Luke, take it easy, please." I laughed. "You have to be smart too, you know. If you can't be smarter than the bad people then you will lose. So go to school and learn as much as you can! In the meantime you can also train. And don't forget your love for soccer, right?"

"Whoa…! Sharon, you've changed!" Luke said with a gasp. "I've never heard you talking so much!"

"That's maybe because I missed you guys?"

_Beep, beep, beep_

"Ah, guys. I have to go now. My phone's battery is almost empty. I will call you guys again, I promise." I said.

"At least we're glad you're fine." Alicia answered.

I heard Luke mumbling something. He was probably being hold back by the others.

"Say, if it's possible, let's meet up again when we're older. I think you won't be back any time soon, right?" She continued.

"I love that idea, Alicia." I answered. "Have a good night everyone and keep yourselves healthy, alright?"

After that we said our goodbyes and before anyone could protest I ended the call. I took the charger from the box and plugged it in the socket. Then I ran out of my room and hugged everyone while saying 'thank you'.

* * *

My weekly routine didn't differ much. Only the amount of each training extended by ten minutes. My power training was minimum and my cardio training was almost maxed out. My martial arts training was going smoothly. It seemed I had a talent for it. I picked up every movement smoothly and practiced it with precision. I asked for Uncle for extra observations on the muscle movements – no, it was not because I wanted to see half naked men, alright, maybe a little bit – and he agreed. He even called over some of his training partners. I could tell they were very strong. And thus I had three times a week muscle observation sessions. Also every Wednesday I would call to the Bakers for a little talk. It became a routine for the others to gather at Roberto's on Wednesdays. This way I heard Luke was punished all the time because he was too loud. Roberto was popular without his knowing and Alicia was like the idol of her class. Me? I had no school. My routine was to keep up with the masters and become one of them. Besides, why would I need primary school? I already knew everything. Alright perhaps I didn't know everything about history, geography and other local subjects. Somehow Auntie knew about this and decided to get a tutor for Thursdays and thus every Thursday I would go to Salt Lake City – which is a beautiful city by the way – for my lessons. The trip itself consisted of running down the mountain, 20 minutes in the car with Auntie, having my two-hour-lessons at my tutor's, 20 minutes ride back and running up the mountains. I didn't have to attend school, but I did have to attend the exams. Without my knowing Auntie registered me in a private school and the principal and teachers were informed about my 'condition'. I had no idea what she actually used for an excuse, but I was exempted for attending classes. I had to show up for my exams though, but nothing big enough to worry about. Thanks to the tutoring I also passed – with ease – history, geography and the likes. I was very content with the results.

Soon a year and a half had passed.

I was seven and it was already February. Winters were awfully cold and with heavy snowfalls, but that didn't withhold me of my training. My masters were Spartans. My gut feeling from _four years ago_ was goddamn right. They didn't hold back anymore when I turned seven. It was like everything from Hell fell down. My running wasn't just running anymore, but also dodging. It turned into an agility training.

It started with paintball guns. I had to dodge all the bullets Auntie shot while running. And believe me, it hurts when you get hit. For each bullet I couldn't dodge I had to run for an hour, with weights. Well… it didn't turn alright and on the first dodge training I had to run for two days straight. I was allowed to eat and drink, though. As for Uncle, he started real life training. That means I had to dodge _all_ his punches and kicks and counterattack if possible. Though I had perfected all the moves he taught me, it was useless. His moves were inhumanly fast and I could only dodge – thank god for the cardio training. And for each punch or kick I couldn't dodge I was rewarded by lots and lots of pain. You could say I was _very_ sleep deprived by the end of each week.

After three months I had learnt how to survive –sort of– the two Spartans. I finally understood why their disciples didn't stay long. It was living in hell itself – I haven't been there before though. I wanted to quit so many times, but I didn't. I promised them and I wanted to prove that I'm capable of something. Living the lazy life I had in the past was not a bad thing, but I felt so unaccomplished. I wanted to change, though it was a bit extreme – no really extreme.

As for Coach Rei, she didn't teach anymore. It was pure survival training. She would shoot you with the paintballs at an incredible speed. I had to learn to run backwards at decent speed. I'm telling you, running backwards on a mountain is another part of hell. And why backwards? Because one _has to see_ where she's going to shoot. So I decided to use my punishment runs as practice for running backwards.

Master Ivan did teach, but it was also in combination of real life training. Forget the real life training or the technique training, the required work outs were crazy. No, madness. In the mornings I had to jog for 5 minutes. Then 2 minutes split stretching – and that _hurts_, though I managed to do it after three weeks of nonstop practicing. And after that 20 minutes hill sprints and bear crawl down hills. I don't even remember how many times I fell down doing the bear crawls – imagine crawling on hands and feet with your ass in the air, enjoy. The jog would at some time be replaced by a 3-4 km run _with a tire_– rope on my waist and the other end around the tire. And I haven't even started on the amounts of push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, squats, kicks, punches, jumps, _head_stands and what's more? They were later on the day and don't think they were _normal_, a minimum of 50 of each and Master Ivan included many versions of them including push-ups in handstand stand and pull-ups with my pinky. I'm not joking when I say that I couldn't move a muscle after the power training. Either Alfonso or K – or both of them – had to bring me back inside the house. Oh, and I puked many times the colours of the rainbow, but I fainted zero times. Quite an achievement if you ask me.

After another month of hell, they decided to give me an one-week break. And what did I do in that week? I slept.

I literally slept for a week. Alright they woke me up for breakfast, lunch and dinner and when I had to go, I had to go. After my break, I felt actually great. Really great. All my tiredness and soreness were gone. And so that morning – after my daily routine – I went to the kitchen to grab a banana and an apple. I also poured myself a glass of milk. It was still disgusting, but oh well.

I greeted everyone and had breakfast at the dining table with everyone. We chatted like always and soon I was done. I was glad for the casual talks. It wouldn't remind me of the horror that had to come.

I got myself ready for my daily workout. I had become quite muscular but I managed to hid my muscles. I didn't know how, but I could do that. It was _awesome_. I had a feeling it had to do with the spiritual energy.

I put on my running shoes and my current friend, Mr. Tire. Mr. Tire had become heavier, because I was getting used to it according to Uncle. The mountain had become quite familiar to me, but I still avoided some paths just to be certain not to get lost. And thus I started my 4 km run at 8AM.

* * *

Ten minutes later I heard screaming. I stopped, still a bit huffing. I never heard screaming before in the mountains. My gut told me to go, to run away from it, but my instincts told someone needed help, immediately. I stood there and tried to heard anything more. I sensed two people, both had weak energies. It was at a distance of 23 meters – my radius increased to 36 meters. Then I heard it again, but now it was a soft sobbing. It was coming from one of those paths I usually avoid.

From what I could sense there was only one attacker. The other one was probably the victim. I was battling with myself to check it out or not. I was afraid, real life is still different from training. But _someone_ needed help and except for me there was no one. I was no hero but I decided to go, if something was to happen to that person while I was gone, getting help, I would never forgive myself.

I undid the knot of the rope and hid the tire. I walked down the path. I made sure I kept myself hidden and avoided any useless noise. I sneaked towards the two people.

"_18 meters left. Still no presence of another person."_

"_15 meters left. Still just two of them."_

"_10 meters left. Still the same."_

"_7 meters. Still those two."_

I stopped. Any closer and I could put myself in danger. I hid myself behind a big tree. The sobbing was clear and I heard a man's voice.

"Yeah, the kid's here. I can't believe he's the next boss. He screamed and after I hit him he's been crying!" the man said laughing.

It wasn't American English, it had an accent. Was it Spanish? There was silence, then the man said:

"Well, as long they pay up it's alright. Hahaha!"

"_Shit. A kidnapping?"_

"Yeah, but hurry alright. I get the creeps from the mountains and it doesn't help that I'm alone with the brat."

"_Then why are you even here, dude? But at least this confirms it's just him."_

"Hmpf, don't worry. The kid won't escape. He doesn't know the way out, so if he's trying to escape he'll just get lost."

"_Does this mean he's not tied up?"_

I didn't look yet, being busted is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Yeah. But hey, I'm going to take a nap, you know. Jetlag sucks."

"_You _have_ to be kidding me… what kidnapper is going to sleep during a kidnap?"_

I had to refrain myself for face palming.

"Alright, alright! I tie the kid up just for insurance. Don't worry so much, bro!"

"Yeah, bye."

"You heard me kid. I'm going to tie you up. You can sleep too if you want to."

From what I heard this kid was a boy and the heir of something. The man is some lazy ass kidnapper and thinks he's safe in the mountains.

"_Dude, mountains are _never_ safe. But this does give me an opportunity to help the kid."_

I could hear he was tying the boy up to a tree not far from me.

"_Probably 4 meters away from me"_

"There. Well kid, be quiet. I can get quite cranky if someone wakes me up."

The boy was still sniffing. I heard footsteps going away further and I heard a thud. Not much later I heard some snoring.

"_REALLY!? JUST REALLY!? He just went to sleep!?"_

I was looking in the direction of the snoring. There I saw a Hispanic looking man in a brown coat, laying against a tree. He hadn't shaved for some time and it seemed he had some bags under his eyes.

"_Hmpf, you should do my daily routine. _That _would make you exhausted."_

I went to look for the boy. There I saw some blonde hair. I sneaked towards him, making sure the man wouldn't wake up. I hid behind a tree next to his.

"Psst" I whispered. I gave a quick look to the man.

The boy looked up in surprised, not expecting another person. Then I saw who he was, my eyes widened. In a hurry I ran to him and closed his mouth with my hand. Preventing him from talking. Quickly I looked at the man. He was still snoring peacefully.

"Damnit, Valentino. I ask you later, but be quiet for now." I whispered in English.

Because I my hand was on his mouth he could only nod. Slowly I removed my hand and looked for something sharp.

"Be still, I'll look for something sharp." I whispered.

Again he nodded, his brown eyes were wide open.

I sneaked behind the tree and looked for a sharp looking rock. After some trees I found one. Using the rock I tried to cut the rope. My eyes were never leaving the sleeping man. I registered his breathing rhythm. Any irregularities in his breathing would mean trouble. After a few minutes I got my old friend free.

I grabbed his right hand with my left. My eyes still didn't leave the man for a second. With my other hand I motioned for him to be silent. Then I slowly walked backwards with Valentino in front of me. Then he tripped.

"_Fuck. I forgot he's clumsy!"_

I managed to catch him, but I wasn't far from falling. My back was hollow as I was trying to get my balance. After a few wobbles I was still standing still with my back hollow.

"_Heh, those hellish exercises are paying off."_

One of Master Ivan's technique training. Standing on my toes with my back hollow with spreading arms and on each arm a bucket with rocks. On my upper arms I wore a strap with a blade. Blades were pointing to my ribcage. In other words, I had to keep my arms away from my body or I would feel some nasty pain. As for falling down, behind me there was a pot with burning incense sticks. So if I fell down, I could burn myself with first to second degrees burns. As for standing upright, there was a heavy rock on my upper body. If that rock fell down, I was punished by doing an _extra_ exercise. It was _hell_.

Slowly I stood back right. Looking back at the snoring man. I sighed inwardly.

Still motioning to be quiet I led him to the place I hid my tire. It was 35 meters from the place where the man was sleeping. I doubted he could see us through the trees, but I didn't take any risks.

I took the tire under right arm – I was still holding Valentino's hand – and started to walk back home. Still looking back at times.

We walked in silence. I was still holding his hand and still looking back from time to time. After 10 minutes he broke the silence.

"Sharon, what are you doing here?" He asked in English.

I looked up at this.

"You speak English?"

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't speak it, right?"

"Right, of course. Stupid question."

We both laughed a bit.

"I could ask you the same question, Valentino. But anyway, I live in here. In the mountains." I answered.

"I told you not to call me that!" He groaned loudly.

"Shh! Keep your voice low!" I hissed.

"Ah! Sorry." He whispered.

"Anyway, _Dino_. Were you kidnapped or something?" I asked him with empathizing his nickname.

"Yea… I was kidnapped. It's so stupid." He said.

"Well, your kidnapper was sure stupid. Who _sleeps_ during a–"

I stopped.

"Shit," I hissed. "Another reason could be that he bugged you, with some transmitter."

I dropped the tire and started to look at his clothes.

"Dino, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to strip."

"W-w-w-what!?" he said flustered.

"Honestly. It's not time to be worried about that. There is a possibility the man's already awake and is trailing us now. So if you're bugged, then we have to destroy it."

"A-a-alright."

I took his green vest and he took off his white shirt. We both looked for some kind of transmitter, but we couldn't find one on either clothes piece. He put them back on and he took his shoes and socks off. Still nothing. I turned my back to him and said:

"Your pants, please."

After some fiddling, he gave me his pants. My back was still to him.

"Thank you for not looking." He said a bit shyly.

"_Cute."_

"I just don't want to see you in your underwear." I muttered. "Ah, by the way, also look in your underwear. You never know."

"A-a-ah… Right…"

I totally could tell he was as red as a tomato. But it had to be done, no matter how embarrassing it was. I found nothing on his pants.

"AH! I think I got something." Dino said.

"_Nasty. Putting a transmitter in one's underwear."_

"Can you break it? If not, give it to me please." I asked.

Soon a saw an arm above my right shoulder. I looked at him. He wore a sheepish smile. I sighed.  
I took the transmitter and gave back his pants. With little effort I broke the transmitter between my fingers.

"_Alright, I have to admit. The power training does pay off."_

I threw the remnants in the forest, just in case the chip didn't break.

"Dino, we'll talk when we get home. Let's go."

"Ah, yes!"

I took the lead – with my beloved tire. I never noticed Dino was looking at his right hand with a slight blush.

* * *

**A/N: **Hohoho– Dino appeared again! Eleven-years boys tend to get a bit shy when a girl holds their hand, no? At least I remember it like that, or maybe I'm just getting old ;o;

Thank you for your time!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for following and fav'ing! I'm really happy for your support ^^  
Some were asking about pairings for Sharon, but I'm not really sure yet. Most were supporting DinoxOC, please give me your thoughts about possible pairings!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned series with it's characters. I only own the storyline with my OCs._

* * *

It took us almost 45 minutes to reach home – the distance was around 1 km. My poor friend Valentino tripped many times and it was just like in Italy three years ago. Every time he fell, I helped him back up. I almost thought he did it on purpose…

Aun–Coach Rei was already waiting impatiently for me. I was probably late by an hour. So when she saw me _walking_ she got her paintball gun ready and began to say:

"Young lady, just what were you thinking!? You're late by 55 minutes! As punishment you–"

She never finished her sentence because she saw Valentino hobbling behind me. Her eyes grew wide.

"Sharon, is that… Antonio's son?" she stammered.

"Yes, it's Va–Dino." I said. "Sorry I'm late, I got into a little situation."

"Uhm… Hello. It's nice to see you again, aunt Rei. I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Dino said sheepishly.

"No… It's fine. But why are you here, Dino?" she asked.

"Auntie, could we get him some breakfast first?" I asked her. "I'm sure he hasn't eaten anything yet since his kidnapping."

"Kidnapping!?" She exclaimed.

"E..hehehe…" Dino laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Did you really have to say that?" He whispered to me.

Then his stomach rumbled.

I looked up at him.

"Yea, you need breakfast alright." I said. "Besides, better now than later when she's drinking coffee or something. She'll spit it out for sure."

After that I went inside with Auntie. Dino was staring dumbfounded before he ran after me.

The men were surprised at the sudden visitor. Uncle was a bit more surprised than K and Alfonso. The look on his face told me he knew Valentino. I was wondering how because he never went with us to Italy. He was out on business. Maybe he knew Antonio's company? One would never know. Auntie was in the kitchen making breakfast for him, I helped. After ten minutes we had baked bacon, eggs, bread and orange juice for him. He thanked us before he started to eat. I sat next to him with toast and also orange juice. Uncle and Auntie sat on the opposite side.

"Princess," Uncle started.

"What happened?"

"I found him." I simply said. "I was running and after 2 km I heard a scream. I know I wasn't supposed to go and look, but someone needed help, so I went anyway. There I found Dino, tied up to a tree. Before he was tied up I listened in to the conversation the man had on the phone. He confirmed he was alone with Dino and he said something about a pay up. It was probably ransom. He also said he was going to take a nap and his partner probably said he should tie Dino up in case he runs away. And so he tied Dino up and went to sleep. After I made sure he was asleep I freed Dino and we ran way. Midway I realized there might be a transmitter on him, so we did a body check and there was actually a transmitter. I destroyed it and threw it in the woods. And now we are here."

Both of them were staring at me. Disbelieve or shock, maybe both. Dino was eating his bacon.

"It's true." He said. "If it wasn't for Sharon, I would be still there. But I was really shocked to see her!"

"He could have a gun, you know." Uncle said with a stern voice. "And he could have feigning his sleep."

"I know it was dangerous, Uncle! I know… But it just didn't feel right to leave someone in distress!"

"So you didn't know it was Dino?" Auntie asked.

"I didn't. I was just as shocked as he was when I saw him." I replied.

"If it wasn't for her to put her hand on my mouth, we would probably have woken up that man." Dino said.

The adults were looking at us.

"So, how did you get kidnapped anyway?" Auntie asked.

I was also wondering about that and turned my head to look at him. I saw he almost finished his breakfast.

"Well… My father went to visit an old friend and I came with him. He wanted me to meet the daughter of his friend, so we could become friends. He told me she could be my future wife." Dino said.

"_Future wife? An arranged marriage!? Poor thing!"_

"But I didn't like her at all!" He continued. "She was so noisy and she wanted me to follow her everywhere! She also wanted me to play with her dolls and have tea parties. So I ran away from her. I ran to the garden where I saw two men crawling through a hedge. They saw me and I wanted to run away, but I tripped." He said with a little frown.

"So one of the men grabbed me and went through the hedge again, but this time with me. Then he threw me in a car and we drove to the mountains. There I screamed trying to get any attention and then Sharon came to my rescue." He finished.

I tried not to laugh. It was funny. I pitied the guy for being with the noisy girl and getting kidnapped but, _crawling through the hedge_ to kidnap someone? No, just no.

Dino saw my awkward face and frowned.

"Don't laugh!" He said, pouting a bit.

And I burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! I'm sorry, Valentino, but really? Going through the bushes to kidnap someone is just… ahahaha!"

"Don't call me that!"

And I laughed harder. My foster parents looked at the ordeal and let out a sigh.

"Sharon, it's not nice to laugh his misery." Auntie said.

Catching my breathe I said:

"I know and I'm really sorry, Dino. But it was just too random!" I was still chuckling.

I took a few more breaths before my laughter disappeared. I put my left hand on my lips in order to not to laugh again. Seeing Dino's pouting face didn't really help, so I looked away.

"Anyway, shall we contact your father, Dino?" Uncle asked. "My name is Ivan Walker, by the way. I'm Sharon's Uncle."

"It's nice to meet you, uncle Ivan." Dino said. "Ah! If it's alright with you for me to call you uncle."

Uncle laughed at that.

"It's fine, young man! As long you don't try to steal my little Princess's heart." He said.

"EEEEEH!?/UNCLE!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

I saw Dino was getting really red. I just let out a sigh.

"_Yare, yare… Hm? Why the suddenly Japanese?"_

"Anyway," I said with a frowned face.

"I think you should call your father to say you're okay." I said to my friend.

"Right! Ehm… May I borrow a phone?"

Uncle took out his phone.

"Here, you can use mine." He said.

"Thank you very much, uncle Ivan!"

He took Uncle's phone and dialed a number. He hold the phone on his ear and waited.

"Ah, hey Roma–"

"Sharon." Auntie said to me.

I turned my head to her.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"If you're asking then probably yes." I said.

She took out her paintball gun. I gulped.

"Ah… right… I'll go outside then. To jog in place for a bit…"

"_And the terror returns…"_

"Don't worry about the punishment for being late, you won't get one because you got a reasonable reason. But don't think I'll go easy on you." She said in a sweet voice.

"_Dear lord, save me from my misery."_

"I won't expect any less, Coach."

I let out a small sigh and went outside.

* * *

My training went well. _Too well._ Coach wasn't slowing down, hence she was even quicker than before. But I still could manage to dodge most of the balls. I couldn't dodge six, which meant six hours of running as punishment. I was astonished at the results and so was Coach.

"What an amazing improvement, dear!" She exclaimed.

"You sure you didn't hold back?" I asked her, not believing my own results.

"Why would I do that?" She asked with a little frown.

"Because usually I have twenty to thirty hits!" I said. "I mean, now I have six, that's just one crazy leap!"

"It's because you did really well the past four months. Besides, you slept for a whole week so your body could heal and rest up plenty and as a result, you got this amazing improvement! Maybe I can finally switch over to a different weapon." She said happily.

I widened my eyes.

"What… exactly do you mean by… a different weapon?" I asked her while getting another terror feeling in my gut.

"Well, in all honestly I'm an expert in gun handling." She said, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"G-g-g-gun handling!?"

Suddenly I imagined her shooting at her students as part of the training. Cold sweat was forming on my back.

"Y-y-you mean, you're going to–?" I stumbled.

"Yes, when you're ready I'll use guns instead of these toys." She said, still with a smile on her face.

"…"

"_Fuck. My. Life."_

"A...ha…ha…" I laughed awkwardly.

This was _not_ good. No wonder her students ended up in hospitals. I had to improve, I just _had _to. Just thinking about it made me almost puke. It was definitely not a bright future.

"Say… Coach?"

"Hm?"

"Could you teach me how to disable a gun or just about the gun itself?" I asked.

Any information about guns could be come in handy.

"Hm…. You want to know?" She asked.

"Well, one cannot learn enough." I said.

"Alright. We'll add gun lesson in your schedule. Tuesdays' evening. You got those observation sessions in the afternoon, right?"

"Yea, that's correct."

"Then it's decided!" She said. "I can't wait to teach you about them!"

"_Oh dear… what did I do to myself…"_

* * *

Dino's father was glad to hear his son was alright. The bad guys were arrested and Dino was allowed to stay with us for a little while. Call it a holiday. For him, not for me. My hectic schedule resumed and my friend was in horror when he saw what kind of training I did. Every time I was done he asked me if I was okay. Most of the time I was, except for my power sessions. Once again I couldn't move and K had to bring me back inside. Dino was hysterical when he saw me and asked for a doctor. I told him – it was more mumbling – it was alright. He wouldn't calm down and I punched him with my last bit of strength to shut him up. The thing was… he was K.O. in an instant. _Oops?_

Of course I got scolded by my foster parents. What kind of friend punches a friend – only the best will_._ I tried to explain that it wasn't my intention to knock him out – I could move again after four hours. Beside I had only little strength left, who would even knew that it would knock Dino out? They wouldn't take any and I ended up doing house chores as my punishment. Oh well.

The next day Dino woke up and I apologized for punching him. He waved it off with a small smile and said it was okay. He was amazed that I was that strong and I could only smile sheepishly. He was wondering if I could take on one of his guards. It didn't surprise me he had guards, I mean his father was the boss of some company and Dino would be the next in line. If I could believe the man that kidnapped Dino.

After another week his father and some guards came to get Dino. Dino was delighted to see them again and so were they. We had our little conversation about what happened and Antonio insisted to reward me. I declined with all my might because there was no need to reward me, but in the end I lost. I received from Antonio a pendant. I saw two horses, each on the sides of a shield. On the shield there was the letter 'C'. It looked like an insignia, like the one on the pouch I received from father years ago. Again it looked familiar and again I couldn't remember exactly where I'd seen it. So many things were familiar, but also not. It was confusing me.

"With this pendent you're always welcome to visit us, Sharon." Antonio said. "It's our family insignia. It means that I consider you part of my family and I think my son is also quite fond of you."

Dino didn't retort, it was probably because he was talking to a man. His personal guard I guessed. Funny, if the guard grew out a mustache he would look like KHR's Romario.

"_Pfft. It would be funny if his name's actually Romario. Real life combination of future boss and his right hand man."_

Also I felt some tension from my family members. Had it to do with the pendant?

"Thank you very much, Uncle Antonio." I answered with a smile. "I will treasure it."

He smiled at my comment and we said our goodbyes. Dino also said he put his phone number in my phone – without my permission – and he would wait for a call or text. I sighed and waved him goodbye.

After they left I could feel my foster parents wanted to tell me something about the pendant. Trusting my intuition I said:

"I'll put the pendant in the pouch with my bracelet. That way I won't lose it."

Immediately the tension was gone.

"_So it was indeed the pendant. Does this also mean the insignia on the pouch is my family insignia?"_

And so my daily life continued. I texted Dino a few days after and to my surprise he texted like ten times every day. In order to stop him I texted him "Stop spamming my inbox. I'll block your number if you don't stop. xo Sharon" And after a small apology he decided to send only one each day. It was an improvement, but still. He had other friends, right?

My schedule became like this:

Every morning a 4-km-run with tire, multiple stretches, 20 minutes sprinting up hills and bear crawling down hills – excluding on my day offs.  
**Mondays**, morning: agility/run; afternoon: muscle observations  
**Tuesdays**, morning: agility/run; afternoon: muscle observations; evening: firearms lesson  
**Wednesdays**, morning: calling my friends; early afternoon: martial arts techniques and movements  
**Thursday**s, day off – tutor lessons in Salt Lake City  
**Fridays**, morning: agility/run; afternoon: sparring  
**Saturdays**, morning: power/endurance  
**Sundays**, day off

Coach switched over to BB guns and Tasers after another month and let me tell you this, it _fucking_ hurts. It was a new record of cursing out loud. So I let my instincts take over and used _everything _around me just to block or evade Coach's _toys_. I even counter attacked multiple times – all attempts failed and resulted in me being shocked by the Taser.

Master Ivan's training was harsh as ever. As soon I got a little bit used to the training he upped the level. Not to mention he also included cliff climbing to the menu – we were in the mountains after all. That day I stared at him venomously. If stares could kill, I would have definitely killed him that day. As for my techniques and movements, I mastered a lot. The moves were of different styles like Chinese Kenpo, Jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai and probably more. I didn't really care to remember which move was from which style, I learnt the moves and I made them my own. You could say I was creating my own mixed style. As for the sparring, I could dodge almost all of my Master's moves. I managed to counter attack at times. I also started to studying weak points in the human body. With putting enough pressure on a joint I could temporary disable the movement of a muscle. Very handy when it comes down to many opponents. I also tried to meditate every night, just before I went to sleep. This also improved my sensing ability.

Alfonso, K and Coach taught me about different kind of firearms. From a revolver to full automatic. I learnt about each type of firearm, how one is build, the mechanism, weak points, strong points, calibers etcetera. It was really interesting. They would even allow me shooting at some point. Not very responsible of them, letting a seven/eight years old child holding a gun.

As time went by I was really getting into my training – though I could curse the whole thing to go to hell at times – and it wasn't really just about my promise anymore. I was actually _fascinated _about the whole thing. Fascinated how my body improved and remembered every single move. How it became faster, stronger and more flexible. And how I could absorb information like a sponge. It was like I was in some shounen manga series. The only thing that missed was a supernatural power and an archenemy.

And before I knew it I was nine.

* * *

"Princess!" Uncle called.

It was Saturday afternoon. I was lying on my bed recovering from my Spartan training. I had my right arm on my head. The door to my room was open.

"What is it, Uncle?" I yelled back. Not even trying to move.

"Are you still recovering? It wasn't that hard, you know?" He said. He poked his head through the door.

"You call balancing with one hand for 30 minutes on a tree on top of a cliff with 11kgs on each limb _not hard_!? Screw you." I said.

Yes, it was one of those life threatening days. I had many of them, but just seeing how _far_ it was to the ground… It had a big impact on me mentally.

Uncle sighed.

"Your language, Princess. You can use foul language all you want when we're training, but after that, no more." He said.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, but it's a mental thing. The image is still stalking my mind." I said.

"Hm… I see. So I have to train you more at heights so you can get used to them."

"Scr– Roger."

Arguing wouldn't help. I would lose every single time, so I coped with it. I'm no pushover but listening to them was nine out of ten the best idea.

"By the way, why were you calling me." I asked. I was looking at him from my bed.

"Ah, yes! Your aunt and I decided to send you to school." He said happily.

I stared at him.

"School." I deadpanned. "As in going to school like _normal_ kids do and sit in class listening to a teacher?"

"Yes." He said.

"Why!?"

"Because you need some time to socialize with others and be _normal_ for once in a while, Princess!"

Yes, I officially discarded myself of being normal. I mean, what kid can actually keep up with two Spartan trainings that even adults can't do?

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll triple your training." Auntie said, coming in to my room.

"I think we'll break her body if we do that, Rei." Uncle said to his sister.

"It doesn't matter. Either she'll go to school and have a nice time or she'll go to hell with the triple amount of training." She said.

There was _nothing_ in her voice. Not sweet, not sadistic, not serious, not joking, just nothing. In other words, normal.

"_Oh dear lord… she'll really triple the training… Goddamn blackmailing!"_

"I'll go, I'll go!" I said.

"Good!" Auntie said happily. "Besides, your adult teeth have to grow properly. We don't want you to have braces. Training will be reduced a bit in order to let them grow."

I sighed softly.

"Alright. Thanks Auntie." I said.

I was teething, again. I already lost a few and my adult teeth were growing in a steady pace. I really looked like a brat, but technically I was. The most annoying thing was reducing my training in order to let my _teeth_ grow probably. Sometimes I didn't get my foster parents. And thus that Monday I went for the first time to primary school –not including those days when I had to take my exams.

* * *

I had to get up at 6:30AM in order to do my morning routine. It was awkward not to do my morning workout – they forbid me to workout. I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was short, but still cut in layers. It was also a bit messy. My facial features didn't change much. My once chubby cheeks were normal ones now. On my ears I wore the platinum studs Uncle bought me. I was around 140cm. My body was… very toned, so I converted some of my physical energy to spiritual energy. In the two years I learnt I could convert my physical energy into spiritual energy and if necessary I could convert a part of my spiritual energy into physical energy. I didn't open my chakra ports yet, but I knew at least one was open. Otherwise I couldn't exchange the energy. It's an awesome skill if I say so myself. I definitely didn't want the muscular body I had, in my opinion it wasn't too far from being a bodybuilder's body... My body turned back muscular overnight though. It was probably because I couldn't control my spiritual energy yet.

I saw my muscles shrinking and soon I had a normal body of a child. You still could see I was toned, but at least I didn't look like some muscular bully. It was required to wear a school uniform on the private school I was going to. So I wore my white blouse, dark blue tie, dark blue blazer and dark blue skirt. I also wore a black legging underneath it. There was _no way_ I would go in a skirt without wearing a legging. I also put on my fake glasses. If I was going to school I wanted at least wear glasses in order to give off some smart vibe. After checking myself again I did my usual thing and around 7:30AM I was all done. It was a 25-minute-ride to my school and it started at 8:30AM. So we had plenty of time to walk down the mountain.

The ride itself was boring. Auntie was the one talking the whole time, about how excited she was that I was going to school and how I would make new friends and such. I was less enthusiastic about the whole thing, I didn't really wanted to make friends. I knew it was a school for rich kids, so I prepared myself mentally for the unknown. K, who went with me as guard on standby, didn't hold much emotions. It was just another job for him.

When we arrived Auntie drove the car to the plaza. I saw K widening his eyes. I smirked. I had exactly the same reaction when I first came here. The campus was _huge_. I don't know how much square meters – or more square kilometers– it was, but it had primary school, middle school, high school and college. It was divided in blocks for each age group. The buildings had a Victorian feel to it, they were probably Victorian buildings anyway. There was much of greenery on the campus, even a fountain at some places. There were probably also buildings for club activity or for special curriculums or something. I didn't want to know. Just thinking about attending classes in this school was giving me headaches. The campus reminded me a bit of Ouran's. I really hoped I wouldn't meet anyone with a personality like the blonde Tamaki.

After five more minutes the car stopped and we got out. We went to the principal's office.

If was déjà vu all over again. It was like the time at kindergarten, but this time the principal was an older looking man. I didn't catch his name but he said with a kind smile:  
"I'm glad you're all better, young miss. I'm sure it was not pleasant to be ill at such a young age. I'm very delighted to see you here."

"_Ill!? Geez…"_

"Thank you very much for your concern, sir. I am fine now and I am also delighted to attend the school." I said with a straight back, hands in front of me just below my stomach and a polite smile.

Manners and courtesy were everything. It had been a while since I used a fake smile, but no one could actually see the difference.

"Hohoho! Such a polite girl. If you feel ill again, you are allowed to go to the infirmary. The staff will be notified of your condition. I could only imagine your feelings you had when you had that tumour."

"_Tumour…? Did Auntie say I had cancer!? Just where did she__ got the medical documents!? Oh god."_

"I will, thank you very much again, sir." I said, holding my posture.

"Well, then young miss. Here is a map of the campus. You'll find–"

And after ten minutes he was done talking.

"_I thought he was never going to stop."_

We said our goodbyes and I started to walk with the map.

"You sure were polite there." Auntie said with a small smirk. "I wonder how he would react if he knew what foul language you know."

"Oh please, Auntie. That actually sounds dirty, you know." I said. "But what's with the cancer thing?"

"Oh, that? I asked boss to make fabricate some documents in order to train you." She said.

"You what!?" I exclaimed.

I gaped at her.

"That's illegal business, you know." I hissed at her.

"We know, but it was helpful, right?" she replied.

I face palmed.

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

"Anyway, I'm going to pick you up in front of the school at four."

"But school's over at two."

"I want you to find a club or something. Till then! Have fun dear!"

And she was gone. 

"K, am I allowed to hit her?" I asked the man standing behind me.

"It wouldn't be a wise decision, Milady."

"Figured. Anyway, are you allowed in class?"

"Yes, I am. The personal guards are allowed to come with their masters."

"Che. I already don't like the sound of that."

"I know, Milady. But please refrain yourself of doing things that will attract attention."

"Got that, K. Well, let's go to class then."

"Yes, Milady."

After ten minutes we finally found the right building and the right room. The map was like a maze itself and in the end we ended up asking a staff member. The man was very friendly – don't oppose the rich kids or you get fired – and he even showed us the way. We thanked him and continued our journey. We were already late because of the principal's long speech, so it was a bit awkward to step in the classroom – of course after a proper knock. All eyes were on me. I guess the guard didn't bother them. I saw some few men in black on the other side of the room.

"_The other guards I guess. Anyway, I guess I have to introduce myself or something."_

"Good morning everyone. I apologize for being late. My name is Sharon Lin and this is the first time I will be attending classes. The principal had wonderful things to say about the school. Hopefully we will get along." I said with a smile.

Murmurs.

"_Great… What now?"_

"Welcome, Sharon!" A man in his mid-thirties said to me. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, around 185cm, white blouse – sleeves were rolled up till his elbows – black necktie, black dress pants and black shoes. I assumed he was the teacher.

"We were already wondering where you were. Our principal is indeed a talkative one if it's about the school. My name is John Stewart. I heard about your condition. Are you alright now?"

"_He looks decent to be a teacher…"_

"Yes, I am alright now, Mr. Stewart. Thank you for your concern." I answered. My posture didn't falter.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that, Sharon. Everyone, please be kind to her. Before she was very ill, so have a little bit of consideration, alright?" he said to the class.

"Yes, Mr. Stewart." They said in a bored tone.

I sighed inwardly.

"You may sit next to Linda." He said to me. "Linda, please raise your hand."

More murmurs. I saw some kids looking at me with pity, also some were gasping.

"_Suspicious alright." _

I saw a lazy hand going up and I walked to the girl called Linda. Arriving at my seat I saw a girl with brown hair, green eyes and some freckles on her cheekbones. She was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I could tell she had an attitude. I still had my smile on my face and I introduced myself like any normal person would do.

"Good morning, Linda. My name is Sharon, I hope we will get along with each other."

The reply I received from her:

"Like I would interact with some lowly ranked girl like you. Don't talk to me, unless you're talked to."

"_Yes, definitely an attitude"_

"I see." I said and sat down. I sighed inwardly, well at least my neighbour wasn't a chitter chatter.

* * *

Class was normal, the usual subjects, the usual homework. It was all the same how I remembered. Though I went to a public school in my past life. My classmates were alright, I guess. They worshipped Linda like she was some goddess and as long I didn't interact with her, they were nice to me. It was all fine by me. I never intended to make any friends, so most of the time I was making my homework or read some pages of my schoolbooks. I noticed Linda was eyeing at me, but I didn't pay any attention to her. If she wanted to talk she could just tap me or say something. Soon it was lunch break.

I stretched myself and let out a small yawn. It's been a while sitting like this and listening to someone talking about how to multiply or divide larger numbers. I won't deny it, it was boring. Very boring. Even if I wanted to keep up a good face, it was hard not to fall asleep. Then I saw a boy walking towards me, or to Linda, I didn't know. So I waited a bit before I got up. Linda got up already and left for the cafeteria I guess. The next thing the boy was standing next to me with a friendly smile. I guess it was for me.

"Hello, my name is James Collins and I'm the class representative. I can you show you around the school grounds if you want." He said with a smile.

He sounded very mature for his age. James was no more taller than I was and had spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a pointy nose. He wore the male school uniform, so instead of the dark blue skirt he wore dark blue pants.

"Hello, James. My name is Sharon Lin. I would like to accept your offer." I said with a polite smile. "It would be a bit troublesome to get lost again."

"Haha! Don't worry about that. Everyone get lost on their first days here." He said cheerfully. "Must be hard, right? Going to school when you're ill. Can I ask you what kind of illness you had?"

"_Expecting for a mature nine-year-old was a bit too much I guess."_

"I had cancer." I lied. "It was very scary, but I'm very glad I'm better again."

"I heard cancer is very hard to heal from." He said with a little gasp.

I guessed he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, it is. But I had a really good doctor. I'm really thankful to him." I said with a smile. I remembered the lazy looking doctor who aided me four years ago. Shamal, was it? "Anyway, let's start with the tour. Lunch will be over before we know it."

"Yea…, let's.

James showed me and K the grounds for the primary school students. It was rather big in my opinion, but he said the grounds for the older students were much bigger. He showed me the cafeteria, library, gyms, clubrooms, infirmary and the teacher's lounge. He also told me about the girl next to me. Linda was the CEO's daughter of a multinational company and everyone treated her with respect. Some were afraid of her just because of her status. He advised me not to speak to her unless she started to talk. And soon lunch break was over and classes resumed.

Afternoon classes were boring as hell. The teacher did a good job in teaching, but really, learning things I already know was not interesting. I noticed Linda was still eyeing at me, but again I didn't pay any attention to it. Soon school was over.

I let out a small sigh. The day was finally over, but I couldn't celebrate yet. Auntie wasn't here until four. I had to wait for two hours. I packed my stuff and walked over to K.

"How was your day, Milady." He asked.

"You saw how it was." I said with a bitter smile.

"My apologies for asking."

"Please, don't. I'm glad you asked though."

"Alright, Milady. What do you want to do now? Miss Rei won't be here until four."

"I guess we can check out the clubs? I have nothing to do anyway."

And thus we went to check out the clubs. I failed to noticed Linda was still eyeing me. 

I was very surprised at the amount of clubs they had. They had clubs for chess, gardening, drawing, music, singing, drama, judo, track and field, karate, tennis, soccer and many more. The level wasn't that high yet, but with a glance I could tell whether one was good or not. Especially in the sports department, I guess it was thanks to the muscle observation I had. In the end I chose for the track and field club. The captain was a sixth grader named Kelly and she gladly accepted me and thus after filling a document I became a member. Because it was almost four I could start the next day. We said our goodbyes and K and I walked back to the school. Auntie said she would pick us up in front of it. And exactly at four she arrived.

"And how was your first day at school?" She asked cheerfully.

"It was alright. My classmates are nice and I just joined the track and field club." I answered.

I got in the car. K followed.

"Really? How delighted to hear that, dear! Have you already made friends?"

Auntie drove back to our home.

"Not yet, but I think I'm on friendly terms with most of my classmates."

"What do you mean with most of your classmates?"

"Oh… Well, there's this girl in my class. She's the CEO's daughter of some international company, so she has this almighty attitude. Most of my classmates are worshipping her. Some of them are just scared of her. And I'm sitting in the seat next to her…"

"Hm… Did she say what company?"

"No, I didn't talk to her. The class rep told me."

I realized something.

"Ah, and I don't plan to ask her." I quickly added.

"Quick to pick something up, huh?" Auntie said with a chuckle.

"Well, knowing that you made false medical documents… who know what else you guys can do."

Auntie just chuckled at this. The way back was the same as the way to school. One sided talk from Auntie.

Thus my hectic life went back to a normal, boring, one.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaand Sharon's back to normal life. How will this work out for her? Harhar.

As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** As always I want to thank everyone who's reading/following/fav'ing this! Thank you very much for your support!

I have mixed feelings about this chapter, tell me what you think of it ^-^

* * *

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this storyline._

* * *

The next day I got up at 6:30AM again. I did my morning routine and got ready for my second day at school. This time Alfonso accompanied me, he was also the one who drove me to school. Apparently my foster parents were summoned by my father when I was asleep. Alfonso reassured me it was for a checkup and there was no need for me to worry. Trusting his words I put my worries aside and prepared myself mentally for school.

I greeted my classmates with a polite good morning and they greeted back. Some started to talk me and I conversed with them like a normal child would do. We talked about usual things like favourite colours, hobbies, clubs, living style and much more. I had to lie about a few things though, my motto was still 'keep a low profile'. I had to fabricate a story about my illness and family, but it wasn't that hard to imagine one. It was even partly the truth. I told them that my father was working in Italy and I moved to the States to treat my illness. And after I was cured I told my father I would rather go to school in the States than going one in Italy. He was reasonable about it and agreed with me. I also told them I had relatives here and they took care of me. It was almost time for classes to start so I went back to my seat. My neighbour Linda was talking to her female friends and I heard them squealing about something Linda probably told. When I sat down she looked at me and I said good morning to her with a nod. She only nodded back. I guessed she approved my morning greeting.

Morning classes were plain boring. We had history, English and music classes. Music wasn't interesting because we didn't play on any instruments. The teacher lectured about the lives of famous composers. I tried my best not to yawn, but failed to do it. At least five of them escaped. Luckily for me the teacher didn't notice. Linda on the other hand did notice and smirked. I didn't know what to expect, but my gut said she was up to something. Was she a bully or something? I sighed inwardly.

Not soon after that it was lunch break. I was invited to lunch by some of my classmates. Of course they tried to invite Linda too, but she declined them flatly. I, on the other hand, accepted their offer. And soon I was in the cafeteria with some of my classmates. Alfonso followed me like a good guard and I offered to him to have a little break to eat something. He declined and told me he was alright. I insisted him to take a break and after a little back and forth argue his stomach rumbled a little. I heard it and I smirked. At that moment Alfonso knew he would lose the argument and took a little break like I told him to. My classmates were a bit fascinated by our little interaction because it was _unusual_. I quickly said he was a bit overprotective of me because of my past illness, nothing to worry about. They nodded at this and went back to their own chattering. Blending in was not easy.

Afternoon classes were alright. We had art classes and we were allowed to make a vase of clay. I had no experience in pottery, so it was no surprise I made a mess. Some classmates and the teacher gave me tips, but I could tell most of them were trying not to laugh at me. Oh well, can't help it I didn't grew up in a big mansion and doing arts in my free time. One cannot be perfect, right?

When school was over I went to the Track and Field club on the race track behind the school. Alfonso reminded me not to go all out and I knew perfectly why. Having a fast run after cured of cancer is something one cannot do. So when my captain asked me to run I tried to run as slow as possible and that was _hard_. In the end I hobbled and trying to breathe a bit heavily. Afterwards I told her about my – fake – past and she nodded understanding my condition. She told me that I could take my time to build up my endurance. I thanked her for her consideration, but I told her that I wanted to train with everyone else. She was considering about it and in the end she said it was okay. But she would pull me out if training got to heavy. She didn't want me to hurt and overwork myself. She was a very nice girl, very fitted for a captain. And thus after introducing myself to the other members we started.

We had to run a few rounds on the tracks and the pace was _slow_. I did expect it was slow considering the average speed of primary school students, but I never thought it was this slow. You could compare it like someone on a bike going on the same speed as a pedestrian. If you've ever tried that, you'll know it's hard not to fall off. It was also no wonder that I was able to keep up with them with ease. Kelly asked me how I was and I answered I was alright. I also had to try to be the last. It was a huge challenge for my forbearance, so I considered it as another part of my training. After some jumping and throwing it was already time to go home. I was complimented of doing a great job by my fellow members. I just smiled and replied modestly. I was tired alright, mentally tired because I had to hold back _so much_. After I changed Alfonso guided me back to the car. He said I did a good job, I could only smile a bitter smile.

The following days were mostly the same and by the end of the week I was tired of doing nothing. Funny how one gets tired by doing nothing and for once I was actually glad to train on Saturday. It was different from the usual power training. It was a mix of everything and I didn't mind at all. I had too much energy. My foster parents – they returned Thursday night – didn't go easy on me and by the end of the day I had muscle ache all over again. I never thought I would ever miss the pain.

Months went by and I had to be _very_ patient of everything at school. I considered myself rather calm, but I became even calmer. Just how calm can a person be? Very, if you ask me. Mr. Stewart noticed I was rather smart and encouraged me to help others with their problems on various subjects. And soon my classmates came to me with their homework problems. Linda still had her attitude and was talking and laughing with her friends like she always did. The suspicious feeling I had before was no more. She probably deemed me unworthy and ignored me like she did with the majority of the class. I did well in the Track and Field club. Kelly told me I was a natural in running and was very happy for me. I told her I still had a long way to go. If she would know what kind of training I already did… She would probably have a heart attack. As for friends, I was friendly with everyone but I wasn't close to anyone. You could say I had no close friends at school. I still chatted regularly with my childhood friends, but it was getting more difficult to find the right time to chat because, one, of the time difference and, two, getting busier with life itself. I found myself tutoring my peers after school time. I still had club activities but I was excused for some reason. So I ended up giving tutoring sessions two times a week during club activities. And soon it was the start of a new school year.

* * *

My summer break consisted of training by the way. Nothing special, but coach Rei finally decided it was time to shoot real bullets. As a result, I ran for my life reaching a new level of terror.

* * *

K drove me to school on the first day of school. I advanced to the fifth grade with excellent results. No surprises there. Comparing those to college exams – no, it won't even be a comparison. Anyway, everyone advanced and we all ended up in the same class again. K and I entered the classroom and I greeted everyone as usual. To my surprise I was surrounded by most of my classmates after my greeting. They all greeted me cheerfully and asked about my summer. Not only that, they also asked if I wanted to sit next to them. It was very awkward. When did I become popular?

"Ehm, guys… Please, give me some space." I said.

And like Moses split the Red Sea, the group split in two. I was stunned. Just what exactly happened!?

"Thank you…" I said with an awkward smile. "Ehm… My summer was fine, how was yours?"

And like a switch switched on everyone answered at the same time.

"Ah! My summer was great! We went to Hawaii–"  
"We went to Australia. It was awesome!"  
"We had a summer party at home! There were so many people–"

I had to refrain myself not to frown at the sudden loudness. I was definitely not used to this.

"I see. It's great to hear you had a nice summer." I concluded, not wanting to hear any more.

"_Just what the hell is going on…"_

"Hey, Sharon. It seems very lively in here." I heard a boy's voice from behind me.

"Ah. Hi, James." I said, turning around. "Yes, it is. Say, could I sit next to you?"

I befriended James, last year's class representative, by the end of last school year. He was one of the smarter kids in the class and was less noisy than the rest. I couldn't call him a friend yet, but it was close I guess.

"Sure, why not." He said.

He walked to the back of the room and I followed. I heard murmurs but soon Linda came in and they swooned around her, asking her the same questions they asked me.

"Hm…? Not at the front row like last year?" I asked James.

"I wanted to, but you would get in trouble in the teacher sees you slacking off. I wonder how you were able to get A's for all your subject with your attitude." He said with a little grin.

"Oh, come on. Don't say it like that. You make it sound like I cheated or something." I said with a small frown.

"So did you?"

"No, I did not!"

"Hmm…"

"I just absorb information like a sponge."

"Hmm…"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Maybe…"

I sighed. James may be smarter and less noisy than the others, but he was still a brat.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked.

"It was alright. I went to my grandparents, both of my parents were busy with their work."

"Working both as second in command, they must be very busy."

Before summer break he told me his parents were second in command of two companies. He was most of the time alone with his nanny and learnt to be independent at a young age.

"Yeah, they are. But I'm used to it already. How was your summer?"

"I spend my summer in the mountains."

"Mountains?"

"Yea, I was camping with my relatives. It was fun, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well… I almost fell off of a cliff."

"You what!?"

"But I'm still here, alive and kicking! So no worries."

"Well, I can see that heh."

"By the way, do you perhaps know what happened to the rest of the class? I mean, when I entered they acted like I was Linda."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

There was a little silence.

"Maybe it's because you're nice to everyone? And gets good results academically and in sports?" He said.

I deadpan.

"That's all?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe. Maybe they see you as their role model or something. Your tutoring is also very good. Their marks went up a lot since you tutored them. Even I was surprised as the previous class rep. I mean, you were ill before right?"

"Well, yeah. I was ill, but I did a lot of reading so I wouldn't fall behind academically. As for sports… The previous captain of the Track and Field club told me I was a natural, so perhaps it's that?"

I was still not fond of lying, but it was necessary.

"Maybe, don't know. But you have to get used to it."

I sighed.

"I don't want to get used to it…"

He only grinned at my comment.

The teacher came in and he introduced himself as Gil Hillman. He said we got a new subject this year and it was French. We would only learn the basics of it and the details would be taught in middle school. In other words, it would be very easy. In the past few years I taught myself Spanish, Italian, German, French, Japanese and a bit of Chinese. Of course I knew English and Dutch. Because of my training I didn't had the time to study more. I was mostly exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"As for this year's class representative, we will vote. Please write down the name of the person you would like to be the class representative and put it in this box. Of course you are allowed to write down your own name." Hillman said.

And so everyone took a blank paper and wrote down a name. I voted for James, he did a good job last year, and I put my folded paper in the box. After the last paper was put in he opened it and counted the votes. When he was done he said:

"This year we have two representatives, both of them have 15 votes. James and Sharon, would the two of you come to me during lunch break?"

My eyes widened.

"_Eh. Eh!? EH!? WHY ME!?"_

James stood up.

"Yes, Mr. Hillman."

I quickly did the same thing.

"We will, Mr. Hillman."

"Good." Hillman said. "Well, let's start classes then."

James and I both sat down and I was once again confused.

"Let's do our best as representatives, partner." James said.

I stared at him, still with disbelief. He could only laugh at my expression.

* * *

At lunch break we went to the teacher.

"Ah, James and Sharon. I want to talk about your duties and responsibilities at class representative. It's not uncommon to have two of them, but Sharon, I believe you just started last year, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct, sir."

"To gain this much trust and respect of your classmates in a short time, probably means you are highly trusted. It is a very good thing." Hillman said.

I could only sigh inwardly.

"James, you were last year's representative, right?"

"Yes, sir." James replied.

"So you already know the details, but I will tell them to Sharon."

I nodded.

"As a class representative you act as a link between your class and other groups like the councils. You have to be willing and able to put forward other people's views on subjects. It is important to listen to your classmates, but you also have to work efficiently. Do you understand this?"

"_Sounds like a lot of work…"_

"Yes, I do, sir." I answered.

"Very well. As for your first task I want you to survey the class's opinion about the introduction of the new subject. Bring the report by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir." We both replied.

"Great! Now off to lunch, before break's over."

And we left to have our lunch.

"Say James." I began.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"I think this whole representative thing is just a way for teachers to be lazy." I said.

"Ha! Maybe, but it's fun in its own way."

"So… are we going to make some questionnaire or something?"

"Sounds good enough. You're already digging the whole rep thing, aren't you?"

"Not really. Just thinking of options to get that report done."

"Don't be so gloomy! We also get to do the fun stuff, like organizing events or something. It will be fun."

I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Did I look gloomy?" I asked.

"Well, you had a frown…"

"Hm… Thanks for trying to cheer me up though." I said with a small smile. "I was just thinking about the class's attitude towards me. I feel a bit uncomfortable with the new attention."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Well, it's just different. I mean I had this one time in kindergarten. My peers would flock at me and it's just the same as back then."  
_"Though that would be probably because I was different."_

"Well, I'll be honest with you. You have this calm aura around you. You always smile and you're friendly towards everyone, even to those you dislike. You're also very patient and explain things step by step when tutoring. I don't really know, but it just feels like you're a big sister everyone wants to have. It's just nice to be around you." He said, a little bit embarrassed.

I was stunned at this. Was this the result of being calm and patient the past year? Or did I unconsciously act like my 22-year-old self? Or was it both? Well, it wasn't a bad feeling. The feeling that people wanted to be near you just because it was nice. It felt warm.

"Hm… A big sister for everyone… That doesn't sound too bad." I said. "Thanks for telling me, James!" I added with a smile

He laughed a bit sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you're smiling again! Anyway, let's eat. We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, let's!"

* * *

Thanks to James's explanation I tolerated the flocking a lot better. Being an older sister reminded me of my past life with my little sisters. I loved to tease them but I also helped them a lot. I missed them, but I couldn't feel sad about it. What happened, happened and one cannot turn back time. I tried to see my noisy classmates as my new siblings and I allowed some of my old emotions to surface. I tried my best as a class rep and tutored those who needed. I also listened to those who had problems, at home or at school, and I tried to give them advice. I know it wasn't my business, but for once I wanted to share my insights to those in need. As for club activities, I still had to hold back on runs and jumps but I did give advice and pointed out bad habits. The new captain, Kenny Mattson, was impressed and asked if I could be the manager. I declined because that would mean more paperwork. I had to deal enough paperwork as the class rep, though it was divided between James and me. Plus I didn't have the time, knowing I had training on Saturdays would mean I needed the next day to recuperate fully. Except for the weekends I actually felt _normal_ again after many years. Slowly my acting disappeared and I had fun for real. It was a very long time ago that I actually felt _safe_.

But that spring – I was ten – _something_ happened. I didn't know what, but the feeling of being safe disappeared. Instead I got an obnoxious feeling, like the time of the first assault. Both my foster parents and my guards were summoned to Italy. K and Alfonso were replaced by two lower ranked guards. I don't want to brag, but I could win against them in a one-on-one. They didn't give me a safe feeling and I ended up holding up my guard up 24/7. We also moved into an apartment not far of my school. I couldn't help to worry about my family and soon I was sleep derived. The guards' attitude didn't help either. One time they were talking about something about a coup d'état in Italy and how they were stuck in the States watching over some brat. Hearing that I asked them directly.

"What do you exactly mean by a coup d'état in Italy?"

"That has nothing to do with you, brat." Was the reply I received of the guard named Tancredo.

"Brat? Are you sure you're allowed to say that to me?" I said a bit angrily.

It had been a week already and I hadn't heard anything yet from any of my family members. I was worried, sleep deprived, frustrated and more. Having guards not doing their job properly didn't help either.

"Who do you think you are? You're just a brat, brat. Of course we can say that to you." Said the other guard named Beppe with a smirk.

"Hm… I guess I can report that to the Walker siblings. I think they would be delighted to hear that my temporary guards called me a _brat_." I said.

"W-W-W-Walker siblings!?" They both exclaimed.

"Hm…? I guess you know my _foster parents._" I said with a sweet smile, emphasized on foster parents.

"F-F-Foster p-p-parents!?"

Their faces turned sickly pale. The Walkers were well-known alright.

"So tell me about the coup d'état before something nasty happens to the two of you. The Walkers have been training me, so you probably know I ain't _just a brat_." I said in a serious tone.

I couldn't care less about the whole blackmail. I wanted answers. I wanted to know if they were _alright_. Plus not be able to think properly, my rationality was on a minimum level.

"W-W-We d-d-don't know the details." The first guard stammered.

"Y-Y-Yeah! O-Only that headquarters was attacked by a small group." The second guard added.

"Are they powerful, the small group I mean?"

"Y-Yea, I heard they were. They annihilated the rearguards and vanguards in no time!" The first one said.

"In other words, you two would have been killed if you were stationed at HQ. Be thankful you were assigned to guard me."

Their eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"_Che, pathetic."_

But knowing the enemy was strong, didn't help to ease my feelings. I could only hope they were alright and that at least one of them would call or text me soon. I went to my room and tried to sleep even it was just a little bit.

* * *

A month went by and I still didn't hear anything new yet. My obnoxious feeling didn't fully disappear yet, but it was much lesser than before. I could at least sleep at night, but I was still restless. I texted everyone multiple times, but I didn't get a response. Calling them would get me to their voicemails. My classmates were worried about me. I had black bags under my eyes and was spacing out most of the time. I still tried to smile and help everyone, but it was a tiresome. In the end the teacher send me to the infirmary and allowed me to sleep there. I guess he figured out it had to do with family problems because after school he asked me how I was doing. I knew lying about this wouldn't do me any good. The evidence was already on my face.

"Honestly, I don't feel too well the past month." I said tiredly to my teacher Hillman.

"Yes, we are all very worried about you. If you don't mind, will you tell me about it?" Hillman said in a gently voice.

I was hesitant. I didn't know how to explain the situation to him. After a little silence I decided to tell the truth.

"There are problems within my father's company." I started.

My teacher nodded in understanding and told me to resume.

"His company is located in Italy and he summoned my aunt, uncle and my guards. He send me two other guards. I overheard them talking about a coup d'état. They also said the group leading the coup annihilated many people."

Hillman widened his eyes at this.

"Do you know what the word 'annihilate' mean?" He asked me. He was probably hoping that I didn't know the meaning of it.

"Sadly I know, otherwise I wouldn't be worrying about my family so much." I said.

There was bit of a silence. There was a heavy mood around us. It was not easy for Mr. Hillman to say it was going to be okay. People were _killed_ during the coup d'état. After a few more minutes of silence my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it and pressed the accept button at lightning speed and answered.

"Hello!?"

I almost yelled. My heart was racing hoping it was a call from my family. I didn't see the caller ID so I didn't know who was on the other side of the line.

"Sharon," A low and powerful voice said, it sounded a little bit tired. "I hope you're alright."

It took me a few moments to register and recognize the voice. I'd only heard it once before.

"F-Father?" I stammered.

"Yes, my daughter. How are you? I hope you didn't worry too much. Ivan and Rei told me you are quite a worrywart. They are all fine if you were wondering about it." He said.

I burst out in tears. All my emotions flowed out just hearing they were alright. I was so relieved, so damn relieved. After a few minutes of crying – my teacher was trying to cheer me up and told me everything was alright – I cleared my throat and wiped away my tears. I put my phone back on my ear and said in a hoarse voice:

"Thank goodness you're all fine."

"It seems you did worry about it. I apologize for not contacting you earlier. You could say it was rather hectic here."

"You should have contacted me earlier, father." I said with a light chuckle, glad everything was alright. "Because of that I was sleep deprived, frustrated and looked like a panda for the past month."

"Panda?" He said a little bit surprised.

"Yes. You know, when one doesn't get enough sleep and get bags under the eyes."

"Heh. I see. Anyway, I wanted to tell you the Walkers, K and Alfonso will be staying here for a few more months. We need their strengths to sort everything out. Will you be alright on your own?"

"On my own? Does that mean those temporary guards are going back too?"

"Only one will return to Italy. The other one stays with you. Do not worry about the living expenses. I will keep transferring money on monthly bases like I have always been doing."

"I see. Then everything will be alright on my side. Thank you for taking care of me, father."

"Well, at least I can do this for you. I hope you can forgive me for not being at your side, Sharon."

"You must have your own reasons even though you're still a mystery to me."

"A mystery, huh? Well, I cannot blame you, but one day I will tell you. You just have to hold onto the bracelet."

"The bracelet?"

"Yes. It's an important item. When you are able to wear it, try to wear it all the time. You will understand why when time's ready."

"When time's ready? I do not understand, father. What do you mean by that?"

"Sharon, for now enjoy your life. Do not worry about it, when you are ready you will understand. Just be patient."

"Be patient, huh? I've been doing that a lot lately, but alright. I'll keep the bracelet with me and I will wait."

"Thank you, Sharon. Then I will wish you a good night. You probably need the sleep."

"Yes, I do. Thank you, father. And a good night to you too."

"Thank you and a belated happy tenth birthday."

The conversation was over. I slumped back on the infirmary bed.

"My birthday was in September, you're half a year late." I murmured with a small smile.

I turned toward Mr. Hillman.

"Thank you very much for your concern, Mr. Hillman. I really appreciated it, but everything is fine now." I said with a smile.

"That is a relieve to hear that." He said. "I will not ask for the details but if you are troubled about something, I will be willing to listen."

"Thank you, sir. I will keep that in mind."

"I suggest you should go home for today and rest up. If you decide to rest up tomorrow too, you will be excused for your absence."

"No, I'll be in class tomorrow. Now I know everything is alright I can rest up for the rest of the day. I thank you again for your consideration, but there is no need to receive special treatment."

"Alright, then I will be seeing you tomorrow. Have a good rest, Sharon."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Mr. Hillman."

My teacher left the infirmary and I stared at the ceiling. Tears were falling down again, but this time it was out of happiness.

* * *

The next day I was running late. I overslept and it was already 8:10AM when I woke up. I had a very good night rest and mentally I was recovered for 80 percent. I still had some bags under my eyes, but at least my eyes didn't look tired anymore. I quickly did my morning routine and took an apple from the kitchen, my bag in the living and I started to run to school, it was 8:20AM. I could let Beppe drive me to school, but that would still took fifteen minutes. Tancredo left for Italy the day before. I ran and to my own surprise my speed was incredible. I took shortcuts and my turns were incredibly sharp. I didn't lose speed at all when turning and at exactly 8:30AM I slammed my class's door open. All heads where turned to me and they stared. I was out of breath, but didn't care. I made it to class on time and I was glad for that. Not only I promised my teacher to be at school, but I wouldn't break my own record of zero times being late. I said my usual good morning and hobbled to my seat. I sat down with a sigh and fell forward with my head on my desk.

"Well, that was quite an entrance. Good morning to you too, Sharon." My neighbour James said.

"Yea, I was late so I had to run." I said to him still a bit huffing and my head on my desk.

"The parking is quite large, so I guess you had to run hard."

"No, I had to run from home. Wouldn't make it if I went by car."

"You what!?"

"_Ah… Shit. I blurted that out."_

"Don't speak about that ever again." I said, turning my head to look in his eyes. "If you want to know, come with me after school."

I couldn't use any lame excuses anymore. The people around me were at an age where they're starting to ask things. So I had to be careful not to blurt out things. The reason I gave James the option of hearing my secret was because I trusted him. Working with him as class rep created a bond between us.

"Eh? But you don't really have to tell me…" He said.

I straightened my back and looked at him again.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you a choice. If you want to know, then I'll tell you. If you don't, then I won't tell you."

"Won't you be afraid if I tell others if you tell me?"

"I know you won't tell anyone. Besides, you told me about your living style while nobody else in our class knows it. It's like sharing a secret, no?"

"Hm… Since when can you read people's mind?"

I blinked at the statement.

"I can't." I said flatly.

The teacher entered and started to speak. He looked briefly at me and nodded. We started the day with geography.

"Alright, I'll go with you after school." James whispered to me. I just nodded.

* * *

Classes were not interesting like usual. I was caught dozing off multiple times by James and Mr. Hillman. I couldn't help it, I felt really tired after everything was settled down. So I decided to sleep in the infirmary after lunch. I notified Mr. Hillman about it and he just nodded. And thus I slept soundly till 3PM.

"Sharon. Hey, Sharon! Wake up! School's already over."

"Nnhn… Not yet, I'm still sleepy."

"You… know what will happen if you don't wake up?"

I snapped my eyes open.

"I'M AWAKE. DON'T SHOOT ME!"

"Shoot you…? That ain't a normal response, you know…"

I looked at the source of the voice.

"Ah… James… "

I sighed. I blurted something out again.

"Sorry, James. It's a bad habit I created." I said with a bitter smile.

"Does that also have to do with the thing you're going to tell me?" he asked. "If your family members abuse you we will get child services you know."

"Abuse!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what reaction is 'don't shoot me'?" he said.

I looked at him and after a little bit I started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Sorry, James. I know I shouldn't laugh, but it has been a while I heard that. Don't worry, my family are not abusing me, so no need for child services. Anyway, let's go. I'll talk while we walk."

"Huh? Ah… okay then."

I got out of bed, took my blazer and put on my shoes. I checked my hair and went out of the infirmary.

"Did I miss much in class?" I asked him.

"No, not really. We did some math and drawing." I answered.

"I see."

We walked out of school and I started to talk.

"What you're going to hear may shock you, so I want you to be prepared for whatever may come."

"Alright… You know, I'm getting a bit nervous."

I let out a little chuckle.

"Well, that means you're expecting something. I didn't lie when I told you I ran to school, but…"

"But?"

"But… the whole thing about me having cancer is one big fat lie."

He stopped walking and stared at me.

"You're… serious?"

"Yes, I am. I never had cancer. I wasn't even ill."

"Then… why? I mean, it's illegal, right? To fake medical documents."

"I wondered about that too, but they never told me. But the time I didn't go to school I spend on major training. The reason for that is that I'm part of probably a dangerous family. I don't know anything about them, I only know my father is trying to protect me to keep me out of business. My foster parents are taking care of me, but I do see them as my family. So are the two guards who were with me."

"And… last month something happened to your family…? Is that why you were out of everything?"

"Yes. Despite I know nothing about my own family, I still worry about the members I know. They were send back to headquarters in Italy. I heard there was a coup d'état and people were actually hurt. So I couldn't help to worry. Yesterday I received a call from my father and he told me everything was fine."

I couldn't really tell him people were killed.

"So that's the reason why you're suddenly back to normal. Though you're still not 100 percent fit."

"Heh… That's right."

We started to walk again. I resumed.

"The reason I didn't attend the first three years of school was because I was targeted."

"Targeted!?"

"Yes. I moved to Utah because my foster parents and I were fleeing. Originally I lived in Europe."

James nodded at this.

"I still don't know the details, but I have my own theories. The most likely one is that my father's enemies want me to blackmail him. Or to get money. Meaning they would harm me if necessary. I don't know anything about my father, but from the two conversations I had with him I can tell he cares for me. I realized at a young age that I needed to be strong if I ever want to defend myself against my unknown enemies so I asked to be trained. And that's what I've been doing before I attended school."

There was a silence. James was still walking next to me and it seemed he had some trouble to register everything I said. After ten minutes he spoke up.

"So in other words, you're ridiculously strong?"

"I'm still no match for my masters, but yes, I'm strong."

"And academically?"

"When I told you I was reading books to keep up with others academically, I didn't lie. I did read books and because of that I know a lot more than my peers."

"You mean, you actually read those thick books?"

"Yes, high school to college level."

He stopped walking, again.

"Then why are you attending primary school! I mean, you can read college level books. You could skip middle and high school if you wanted to!"

I smiled a little.

"Honestly, I was asking myself that too. I could attend high school or just keep training like I did before attending school. But I noticed it this winter. I was actually still living in fear of everything. I was a social outcast even though I still had contact with my childhood friends. I labeled myself as abnormal because of my harsh training and because I may bring everyone around me in danger. Because of that my last year's appearance was fake. Nothing was real, it was all an act. I tried to blend in, not to attract any attention to myself. It was hard because of my fake past and my advanced knowledge, I had to be very patient with everyone around me. That created the calm aura you told me once about. That's why I was so surprised why everyone paid attention to me at the start of the school year. I tried to blend in, not to stand out. But in the end I accepted it and tried my best to help everyone. Slowly my fear went away, it made me feel how to feel normal again. That is probably the reason why I was send to primary school. Surrounded by my peers and interacting with them, living like a normal child again."

James was silent again. It took him a while to answer.

"Honestly, Sharon. I don't really understand what you're saying but I can tell that you had your own troubles. But all of that made you who you are now. You're a strong and smart girl and I'm proud to be your friend. If there's anything troubling you, you can always tell me. I'm here for you as your friend and as the class rep!" He concluded with a smile.

I didn't know whether he just acted to be stupid or not. Sometimes his words had an extra hidden meaning. But I was still glad he considered me as his friend.

"But you know, Sharon."

"What is it?"

"You must be incredible fast to run from home to school. I mean only this campus itself is HUGE!"

I only laughed at the comment. It was a good thing I didn't tell him at what time I left home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** My goodness. Longest chapter ever!

Next chapter/part is out! Enjoy!

* * *

After four days I recovered. I also received a call from Auntie. She said their phones were lost during the coup d'état and apologized for not contacting earlier. Apparently she heard from my father that I cried during our phone conversation. I didn't deny it, but I was very embarrassed. We bantered a bit and ended up laughing. She also told me that they would come back by the end of summer. That meant I had a summer long of _nothing_. Then I had this idea.

"Say Auntie?" I began.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Am I allowed to go back to Holland? I want to see everyone again. It's been five years." I said.

"Back to Holland? Hm..."

There was a little silence.

"I guess it's alright, make sure the guard comes with you. I believe it's Beppe, right?"

"Yes, it's Beppe. But honestly, he's slacking off a lot." I whispered the last part.

"I bet you can kick his ass." Auntie said with a little laugh. "Perhaps you haven't noticed yet, but you're already stronger than a fully trained bodyguard."

"Eh!?"

I was a bit surprised to hear that. I knew I was strong, but to be actually stronger than a fully trained bodyguard was… unexpected.

"Have you tried your full running already?" She asked.

"Well, yes. I was late for school once and decided to run to school and I noticed that I was incredible fast. My cuts and turns were very sharp, but it didn't feel like my speed decreased."

"I see, I'm glad to hear that! Training in the woods paid off alright. Do you know your time?"

"Ehm… I left the house around 8:20 and arrived at class at 8:30. So ten minutes. I did use shortcuts to decrease the distance a bit."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I had to! Otherwise I would be late!"

"No, no, no! I didn't mean that, dear. I meant your speed. You ran a distance of around 6,2 miles (10 km) in just 10 minutes! This means your average speed is around 62 miles per hour (60 km/h)."

"MY WHAT!?"

This time it was my turn to be surprised. Honestly I never paid any attention to the distance I had to travel. I thought the distance was around 5 km, but 10? Besides, a running speed of 60 km/h is just… inhuman.

"Sharon, dear! I can't be proud enough to hear this result! It's an amazing feat, but don't run too much and too long at that speed. It will damage your legs if you use that run frequently."

"Auntie… a speed of 60 km/h is just insane! I mean it's just not possible! Just _not_ possible!" I exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain your time?"

"I… don't know…"

"At least you don't have to worry about your speed anymore." She said with a cheerful voice. "Listen closely dear. I advise you not to use that run, unless it's really necessary. If you use it, use it in little spurts for acceleration. Set your maximum time on three minutes. You already used it once for ten minutes straight so I forbid you to run for at least two months. If you have to run for PE or club activities, use a light jog."

"I understand, Coach. Otherwise I would end up in a wheelchair at an early age."

"Quick to catch up as always. Anyway, I have to be going now. They're calling me. We'll keep in touch, alright dear?"

"Okay, good luck with your work, Auntie! I'll text you the location when I meet up with my friends if you want to check up on me." I said.

"Hm… I think you're old enough to take care of yourself."

"You do know I'm just ten, right?"

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

"_Dodging the question, huh?"_

And thus that summer we arranged to meet each other at the airport.

* * *

"Sharon, are you sure it's alright for me to come with you. It's sort of a reunion, right?" James asked me when we walked through the airport.

"It's alright, James. Don't worry about it!" I said. "We texted each other frequently through that popular chat app and they said they wanted to meet you at least once."

"But I feel like I'm intruding…"

"No you aren't! Besides, have you ever wondered why I talk to you most of the time?"

"Because we were both class reps?"

"Yes and no. The reason is that I'm very picky about choosing my friends."

"You are?"

"Yeah, besides, you're the same right? Even though you're quite popular, you're hanging out with me most of the times."

"T-T-That's because I can converse with you about more sophisticated things!"

"Hm…?"

"It's the truth!"

"Heh! It's like the roles are reversed. Anyway, I think you'll fit right in. Don't worry about the language barrier. I believe they already had some English classes at school, so they know the basics. I will act as interpreter when necessary. Beppe, I will trust you to keep an eye out of unusual movements."

"Yes, Miss."

I invited James to come with me. Otherwise he would spend the summer with his grandparents again. We both asked his parents and grandparents for permission and they were delighted to hear that their (grand)son made a good friend. And thus his parents applied for a visa for him for six weeks, though our trip was just for four weeks. As for Beppe, he respected me over the months we spend together. Funny how one's attitude can change so much. I only asked him to spar with me at times – I had to keep myself fit during my masters' absence – and then, wham, his attitude changed. It wasn't that I used flashy moves or something. I didn't overpower him, but neither I let him overpower me. You could say I just used enough power to spar with him equally.

Thirty minutes later, at 11:03AM, we were on the plane to Amsterdam.

* * *

"My goodness… Eleven hours is just way too long. I couldn't sleep at all. How about you guys?" I said while stretching myself.

We were waiting for our luggage at the conveyor belt. It was 7AM local time. James was yawning.

"Meh. I think I had a few hours of sleep. I can't believe that some of our classmates are able to do this multiple times a year."

"I know right… How about you, Beppe?"

"I'm used to flights, Miss."

"Hm… I see. I envy you, Beppe!"

"Please, don't be, Miss."

"Hm…"

"By the way, Sharon. Why aren't you wearing your glasses? Didn't you have bad eyesight?" James asked.

"I thought I told you they were fake."

"Really!? When?"

"Before summer break…"

"Ah… I don't remember…"

"Hm… Do I look weird without them?"

"No… Not weird, just different."

"I see… "

There was a little silence. Then the conveyor belt moved.

"Ah! The luggage are coming, let's find them!" James yelled out.

"Ah… Yes… Let's!"

After twenty minutes we found our luggage and walked to the exit. While I was yawning I heard a particular voice on my left side.

"SHAAAAAA-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!"

I perked up at it. There was no way I _could not_ recognize that.

"For goodness sake, Luke! Even after five years you're still as loud as ever!" I said in Dutch while laughing.

"Welcome back, Sharon!" Alicia and Roberto greeted me with bright smiles.

I hugged all of them, making the boys blush a little. Alicia giggled at that. They didn't change at all. They became taller, but they still had their typical features. Only their hairstyles were different. Alicia's hair was no longer waist-length but cut short. It was a bit over her shoulders. Luke's hair was no longer messy, it was short. He had gel in his hair to create spikes in his hair. Roberto still had his wavy hair, but it was a bit shorter than I remembered.

"Guys, I want you to introduce a friend." I said.

I motioned James to come.

"This is James." I said to them. "James, these are my childhood friend I told you about. The girl is Alicia, the brown haired guy is Luke and the blonde one is Roberto."

I said the last part in English.

"Nice to meet you, my name is James Collins." James introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, James. My name is Alicia Stevens." Alicia said in English.

"Likewise, James. My name is Roberto Baker." Roberto said.

"I am Luke Spencer! Let's be friends!" Luke said in a heavy accent.

I laughed a bit at Luke. Those where probably standard text sentences he learnt.

"Sharon," Luke said to me. "English is very hard to learn! How were you able to live in America!"

"I… just read books?" I offered.

"GAH! I don't like reading!"

Then he looked at James. I saw him looking at him with a questionable look.

"JAMES! You play football?" Luke tried to ask James in English.

"Ehm… A little bit?" James answered.

"LET'S PLAY!" Luke exclaimed. "Roberto, you play too!"

"Eeh! But we can't play here, we're at the airport!" Roberto said.

"Besides, you don't have a ball." I added.

"AH!" Luke exclaimed at the realization of not having a ball.

I heard Alicia let out a sigh.

"Honestly Sharon, you don't want to know how tiresome it get sometimes." She said to me.

"Heh, I already know. From the time we were still in kindergarten."

"Eeh!? Well… now I think about it, you were always more mature than any of us…"

"Hm… Is that so? Anyway, I'm really glad to see all of you. But where's uncle Richard?"

Last year I started to call my friends' parents aunt and uncle. Calling mama and papa was getting a bit embarrassing. They on the other hand were a little bit disappointed, but didn't try to persuade me.

"I was looking for a parking space, Sharon." A voice said on my right side.

"Ah, uncle Richard! Nice to see you again." I greeted him.

"Nice to see you too, Sharon. You've grown a lot! I hope you guys had a good flight." He greeted back. He also greeted and introduced himself to James and Beppe.

"The flight was alright, but I wasn't able to sleep though." I said to him.

"I see. Let's go home everyone. I'm sure the ladies at home are preparing a welcome party for you." Richard said.

"Sir, I will be driving on my own." Beppe said to Richard.

"You can drive with us, no need to drive on your own."

"Thank you sir, but no thank you. I will be renting a car."

"Alright. I won't force you to drive with us. Do you know where to rent one?"

"Yes, I do. I will take my leave then."

"Beppe, drive carefully." I said.

"I will, Miss." He replied.

And he took off.

"Well, then everyone. Let's go!" Richard said to us.

And we all followed him to the minivan.

* * *

The drive itself was rather loud. Everyone was asking questions and talking about their lives at school. James fitted in alright, though he was a bit surprised at the more casual environment. It was different of the atmosphere at school, but soon he was talking happily and waving gestures. I had to help with translating at some parts, but that didn't stop the nice atmosphere. It was great to see everyone getting along.

After two hours we arrived at the Baker's residence. We got out and uncle Richard took our luggage. Beppe contacted me by text. He said he was staying in a nearby hotel and he would be on standby. I replied with an OK. I also added that he was allowed to have some fun.

We entered the house and a loud welcome was heard.

"Welcome back, Sharon!"

"Oh look how much you've grown!" "You are growing into a beautiful young lady!" "Oh my, time is going by so fast!"

Three ladies were chatting happily with each other. Yes, the mothers of my friends were still happy and lucky going.

"Hello aunt Christa, aunt Cleo and aunt Olivia. It has been a long time indeed." I said.

"Still as polite! It's so lovely!" Cleo said. "Oh, how I wish Alicia was a little more polite."

I don't believe I'd introduced the other parents yet. Aunt Cleo is Alicia's mother. Her father is uncle Tom. Aunt Christa is Luke's mother. His father is uncle David, a former soccer player. That explains why Luke's so fond of soccer.

"Mom!" Alicia yelled.

"Thank you very much, aunt Cleo. But I think Alicia is fine as she is. There is no need for her to change." I said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh my!" Cleo said with a giggle.

"I'm glad you're smiling more." Christa said to me. "You always had this neutral look on your face."

"Did I?" I asked her.

"Well, it looked like you were forcing yourself a bit too much. But right now, you look more natural." Olivia said.

"_In other words, they noticed."_

"To be truthful, it was hard to keep up with everyone." I said with a small laugh. "But I'm still glad everyone's still the same."

"Eh!? You, keeping up with us?" Alicia exclaimed.

"Well, you were all so cheerful. It was hard to keep up with everyone's cheerfulness." I said to her.

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL NOW!" Luke yelled in English.

"It's 'soccer', Luke." Uncle Richard said. "When you say 'football' you mean American Football."

James nodded at this. Even though uncle Richard said it in Dutch, he did understand what he meant.

"Yes, soccer." James repeated.

"I don't really understand it, but LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" Luke said.

I could only sigh at the event. Somehow boys are always able to make friends with each other through playing soccer. The other mothers noticed James and started to introduce themselves. James did the same.

"Sharon! You'll play goalkeeper like we were kids!" he added.

"EH!?" I exclaimed. "I'm tired, Luke! Let me sleep for a bit. Besides, we're still kids!"

"NO! You will play! You're the most suited to be the goalkeeper!"

"Then, I'll be cheerleader!" Alicia said.

"That's good, Alicia!" Luke said.

"Eh!? Why doesn't she have to play?" I asked.

"Because Alicia is bad in soccer!"

"Yes, I am!"

I face palmed.

"Let's play soccer together, Sharon." Roberto said with a smile. "It's been a while after all."

I let out a sigh.

"ALRIGHT! This time I will stop Rob's kicks!" I exclaimed. "Let's go!"

And I raised my fist in the sky.

"YEAH!"

* * *

That evening we had a feast. Uncle Tom and uncle David arrived at the Baker residence after work. They welcomed me warmly and asked how I was doing. While eating we were talking about everything. About school, grades, friends, family and more. I explained that my foster parents were busy at my father's company, so they couldn't make it. Olivia and Richard were talking to James in fluent English. Even Roberto. As expected of family members of Antonio. Speaking of Antonio. I also invited Valentino, but he couldn't make it. His father was very ill and he couldn't leave his side. I really hoped Antonio would make it through. I didn't want to think what would happen to my friend if he also lost his father.

After the meal I offered to help to do the dishes, but I was turned down flatly. The mothers told me to spend time with everyone else. Thus I went outside where everyone else where.

James was the first one who saw me.

"Hey Sharon! I think they are going to play soccer again!" He shouted at me. He jogged to me.

"Again?"

"Yeah! By the way, I never thought you would be that awesome at goalkeeper! Roberto's kicks are really powerful and you didn't let one through! It's amazing, you know!"

"The most amazing thing is that Rob's kicks are stronger than I remembered. Even after my extreme training I can still feel my hands sting after each catch."

"So that just means both of you are incredible! I wish I coul–"

"ROBERTO! THIS TIME I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"Ah, Luke! Calm down…"

We both looked at the source of the ruckus.

"Are they always like that?" James asked me.

"Hm… I think so… Luke has been passionate about soccer as far I can remember. Rob has probably natural kicking talent. Even though they're friends, Luke sees Rob as his rival, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, as far as I know Luke never said it out loud."

We reached the small grass field.

"AH! SHARON! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU EITHER!" Luke shouted at me.

"Eh?"

"I WILL SCORE A GOAL THIS TIME!"

"Hm… Let's see about that, Luke!" I said with a little smirk.

I couldn't help to taunt him. Perhaps my past sister-personality was surfacing.

And thus we resumed our little soccer game.

The game was set with zero goals. It was around 8:30PM – the sun started to set – and everyone was tired. The adults joined us fifteen minutes after we started. The adult males complimented me on my defending skills. For your information, we were playing soccer with just one goalie. And thus we went back to the Baker's.

I let myself fall on the couch. I was tired and I wanted to sleep, but unfortunately my friends wouldn't let me.

"Hey Sharon, you've really become awesome!" Alicia said.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"Yes, I can't believe you were able to catch all those balls!" Roberto said. "I have to train more…"

"Mhm…"

"I'LL BECOME STRONGER. YOU'LL SEE, ROBERTO AND SHARON!"

"Mhm…"

"Are you alright, Sharon? You've been mumbling." Roberto asked.

"Mhm…"

"Hello?"

"Mhm…"

"I think she's really sleepy. I mean, she wasn't able to sleep on the plane." James said to Roberto.

A gasp.

"I forgot you just arrived this morning!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Sharon! Let me get the guestroom ready!"

"Mhm… Ah… It's okay, Roberto." I said, half waking up. "Don't worry, it was fun."

"Ah, Sharon dear! You look so sleepy!" Olivia said when she entered the living. "Take a shower and off to bed!"

"James, you too. When she's done, take a shower and go to bed. It's been a long day for the two of you, right? She said in English.

"Ah, yes ma'am." He replied.

"Call me aunt or mama Olivia or just auntie!" She said cheerfully.

"Ah, yes ma'a– aunt Olivia."

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Before I left the living I said to everyone:

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to dreamland first. See you guys tomorrow."

The next day I woke up at 11AM. It was a very long time ago I slept in this late. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. On my nightstand was my phone and my pouch with the bracelet and pendent. After the second conversation with my father I kept the pouch with me. I got out and made the bed, I couldn't be untidy as a guest. It was a warm day, so I put on my black shorts, orange t-shirt and sandals. I put the pouch in my pocket of my shorts. I went to the bathroom to do my usual thing and I walked downstairs to the living.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." I greeted.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?" Richard asked.

"Yea, I slept really well, uncle Richard. What's up with the Sleeping Beauty?" I replied.

"Well, uncle Richard really likes you and he probably wants you as his future daughter-in-law." Olivia said with a giggle from the kitchen. "And so do I."

"MOM!/EH!?" Roberto and I exclaimed.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Rob." I said.

"G-G-Good morning, Sharon… Mom! That's embarrassing!" He said and ran to the kitchen.

"What's that all about?" James asked.

"Hm? Ah, morning James."

"Morning, Sharon."

"About that… Aunt Olivia just joked about having me as daughter-in-law. At least I hoped she was joking…"

"Eh!?"

"Exactly like that. I had the same reaction." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, it would be really lovely to have you as our daughter-in-law." Richard said in English.

"Oh, come on, uncle Richard. I'm just ten, you know."

"I know. But one cannot plan early enough."

I stared at him with a blank expression.

"For your information, I will not accept an arranged marriage."

"Then our Roberto has to do his best to win over your heart!"

"DAD! Not you too!"

"Learn to deal with it, son."

"But we're only ten!"

I could see James was trying not to laugh, but failed at it. His shoulders were shaking.

"James! It's not funny!" Roberto said with a pout.

It was a long time ago when I last saw Roberto's pout and it was still as adorable as ever.  
I went to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit for breakfast. It was almost time for lunch anyway.

"Aunt Olivia, are the others coming today too?" I asked her.

"Yes, they will be coming around lunch time. Do you already know what you'll be doing?"

"No, not yet."

I took a bite of the banana I grabbed.

"Say, can I help you with dinner tonight?"

"No, no. You're here to see your friends right?"

I took another bite of my banana.

"Well, yes I am. But I still want to help out. I feel like I'm freeloading otherwise."

"You're not freeloading, dear!"

"Hm… Then I want to learn to cook!"

I took another bite.

"Learn to cook?"

I nodded.

"Well… if that's the case then… alright!"

"Thank you, aunt Olivia! By the way, where is the trashcan? I finished my banana."

She showed me the trashcan and after throwing away the banana peel I went to the living again with an apple. I saw Roberto with a red face.

"_The poor thing."_

"Uncle Richard! Don't tease Roberto!"

"Ah… The little princess sa– Whoa Sharon! That was very dangerous!"

I threw the apple at Richard. He caught it just in time before it hit his face. My aim was… rather accurate.

"Well, that's for teasing." I said with a smug smile.

"So the young lady created an attitude, huh?" Richard said with a stern face. At least he was trying to look stern, but he looked quite amused.

The two other boys were looking at me with gaping faces. Both didn't expect me to react like that.

"By the way, may I have that apple back. It's still a part of my breakfast."

"No, you cannot have it back. It's your punishment for throwing with food."

I pouted.

"Well, I expected that… Anyway we're going upstairs!"

I grabbed James and Roberto by their arms and walked upstairs.

"Sharon, do you perhaps have a split personality?" James asked.

"Yeah, you usual don't act like that. At least from what I remember…" Roberto added.

"Who knows…" I hummed.

I could feel the boys were looking at each other with a questionable look. I just grinned, it was great to be back.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of running, playing, yelling and laughing – and helping out Olivia with dinner. Alicia, Luke, Roberto and I ran like old times and I was quite surprised by their speed. Even though there was no running club, all of them kept running in the past years and they improved a lot. Besides they were a lot faster than the members of the Track and Field club back in the States. Luke had also taken up boxing. He wasn't lying when he said he would become stronger. I would say he was a true young man following his own words creating his own path. Through Luke's actions Roberto had to take another sport too. Luke wanted him to take on boxing too, but Roberto didn't want to hear any of it. In the end he chose for fencing. I apologized to Roberto because it was partly my fault that Luke took it at the extreme way. Roberto told me it was alright and he told me he actually enjoyed the sport. It was very different of soccer, but nonetheless it was still interesting. I could only smile at that sheepishly. Alicia took on gymnastics. She said she didn't want to be left behind and thus she joined to make use of her flexibilities. I was very surprised and impressed, because we never had any conversations about this. They knew that I was busy training myself so they decided to surprise me. And thus the next day they decided to test their skills against mine.

The next day I woke up at 6:45AM. It was a habit to wake up at that time. Not only because of school, but also of all those years training. I had been a while since I did my morning run, so I decided to run that morning. Just the first two parts, the last part would be difficult to do with no hills. I went to the bathroom to do the usual and went back to my room to put on my jogging gear. Quietly I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and a glass of milk. It had become a habit to drink milk, but I still didn't like it. After washing off my glass I put on my running shoes and left the house. I left a note saying that I was out jogging and that I had the house key with me. While warming up I ate my apple. Enjoying the nostalgic scenery I ended up jogging for an hour. After stretching I went back inside the house. It was already 8:15AM. Olivia was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, aunt Olivia." I greeted her.

"Ah, good morning, Sharon. You're up early! I saw the note. How was your run?"

"It was very satisfying. The scenery was very nostalgic."

"Good to hear that! Roberto runs too five times a week. Unfortunately today is his day off. Perhaps you could run together tomorrow?"

"Sounds nice. I'll ask him later. Could I have some water, please?"

"Of course, dear! You know you can get it yourself without asking."

"Ah.. I know but it's a habit of mine."

"And that habit makes you such a polite girl! Here you go, Sharon."

"Thank you very much."

I took the glass and gulped the colourless liquid down my throat.

"You can use the bathroom downstairs to refresh yourself. The boys are going to be awake soon."

"Okay, thanks. Uncle Richard already left for work, I assume."

"Yes, did you see him?"

"Oh no, but I did saw an empty plate and cup on the table."

Olivia sighed.

"Men. Never clearing up the table."

I laughed at her comment.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower then."

"See you at breakfast!"

After my shower I had my breakfast. It was another warm day so I put on another t-shirt and shorts. I left the bathroom and both James and Roberto were already having breakfast.

"Morning boys." I greeted them.

"Good morning, Sharon." Roberto greeted back.

"Morning. You're up early." James said.

"Yea, I went for a jog. It was nostalgic jogging through town."

I sat down and took a toast and the butter. I put butter on my toast with my knife.

"Really, seeing you guys so active it makes me want to join you guys." James said.

"It's never too late to start." I told him.

Putting the toast in my mouth Roberto said:

"I'm going to run tomorrow morning. If you want you could join me."

"Hm, auntie told me about that and I was going to ask you if it was okay to run with you. James, you can join too if you want."

"I'd like to, but I don't have the right shoes…"

"I can lend you mine. I saw we have the same size!"

"That would be awesome! Thanks, Roberto!"

"Aren't we all lively this morning!" Olivia said.

She sat next to me and took also a toast.

"Mhm." I answered while chewing on my toast. "Today we're going to test each other's skills."

"Test each other's skills?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, you know I've been training in martial arts, right?"

"Yes. You told me."

"Luke wants to test his boxing skills on me and I'm curious about Rob's skills as a fencer. I'm also curious how flexible Alicia is."

"Oh… that actually sounds interesting. But also a bit dangerous, are you going to wear protecting gears?"

"Honestly I never wore gears before. Uncle Ivan and Auntie Rei were… rather extreme."

I took another bite of my toast.

"Extreme?"

"Yes, I would rather not tell the details. It might be… a bit shocking."

I let out a nervous laugh. She looked at me with a curious look.

"But you look fine to me. But I understand if you don't want to talk about it. So when and where are you meeting up?"

I was glad she changed the topic, though I was the one who brought it up.

"9:30 in our back garden." Roberto said.

James and I nodded at that.

"Ah! Then I have to make snacks for everyone. Another cheerful day!"

We finished our breakfast at 9AM. We all helped to clean up the table and then we got shooed by Olivia. It seemed we were not allowed to do the dishes. We watched some TV till the doorbell rang. Roberto got up to open the door and not later Alicia and Luke showed up. Both their mothers came with them and after greeting us they went to Olivia.

"I brought my boxing stuff with me!" was the first thing Luke said. "I hope you're ready, Sharon!"

"Anytime." I said to him.

"Let me get my fencing gear." Roberto said.

"I feel so excited!" Alicia squealed.

"I think I'm really going to take up a sport!" James said.

"What did he just say?" Luke asked me.

"He said he wanted to do a sport too." I translated it for him.

"DO FOOTB– NO SOCCER OR BOXING!" he yelled in English.

James was surprised at Luke's sudden loudness. I could only smile a bitter smile. He didn't changed _at all_.

"I-I'll think about it." James stammered.

At that moment Roberto came back with a big bag.

"Shall we go?" he suggested and we went to the garden.

The garden was around 6 by 8 meters. The lawn was perfectly mowed and there was a small terrace with a table and chairs. Luke was already putting on his gear and the mothers came with drinks and snacks. They sat down and chatted like always. Soon Luke was ready and challenged me.

"Sharon! I will show you that I've become strong! Get ready!"

I was actually getting a bit excited. I knew I couldn't expect too much, but I was wondering how strong Luke had become in the years he took boxing. I sensed Beppe was nearby, but there was no sign of danger. I could already sense energies in a radius of 500 meters. My sensing increased drastically last year. It was probably because I had to be very calm and patient. In order not to confuse myself I trained myself to filter out the unknown low to normal energy levels. At that moment I could sense a fairly strong energy from Luke. I was very impressed by it, so I got ready.

I developed my own comfortable style during the years of mastering different kinds of moves so I stood in front of Luke with a straight back, left shoulder and foot pointing towards him, left knee a bit bended. My right leg was a little bit behind me with my right foot pointing a bit outwards, again my knee was a little bit bended.. My arms were in bended up position, my right hand forming a fist while my left hand was stretched out. I kept my upper arms close to my body.

Luke was jumping on each of his leg with his fists in front of his face. The basic movement of each boxer. I observed him like I did many times in my observation sessions. He was jumping a few more times and I saw he was getting ready for a straight punch with his left. Immediately I pointed my right foot inwards and put my weight on right leg. The moment Luke charged in with his punch I straighten out my right leg and turned quickly counterclockwise on the same leg. In the process I stretched my left leg up. My body got more horizontal at ¾ of the turn. At the last part of the turn I pushed down my left leg, ready to hit the target in the back. But I only hit air.

"TOO CLOSE! WAY TOO CLOSE!" Luke called out.

I was standing with both my legs again facing Luke, I noticed he was three meters from me.

"_Hm… predicting I would come with a back kick, as a result he ran out of my reach."_

"THAT WAS TOO DANGEROUS! BUT I STILL WON'T LOSE!"

"_Despite his loud personality he still has a sense of incoming danger and managed to avoid it. Not bad, Luke." _

He charged in again. I dodged his punches by moving my upper body while walking backwards. Reading his rhythm I dodged accordingly.

Straight left.

"_One."_

Straight right.

"_Two."_

Another left.

"_Three."_

Right.

"_Four."_

Again right.

"_Five."_

Left.

"_Six."_

Right.

"_Seven."_

Left.

"_Eight."_

Right.

"_Nine."_

Right.

"_Ten. So if the next one is left, he has a five punches rhythm."_

I had to admit, his punches were quite fast and powerful for a ten-year-old.

Left.

"_Got it."_

Right.

At that moment I grabbed his right wrist with my right hand by dodging to the same side as the punch. I turned my body and stretched my right arm what pulled him forwards. He stumbled forward and I pushed him down by his neck with my left hand. Pinning his right arm on his back, I sat on his back with my left foot on his left arm. As a finishing blow I would have put pressure on the pressure point in the neck making the enemy pass out but since it was Luke, I didn't do it.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!"

I climbed off his back and helped him getting up.

"Are you alright, Luke?" I asked him.

The whole thing didn't even took 35 seconds – including Luke's talking time. Disable the opponent as fast as possible was the motto the Walkers gave me.

"Yea, I'm fine. But that was ultra-fast, Sharon! I didn't even notice I was on the ground! I need to train more!"

I laughed a bit at his energetic self.

"Your punches were very good, Luke! They are very fast and hold a lot of power" I said to him. "But you're a bit too straightforward."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I can tell what you're going to do next. Try to practice faints and different movements and you'll improve."

"ALRIGHT! PRACTICE FAINTS TO THE MAX! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU THE NEXT TIME!"

I laughed sheepishly at him. After I made sure Luke had no injuries I looked at the others. The adults were looking quite surprised and the kids went back to cheering after a little silence.

"Sharon! That was so fast!" Alicia exclaimed. "I heard Luke was one of the best in his boxing school, but you defeated him so easily! You're so awesome!"

"That was even faster than on TV!" James said. "Which martial art is that?"

"Ah… I'm losing my confidence…" Roberto mumbled.

I didn't know how to reply. I like to receive compliments, but over time I grew a bit timed when I heard them.

"I um…" I stammered.

I scratched the back of my neck.

"Uncle's training was very hard, but results are very nice…" I continued in a soft voice.

"Nonetheless you're still awesome!" Alicia said. "I won't lose to you, just like Luke said! I will also become as awesome as you are! I challenge you, Sharon!"

"Alright! Me too!" Roberto yelled. It seems he got his fighting spirit back.

I looked at them. Hearing those words made me smile. I started to feel a little bit competitive.

"Alright. I'll accept challenges until one of you can defeat me!" I declared.

James was looking a bit confused and Roberto quickly told him what we were talking about. I saw James looking shocked but then his eyes were burning with excitement.

"Sharon, does this also apply for me?" He asked.

"Of course, James! I'll be waiting for you to challenge me." I said with thumbs up and a smile.

"Alright! My turn!" Alicia shouted.

She walked towards me and stopped one meter in front of me. We looked at each other for a little while and her eyes widened.

"Ah! I don't know how to fight!" She exclaimed.

If this was some anime I would probably fall down at her comment. But instead I face palmed.

"I already knew that, Alicia." I said to her with a blank expression.

"Ah… Then how will I challenge you…"

"Don't worry, you just have to make sure you don't get hit."

"How?"

"Just like THIS."

I started with a left kick. Alicia jumped back.

"Whoa! Fast!"

I continued. I put my left leg on the ground and started a back kick turning clockwise with my right leg.

She dodged to her right side.

Using the speed of my turn I made a side step and launched a punch with my left.

She jumped high and made a flip in the air using my arm as leverage, landing behind me. Quickly I turned around and jumped back to make some distance between us. She was breathing hard. No surprise, to be able to jump at least 1 meter without a run-up _and_ doing a flip in midair required lots of energy of her limbs. I was certainly impressed. Her reactions were fast, but her body couldn't keep up. She needed to strengthen her limbs.

I relaxed and smiled at her.

"Alright, that's all." I said.

"Huh? So fast?" she replied. "It hasn't been 10 seconds."

"But you're already breathing heavily."

"Ah!"

"Alicia, you're really fast. Also you jumping is really great. I'm really impressed."

"We jump a lot at gymnastics." She said with a bright smile.

"I see. How about those air flips?"

"We're still practicing those. They are really hard, but… somehow I just pulled it off here."

"Do you mean you have trouble with them at gymnastics?"

"Yes…"

My eyes widened.

"_Oi… oi… what's the meaning of this… Did she just react on my movements? She did push herself up in the sky with just my arm…"_

"Alicia… What were you thinking when you did that flip?" I asked her.

"Ehm… Nothing much. I just wanted to avoid your punches and kicks."

"And at gymnastics?"

"Hm… Most of the time I think I want to do it correctly, but then I fail."

Alicia looked a bit frustrated. I smiled a little.

"_A natural and she doesn't notice it herself, huh?"_

"Alicia, next try don't think about doing the flip correctly. Just do it without thinking about it. I'm sure it will go much better." I said to her, encouraging her in the process.

"Will it really go well?" She asked.

"I'm sure of it. Today you did it without thinking how to do the flip correctly, right?"

Her face brightened.

"That's true! Thanks for the tip, Sharon!"

While we had our conversation we didn't notice the gaping faces of the boys.

"Roberto… Did you know Alicia was that good?" Luke asked his friend.

"Ne-uh." Roberto said while shaking his head. "It was only five seconds I think, but it felt so long…"

"Hey, we can't let the girls be better than us!"

James was full of excitement. He was thinking of what kind of art he would take up.

Alicia ran to her mom to tell how incredible it was and that I gave her a tip at gymnastics. I could only laugh stupidly. Then I saw a figure wearing a full body gear. I blinked.

"Rob, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. My turn to challenge you." He said.

"Hm…"

"Please go easy on me…" He said a bit anxiously.

"Be confident in yourself, Roberto." I said in a gently tone. "You will regret that you didn't do you best and you will also hurt my feelings as the one being challenged. Believe in yourself and go all out."

Then I sensed a medium strong energy. It was Roberto's.

"_Seems my little speech did lit a fire in him."_

"Sharon are you sure you don't you need a protection gear?" He asked.

His tone was rather serious. It was like he was in soccer mode.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I replied.

"_I hope…"_

"Alright."

He took his stance with his sword on his right hand and I took mine. My stance was different from my previous stance. Dealing with a weapon is different than dealing with fists. I relaxed my body and jumped lightly on place. I was observing every movement, ready for an attack. I also kept my distance. Dealing with a sword means the opponent's reach is extended by approximately 1 meter. Though Roberto's fencing sword wasn't sharp, it didn't mean I could let myself hit. Not seeing his face didn't make it easier.

Roberto took some steps forward and lunged his sword. I was surprised at the sudden speed and I jumped back making a few back flips. I landed on my feet and crouched down. Eyeing my opponent. Roberto kept stepping forwards in his fencing stance and soon his the point of his sword was in front of me. I rolled to the right side and stood up only for me to jump the to the left side. His lunging was fast. In order for me not to grab his right arm Roberto jumped back.

"_Great instincts."_

Roberto lunged at me again. I dodged low to his right trying to grab his arm. Seeing his sword going down I rolled forward, abandoning my plan. Quickly I turned around. Roberto was also turning around. At that moment I saw an opening, his right arm wasn't as close to his upper body like the previous times. I pushed myself to Roberto in a low position with my acceleration technique. From below I grabbed his right upper arm with my left hand and pushed it outwards, not allowing him to strike down. With my right hand I grabbed his throat and squeezed it lightly.

"I GIVE!"

Like waking up from a daze I looked up at my masked friend.

"Ah…!"

I released him from my grip and asked if he was alright. I was shocked, Roberto actually made me go serious.

"Hah… I'm really no match for you, Sharon. It was really difficult to hit you when you move like that. I'm not used to movements like that." He said, taking his mask off.

I stared at him. Didn't he know he was incredible? It was really close most times. But then again, he had the same attitude for soccer.

"Honestly Rob, you're amazing. It was really hard to counter attack. Your footing, your speed. It was really incredible. If it wasn't for that small opening in your turning we would be still going." I said with a small laugh.

"Opening?" He asked.

"Yes. On that last turn you right arm was a little bit higher and thus further of your body than usual. It just gave me enough time to close in on you."

His eyes widened.

"And you saw that?" He said with a gasp. "You're amazing, Sharon!"

"You're more amazing, Rob. I was just lucky."

"_But really… it would be quite problematic if I went up against an armed enemy with an extended reach barehanded…"_

"THAT WAS SOOOO AWESOME!"

Both of us turned to look at Luke.

"Yes! I was like acrobatics! So cool!" Alicia squealed.

"It was like in the movies!" James added. "Sharon, could you teach me those moves?"

The mothers were all clapping like it was a show. Well, I couldn't blame them. It probably looked like a show to them. I walked to them and I took a glass of apple juice.

"Haah… that was tiresome." I said to no one in particular.

"But it was sure amazing, Sharon!" Christa said.

"Yes! I agree." Cleo added.

I saw Olivia was looking at me with a calculating look.

"Is something the matter, aunt Olivia?" I asked her.

"Mh!? Oh, it's nothing Sharon dear! I was just thinking about something an acquaintance told me before."

"Hm… I see. I hope it was nothing too serious."

"No, no. Don't worry about it! Here, take a cookie."

"Okay."

I took the cookie and smiled. I took a bite. There was something suspicious about Olivia's look. I had a feeling she knew something about me that I didn't. it was the same feeling I had before I knew my foster parents were hired by my father. Did she also had connections with my father or the family itself? I didn't want to know. No matter how much it was nagging, I didn't want to know. I didn't want to destroy our current relationship.

"Hey, hey, Sharon! Are we going to practice together?" Alicia asked.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I looked at her.

"Yeah! Let's practice!" Luke said ecstatically.

"Eh!? And here I was thinking I could relax." I said.

"Ah, come one! It will be fun!" Alicia said.

"Don't tell you guys are becoming training maniacs…" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"But we want to be as awesome as you!"

"I'm going to be better than you, Sharon!"

I looked at Roberto. He was just looking at me with an innocent grin. I sighed. No matter how much I wanted to say no, I couldn't crush their cheerfulness.

"Alright then." I said defeated. "James, we're going to practice our moves together. If you want to join, I'll help you. But don't think it's going to be easy."

He jumped in excitement.

"Thanks, Sharon! I'll try my best! Oh man, this is so excited!"

"You made a great choice, Sharon!" Olivia said in her cheerful self. "I'm sure it will come handy in the future."

"Future?" I asked.

"Ah! You mean participating in the Olympics, Olivia?" Cleo exclaimed. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"Oh! Just imagine that! How exciting!" Christa joined her.

Soon the three ladies where in their own world. I just wore a sheepish smile.

"_Oi, oi… Don't go off in your own fantasies…"_

I couldn't think more of Olivia's words anymore because soon I was dragged by everyone to play soccer, again. Boys really love soccer way too much.


	12. Chapter 12

The following days we practiced our moves, like we promised each other. I admit, it was fun. We all started to jog together in the mornings. James had some trouble with our pace so we slowed down a bit. I promised to help James, so his first training was to increase his stamina by running. I told him about the warming ups and cooling downs. Stretching was also important. James was a bit stubborn because he wanted to learn techniques as soon as possible. I told him I wouldn't teach him any unless his stamina increased. He asked me why and I explained it was important to endure for an extended time. Whether it was a real life fight or a competition, if one's down the other wins. I also told him that we had been running since we were three years old. In other words for seven years already. James did the rest of the math and concluded that he was in no place to complain.

Besides running I let him also do some power training to increase his power. For running I used road and the sandpit on the playground. The sandpit was rather big and it was ideal to run on it, barefooted. You could compare it like a mini beach. Running in sand increase the usage of the quadriceps, hip flexors and gluteus muscles – butt muscles – what give an overall balanced run. Only seven minutes each session. I knew very well about the consequences, so I let him rest up plenty to recuperate. In case you were wondering, it wasn't just James running. We all ran in the sandpit, it was like a mini training camp.

As for the others, I pointed out some bad postures like I did with the club members. I helped Alicia with some light power training to strengthen her body. It also helped her to create an overall balance. I didn't know what to do for Luke and Roberto. I knew almost nothing of their sports so I couldn't teach them anything new. The only thing I could do was spar with them, so I just did that. I noticed Luke was improving in a fast pace and after a few days he managed to create some faints and a change of rhythm in the middle of a sparring. I could see how he was one of the best in the boxing school. As for Roberto, I sparred with him with a stick. At least that way I could do more than just dodge. It was a very nice experience for myself too. As we sparred I noted some weak spots and pointed it out. Roberto only nodded at the advice. He also commented on my own posture and soon we developed our own little style.

Soon two weeks went by and we all improved significantly. I also texted Auntie about our little training camp and asked her if it was alright for me to train with them. She knew more about training than I did. She replied it was alright, as long I didn't overexert myself. Heh… Like this little training camp could ever compare to their everyday Spartan sessions. I made sure no one was overexerted themselves, especially James. It seems he was a little bit frustrated but somehow I managed to calm him down through reasoning.

In the third week we all went to an amusement park for three days and two nights. It was really fun, it was like Disney Land but different. There were many mascots – it had to be hot in those costumes, it was 27 degrees Celsius outside – and _lots_ of rollercoasters. I totally loved it and after each day I was exhausted. Soon the third week was over and the last week started.

Playing soccer became a daily activity and as a goalie I didn't let a single ball through. You could say both Luke and Roberto had a fierce resolve of scoring at least _one_ goal before I had to go back to the States. Unfortunately for them, they never managed to get one.

Our little training camp proceeded smoothly. James was able to keep up with our usual pace for 5 minutes. It was a big improvement so he didn't complain. The camp also had another purpose, to learn English. Luke's vocabulary increased a lot in the past three weeks and I was really surprised by it. Alicia's vocabulary also increased, but it was less than Luke's. As for Roberto, he was already fluently at it. James on the other hand learnt some Dutch phrases. By the end of the fourth week they communicated with mixed sentences of English and Dutch. It was weird to hear it.

And way too soon it was time for James and me to go back to the States. Beppe was already at the airport when we arrived. It was around 10:20AM. The adults left to give us kids some time alone, after they said their goodbyes, well wishes and some hugging.

"Good work in the past four weeks, Beppe." I said to him.

He only nodded.

"Do you really have to go?" Alicia said with tears in her eyes. "Can't you stay here?"

"STAY HERE, SHARON! I HAVEN'T BEATEN YOU YET!" Luke yelled, though it didn't have its usual power.

Roberto was looking at the ground.

"I really have to, guys. Besides I feel like we stay best friends forever like this." I said to them.

"Why? Won't you miss us? Because we will!" Alicia said.

"Of course I will miss you guys!" I said with a little pout. "But I just feel our bonds will grow even more. Besides I want you guys to surprise me!"

"Surprise you?" Roberto asked, he talked for the first time that day.

"Yea," I said with a gentle smile. "I'm really looking forward to your improvements. You may not know it at the moment, but you all have some natural talent in you. There's no expire date on the challenges, so surprise me with everything you have when we meet again! Of course I will improve myself too."

They looked at me with a conflicted look.

"Besides," I continued in a smug tone. "You haven't been able to score a single goal against me."

"ROAAAAAAA! SHARON! I WILL BECOME BETTER! YOU WILL SEE!" Luke yelled. His usual power in his voice was back.

"Yes, we will become better, Sharon. My kicks will be more powerful and so will be my fencing! You better don't slack off either." Roberto said in a determined tone.

"Then I won't lose either!" Alicia yelled.

I laughed.

"_Honestly, they became so competitive."_

"That's good to hear and don't worry about me slacking off. How about we meet each other every two years in summer break? That way you can also improve over the summer." I said with a grin.

"Alright!" They said together.

Smiling at them I saw a little jewelry store behind them. I ran to it and bought five silver rings – I had the money no worries about that. I ran back to them and they looked at me with a curious look. Showing them the rings I said:

"These rings will prove our friendship. So no matter where we are, we stay connected. This includes James of course!"

He looked at me with disbelieve.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"OF COURSE! JAMES'S OUR FRIEND!" Luke yelled in English. He also put his arm around James's shoulder.

"Yes! You're part of the group now!" Alicia said while jumping of delight.

"No need to be modest. We accepted you already from the beginning." Roberto said with a smile. "It's great to have another friend with us."

"Besides," Luke said. "if Sharon chooses you to be her friend, it means you're worthy to be her friend!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"You never liked anyone else besides us, right?" he replied with a grin.

"You guys followed me everywhere in kindergarten!" I retorted.

"But grew fond of us, right?" Alicia added.

"Well… yes… " I murmured, looking away.

"In other words, you're picky about your friends!" Alicia exclaimed with a big smile. "And that makes us special to you!"

"I already know that…" I murmured. "But what has that to do with being worthy…?"

I was getting embarrassed. Roberto saved me by changing the topic.

"So what are those rings for?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! Those were to prove our friendship, right?" Alicia asked with a curious look.

I looked at Roberto and mouthed a small 'thank you'. He looked away with a small blush.

"Yes! I will give each of you a ring. They are a bit too big, so it's probably better to make a necklace of it." I said.

"So it will be like a secret object between all of us?" Luke asked.

"Sort of." I answered.

"Awesome! Let me see them!"

I showed the rings and they looked at it. All of them had the same model. 1 cm width with one small stone. The only difference were the engravings on the rings. Each of them had a different flower on it. After a few moments Alicia, Luke and Roberto pointed at one particular ring at the same time. It had an elegant engraving with an amaryllis flower on it.

I looked at them and I saw they were grinning at each other. I wanted to asked what was wrong, but Roberto beat me to it.

"Sharon, this one is for you."

He picked up the ring and held it in front of me.

"This is the ring we choose for our captain." He said with a shy smile.

"Captain?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes! Our captain of the run club back in kindergarten!" Luke said. "Don't say you forgot."

I widened my eyes.

"You mean, back then when I first called you…"

"Yes, that time!" Alicia said. "The captain gets the first choice, but we know you won't pick one first so instead we picked the first one for you first!"

"Guys…"

"Besides, we kind of know who will choose which ring." Roberto said.

Luke and Alicia nodded. Roberto picked the ring with an iris and looked at James.

"James, you wanted this one, right?" he said to him.

"H-How did you know?" James stammered.

"Hm… good question. I guess we just knew." Roberto said with a small smile. "Just like we know Luke wants this one and Alicia that one."

Roberto pointed at the ring with the hyacinth for Luke and the ring with a daisy for Alicia.

"Correct!" Both Luke and Alicia replied at the same time.

They both took their ring from my hand. I was shocked at the scene playing in front of me. Somehow they managed to pick out the rings I chose for them without me saying anything. Roberto gave the iris ring to James and took his own ring with a camellia and placed my ring back on my palm.

"There." Roberto said with a satisfying smile.

I stared at them for a while.

"Miss, we have to check in or we miss the boarding." Beppe suddenly said.

"Ah, right." I replied. "Well, guys. I guess we really have to go now. We'll see you in two years again! Be well."

We hugged each other and said our goodbyes. I saw Alicia holding her tears back, so I hugged her one more time. I whispered in her ear:

"Don't cry, okay? You'll worry the boys. Show them that girls are strong."

She only nodded and I let her go. We really had to go or we would miss our plane. After another wave Beppe, James and I went through the check in gate leaving our dear friends behind.

* * *

In the remaining weeks of summer break James, Beppe and I spend our time in the cottage up in the mountains. The mountain grounds was a good training place for James. Besides the cottage needed some cleaning. We both bought a silver chain for our rings in the city and we were both wearing them. We send a picture of us wearing our rings through the chat app. Alicia, Luke and Roberto did the same thing. And by the end of summer break my foster parents, Alfonso and K returned – James went back to his own home already. I was joyous to see them again. They looked really tired so I did my best in cooking dinner for them. I learnt a lot from aunt Olivia during my stay there. She taught me different kind of dishes of different countries. That day I decided to make cabbage rolls with beef and potatoes in tomato sauce as main dish and raspberry hangop as dessert.

"Hoh… Princess cooked today?" Uncle said.

"Yes… I hope this will taste alright… it's my first time making this alone…" I said.

"I'm sure it will. Did you learn this from Olivia?" Auntie asked.

"Yes. Aunt Olivia taught me a lot. it was really fun to cook with her." I replied.

"Then perhaps I will ask you too to help me with dinner!" She said happily.

"Be careful, Princess. She can be quite strict when it's about cooking." Uncle whispered to me.

"I heard that, Ivan." Auntie said.

"Ah! Uhm! Let's have dinner! We don't want Princess's cooking to be cold now?" He said nervously.

I chuckled. Uncle being the strong Spartan martial artist was afraid of his Spartan gun specialist sister. I took a bite of my own creation and it tasted alright. It wasn't super delicious, but it wasn't bad. It lacked a bit of salt.

"This is not bad for your first try. Next time put some more salt and pepper on the beef." Auntie said. "Also try mashing the potatoes."

"It's indeed good for your first try, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

Both Uncle and K said the same thing and I beamed. I was never good at cooking, so I was not very confident about it. Nonetheless I still did my best and I was really happy to hear the positive reactions. The dessert was a great hit and soon I made raspberry hangop every week.

[===]

School started again and I was in my last year of primary school. Beppe returned to Italy and soon my life was like before the whole incident in Italy. Once I asked about it, but they just shoved it off like it was nothing. It became taboo, so I let it slide. James and I became class representatives again and there were stories going around that the two of us had a thing. It was probably because of our necklaces. James denied everything about us having something and that made it even more suspicious for our classmates. I decided to do nothing about it, which made James frustrated. It was already December and the rumours didn't subside. It was lunch break and James was once again whining about it and I had to try my best not to twitch my eyebrows.

"James, shut up." I said.

"What?" He asked surprised.

I stared at him.

"You heard me. Shut it or something very bad will happen."

"But…"

"I'm serious. I'm really getting annoyed by the rumour and you whining about it doesn't help."

"Then what do we do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, like I told you many times before. Just leave it alone and it will subside in time. If you deny it like you've been doing, it will never go down. If they ask you about the ring, just laugh it off and say it's just a friendship token. Nothing more, nothing less. That's how I got rid of the questions I received from the girls."

My phone went off, it was a text message. I took my phone and looked at the screen.

"_Hm… A text from Valentino?"_

I tapped the message and read it.

'Sharon, I know I shouldn't bother you with this but I really don't know what to do. You know my dad's been ill for quite some time, but this afternoon he passed away. My tutor doesn't help me either… I'm really lost right now. Please help me. Dino'

I dropped my phone. I was shaking. I felt my eyes burning.

"_No way… Uncle Antonio died… Goddamnit…Dino's all alone now…"_

"Hey, Sharon. Are you alright?" James asked.

I didn't hear him. I was too shocked at the sudden news. James read the text and after it he shook me by my shoulders.

"Hey, Sharon! Snap out of it! This Dino is your friend, right!? He needs you and if you're lost how will you help him?"

Hearing this I snapped out of my shock. He was right. Right now Dino needed someone to comfort him.

"Y-Yea… y-y-you're right…" I stammered. "W-Where's my phone… I need to call him…"

"Here it is."

James hold out my phone. I took it with shaking hands.

"Take your time, alright? I'll make up an excuse if you're late."

"Thanks, James. I owe you one."

I gave him a small smile before I ran outside.

[===]

It was cold, but I was used to it thanks to my Spartan training during the winters. I tapped my contact list and swiped to the V. I tapped Valentino's name and tapped on call. The line was going over and over.

"_Come one, pick up… pick up…"_

I heard a click.

"Valentino!?" I said a bit loudly.

"Hey, Sharon. What's up?"

His voice was very hoarse and he sounded tired. He was also sniffing. He was definitely crying.

"Don't what's up me, Valentino! I read your text… Asking how you are is probably stupid, but I'll ask anyway. How are you?"

I heard him chuckle.

"Heh, that's just like you. Knowing the answer, but still asking. I'm really glad you called, just hearing your voice makes me feel a little bit better. Thank you."

"Just… hearing my voice makes you feel better…? Hey… don't say something embarrassing like that… it… makes me feel awkward… Besides, who will not call after reading something like that."

"Hm… I guess…"

"So… do you want to talk about it?"

The school bell rang. Afternoon classes were starting.

"What was that sound? It sounded like a bell…"

"Yeah, it was the school bell for afternoon classes. Don't worry about it, I want to talk to you."

"But won't you get in trouble if you skip classes?"

"Don't worry, a friend of mine will cover for me. Besides I'm the class rep so I could always say I was in some meeting or something."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. So what's the 911, no, it's 112 there right?"

"Heh. It will be a long story, will you listen to it?"

"Of course I will. You're my dear friend, Valentino."

"It's Dino."

"Hm… Finally getting back to your old self, huh?"

"I guess so…"

Valentino told me with his father gone he had to be the boss of his family. The problem was that he didn't want to be the boss. His father hired a home tutor to teach him to become a splendid one. According to Valentino the tutor was quite a Spartan. I could understand his problems. Becoming the leader of the family business at the age of fifteen was certainly not easy and having a Spartan tutor didn't help much either. I could totally imagine the whole Spartan part. What I didn't understand was the whole family thing he was talking about. So I decided to ask him.

"Can I ask you one thing…?"

"What is it?"

"You keep talking about the family, but what do you mean by that? Do you consider the employees as your family or something?"

"Ah! Yes! Exactly like that…"

Something was off in his reply. It sounded like he panicked there for a moment.

"I see… so everyone is like family to you… But if you don't want to be the boss, wouldn't that also mean you're abandoning and endangering your family?"

"What… do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not really familiar with this whole next in line thing, but I'm sure your employees will be in trouble if there's no leader. Especially if it's a family business. I mean, if there's no successor that means the whole business will deteriorate and it will end up in bankruptcy. This also means that all your employees will be fired at some time, resulting in unemployment. This can count as abandoning your employees. As a result of unemployment it could also endanger their lives if can't find a new job."

There was a little silence.

"In other words, the employees you consider as family will end up on the streets because of your decision of refusing your position as the successor." I concluded.

There was more silence.

"I know this must be hard on you, especially after uncle Antonio's death. But if you really treasure your family, protect them by becoming the boss. Work hard and be the most awesome and nicest boss ever. I know you can do it, Dino."

More silence, but this time I heard soft sniffles.

"A-Alright…" He answered. "I'll do it… I'll do it to protect everyone dear to me."

I smiled.

"Do your best, alright? Show me you can protect everyone." I said softly.

"I will. Thank you, Sharon…"

"Say Dino…"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"And you're telling me that now?"

I frowned a bit.

"I'm trying to be civil here, you know?"

"I know, thanks for being so considerate. Really… thanks for being there for me…"

"There you go again saying embarrassing things… but I'll always be here for you. If anything happens, do not hesitate to contact me, kay?"

"I will."

"Anyway Valentino. Go take some rest. I have this feeling your Spartan tutor is as Spartan as Uncle and Auntie, so you need your rest for sure. Work hard and show uncle Antonio in Heaven how awesome you are!"

"It's DINO! And really Sharon, thanks…"

I smiled again.

"Then I wish you a good night."

"Yeah, good night."

"Bye."

"Arrivederci."

I ended the call and leaned on the wall. I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy. I let out a sigh.

"_In Heaven, huh…? I wonder about that… May you find peace wherever you go, uncle Antonio."_

After a few more minutes of leaning I went back to class. I was late by 35 minutes.

[===]

Afternoon classes were the usual. I was excused for being late thanks to James. He told the teacher I was in the infirmary because I got suddenly dizzy. I motioned a small thanks and went to my seat in the back of the class. James sat in front of the class. This year we didn't sit next to each other because one, the seats were arranged in single rows and two, he missed the front row. By the end of the day my classmates asked me if I was alright. I replied it was nothing serious, so there was no need for worry. Linda was looking at me and when I caught her looking she quickly left the room. She probably didn't like it that I _'stole'_ her fans.

Talking about fans, not much later other classes started to know my reputation in academics and sports and soon I had lots of admirers – much to my annoyance. The number of 'siblings' was getting larger and larger. By the end of January it was like I had a whole army of admirers – and don't forget about stalkers. It started innocently with just tutor lessons for a few of them, but soon I had classes full. The sad thing was that 90 percent was just there to see me. The guards couldn't do anything because they didn't do anything to harm me. That rumour about James and me was finally gone and soon it was February 14.

"Haaah… Another troublesome day… It's really getting tiresome." I said to no one in particular.

Alfonso was driving me to school. K was also present.

"By the way, why are you also here, K. I thought today's was your day off?" I asked him.

"Well, Milady. I thought today could be extra tiresome for you." K answered.

"Why would it be extra tiresome?"

"Because today it's February 14, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

"So? It's just anoth– "

I stopped mid-sentence.

"FUCK NO! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!" I yelled out of realization.

"Milady, your language please."

I hit my head on the car window.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled. "Darn it… I totally forgot…"

My phone went off. It was a text from James.

'Sharon, be prepared.'

"_Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"_

I hit my head on the window again.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm just preparing myself mentally for what's coming."

"I see…"

"James warned me to be prepared. So be prepared."

"Roger that, Milady."

After a few more minutes we arrived at school. I got out of the car and looked around, it was normal. I released my filter on the energies and I felt there were a lot of low leveled energies at a distance of 310 meters. I also found James and the rest of my classmates a few meters of the unknown energies. In other words, the army were standing in front of my classroom. I let out a sigh.

"Something the matter, Miss Sharon?" Alfonso asked.

"Nothing. Let's go. Better get over with it soon."

And I walked towards the terror. Alfonso and K followed suit. Like a boss having a guard on each side I entered the building.

The last ten meters were the longest ten meters ever. After spotting me my admirers rushed over and wished me a good valentine and thanked me for all the help. At the same time they were giving me cards and presents. I put on my smile and accepted them. Refusing would be very impolite – don't forget this was an all-rich-kids school. And after fifteen minutes it was finally over. Alfonso's and K's arms were full of presents and cards and so were mine. I let out a sigh.

"Seems like it's over." A voice said.

"Yeah, thank goodness. So did you receive presents, James?"

"Yeah… I got bombarded by them too… I wonder why though… I believe I didn't receive this many last year…"

"Don't ask me… By the way, do you perhaps a bag or something?"

"I have a few with me, Miss Sharon. I had the feeling it would come down to this."

"Prepared like always, Alfonso. Nice."

"Of course, Miss Sharon. But there is a little problem. With my hands full I cannot reach my pockets."

I sighed.

"You could put them down or ask James to hold them."

"But I cannot ask such thing to your friend, Miss Sharon. As for putting down, it will be rude to put your presents on the ground."

I looked at my friend with a troubled look and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll hold them. Please give them to me, Mr. Alfonso."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, otherwise Sharon will give me another troubled look."

"Miss Sharon will?"

"Just give them to him, Alfonso. Classes will start soon."

"Alright, Miss Sharon."

And after five minutes we got all the presents in the bag Alfonso brought with him. We went into class just before the bell rang.

The rest of the day was alright. During lunch break I received some more presents of a few girls. Also during club activities I received more cards. I ended up with four full bags and of course my foster parents were delighted to see the presents. I could only sigh.

[===]

Of course if there's Valentine's Day there's also White Day, the day where one returns the favour of receiving gifts on Valentine's Day. And so three and a half weeks after Valentine's Day I was in the kitchen baking cookies for everyone. I know I could buy a small present for everyone, but at that time I was quite into baking stuff.

"Sharon, are you sure you don't need help?" Auntie asked.

"No, it's alright. Though I think I need some help with wrapping them up." I replied.

"You know it's not really necessary to give a return gift on White Day."

"I know and I know I'm crazy for doing this. But just see it as baking practice!"

"Ah… I want some of Princess's cookies too…" Uncle whined.

"You will getting them in a few days, Uncle." I said. "Everyone will, a small gift for taking care of me for all these years."

"Ah! I'm so touched, Princess!" Uncle said. "Oh, how do I wish you were my daughter!"

"It may be rude to ask, but why don't you want children of your own?"

There was a little silence. I looked from the kitchen to the living.

"You know dear," Auntie started. "If we had our own family and children would be in danger because of our line of work."

"Yes. In order to protect them we either have to leave our family behind or to train them so they can protect themselves. But if we do that, there is a big possibility they will follow our footsteps." Uncle added.

"So no matter how you look at it, the family will not be happy." Auntie concluded.

"_Put them in danger… line of work… leave the family… It's like my own situation."_

"Tell me honestly. Father doesn't have just a company like you told me, does he? It's something much more dangerous, right?"

There was another silence. The smell of baked cookies was filling the space.

"Yes, it is something more dangerous." Uncle said.

I didn't miss the warning look Auntie gave to Uncle. I wanted to say something but Uncle beat me to it.

"Rei, Sharon probably knows. Or at least she knows her situation isn't normal."

Auntie looked at him. Then she looked at me.

"Is… that true dear?" She asked me.

"Truthfully I don't know anything. But like Uncle said, I _do_ know my situation is anything but normal. Besides, I also know Uncle's business trips were definitely not normal. What kind of trips will cover a person in wounds." I replied.

Both of them looked away.

"So… what do you want to know?" Auntie asked.

This was my chance getting answers, but it didn't feel right. Something told me it wasn't the right time. My life would change drastically if I were to know the truth. This feeling was rarely wrong, so I trusted it.

"Nothing." I answered.

She looked up at my answer.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. My gut tells me that I shouldn't know the details, at least not now. So I won't ask you anything about it. Besides, I'm fine with the living style I have now. There's no need to add more drama."

"So… You are willing to wait?"

"You know, Auntie. I've been waiting for a very long time. I could just ask you the questions I have, but my gut is telling me not to do it. As for now my gut has never been wrong, so I trust it this time too. A few more years of waiting won't hurt, I guess."

"Heh. You've really calmed down since we sent to school, haven't you?" Uncle chuckled.

"And I already considered myself calm before I went to school." I said with a deadpan.

Suddenly there was a small peeping sound.

"Ah! The first batch is done!" I exclaimed.

And I resumed baking like the previous conversation didn't take place.

* * *

On March 14 I went to school with two large boxes of homemade cookies. Two cookies were wrapped in a transparent plastic bag with a ribbon on it. I had fun making them and it tasted great in my opinion. So that day I gave everyone in my class, my tutor class and club a bag. I was also prepared during lunch break and by the end of the day both of the boxes were empty.

"My goodness… What a day…" I said tiredly.

"You did a great job, Milady." K said.

It was just K that day. Alfonso was summoned to Italy for some job.

We walked to the parking lot after throwing away the boxes. I saw James standing by the car.

"Hey, James. What's up? Did you forgot something?"

"Hey, no I didn't forgot anything. But I want to ask you something."

"Then ask?"

"Ehm… I was wondering if I could train with you this weekend… You usual train with your uncle and aunt on Saturdays, right?"

I was surprised to hear this.

"I don't recommend it… You know their training menu is incredibly insane…"

"Is it not possible for me to try? I mean, you're able to do it…"

"After years of puking my guts out, yes…"

There was a little silence. K was already in the car.

"Listen James, as you friend and trainer I do not recommend it. But if you really, and I mean really, insist training with me, even if it's just once, then I will not stop you."

Already knowing the answer I sighed inwardly.

"I really insist!"

"Training will start at 8AM. We can pick you up or you can stay over on Friday night. In any way, prepare yourself physically and mentally."

"Thanks Sharon!"

And he ran to his own car. I got in my car and let out a sigh.

"Are you sure about that, Milady?" K asked.

"I didn't have much choice. He won't let go that easily. Beside, after experiencing something insane like that he probably won't ask it again. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless they decide to give me an easy menu…"

I hit my head on the window.

"Milady, it's not healthy to bump your head so many times."

"I know… Anyway let's go."

"Roger."

That Saturday morning K and I went to pick up James. He didn't want to intrude so he chose for the pickup. He lived in a nice neighbourhood. Around 7:30AM I ringed his doorbell. An older looking woman opened the door.

"Good morning, little girl. What can I do for you?" the woman said.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Sharon and I'm here to pick up James." I said.

"Ah! So you are Sharon. James told me a lot about you. Would you like to come in?"

"I would like to, ma'am. But maybe another time. I'm on a tight schedule today."

"Alright, I'll wake up James then."

I widened my eyes.

"He's still asleep!?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

I face palmed.

"It's a good thing I told him it started at 8 instead of 9…" I mumbled.

I heard stumbling inside and James appeared.

"Sorry! I overslept!" he said a little panting.

"_Hey… will you be alright…"_

"I'll be alright! Don't worry." He said.

I guess my expression was readable.

"Alright then, let's go. Auntie will punish us if we're late. Goodbye, ma'am!"

"Goodbye, Sharon, James."

After twenty minutes we arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"Sharon, will we be on time? I mean we have to climb this whole mountain too…"

"Yeah, don't worry. It starts at 9 anyway."

"Not 8!?"

"At 8 I prepare myself for the actual training. K, you got the tire in the trunk, right?"

"Yes, Milady."

He opened the trunk and took the tire and the rope. I took one end of the rope and knotted it on the tire. The other end I bound it on my waist. I pulled the rope and I felt the tire was heavier.

"Tch… Uncle made it heavier again."

"Sharon… Are you going to run with that?" James asked me with disbelieve.

"Yeah. From here it's about 2,5 miles (4 km) to my house. Just the distance I needed for my warming up. I hope you can run for 2,5 miles though…"

"Don't underestimate me! I've trained a lot on my stamina!"

"That's the spirit. Let's go."

Instead of my usual 15 to 17 minutes with the new weight– my tire got heavier if I managed to run under 12 minutes, how Uncle knew my time, I had no idea – it was 25 minutes. I had to slow down a bit for James, but considering running uphill on an uneven road with lots of trees as obstacles, 25 minutes was a nice time for a 12-year-old boy. When we arrived at the goal James was panting heavily, he was also sweating a lot. I quickly went inside to bring a sports drink and a towel for him. My foster parents were having breakfast. It reminded me that James didn't have breakfast yet because he overslept. I quickly called him inside to have something light. He was thankful for it and at 9 we started our training.

"Sharon, you start with me this time." Uncle said.

"Alright, Master." I said.

"James, you'll be with me. I'm going to analyze you for the moment. Doing to same training as Sharon would be suicide." Auntie said.

"S-S-Suicide…!?" James stammered.

"Ah… she said it…" I mumbled.

He looked at me with disbelieve.

"I believe I already told you the menu was insane." I said with a bitter smile.

"Let's go, Sharon." Uncle said.

"Right, Master."

I followed Uncle and gave James the thumbs up. I really hoped he was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: ***imitates Sket Dance's Agata* KA KA KA! A/N on the bottom this time!

As always I thank you for reading! What kind of training will James and/or Sharon get? c:


	13. Chapter 13

Uncle and I ran through the woods. It was different of the usual. We took a different path and not to mention the backpack Uncle had. After ten minutes of running, we arrived at a waterfall.

"Was there always a waterfall?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's quite deep in the mountains."

I could only nod, the view was mesmerizing. The water was so clean and so was the little lake. It was surrounded by trees, different kinds of plants and rocks and add some large blooming flowers and a bit of sunshine and it would look like one of those places you see in fairytales.

"Sharon, I want you to sit under it and meditate."

I snapped my head to him.

"You want me what!?" I yelled.

"You heard me."

Knowing that arguing wouldn't help I took off my shirt, pants, socks and shoes. It was a good thing my body hadn't started to develop yet. So in my underwear I walked in the lake to the bottom of the waterfall. I'm telling you, it was _cold_. Mid-March was _not_ a good time to take a swim. And there I sat cross legged under the waterfall, trying to meditate. The shivering didn't help much either.

After five to ten minutes I was slowly getting used to the cold and I started to relax my body more. Letting the liquid flow on my body I relaxed my closed eyelids and I started breathe in and out in an steady but slow pace. Meanwhile I was taking in the surroundings around me. After some time I was completely calm and Uncle started to talk.

"Sharon, I'm going to teach you about the chakra points."

Usually I would jump up, but in the current state I could only nod.

"As you already know there are seven chakra points, located on the midline of the body. The ones located on the lower part of the body are our instinctual side and the highest ones our mental side. As the ports open your spiritual energy will flow more freely. You have to be careful not to overflow the energy in one of the ports. If the energy overflows your entire character may change because the spiritual energy is connected to your personality. To which character the change will be, will depend on which port overflows. In order to open them all you have to accept the all the things that happened and let them flow away."

After processing the information I nodded for him to continue.

"The first chakra is the Root chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. It's about being physically there and be able to choose the right decision in different kind of situations. When open, you feel grounded, stable and secure. You don't unnecessarily distrust people. "

Again I nodded.

"The second chakra is the Sacral chakra, located in the abdomen. It deals with pleasure and blocked by guilt. When open your feelings flow freely. You can express yourself without being over-emotional and you can be passionate and lively.

The third chakra is the Navel chakra, located at the stomach. It deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. When open you feel in control and you have sufficient self-esteem.

The fourth chakra is the Heart chakra, located at the heart. It deals with love, kindness and affection, and is blocked by grief. When open you are compassionate and friendly, and you work at harmonious relationships.

The fifth chakra is the Throat chakra, located at the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. It is about self-expression and talking. When open you have no problems expressing yourself and listening to others.

The sixth chakra is the Third Eye chakra, located at the forehead. It deals with insight and visualization, and is blocked by illusions. When open you have a good intuition and you're able to think for yourself.

The seventh chakra is the Crown chakra, located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with wisdom and being one with the world, and it's blocked by attachments. When open you're open-minded and aware of the world and yourself."

After processing everything I opened my eyes and looked at Uncle. Everything sounded oddly familiar. Yes it was partly of Avatar, but also something else. I couldn´t put my finger on it.

"Did you understand it?" Uncle asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Sort of…"

"I see… Anyway we'll be staying here for the next week."

"For the next week? Staying here?"

"Yes. You will be meditating here in order to open your unopened chakra ports. I believe you can do it."

I frowned at his comment.

"I see. I don't mind, but what about school?"

"Don't worry about that. Rei will take care of that. She will probably also be training your friend after school."

"Train him!? She's not going to use her Spartan methods on him, is she!?" I exclaimed. I didn't notice I stood up.

"No, he'll die if she does that. But if you have time to worry about him, you should worry about yourself. Will you be able to do it? Meditating a week long, I mean. You will probably come across many emotions."

"It… will be probably hard, but I will do it."

"Good answer. Also, wear the bracelet."

"The bracelet?"

"Yes. It will help you in a way."

Training with jewelry was not usual. I remembered what father told me about I would understand it in time. Had the bracelet something to do with chakra ports? I decided to go for it, asking questions wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Alright. When do we start?" I replied.

"If possible in 30 minutes."

"But the bracelet is at home…"

"Don't worry, I brought it with me. Along with other things."

"_So that's why he had a backpack…"_

I waded towards him and got out of the lake. He tossed me a towel and I caught it. I quickly wrapped myself in the towel and went to Uncle for the bracelet. After taking it out the pouch I examined it once again. It was as mesmerizing as always. I wondered what a bracelet could do. I put it on my right wrist and looked at it again. It was still a bit too big, but it wouldn't slide off of my hand anymore.

"'_When you're able to wear it, try to wear it all the time.' I guess this is the time."_

"Alright. Will you help me go through with this, Master?" I asked Uncle.

"I'm afraid I can't. You have to do this on your own."

"I see."

"But I can instruct where to concentrate on."

After a nod I got myself ready. I went back to the bottom of the waterfall. Sitting cross legged again I let my skin get used to the water flow. Slowly I closed my eyes and let my breathing settle down.

"To open your Root chakra, concentrate at the spot between the genitals and the rectum. Let the tips your thumb and index finger touch." Uncle said.

I followed the instruction. Concentrating on the lower spot I thought back at what he said.

"_Fear blocks the Root. To open it, I have to recognize my fears and let them go…"_

Recollecting what happened in my eleven years plus the other twenty-two years I found out I had many fears. Out of them I already let many of them go, but I still had some. I realized I still scared of traffic accidents and thus death. I was scared people would find out about my true identity. I was scared about my unknown family background, about the unknown enemies and the unknown assaults. I was even scared of myself. Discarding those fears was certainly not easy. But slowly I let go of my fears.

"_So what if I don't know my background? It will probably be a shock when I hear about it, but I don't have to swirl around it now. It's the same for the unknown enemies. If they come then they come. I have been training to protect myself and the people dear to me._

_Fearing myself is not good. If I lose myself I will hurt all those around me. I trained myself to protect and to control the strength I have. And if I go berserk, there are others who will stop me. There is no need to be scared. _

_As for my identity… I shouldn't live in the past… I have a new life and I should be thankful. Even though it's messed up, it's still a nice life. And if they find out, I don't think they will bothered by it. We've been together for so long already. I also shouldn't be scared of using the knowledge I have._

_Fearing death… I died once already and it's not that bad. It's just the unknown that I'm scared of. And traffic accidents are always tragic. No one know when or where it can happen. And thus again the unknown._

_In other words, I fear the unknown… Heh… Shit always happens in life. The only thing I can do is tackle it head on when things happens."_

I felt something in the lower part of my body. After breathing out, I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark already. I saw a small campfire and Uncle was sitting next to it. He looked at me with a small smile.

"I guess you opened your Root?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly my stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry, Uncle. Do you have some food with you?"

"Yeah, I do. You did a good job Princess. Rest up for now."

And after dinner I went to sleep. I was mentally exhausted.

[===]

The next day I tried to open the Sacral chakra. After a light breakfast I sat under the waterfall , cross legged. This time I had to put my hands in my lap, palms up, on top of each other. Left hand underneath, its palm touching the back of the fingers of the right hand. The tips of the thumbs touching gently. I had to concentrate on the sacral bone on the lower back. This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Meditating like the day before I let go of all my guilt of hiding things from everyone. I had to accept that things happened for a reason.

Thus each day I meditated to open a chakra point, some with more ease than others. On the fifth day I wasn't able to open the throat chakra, so I tried it again the next day. No success. The throat chakra deals with truth and is blocked by lies. Since my rebirth my life consisted of lies. I lied to people and deceived them. Was it to keep a low profile? Even if I tried to keep one, it resulted in the opposite. To hide my identity? Yes, but I already accepted the fact that I shouldn't fear what would happen next. Dealing with it was part of life. Then was it to hide my unknown background from my classmates? Why would I want to hide it anyway? Was it in order to prevent them pitying me or did I actually pity myself? Did I envy those who had it good? Or was I unconsciously trying to change myself to someone I'm not? I didn't know. I was confused, because I didn't understand why I was confused. I didn't understand myself anymore. And thus my fifth point stayed closed. I had to sort out my personal issues and accept who I really am.

On the seventh day we went back home. It was earlier than planned, but there was nothing we could do. I was stuck and I was frustrated about it.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." I said to Uncle.

We walked in a slow pace. We'd walked for 30 minutes already, in silence.

"No, don't be." He said. "I was naive to think you could open them so easily."

"Because of that story about my sensing ability?"

"Among other things."

"Like?"

"Like you've been adapting so quickly to everything. Academically, you're get A's with little effort. Socially, your peers are flocking at you with just a smile and as for sports…"

"It's thanks to your training." I finished it before Uncle could say something else.

He laughed a bit.

"But what has all of this to do with opening chakra ports?"

"It's because you do everything with so much ease, I thought maybe you could open them with ease as well."

"You know, Uncle. You make it sound like I'm some kind of super human…"

"You aren't?" He said with a chuckle.

"No." I said with a deadpan. "As far as I know I'm just your average eleven-year-old girl."

"Above average."

I sighed.

"Anyway, I won't give up on opening them!"

To push myself I raised my right fist. Then I saw some yellow glow. It was the bracelet. I widened my eyes. Seeing a glowing bracelet was not something you see every day.

"W-W-What the hell is this!?" I yelled.

Uncle stopped walking and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look at my bracelet!"

He looked at it.

"It's really pretty. I wonder what kind of stones your father used to make this.

I looked at him with disbelieve.

"You don't see it!?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"See what?"

"My bracelet is glowing! It's a soft yellow glow! Ah… It's gone now…"

"Princess… Bracelets don't glow."

"I'm… not crazy."

"Perhaps you're tired. You mentally went through a lot the past days."

"But I'm still not crazy…"

"Anyway, Princess. Let's see your friend. I'm wondering what kind of training Rei made for him."

"See my friend?"

Then realization hit me. James was with Auntie.

"Oh my god… JAMES!"

And I ran, never noticing the soft green glow on my bracelet.

[===]

When I arrived I saw James on the ground.

"JAMES!"

Hurriedly I ran over to him, but before I knew it I grasped my arm. It burned.

"Well, well, Sharon… It seems you're getting out of shape." A woman's voice said to me.

I gulped. It had been a while since I felt this terrifying feeling.

"H-Hi to you too, Coach…"

"Get ready, dear."

Without waiting for a sign I ran without looking back.

[===]

Just running didn't do me much good. Twelve bullets grazed me – excluding the first one – and I ended up with twelve hours of extra running. It had been two years since my last extreme Spartan session. Of course the next day I had muscle ache all over my body.

"_Welcome back to the harsh reality…"_

Trying to ignore the pain I stretched. I heard some yelling outside.

"JAMES!"

Without thinking I ran outside in my pajamas, looking for my friend. I really was worried. I was even worried to such a degree of forgetting about my sensing ability.

"Sharon! Coming through! Coming through!"

Instinctively I jumped to the side. There I saw James running with Auntie behind him, with her paintball guns. On his shirt I spotted lots of paint spots.

"_Oh dear… I hope Auntie has a different punishment for him…"_

At least I was glad he was still alive. I let out a loud sigh.

"Miss Sharon, why are you outside in your sleeping wear?" a male voice said from behind me.

"Ah! Alfonso! When did you return?" I asked with surprise.

"A few days ago, Miss." He answered. "But I would like to ask you to change your clothing."

"Okay…"

I got up and gave him a hug.

After realizing what I was doing I quickly let him go.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what overcame me…" I said quickly.

"No… It's alright…"

And I went inside, wondering about my sudden behaviour.

* * *

Days went by and things went back to normal. James told me about his training and thankfully it wasn't as Spartan as I thought. His training consisted of running with Coach behind him with her guns. For each time he was shot he had to do pushups. I also busted myself hugging my family more, not that I didn't like it, but it was different. It was like I was hugging people without knowing it myself. Was it the hormones? While the days passed I thought about the throat chakra. I was trying to figure out myself. And before I knew it, it was the day of our graduation.

The day itself was not really interesting. I mean everyone would see each other again in middle school. The school encompassed kindergarten to university, so everyone was most likely to stay here. Including me. So after some speeches we left the campus. It was the start of summer break.

Instead of just the usual group people, Uncle asked one of his friends to come over. This friend – named Masaru – was an expert in different kind of weapons. The idea was to teach me how to fight with weapons.

Let me get one thing straight. I never thought about using a weapon against the enemy. Sure I used a stick to spar with Roberto the year before, but who uses swords in a fight nowadays? I also used a gun before in some test firing in one of Coach's sessions. But that that was four times tops. Defending myself and others against people with or without weapons was the whole principle of doing the Spartan training. How to run away in top speed avoiding any conflict or using martial arts in a tight spot, especially if there were people with me. Knocking enemies down within a few seconds was the goal.

That day Uncle, Masaru and I were somewhere in the mountains.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean it's not like it's not interesting to learn about different kinds of weapons, but why do I have to learn how to _fight_ with them?"

"Because it might come in handy." Uncle said.

"What for!?"

"He is trying to say you're a girl. No matter how much you train, females always are at an disadvantage against males. That's why females always use some kind of weapon in a fight, either offense or defense." Masaru said.

"Hey, Masaru… That's a bit harsh…" Uncle shushed him.

I gaped at him. Not twitching at that comment was certainly not easy. It hurt my pride as a female.

"Hey, mister." I said with a glare. "Don't you think that's a little bit rude?"

"I'm only stating the truth. Besides have you ever faced someone with a weapon before. I can't imagine Ivan using a weapon."

"Master Ivan taught me how to counterattack, but truth to be told I never faced someone with a weapon before."

"Not counting your training with Rei and your little challenges with your friends, I see."

I was not surprised he knew about that. Uncle or Auntie probably told him about me and my experiences.

"Well, Sharon." Masaru continued. "For now I'll teach you about different kind of weapons. How one hold them including with its stance. Just using a weapon for its power doesn't mean the person wielding it will be strong. Nowadays people use weapons to boost their own confidence, but without mastering the correct usage. The weapon will become just a lump of material. A trained person will be able to see the weakness in the person's stance and he will easily deflect the weapon. After that you can use your martial arts to knock the person out. So let's start with some demonstrations."

Before I realized the training started and Masaru took out a katana. Soon I had to dodge his attacks while observing his handling of the weapon.

That summer I thought I was going to die multiple times. The amount of cuts I received from Masaru were insane. If it wasn't for that magic medicine, I would probably have scars all over my body – though I still have a large one on my back, but I'll tell you about that later. So over time I had to dodge attacks of his katana, chains, spear, pole, tonfas, nunchucks, knifes, axes, spoons, forks and even shurikens. Was he a ninja or something? Talking about shurikens, after a few weeks Coach Rei joined the already hard training. Adding bullets was certainly not amusing.

So by the end of summer break I was, once again, exhausted. Physically and mentally.  
Physical because I had to move my body in the most awkward positions ever to dodge whatever was coming – and it resulted in major cramps by the way. In the end all I could do was dodging, disarming Masaru was an impossible mission.  
Mental because during the summer my emotions were all over place. I cried like there was no tomorrow, I hugged everyone, I wanted attention, I wanted to help with anything and I was selfish. All for no particular reason. I had no control over them and I blamed on the hormones. I guessed I started to go through puberty. Uncle had a different theory, though. He said my sacral and mostly my heart chakra were overflowing. Because I tried to open all the points and failed at it, it resulted in an imbalance of my spiritual energy. At that I could only yell at him why he didn't tell me that before I tried to open the points.

Thus on the first day of the new school year I entered middle school with a very tiresome look. Guards were not allowed anymore, so I walked to the class room alone after K dropped me off. The moment I entered my class, 7-B, I was bombarded by questions.

"Ah, Sharon! What happened to you! Don't you feel well? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Are you feeling ill?"

For some reason the questions were ticking me off. My classmates were concerned but why did I feel so uncomfortable? Right, because I didn't know most of them. I could recognize some faces because of tutoring class in my last year of primary school, but I didn't know their names. The others were unknown. In other words, they were not the 'siblings' I was used to. For your information, the classes were all mixed up now.

"Please everyone! Give her some space!" a girl's voice said.

"Right, we're sorry Sharon." It sounded in choir.

With my already messed up emotions I didn't need another outburst. Trying not to snap I could only smile wryly.

"It's alright. Thanks for the concern, though."

After a small nod I went to the back of the class, looking for an empty seat. There was still one open in the middle row. I claimed the place and soon a girl was sitting in front of me. I recognized her of one of the students I tutored. Her name's Rachel Smith. She had a heart shaped face, blond hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes, small nose and medium mouth. Average posture, was part of the tennis club and did not necessary need the tutoring. She was quite smart if you asked me.

"It's good to see you again, Sharon." She said.

I recognized the voice from before.

"Yea, good to see you too, Rachel. Thanks for saving me there, by the way." I replied.

"Well, you do look tired. Did something happen? Don't tell me you broke up with James and was crying till now!?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? That story is still going around?"

"Well… the two of you have the same necklace…"

"Like it told you many times, it's just a friendship token."

"So… it's not a broken heart then?"

"No."

"Then why do you look so tired?"

"Family stuff, they decided that I had to train and I'm just tired because I'm not used to it. Don't worry about it too much."

"Hm… if you say so. By the way, could you tutor me again? You're really good at it."

"Hey, hey… school hasn't even started yet and you're asking already? You don't need it, you know."

"But you're so good in explaining math! Oh! Evelyn, come here! I saved a seat for you!"

The girl named Evelyn walked towards her friend. Upon seeing me she nodded at me and sat down. She had red hair, it was in a braid. She wore glasses also had some freckles. From what I saw she had full lips and a medium nose. She was kind of pretty in my opinion.

"Hey Evelyn... it's not polite not to introduce yourself." Rachel whispered to her friend. "She's Sharon, you know…"

I tried not to twitch at that. Just before summer I could imagine Linda got that attitude because of these kind of things like 'She's Linda, you know. You better respect her.' or something. Rachel was lightly panicking because of her friend's stubbornness. At the same moment our homeroom teacher came in and introduced herself as Jennifer Brown. She told us the general stuff like the curriculum, exams and among other things. After that we started with math. What a beautiful way to start the day – sarcasm intended. By the way, if you were wondering about James, he was in class 7-A. After math we had to switch classes for the next subject – yes it was different of primary school. So following the map and schedule we arrived at our next class French. If it wasn't for switching classes I would definitely had fallen asleep. At lunch break I went outside, looking for a place to take a nap. It was a nice day. Soon I found a nice spot at the back of the building. I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes. For once my mind was at peace.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but some shaking woke me up.

"Sha-rooon, wake up!"

"Don't… want… to…"

"Coach Rei will shoot you if you don't…"

"I'M AWAKE!"

I shot up, eyes wide open. Anything but those bullets. Then I heard some laughing.

"Pfwahaha! Sharon, you never change do you? But I do have to admit your aunt is quite scary."

"James! Why did you do that!? It had been a while I had such a peaceful nap!" I pouted.

"Well, most first years were in uproar because you didn't look well. Besides, you skipped afternoon classes. How's your class by the way?"

"I skipped afternoon classes…?" I asked in surprise. "What's the time?"

He looked at his watch.

"3:38PM."

"WHAT!?"

I laid down again and let out a sigh.

"So how's your class?" He asked after a while.

"Meh… they know me but I don't know them. I don't like it. How's yours?"

"Well… that's a first. Openly agreeing that you don't like it. And my class is alright. The guys teased me of being apart of you."

"Hm… So did one of the girls tell me. That I was tired because I was crying over a breakup. It wouldn't even surprise me if there's going to be a new rumour because of it."

He frowned a little.

"Did something happen? You're kind of pessimistic."

"Blame it on the emotions. They're a mess."

"Hitting puberty already?"

"Don't sound like you know what it is."

"But I do know. It's the period of when a child turns into an adult. The physical appearance changes and so will the thinking change."

"_I know all about that… to think I have to go through that again…"_

"Hm…"

There was silence. It was a pleasant silence. My eyelids were getting heavier.

"Hey, Sharon. Don't fall asleep again."

I groaned and sat up. My phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw it was K. I accepted the call.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Milady, is everything alright?" K said.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Milady, did you forget I was going to pick you up at 3?"

"AH! I totally forgot! I'm sorry, K. I'll be there any minute!"

I hung up and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Not only you forgot your promise, you also slept through it." James said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it. See you tomorrow!"

"See you."

And I ran off.

* * *

**A/N: **Shorter than the previous chapters, but I decided to stop here in order to have a better flow or something...

Anyway, thank you all for reading! Really, 4,8k views already! I can die happily now lol! No scratch that. I haven't reached KHR's story line yet.

White Day's tomorrow... Shall I write a special? Please tell me! :D


	14. Chapter 14

My life didn't change much after that. It consisted of going to school, training, eating and sleeping. Because of training – it was back to Spartan level – I had to quit the Track and Field club. I did accept the position of class representative, I mean… it was difficult to decline if everyone voted for you. So to be the usual well-bred girl I kept on smiling. Wearing a smiling face was sure tiresome. Soon I was twelve and not much later I had my first menses. Oh the joy… that was the only thing I didn't miss. At that time Auntie explained the whole thing of being a woman. I knew she knew that I already knew about the whole thing, but that didn't stop her for telling me. I guessed she just wanted to tell me about it. I wonder why mothers like to tell their children about the menstruation cycle or perhaps it was all in my head.

I also kept tutoring for those who really needed. Because of my insane schedule I could only tutor during lunch break. At first I had three whole classes, but soon I sent away those who didn't need the extra lessons. I ended up with just ten students. One of them was Evelyn.

Other than that I would usually chat with my childhood friends, through a video call, normal call or just texts. I also communicated with Dino once in a while. He told me his tutor was a demon and he strongly believed the tutor wanted to kill him. I could only respond with an awkward laugh. I was glad he was doing well though. Very soon it was the end of the school year. That summer James and I met up with the others, like we promised. The one thing that I noticed was that I was the shortest of all of them. Sure I was the youngest, but the height difference was at least 7cm. I was around 160cm. It was not fair, I blamed it on my genes. James and I stayed there again for four weeks. Of course they didn't forget the challenge and as soon we were back home they challenged me. I started with Roberto and his fencing was amazing. Very short and sharp thrusts. Not to mention his footing and his speed. If it wasn't for Masaru's training I wouldn't stand a chance.

About Masaru's training, in the end I learnt how to use weapons. Learning the principles of each weapon and using all of them I found out I was the most comfortable with a medium length pole. Not much later my foster parents presented me with a pen. At first I thought it was just a normal pen, but I found out it could transform into a pole. I didn't even want to know where they got it.

Luke's boxing skills increased tremendously. He still had openings but overall he was quite the boxer. Not much later I found out the cause of the openings. Some moves were prohibited to use during a tournament and because of that those openings were no target spots. I had mixed feelings about it, but I let it slide at the moment. He was enjoying his boxing.

Alicia made a very good use of her flexibility. She took gymnastic to a new level and she even added some basic self-defense moves to it. Her arm and leg power increased a lot. It was hard to hit or to catch her. in the end it was like cat and mouse. The end result, she had to resign because her stamina didn't last.

As for James, it seems he was inspired by Auntie and decided to took shooting lessons. Well, as long he wouldn't use it for bad things.

The boys didn't forget about soccer either – much to my own misery. So in the four weeks we spend there, we played soccer. Again with zero goals. And very soon James and I had to go back.

Back in the States awaited us training from Hell. Rei liked to have a disciple for shooting and for each shot James missed, she shot him with the Taser. The poor thing, but I didn't have the time to pity him because I was doing my own training of Hell. In order to train my back and abdomen muscles more Master Ivan invented the worst possible method. Tying up my feet on a high bar and underneath me he put a campfire. To fuel it more he used alcohol. So in order not to burn myself I had to swing myself back and forth. It was another level of Hell.

Masaru left when my second year of middle school started. When I thought I finally had some rest, another menu was created. I had to spar with Coach, trying to disable her without getting shot. Another impossible mission. Thinking that I was used to her shots was a big mistake. After all these time she never aimed to shoot me directly, she aimed just to graze me. For the very first time I actually felt a horrendous sensation and my first session was… quite red and painful. If it wasn't for that magical medicine, I would probably have died of blood loss. Later I learnt the new sensation was called 'killing intent'. Soon two not so pleasant years went by.

* * *

We graduated middle school and had our third meeting. At that moment I was 14, soon 15, and all of us improved a lot. Luke won championships after championships. Roberto went to the nationals in soccer and didn't lose in fencing either. Alicia also won the championships for gymnastics. James had an almost perfect aim thanks to Auntie and I advanced in many stages of martial arts. I still had problems with my chakra. I figured the throat chakra was half-open because my emotions became more stable, plus my bracelet was glowing a new colour at times. It was usual red, orange, yellow and green, but a soft blue also appeared. As for the glowing, only I could see it. I exclaimed a few more times when it glowed but the others didn't see anything. I also noticed it would only glow when I was determined to do something. I was quite puzzled by this phenomenon.

Soon that summer was over and it was the start of high school. I actually looked forward to it because finally the scientific subjects were a little bit more advanced – but it was still below my standard. And there was going to be a field trip for the classes 10-A to 10-F in November. Location: Paris. Usual one would be quite happy about something like that, right? Well, the thing is, it wasn't a normal trip. It would be a camping trip. And it was mandatory. So… In the first week of November a camping trip to Paris with a bunch of rich kids that don't know the basics of cooking and cleaning… Not quite pleasant… And no external staff allowed. God may know why the principal decided to do this.

As the class representative of class 10-A I handled all the paperwork needed for the trip – I got used to it over the years. I also handled the whining about why it was forbidden to take their own staff with them. 'Spoiled brats' was the only thing I could think of. I didn't look down on them – alright, maybe a little – but just to make sure I tested their knowledge and skills in basic cooking, and the results were quite… extraordinary. In a not so positive way. The majority were not able to cook potatoes or pasta properly. Even cracking an egg without having the whole shell in a bowl was a challenge… In other words, we were doomed. Just imagining what kind of dishes they would make gave me headaches. And too soon it was November.

[===]

That day on November 3rd we met each other at the airport. I handled the checklist and to my amazement everyone had at least two big suitcases with them.

"_Hey… Hey… It's just a week…"_

I had a medium sized suitcase and a backpack with me. It contained the stuff I needed for one week. If I needed extra clothes I could always buy some in Paris. It wasn't just camping by the way, in the morning and afternoon we would visit the famous buildings.

After a good 30 minutes every one of class 10-A was present and we proceeded to the check in. I wasn't surprised that my classmates' luggage exceeded the maximum luggage weight. As for boarding the plane… it seemed they didn't like it, sitting in economy class I mean. I really had to refrain myself for sighing out loud. So after finding my seat I put my backpack in the storage space and sat down in my seat. Probably I let out a sigh because the person next to me commented on it.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sharon. I guess you had your share of basic troubles?"

"Oh, please James. No more… It's just insane... dealing with _them_ I mean."

Sensing James and everyone else was easy. Even filtering out the low to normal ones, I could still sense James. Over the years his energy became stronger. Well, no surprise there thanks to Auntie's training.

"Well, you are one of _them_."

"I guess I am… So, are you class rep again this year?"

"Yeah. I wonder why we're going to camp in Paris, though."

"You're not the only one wondering about that…"

I buckled up and waited for the plane to depart.

"Hey Sharon…" James whispered.

"Yea?"

"Can I have dinner with you? I'm scared of the food the others will make. And I'm not a good cook myself…"

I stared at him.

"You do understand that I might have to cook for _everyone_ if they find out…" I said with a deadpan.

Cooking for about 180 students was something I was _not_ looking forward to.

"Then if we cook together?"

"We are split in groups, remember."

"Then how about if two groups work together? To be specifically, yours and mine."

"You won't give up unless I say OK, will you?"

"That's right."

I let out a sigh. Having a stubborn friend can be annoying at times, but it also makes our friendship interesting. Nonetheless he's a dear friend and he needed help.

"In exchange, run with me in the mornings."

"You do know it will be still dark, right…?"

"Yeah, I know."

James frowned.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the dark?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Of course not. But won't the others make up stories if they notice? I mean… we're in high school now, you know…"

"…"

"I mean, it's suspicious… a boy and a girl going to who knows where and then coming back with red faces and sweating…"

My eyebrows shot up, but soon it became a frown.

"James Collins. Just what the hell are you imagining… No, don't answer. I don't even want to know."

"Come on, Sharon! I'm not a pervert! But you know… we are at an age where we do _things_…"

"Don't worry about being one. You're just a healthy male teen like any other thinking about these kind of things. No need to be ashamed of it, but just one thing. _We_ don't do those _things_. At least not with each other."

"I didn't mean it like that! Of course we won't do those things, I mean we're friends. Ah… how did it end up like this!"

"You're the one who started this topic…"

James sighed out of frustration. I could only laugh in amusement.

"Anyway," I continued. "Are you going to run with me or not?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then our groups will join for breakfast and dinner. Breakfast starts at 8, so how about running at 6:30? That way we still have the time do refresh ourselves and do our jobs as class reps."

"You're sure an early bird… But alright."

"You could say I'm used to it…"

"With your crazy training? I can only imagine…"

Then the captain's voice came through the intercom, announcing the take off.

* * *

About eleven hours later we were in Paris, around 9AM local time. Like always I wasn't able to sleep. So the first thing I did, was buying a cup of coffee, with sugar and cream. I never liked black coffee, it was too sharp. After buying my coffee I went to retrieve my luggage and exited the space. I looked for the other class representatives and the teachers. After all of the class reps were assembled the teachers told us what to do. After the quick meeting we went to do our jobs. After checking up on the students we went to the touring busses. The day started off at the Louvre and ended at the camp just outside Paris. Well… it wasn't much of a camp, it was more a bungalow park in the middle of nature. There was even a _indoor __pool_.

"Which part of this is camping?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The cooking part." A girl named Naomi said.

She was part of my group. Each group consisted of 6 to 8 students, my group consisted of three girls – me included – and three boys.

"And _how_ is that camping?" I replied.

"Everything." She said.

"I see…"

I let out a sigh.

All the groups went to their assigned bungalow. After putting down our stuff in the living we checked out the rooms. There were two bedrooms with each 2 bunk beds and a shared closet, two bathrooms and the living with the kitchen. It had a TV, computer, couches, dining table and more. Overall it was quite spacious.

"_As expected of a rich private school… I shouldn't have thought about real camping…"_

"Hey, Sharon! Let's cook!" a voice called out.

It came from the outside. It took me a moment before I remembered the promise with James. I actually forgot about it…

"Ah right!" I exclaimed. "Guys, we're going to cook with James's group of the B class. The more the merrier, right?"

Without waiting for a reply I opened the door. There I saw James and his group, consisted of four guys and three girls. Soon everyone was chatting with each other and I went to the kitchen checking out the fridge. Even the fridge was filled with fresh ingredients.

"You gotta be kidding…" I murmured to myself. "It's like a hotel, except you have to cook for yourself… This ain't camping anymore…"

"Well, did you expect a tent and a campfire?" James asked from behind me.

"Well… that's the usual conception of camping."

"Hey Sharon! Are you going to cook?" One of the boys asked me. It was Oliver. He was also in my group.

I closed the fridge and turned around.

"We take turns in cooking." I said. "The same as for doing the dishes."

"Ah, come on! We can't cook!" another boy said. His name was Ethan, James's group.

"And you assume I can?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Ethan replied. "James told us you were great at cooking."

I stared at my friend.

"Thanks for informing them…" I said sarcastically.

"A…ha…ha… You're welcome…?"

"We still take turns in cooking. If you want I can supervise the cooking and give advice if needed."

"So it will be just like your tutoring sessions?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, kind of."

"Then there's nothing to worry! Your tutoring sessions are amazing!"

I sighed inwardly. Using formulas in math is not the same as handling a knife. Since my new life I have been sighing a lot, it became my second breathing.

"How about this schedule?" Denise, another girl of my group said. "Tomorrow's cooks are today's dishwashers."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Paul said. He was in James's group.

"Then how about three groups of three and one of four?" Miranda said, also James's group.

They started to plan. That's one thing they're good at, managing and planning. Considering they might take over their parents' business or create their own, it's a good skill. After ten minutes the schedule was done and it looked like this:

Team 1: Sharon, James, Linda

Team 2: Naomi, Paul, Kevin

Team 3: Denise, Robert, Ethan

Team 4: Evelyn, Miranda, Oliver, Tom

If the names Linda and Evelyn sounds familiar, then congratulations for having a good memory. They are the same Linda and Evelyn. Both of them were in James's group.

[===]

Soon James, Linda and I started cooking. I decided to make something simple like rice with curry. James took the ingredients and started to wash them, I did the rice and Linda started to cut the meat. Linda changed over the years. She didn't have her attitude anymore. I heard she was humiliated by some other rich girl.

After putting the pan with rice on medium flame I helped Linda with the meat and other ingredients. I noticed she was good in handling the knife.

"If you're wondering why, I'm used to cooking." Linda said.

I stopped cutting the carrots and looked at her.

"Well, that came out of nowhere." I replied. I resumed cutting.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Ask about what? The cooking?"

"Yes…"

"Well… In my opinion it's normal to be able to cook simple dishes at an age of fifteen or sixteen. I'll rather put my question marks if one's not able to cook. Besides I'm not going to stick my nose in someone else's business. But if you want to share, I'll listen."

There was a little silence between us. There was only the sound of cutting. James was cutting some vegetables for the salad. He somehow managed to create some ornament by cutting the cucumber not fully through. I only gave him advise how to cut. Like Albert Einstein said _'The only source of knowledge is experience'_. Cooking is also knowledge.

I started to peel the potatoes for the curry. Linda started to talk.

"Do you remember the rumour about me being humiliated in middle school?"

"I heard about it." I replied.

James also started to peel the potatoes. He kept his mouth shut. It was probably a first that Linda started a conversation about a touchy subject.

"It wasn't humiliation. That bitch destroyed our family."

I stopped peeling.

"Destroyed?"

"Yea, Star Winsolf. That bitch sued me for no reason and we lost the case. Because of that my father lost his company."

"Sue you…? What for?"

"I threw some grape juice on her because she annoyed the hell out of me."

"You threw grape juice on her and she sued you… unbelievable…"

"Yeah, the bitch."

I wanted to say it was partly her fault, but commenting on it would not be a good idea at that moment.

"So, how are you and your family doing now?" I asked her.

I resumed peeling.

"We manage. It's a lot different than before. We don't have to money to have staff, so we have to do the cooking and cleaning ourselves. It was hard at first, but now I'm used to it. I never thought being a commoner was this hard. I bet you have staff doing all of this for you."

"No, I don't have any staff except for my guards."

"What do you mean? I thought your father has some huge company in Italy."

"He does, but I live with my aunt and uncle. Even though they are part of the company, we don't have any staff. It's mostly my aunt and I doing the housework. The guards are with us just to ensure my safety. So in overall I live quite like a commoner."

"But what about your attitude? I mean, you're like a noble's daughter. Well-mannered, perfect posture, all smiles."

"Aren't all children from rich families like that? Being polite and well-mannered and such."

James chuckled.

"You really thought that?" he said.

"Yeah… Do… I have the wrong image?"

Both Linda and James started to laugh.

"Well, yeah… Kind of…" Linda giggled.

"Oh come on! After all these years I had the wrong impression!?" I exclaimed.

The others looked at me from the living. The living had a direct view of the kitchen. I gestured everything was alright. They resumed with their own activities.

"Well, everybody liked you because you were like the ideal noble girl. Even I was a bit envious, but after hearing this you were probably acting." Linda said amusingly.

"Well, _excuse me_ for not being brought up as a nobleman's daughter." I said a bit embarrassed. "How should I have known it wasn't like that."

"So even the perfect class rep has her troubles in the high-class society." She continued.

"Oh. Shoo you, Linda." I pouted a bit.

James laughed a bit.

"Seems the two of you are getting along quite well."

"Are we?" we both asked at the same time.

We both laughed.

"Alright, maybe we can get along. Besides, isn't this our very first real conversation?" I said.

"I think it is…" Linda said. "By the way, shall I cut those potatoes too?"

"Sure."

"Say Linda, this might be a personal question, but how are you able to continue school here?" James asked.

"Well… My parents are good friends with the principal so I could stay here at a discount. I also received a scholarship." She answered.

"That's good for you." James said.

We continued peeling and cutting. After a few more minutes we were done and I started to cook the meat. The smell filled the living and soon there was an uproar for food. The rice started to cook so I put it on low flame. After cooking the curry we took out the plates and cutlery. Just before we left the kitchen Linda said something to us.

"Please do not tell anyone else about this. No one knows."

James and I looked at each other. James spoke up.

"We as class representatives have the duty to listen to our students and keep it for ourselves if it's personal. Unless it could endanger the student we have the right to consult it with the teacher."

"And just like that this case is closed, at least for now." I added.

"Thanks, you two. Anyway let's serve dinner." Linda said.

Dinner was a big success and soon it was time to go to bed, at least for me. I was tired and the day after I would go running with James at 6:30. And thus our first day in Paris ended.

[===]

The next morning I woke up at six. It was still dark, I heard my female roommates breathing slowly but steadily. Quietly I got up and took my training gear. I went to the bathroom. I enjoyed the silence greatly, the silence of sleeping people. I did the usual thing and after redressing I put my pajamas back on my bed, making sure not waking up the girls. Then I went to the kitchen to grab two apples. I ate one, the other one was for later. I went outside to meet up my jogging partner.

I remember the fresh morning air. It was a bit chilled, but it was still warmer than in SLC (Salt Lake City). I missed the soft autumns and winters. I started to warm up and jogged to the building James and his group were staying.

"I believe it was number 28…" I mumbled to myself.

Not much later I suddenly sensed James. It was 200 meters ahead of me.

"That guy… he was still asleep…"

Just a little side note. When one is asleep their energy drops drastically. Because I filtered all lower levels of energy I cannot sense them. If there is a sudden energy appearance within my radius, it mostly means the person woke up. it's a different story if it's on the borderline of my radius.

Soon I arrived at his lodge and I waited while I jogged in place. Five minutes later he ran out the lodge. He ran past me, going to the direction of my lodge.

"Even if you go to the lodge, you won't find me there…" I said out loud.

He stopped and turned around. His expression was full of surprise. It was very amusing to see.

"S-S-Sharon! How long have you been waiting?" He stammered.

"Five minutes or so. Good morning to you too, James."

"Yeah… Good morning..."

"Did you eat something yet?"

"No… I woke up late... the guys wouldn't let me sleep."

"Hm… that's to be expected. By the way, here. You can have it."

I tossed him the apple. He caught it easily.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I already had one. Anyway, let's go. I have to be ready when they start making breakfast. I don't want to see the whole kitchen on fire."

"Right."

We jogged in silence. I enjoyed the scenery, I don't know about James though. We met some other joggers and we greeted them with a small bonjour. Suddenly I sensed Alfonso at a distance of 1km, just at the border. It was behind me then it disappeared.

"_Don't tell me…"_

"James, let's slow down a bit."

"Sure, but why? Don't tell me you're getting tired…"

"I sensed Alfonso for a second. It seems he's just out of my reach. I want to confirm it."

"Alfonso? The same Alfonso that guards you?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright… but you know Sharon, I still don't get the whole sensing stuff. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, in one aspect it doesn't make sense. Even I don't understand it fully. Just say it's a sixth sense or something."

We slowed down our pace and I sensed Alfonso again. It seemed he didn't notice the change of pace.

"He's here…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

I took out my phone and I texted Alfonso.

'Hey, Al. Fancy meeting you here. Didn't expect you here, especially at a distance of 1km. Tell me how you are. xo S.'

Not much later my phone rang. It was Alfonso.

"Good morning, Al." I said after accepting the call.

"Good morning, Miss Sharon. I apologize for my behaviour." He replied.

"It's alright. I bet Uncle asked you to do it."

"How did you know, Miss?"

"He is predictable you know… especially after I hit puberty."

"Sir Ivan is just concerned about you, Miss. He doesn't want any suspicious males to approach you."

"Well, at the moment you're one of those suspicious males, Al."

"Ah…"

"Anyway, you're allowed to keep watch over me. You're here anyway, but take enough breaks. I don't want you to fall ill on my watch. It's just you, right?"

"That's correct, Miss Sharon."

"Alright, then enjoy Paris as much as you can. If there's trouble I'll contact you asap."

"Understood, Miss Sharon. Then goodbye."

"Bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Uncle Ivan is sure protective over you." James commented.

"I know… It's getting annoying though. I appreciate the thought, but lately he's sticking his nose too much in my business. Even though I don't really have business beside training and school."

"And you can take care of suspicious men. I mean as far as I can tell you're on par with Alfonso and K."

"Just looking at strength and technique I'm better than both of them, but they have more experience to react to sudden movements. I lack that, so it compensates each other."

"But it's still amazing, you know."

"You're amazing too. Keeping up with Auntie's training."

"Well… what fear can do to a person…"

"Heh, true…"

Our jog ended after a little hour. I went back to my lodge to take a shower and change in my casual clothes. The first cooks for breakfast were already in the kitchen – for breakfast it was just us, dinner was including James and co. – taking out the butter, cheese, marmalade and such from the fridge. I put a few baguettes in the oven and started to fry eggs. After a small 20 minutes breakfast was ready. After cleaning up we readied ourselves for the day. Soon another day of touring started.

* * *

Day after day passed – with troubles in the kitchen – and soon it was Friday. The touring was done and the last three days were free time. James's group and mine got along with each other quite well. We decided to go to the department store together.

While the others were talking happily I walked behind them. I still liked silence over talking. Suddenly Ethan turned around and spoke to me.

"Sharon, ehm… if you like the idea, maybe we can hang out? Just to two of us?"

I was quite surprised at the sudden request for a date. It was obvious enough, I mean hanging out just the two of us? Definitely a date.

The other boys reacted in a teasing way and the girls were a bit frustrated because he had the nerve to suddenly ask a girl out.

"I mean… you're hanging out with James all the time… Unless the two of you really have a thing…"

"You know, Ethan," I started. "If you're asking for a date, then ask with confidence. No girl likes a half-assed resolve from a guy. Especially if it's about asking the girl out."

Ethan startled a little. He didn't expect a reply like that. My attitude changed a little after the conversation with Linda and James on the first day. You could say I kind of dropped the mask. I was less polite and less well-mannered than usual, I was more like myself. I still treated others with respect. It's only fair to treat others like you treat yourself. Everyone gets a chance to prove themselves.

"Then go out with me, Sharon." He said firmly.

"My intention was to say no, but I think I've changed my mind. I'll give you credits for your resolve." I replied.

I saw James holding back his laughter – though I'm still not sure what was funny. And thus I ended up hanging out with Ethan, with the rest of the group sneaking behind us. It was a nice day. We went shopping and window shopping, ate lunch in a small café and revisited some monuments. By the end of the day Ethan was out of money. I offered to pay, but he insisted it was on him. So around 4:30PM we went to a local bank. Who would knew we would become hostages of a bank robbery…

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun... Stopping at this point is kind of nerve wrecking, don't you think? I've written out the robbery itself already and... the next chapter will be a small crossover with Detective Conan ;D I hope you don't mind... :x

Anyway, thank you all for you time reading this!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, the lines of the robbery are part of episode 563 and 564._

* * *

"So busy!" Ethan whined. "This is Paris alright…"

Ethan and I were standing in the line for the ATM for ten minutes. It was indeed busy. Many were waiting for the ATM.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised." I commented. "It is the capital of France."

I was texting James, asking if it was interesting to follow us. Instead of the usual reply of 'What are you talking about?' I received an odd one.

'Men in ski masks are entering the bank! Get out!'

I wondered what he meant, but suddenly I felt a malicious sensation. Without thinking I turned around.

"What's the matter, Shar–?"

Before Ethan could finish his sentence, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Everyone turned around in horror. Some were screaming at the sudden sound. There I saw five masked men, each wearing the same grey uniform, gloves and black ski masks. Each of them was holding a firearm. After a quick scan I noted one revolver, three semi-automatics and a submachine gun. While everyone else panicked I quickly sent out a text to Alfonso about the situation. I also added that he had to record the conversation. At that moment Alfonso was a better option than James. After sending the text I slowly walked in the crowded to the counter. I called Alfonso's number and put the phone in a potted plant on the counter, hoping they wouldn't notice the lost phone. I had to thank my foster parents for their fast thinking exercises.

Going through the crowd again I stood behind Ethan.

"Lock the entrances and close the shutters!" yelled the man in French. "Everyone gather in one place now!"

I assumed he was the leader.

"S-S-S-Sharon… W-W-W-What d-d-did h-he s-say?" Ethan whimpered.

I couldn't blame him. Everyone was panicking and going against five armed men was definitely not the best option. No matter how much training I had, there was just no way I could take them on at the same time.

"He demanded to lock the entrances and close the shutters. Also to gather everyone in one place." I said in English.

Everyone started to move and so did we. We all gathered in front of the main counter. It was near my planted phone. Ethan and I sat down at the outside of the group. I observed the situation. One of the masked men demanded for the staff to sit down. On each side of the group of hostages stood a robber, chances for an escape were zero. It was a dire situation. I don't know what exactly happened but another shot was fired followed by a scream. I snapped my head to the source and saw a man on the ground grabbing his arm. There was a small about of blood visible. The other hostages were making lots of noises.

"_Damnit. Playing hero is not the right time."_

"You see, these are not toys." The leader spoke again.

I checked up on Ethan. He was shaking.

"Ethan, we will get through this. Calm yourself." I whispered.

He could only shake his head.

"If you don't want to get hurt, get moving!" the leader continued.

"Listen! If there's someone you know or brought along, stay close to them!" Another robber yelled.

"_Stay close to someone you know or brought along? That's an unusual demand…"_

"For the time being, put your cellphones in this bag!" Robber three demanded.

"W-What i-is h-he saying?" Ethan whispered next to me.

"Stay close to someone you know and put your cellphone in that bag." I replied.

"R-Right… H-How c-can you b-be so c-calm?"

"It's a long story, but let's say one can think best when he's calm."

"Hey! What are the two of you whispering!?" Robber two yelled at us.

He was swinging with his gun.

"_Hey, hey… be careful with that…"_

I put my hands in front of me and started my act.

"N-N-Nous sommes t-t-ouristes! M-Mon ami ne p-parle pas f-français." I stammered.

I hoped telling him that we're tourists and that my friend doesn't speak French could explain the situation a little.

He seemed to buy to, because he pointed at the bag and said "téléphone portable". He nodded at me to translate it for Ethan.

"Ethan, your phone…"

"Left pocket of my jacket… I can't move…"

I fiddled with his jacket and took out his phone. I put it in the bag.

"J-Je n'ai pas un t-téléphone… C-C'est à l'hôtel…" I said to him before he could ask about mine.

He seemed satisfied with the answered and continued collecting the cellphones. A few minutes later Ethan spoke up.

"Left it at the hotel? You serious?" Ethan whispered.

"You're feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yea… a little… seeing you so calm, made me calmer."

"Good to hear, I'll tell you about that later. For now, don't make a ruckus."

"You don't have to tell me that twice."

The leader spoke up again.

"Hey, is the branch chief here?"

I looked at the robber, there I saw three suitcases on top of the counter. Probably for the money. An older looking man in a suit raised his hand.

"Good, come over here!" the leader demanded.

The chief hesitated a little.

"Hurry!"

"Y-Yes…" the chief stammered.

He slowly walked to the leader with both his hands up, showing he meant no harm.

"Don't be scared, just pack all your money into these cases. Easy, isn't it?"

"O-Only me?" the chief stammered.

"Yeah, seems like you'd know about where the money is!"

The leader looked at his watch.

"Now, the ones who have no companions here, stand up!" Robber four said.

About ten people stood up.

"What is he saying?" Ethan whispered.

"Those who have no companions have to stand up."

"Come here and each of you take a roll of tape!" Number four continued. "Use it to tape the eyes and mouths of everyone with a companion, and tie their arms behind their backs! Since you aren't acquainted with any of them, we don't have to worry about you going soft on them."

There was a small murmur. Robber four gave a roll duct tape to each of the hostages with no companion.

"Of course, we'll tape you up all the same afterwards." He added.

Soon the taping started.

"H-Hey… what are they doing?" Ethan whispered.

"Taping up the mouth, eyes and hands with tape. But I don't get why…"

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle." One of the tape holders said to me. "Je mets le ruban."

"We'll get through it, don't worry." I said to Ethan.

I removed my glasses and put them in my pocket. Soon my eyes got taped up, along with my mouths and hands.

Not be able to see anything was alright. Just relying on the eyes can create hallucinations. Besides, eyes are useless anyway in the dark. The irregular surprise trainings in the dead of the night were not for nothing. So I applied my experiences, I listened and used my ability to sense.

I heard sirens. I heard another foreign woman telling the robbers she needed to go to the bathroom. Trying to limit my radius to the building I sensed people around the building in a particular order. Probably the police forces. The woman's energy was just above average. It was higher than the robbers'. I also sensed four small energies 30 meters further. It was in the hallway. I believed I saw the restrooms signs there.

"_Don't tell they're kids? Oh, please stay where you are…"_

I sensed robber five went with the woman to the toilets. It was very close to the four small energies. Soon the robber's energy faded away. I refrained myself to snort.

"_She knocked him out way too soon… Nice going lady. But this is not the time to be impressed. I have to think. First of all those suitcases. Three cases, medium sized. Secondly the chief. Putting all the money in the cases by one person will take time. And thirdly time. Of what I saw they looked quite concerned about the time. It doesn't make sense. If they were concerned about the time, then why let the chief do everything? Besides, there's no escape route… and why taping everyone up…"_

I sensed robber three and four going to the toilets.

"_This is bad…"_

Soon the lady's energy faded away.

"_Damn it, she's knocked out."_

I concentrated again on the room. I still heard tape tearing, they were still not done.

"_What's taking them so long… In the movies they're doing this much faster. But then again… Movies are not real life…"_

I checked out the tape on my hands. It was cheap stuff. With enough strength I could tear it apart, but it would make a loud sound. I sensed number three and four coming back with the woman. The four kids were still there, including robber five. He was still unconsciousness.

"What a sly fox she was, this foreign woman." Number four said.

"We could bust a cap in her…" The leader said. "But it'd be bad if we alerted the cops with a gunshot, so we better not."

"Yeah…" Number four replied.

"E-Ehm… the money is ready…" I heard the chief saying. "Can you open the cases for me?"

"What's up with that small amount!?" the leader yelled. "Isn't there anything else in the vault!? Do you want to be blown to pieces?"

A lot of murmurs rose from the hostages.

"Just shut up and do what this piece of paper says. If I hear a peep from you I'll split your head open."

"_Do what this piece of paper says? What's going on…?"_

"Alright!" Number three yelled. "Those of you without companion, get over here and put duct tape over your eyes and mouths! We're going to tie your hands behind your backs!"

More murmurs and footsteps. Suddenly a phone rang. Someone picked up and after a short moment of silence there was a reply.

"What, you're awake?" robber four said.

It was robber four´s phone.

"_Who's awake?"_

"Got it. Wait for me."

"What is it?" Robber two asked.

"That guy woke up." No. four said. "I'm gonna help him up, you take care of things here."

"Be quick, we don't have much time." No. two said.

"Yeah, I know."

"_That guy's awake? The one in the restroom? No he's not… he's still out cold… just who… don't tell me those kids!? But how!? This is bad, very bad!"_

After a soft 'zzzt', number four went to the restrooms. I could only hope those kids where alright. I heard the ticking sound of a computer keyboard.

"_Is the chief doing something on the computer? I don't think he's sending an email or something. Wait a minute… piece of paper… don't tell me it's a wireless transfer… Oi… unless it's an account in Switzerland it can be traced anywhere… Are you stupid? _

Not much later no. four's energy disappeared.

"_You're kidding me… he's out cold… Have to give those kids credits." _

A few minutes passed. After some more clicking and tapping the chief spoke up.

"Uhm… This one's done."

"I see." The leader said.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar electrical sound and the chief's scream. Murmurs rose up again.

"_That guy has either a stun gun or a Taser. So that's why the lady's out cold too… they probably stunned her…"_

"Good work." Said the leader.

I heard more electrical cracking sounds.

"But he sure is slow." No. three said. "The guy who went to get our unconscious colleague in the restroom."

"It's been five minutes." No. two said.

"Forget about them." The leader spoke. "We don't have any time left."

"_Again, time… Why are they so worried about the time? Is there another accomplish going to pick them up? No, with the forces outside that won't be possible."_

"It's time for the finale." The leader continued.

The leader stunned five other people, a total of seven hostages were unconsciousness. The weird thing was that he stunned those who didn't have a companion.

"_Why those without companions? What is the reason in the first place to split the customers in groups? And the wireless transfer… If they're not going to take money in those cases then what other function do they have… Come on… think. Reason."_

I heard sounds of shuffling. I sensed movements of the unconsciousness hostages. I guessed the robbers carried them to somewhere.

"Those cops out there must be wondering what we're up to…" no. two said. "Since we aren't saying anything."

"But why don't we pull out the phone line?" no. three asked.

"It's better for us this way." The leader said. "By letting them think we're on the phone making demands with someone else out there, they'll hesitate on forcing their way inside."

"I see, but the guy who went to help in the restroom still isn't back." no. three commented.

"Maybe the guy can't haul him back alone?" no. two said. "The one in the toilet is a fatso, you know."

"Not a problem." The leader said. "To prepare for a rare situation such as this, I had given you instructions beforehand, right?"

"Yeah." The two accomplices said.

"Also," he continued. "About this pesky foreign woman who managed to knock out the guy in the restroom. She's headed for the other world anyway."

A sound of metal was heard.

"_What was that sound? It sounds like a heavy piece of metal… Did the guy dropped his gun? Why would he do that…"_

Soon I heard the sound of zippers being opened.

"_Damnit, what are they doing? Alright… relax. The sounds of zippers, I heard that before. I heard the same sound before number four went to pick up number five. Too bad for him, those kids got him first. Did he put off his jacket? Why would he do that? If the forces break in, he would be recognized… unless they're trying to escape as hostages! Fuck! That's why the boss stunned five people without a companion. They probably dress those five up in their get up. No one knows how the robbers look like, because no one can testify who they are. Darn, that's pretty smart. But that still doesn't tell me how they are going to escape… Come one… time… they were concerned about the time… if they are indeed going to escape as hostages then the police will have to break in… From the conversation they had before I can only guess they put the horn off the phone. That way the police will hesitate to break in, so in order for them to break in… a sound? A loud sound, a gunshot? No… escaping as hostages means they have to tape up their eyes, mouths and hands like the others. There's no way they could throw the gun away in such condition… Then… explosives? …TIME BOMB!?"_

I felt the blood in my face draining.

"_Shit, shit, shit! Now I think of it… I believe they never opened those cases. The chief asked the boss to open it for him, but instead he instructed the chief to follow the instructions on a paper. In other words, the content of those cases is still unknown. A high possibility that they contain explosives. Them worrying about the time is only natural if the bombs are timed. In other words, they're going to sacrifice those seven unconsciousness hostages just to escape. The police will probably think that the robbery failed. Fuck those bastards… Alright. Relax, Sharon. If my theory is correct about them escaping disguised as hostages, then they have to be in the same condition as us. So they need the time to tape themselves up. They're not stupid enough to use a very short interval with the risk of not finishing in time. Or a very long one. If there's no sound the hostages will become restless. So let's say three to five minutes before it explodes. That gives me in worst case only a minute to act. Damn… it will be tight."_

I shifted from position, sitting in the same pose was quite tiresome.

"_In any case I cannot lose focus. Every seconds counts and when they're blindfolded I'll make my move. Though I wond–"_

"SCREW IT! WE'LL JUST GO AHEAD AND BLOW THE BANK UP! GIVE ME A HAND, GUYS!"

Everyone panicked and it was full of murmurs. I also heard a faint sound of tearing off the tape.

"_I guess they did notify us about some explosion. How nice of them. At least I know they made their move."_

I followed every sounds and movement. When I sensed they sat down at the very back of the group I counted to twenty. After that I stood up and waited for a response.

None.

"_Perfect."_

Quickly I lay down and put my arms around my legs, sliding them back in front and I peeled off the tape on my eyes. I quickly scanned the room. Everyone was sitting down. Ethan was sweating a little like any other person in the room. While looking for the suitcases I peeled of the tape of my mouth. The cases where behind the counter and around them sat five people dressed in the robbers outfit. A male and female laid next to them. Probably that foreign lady and the chief. On each of the cases was a timer attached. 00:02:32 was the time, and it counted down.

"_Two and a half minutes…"_

I tried to tear of the tape of my hands without making a sound, it was hard. Ten seconds later two boys appeared. A shorter boy with glasses and a taller boy with freckles. They looked Asian. They looked surprised at my presence and so was I at theirs.

"_I totally forgot about those kids!"_

Quickly I motioned for being quiet. Because my hands were still tied, I put both my index fingers to my lips. They nodded in understanding. The one with glasses jumped over the counter and walked over to the suitcases. The time was 00:02:12. The other boy appeared with scissors and cut the tape of my wrists. I mouthed a small 'merci'. Soon another boy appeared with a wheeling cart. He was taller and bigger than the other two boys.

"Hey, Conan. The cart is here." He whispered. It was neither in French nor in English. It was Japanese.

"_Japanese? Tourists? Questions will come later. Those cases first."_

While the two boys took a case, I took the remaining two. It was quite heavy, but not as heavy what I'm used to. I walked over to the third boy and put the cases on the cart. The boy asked his friends who I was and I could only motion for him to be quiet. I helped the two boys to put the last case on the cart. We only had one minute left. The boys started to run with the cart to the hallway. Not knowing what they're up to, I followed them. They ran past the restrooms and turned left at the corner. There I saw a man tied up in hoses leaning against the wall and a bit further a little girl opening the elevator's door.

"Ayumi-chan, soto detekureyo!" the boy with glasses softly yelled.

As soon she ran out the boys pushed the cart in the elevator. A few seconds later the door closed and the kids ran back to the corner. A few seconds later there was a big blast. The floor shook and it dented the elevator doors, smoke was coming out the dents. There was a ruckus in the other room.

"That was definitely enough to kill those seven people…" I murmured in English.

The cart boy sighed.

"That was really close." He said in Japanese.

"We're lucky it didn't explode immediately!" the girl said.

"It wasn't luck." The boy with glasses said. "To disguise as hostages, they have to tape their eyes and mouths as well. After the guy let out a loud shout just now, the robbers used their mouths to bind their own hands together and walked into the midst of the hostages. After taping their eyes and mouths, they passed both legs through their bound hands, and brought their hands behind their backs. If they hadn't left plenty of time to do that, they wouldn't be at ease."

"_And that's coming out of a, what?, six or seven year old boy? Well, they did a great job."_

"Yoku dekita ne, anata-tachi." I spoke to them.

"Eeh! Onee-san nihongo wo hanshimasu ka?" the girl asked.

"Mah… Sukoshi dake." I answered. "But really, boy. You're reasoning is quite amazing."

"But of course!" The boys with freckles said. "We are the Detective Boys!"

"Hm… that's amazing."

I really was amazed, being so smart at such an age – I was an exception, I cheated with experience. We walked back to the room with hostages, the boy with glasses explained more details of the events. Arriving at the room, the girl spoke up.

"But, how do we find the robbers among these people?" she whispered.

"It's simple," The boy with glasses said. "If I use the robber's voice and shout this…

Listen up! Everyone stand up and slowly walk towards the direction of my voice!"

That seriously startled me. The boy with glasses actually used the voice of robber four. He spoke through a bowtie in good French. It was a good thing that eyes cannot pop out, otherwise my eyes would be rolling on the ground.

"_I need to ask him where he got that thing. It's amazing!"_

"I repeat, slowly! Don't trip on the person in front of you!" the boy continued.

All the hostages murmured and slowly stood up. I walked over to my friend and I poked him to get up. Slowly he got up.

"Don't worry, Ethan. Everything's fine. Just follow the voice." I whispered.

He could only murmur. We walked towards the group of kids and soon only three people were still sitting. The boy with glasses walked towards them.

"It's you three, isn't it?" the boy spoke in French to them. "Not obeying orders outside of the plan, you can only be the robbers themselves."

"_Hey, hey… what's up with that kid… it's like he's a mini Sherlock or something…"_

"All right! Let's get the tape off the bank employees and ask them to open the doors." He told his friends in Japanese.

Out of bewilderment of the boy's reasoning I failed to notice robber five's energy. He pushed the hostages aside. Because of that the hostages fell, on top of me.

"When the police charge in, they'll take these three men, the guy bound in the corridor and the guy lying in the restroom…" the boy continued in French, not knowing of the upcoming danger.

"BOYA, USHIRO!" I yelled.

But it was too late. Robber number five had the boy in a headlock. I pushed the people off me. The children panicked.

"Who's lying in the restroom?" no. five said. "Whether it's that foreign woman or this brat. What are they up to!?"

"_Goddamnit, stop struggling, you people."_

"Hey, you brats over there!" he yelled at the other kids. "If you don't want to see his neck broken, hand me that gun on the counter!"

"_Almost…"_

"With things this way, we'll go down together. Just accompany me to hell!"

"_Free!"_

I ran towards the man. His back was to me, it was the perfect chance.

"Hm… What do we have here? You already got one."

Suddenly he had a gun in his hand and put it on the boy's head. Quickly I hit him, with a large force, on the pressure point in his neck. With a groan he fell forwards. I picked up the gun on put the safety on.

"Honestly… you shouldn't put a gun on a child's head. Besides, those kids don't understand French." I murmured. "Oi, boya, daijyobu?"

"Un…, daijyobu. Arrigato Onee-san."

I helped him getting up.

"Hm… douitashimashite."

I looked at the hostages. It was quite a chaotic sight. I frowned. Looking for the employees would take some time.

"_On another thought… this will be faster."_

I put the safety off and fired on an empty wall. At that moment everyone panicked and the police force entered brutally. The group of robbers were apprehended in a flash and thus the robbery case was closed.

After the whole incident we all had to testify. I called Alfonso to bring the recorded phone call – I didn't forget to get my phone out of the potted plant. And the case was as good as closed with that piece of evidence. I also helped out the kids to look for their parents, but that wasn't necessary. They were on a trip by someone they knew and the guardian was already outside the bank. We introduced ourselves and I learnt their names. The girl at the elevator named Ayumi Yoshida, the boy with the freckles named Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, the bigger boy with the cart named Genta Kojima and the boy with glasses named Conan Edogawa. There was another girl with brown hair named Ai Haibara and their guardian of this trip Professor Hiroshi Agasa. Because it was already late we decided to meet each other the next day. I exchanged contact information with their guardian Hiroshi.

[===]

The next morning Ethan was talking about the incident – even to an extent of swinging his arms to add an extra dramatic effect. He told everyone how terrifying it was, but also how exciting it was. He also told them how calm I was during the whole thing. I kept my mouth shut. They didn't have to know about the details, though I knew James would pester me about it later – and he did.

The teachers asked both Ethan and I how we were, if we wanted we could stay at the camp. But both of us were alright. Besides, I promised to meet those children at the Notre-Dame. So after excusing myself from the others I went to the Notre-Dame.

At least I tried to. Getting on the wrong underground three times, walking in circles and ending up at a dead end was not really what I had in thought. I knew I had horrible sense in direction when it comes to public transport, but actually walking in circles was… new. Alright, maybe not. In my past life I ended up walking in circles too after shopping in a big city. In the end I cursed the roads of being so similar and ended taking the bus to go home – and then I noticed I took the wrong one... So after 40 minutes I finally arrived at the cathedral. I was late by 25 minutes.

"Gomenasai, minna-san! Michinimayotta!" I apologized.

"It took you long enough!" Genta said. "Because of the waiting I'm hungry."

"Ma, ma, calm down Genta-kun." Mitsuhiko said. "Lin-san did send Professor a message to inform us she'll be late."

"It will be my treat today, as an apologize." I said. "And it's alright to call me Sharon, Mitsuhiko-kun."

"Then let's go to that family restaurant!" Ayumi shouted with a smile. "It's that alright, Professor?"

"I guess, it's okay." Agasa said.

The three kids started to run to the restaurant. I sighed.

"_Kids are still kids… very noisy…"_

"I'm sorry about that." Agasa said. "You don't really have to treat them."

"It's alright, Hiro– no, Agasa-san." I said.

I wasn't used to calling people at their last names. We walked towards the three other children. Ai and Conan were still with us.

"Hopefully you don't have to go to the bank today." Ai said.

"I have enough with me. Don't worry about that." I replied.

"But I do wonder how you knocked out the last guy." She said. "According to Edogawa-kun he was a lot bigger than you."

"Well Ai-chan, I practice martial arts."

"So that means you can knock people out quite fast. That must also means you know the weakness of each person and use that at your advantage. If you want you can kidnap someone or even threating them to do jobs for you."

I stopped walking and stared at the girl. I saw Conan saying something to her.

"Or something like that. I read it in a book." She added.

"_Right… like I haven't used that excuse before…"_

"Alright… I'll just pretend I didn't hear the last part, but you're right about the first part. I can knock out people quite fast." I said.

I resumed walking.

"Please, don't take it to heart." Agasa said. "Ai-kun didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry, Agasa-san. I was a smart child too and ended up talking too much at times."

"A-Ah… I see…"

"Ne, Sharon-nee-chan?" Conan started. "What do you mean by that?"

Something told me they were suspicious of me.

"It just means that I knew a lot when I was your age. I tried to hide it, but sometimes something slipped out. It's nothing serious."

We arrived at the restaurant.

"Ah! You slowpokes!" Genta shouted. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Don't shout, Genta-kun!" Ayumi said. "Ai-chan, come sit here!"

"_I think I'm going to regret this…"_

[===]

I didn't regret the afternoon. We talked about ourselves. Everyone was seven years old – except for Agasa – and went to Teitan Elementary School. They were in their first year. They, more Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, also told me about cases they solved and that Genta was the leader of the Detective Boys. They did admit Conan was the most insightful person. They told me about their favourite things and Genta especially loved eel over rice. Unfortunately the restaurant didn't have that on the menu so he was slightly disappointed. They told me they lived in Tokyo, Beika district and had fun on daily basis. After they finished it was etiquette to tell about myself. I told them I was fifteen, attended my first year in high school, lived in Salt Lake City and that I was here on a class trip – and that we had to leave on Sunday. I also told them I liked to cook and that I practiced martial arts. As a response they told me they knew a girl who did karate and was really good at it. After some more talking, I paid the bill and we walked around the city. At some time we met up with James and the others and soon we all walked together. To me it seemed Conan and Ai were babysitting the other children. I could recognize myself in them to some extent. At some times I caught Professor Agasa calling Conan by the name of Shinichi. But I didn't question it, it would only lead to headaches. And soon the day was over and we parted.

Our last day in Paris wasn't really spectacular. It was just our two groups hanging out. That day I saw Star Winsolf. And she was quite… a girl who likes to use make up – let me put it like that before anything bad comes out. Anyway I caught her looking and she just sneered. I didn't know and didn't wanted know the reason for that. And thus our trip to France ended.

It didn't change much when we went back to school. During lunch break we still hanged out with each other and a little bit after school. I could never stay long because I had training to do. By the way, Uncle was very delighted to see me in one piece. Auntie told me he was really worried when he heard about the bank robbery. He almost went to a plane to Paris to get me. Talking about taking drastic action. Nonetheless that didn't reduce my training menu. It was still hell. Even though I recuperated during that week it still felt like I didn't have any rest at all. I wondered if I was at my limit.

During my freshman year at high school I also tried out some new techniques in combination with my spiritual energy. I could fairly control the energy I already had and after some months I fully mastered it. This led to some extraordinary destructive power. To give an example I could demolish half a building with just one fist or kick. I didn't want to imagine what it could do to a human… and I also didn't want to know what would happen if I actually opened all my chakra points. It was a scary thought alright. And soon another year passed by.

* * *

I was in my second year of high school and once again I was the class representative. It was December and we had a free period. I didn't mention it before but each year the school holds a Christmas event, so on that day, Thursday December 6th, I used the free period to discuss our class' event. I clapped my hands, standing in front of the class.

"Alright everyone. As you know it's almost Christmas so we have to think of something again." I said loudly.

"I know we already did almost everything we could think of, but at least let's try to have fun." I continued.

"A music event?" a boy named Remco said.

"Sounds nice. I'm going to write it down."

I turned around and took a chalk and wrote:

**XMAS EVENT IDEAS**  
***Music event**

"A musical?" a girl named Abby suggested.

"Alright."

***Musical**

"A special Christmas café!" a boy named Jeffrey called.

I turned around.

"Could you specify that? I mean, there are many versions of Christmas cafes." I asked.

"Like the girls wearing short skirts?" he replied.

Some girls protested and some liked the idea. I raised an eyebrow.

"For now that request is denied. But I'll write down the café, try to think of a different concept."

"Ah, come one Sharon! You'll look great in a mini skirt and try not to wear those shorts."

My cheeks reddened.

"You damn pervert!"

Quickly I turned around to hide my face and took a step towards the board to write down café. I was not good in dealing these kind of situations. At the same moment I felt a sensation on my back that I knew very well. That burning sensation of a bullet grazing me. The sound of glass cracking was heard and a bullet hit the wall. My back was burning and I felt my blouse getting wet. Soon there was screaming.

"SHARON! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Not noticing the screaming I turned towards the origin and stepped backwards zigzag as my body was used to. My eyes skipped through the window looking for the source of the shot. Soon another bullet grazed my left cheek. There was more screaming, but my eyes kept focusing on the outside. Then I saw a shadow on top of the left wing at a distance of 320 meters. Before I knew it I felt pain in my chest. It was just above my left breast. I heard the sound of cracking and everything went in slow motion. I fell backwards, my gaze never leaving the assassin. I probably coughed because I tasted iron in my mouth.

"_Fuck. Rei never taught me how to escape from a sniper…"_

I couldn't breathe.

"_Fuck… that bullet probably perforated my left lung…"_

Suddenly I heard the screaming.

"_Ah… that noise… so annoying…"_

I hit the ground. I saw the attacker standing up and leaving.

"_Fuck you and fuck my life… Am I dying again? Damn it, I don't want to leave everyone behind again. I don't want to die again, goddamnit! Let me live!"_

Soon everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **This is it for today's chapter! *hides*

Anyway, I have a few notes for my dear readers. Exams are coming up soon, so I won't be able to update at my current pace. I will try to update once a week.

As for Sharon's interaction with DC's characters. She did not watch/read DC in her past life, so she doesn't know about the story and the shrinking drug. It's a small crossover because Detective Conan's story line is located in Tokyo and has no connections with Namimori in any way. Therefore I think it's possible for these two worlds to co-exist, but this will be probably the only DC crossover in this story.

As for the translations:

Nous sommes touristes! Mon ami ne parle pas francais.  
We are tourists. My friend cannot speak French.

Je n'ai pas un telephone. C'est à l'hôtel.  
I don't have a phone. It's at the hotel.

Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Je mets le ruban.  
Excuse me, miss. I'm putting on the tape.

Soto detekureyo!  
Get out there!

Yoku dekita ne, anata-tachi.  
Great job, you guys.

Onee-san nihongo wo hanshimasu ka?  
Miss, you can speak Japanese?

Sukoshi dake.  
Just a little.

Boya, ushiro!  
Boy, behind you!

Oi, boya. Daijyobu?  
Hey, boy. You're alright?

Daijyobu. Arrigato, Onee-san.  
I'm alright. Thank you, Miss.

Douitashimashite.  
You're welcome.

Gomenasai, minna-san! Michinimayotta!  
I'm sorry everyone! I got lost!

If I made a mistake, please tell me!

Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"_Haa… It hurts… Damn it, Auntie… Why didn't you treat me with that medicine like you usual do…"_

I groaned and tried to turn around, but I couldn't. There was a sudden pain on my back that prevented me from moving. I also noticed my bed felt different, not to mention the smell of disinfectants.

"_I don't remember my bed felt like this… nor this smell… Did Auntie changed the usual brand of detergent?"_

I felt really tired, I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I tried to recall the training that made me feel like this, but there was nothing.

"_Why don't I remember it…"_

My chest started to hurt. Like the chest ache activated my brain, I remembered what happened to me. My eyelids spat open, only to close them again of the sudden brightness. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes again. The first thing I saw was total whiteness.

"_Am I in Heaven or something? No… I felt pain and that means I'm alive, right? Unless one can actually experience pain after death and Heaven actually smells like disinfectants."_

After some blinking I saw the whiteness was actually the ceiling.

"_I'll pretend I never thought that…"_

I tried to move my nostrils, neck, fingers, toes, sphincter. My neck was a bit sore, but nothing too serious. As for moving the other parts, they did what I commanded them to do. So far as I could tell there was no damage on my nerves. Then I sat up, with lots of wincing, and looked around the space I was in. The walls were cream coloured, a painting of a sunflower hang across the room. Beneath it there was a small wooden table and two dark green armchairs. On my right side was a white door and on my left a large window. The blinds were down, so I wasn't able to look outside. But I could tell it was day time. On my left arm there was a needle inserted, leading to an IV-drip bag. The bag contained a colourless liquid and it was half empty. I also saw some complex machinery, measuring my heart rate and blood pressure. On my right side I saw a white night stand with my jewelry, glasses and a letter. There were a few potted plants to decorate the room. I lay down again I looked at the ceiling again. I let out a sigh.

"_A hospital, huh… Damnit… How did I forget I was sniped."_

I smiled wryly.

"But really… I'm really glad to be alive." I murmured.

My voice sounded hoarse. I wondered for how many days I was unconsciousness. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings. I felt many energies, but there were a few concentrated in front of my door. I didn't recognize any of them.

I opened my eyes and breathed in deeply. I winced, my left chest hurt.

"_Right… my rib broke… If I find that sniper, I'll… No, stop there… I won't turn into a murderer."_

I stared at the ceiling for a while. After a few minutes I let out another sigh.

"_I'm awake for less than five minutes and I'm already bored…"_

I looked at the nightstand. I saw my name on the letter. I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to read it. After sitting up, again with lots of wincing, I reached for the letter. Opening the envelope I took out the letter and unfolded it. I recognized Auntie's handwriting. I started to read.

'_Dear Sharon,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've recovered quite a bit or at least regained your consciousness. The doctor said you would be out for at least three weeks. We had the shock of our lives when we received a call from the school that you were hospitalized. Fortunately you survived the critical shot. According to the doctor the bullet didn't penetrate far enough to reach your main artery. The top of the bullet was also half destroyed. The doctor said it was a miracle, but I have different thoughts about it. I can only speculate that you used your spiritual energy to slow down the bullet as much as possible when it entered your body.' _

"Honestly… I have no idea what you're talking about… I don't remember protecting myself like that…" I murmured.

I resumed reading.

'_In any way I have to deliver some bad news for you. One, we decided to declare you as dead to the rest of the world.'_

My eyes widened. Unwittingly I crumpled the sides of the letter. I had to refrain myself not to yell 'You what!?'. Wanting to know why I continued reading.

'_It is the safest option for you at the moment. We don't know anything about your assailant and if the target knows about your survival they will come back for you. I know you don't agree with this, but I beg you to cooperate and stay low for a while. A while means at least for a year. This also means you're not allowed to communicate with anyone you know. If possible disguise yourself and fake your name when you go outside. _

_Secondly, Ivan, K, Alfonso and I have been summoned to go back to Italy. Only the four of us, your father and your grandfather know about your survival. We will discuss in Italy what to do next. Also I hired some new bodyguards for you. They are within the SPF, Special Police Force. Be nice to them and don't show too much of your skills to them. _

_We don't know for how long we have to be separated, but we want you to keep living. You are old and wise enough to take care of yourself. Don't worry about the financial part, we have that covered for you. Including this letter, there is a credit card you can use. Don't worry about the limit, it's high enough and knowing you, you probably just spend enough to live through. _

_Stay alive. We love you._

_Aunt Rei.'_

I folded the letter and looked in the envelop. There I saw a credit card with a small memo.

"Code: Four, S birthday, European." I read.

"_In other words, four numbers, Sharon's birthday, written how they do in Europe, so: 1909."_

I was very conflicted. Reading that I was declared dead was not amusing. Staying low and disappear, sure. But dead!? Who knows how many people I would hurt with that declaration. I wanted to tell them that I was alive, but I _knew_ I couldn't. By doing that I could put them in _danger_,and that is the least I wanted. I didn't want to drag anyone into my crazy family problems, whatever those problems are. And knowing nothing about the assailant didn't help either. Who know what more they could do to innocent civilians. Kidnapping and torturing for information? I didn't know.

I didn't like the situation at all, not a single bit. I wanted to know _why _ there was an assassin after me. Why did someone want me _dead_. Was it the family business? Probably it was. I couldn't think of any other reason. It made me wonder if the business was even more dangerous than I thought? I didn't understand it at all. For once I wanted answers and not putting my questions away like I always did. I wanted answers, the truth this time.

Apparently I alarmed the nurses, because soon a doctor and a nurse rushed into the room. I was surprised by my sudden visitors. I could see they were surprised too, but soon the doctor regained his composure.

"Miss Lin, I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me with a friendly smile.

Seeing his friendly smile, I automatically smiled a little too.

"A little tired." I answered. "Thank you for taking care of me, doctor."

The doctor was a middle aged man. He had kind brown eyes and had wrinkles on the usual places. His hair was greyish brown. He wore the typical white coat and had a black clipboard in his hand.

"You are very welcome. We are pleased to have you in our care. I am doctor Mike Stennson. May I ask you some questions? It is just a small checkup."

"Yes, of course."

The doctor took a chair and put it on my left side. He gestured to the nurse to fix the bed into a half-sitting position. Then he told me to relax and to lay down. I followed his instruction and I was half laying and half sitting in my hospital bed.

"Let's start with your name." The doctor Stennson said friendly.

"My name is Sharon Lin." I answered.

He wrote something on his clipboard.

"Good. How old are you?"

"I turned sixteen last September."

"Very well. What do you know about yourself?" He asked.

"I know that I was taken care by my foster parents Rei and Ivan Walker. I was trained in self-defense to defend myself against bad people. I have five close friends and I can get along with my classmates. I'm in my second year of high school and I have been class representative since tenth grade. I don't have a particular favourite colour, but hot pink creates nausea. I like to cook and try out different dishes." I answered.

The doctor took his notes and nodded.

"And what do you remember before you were hospitalized?"

My face fell a bit.

"Everything." I said with a wry smile. "It was Thursday, December 6th, and we had a free period. As the class representative I decided to discuss the upcoming Christmas event. While we were discussing different kinds of activities I was shot by a sniper."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think it was a sniper?" he asked.

"Because I saw a shadow on the roof of the left building. I believe a person with a normal gun is not capable to shoot that precisely at such a distance."

"I see… Do you remember anything else about the assailant?"

"I'm sorry, but I only saw a shadow. I do believe it was a male and he was wearing a fairly long coat."

"I see. If it's alright I will report this little piece of information to the police. The investigation is still ongoing. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. Anything to catch him."

After a few more questions I could tell he was satisfied at the results.

"Of what you have told I can conclude you have no brain damage through the shock." He concluded. "Please relax, I'm going to examine you physically now."

He checked my vitals and my wounds and did some reflex tests. After that he was again satisfied with the results.

"Miss Lin, from what I can tell you are recovering at a splendid pace. But please refrain yourself doing heavy exercises for at least two more weeks. Your aunt informed me about your self-defense training. By any chance, did you read the letter your aunt left for you?"

I looked at my sheets.

"Yes… I did…" I said softly.

"Your aunt also informed me about your social stance and the public announcement about your... decease. I'm really sorry you have to go through to this."

His expression was pained, like he was the one who came up with the idea.

"It's alright, doctor Stennson. Life never goes as planned and if I can protect everyone with that decision, then I will stick to it. Even if it's against my will. At the moment I really feel conflicted and I hope it will fade away in time. Besides, if there's a time I can walk around freely again, I can surprise everyone."

I felt my mood lightened up a bit. Imagining the reactions of everyone made me feel funny. I tried not to think of the sentimental parts.

"_Alright. In a year I'm going to invite them at one place."_

"You are very strong willed, Miss Lin. It's good to see there are still young people with such determination." Stennson said.

His expression was once again soft. He reminded me of a kind father.

"Doctor, may I ask what damage my body received?" I asked him.

He looked at the reports on his clipboard.

"The only real damage is a rib fraction, just below the collarbone. Your left lung cramped a little by the impact which caused short breaths. Mentally it could feel like you couldn't breathe at all. You were really lucky the bullet didn't penetrate any further. A half inch further and it would hit one of the shunt arteries of the aorta. There was a scratch on your left cheek and a deeper wound on your back. The former will heal with no problems but the latter will probably leave a scar, so will the penetration wound on your chest." He read off.

I frowned. Having scars was not my thing. That was why I loved that cure I used after my training sessions.

"So will I be able to resume everything before I was shot?"

"Yes, you will able to do everything you did before after your rib has healed. But if you notice any pain in your chest, go to the hospital for a checkup. You may need some counseling. It's hard for someone to recover from such experience."

"I see, thank you for telling me. That's all what I want to know."

"Alright then. Take enough rest, Miss."

"I will. Thank you again, doctor Stennson."

He got up and left. The nurse stayed with me and asked me if I needed anything. I needed water, my lips felt like the desert and so my days in the hospital started. I realized I forgot to ask for how long I was unconsciousness.

* * *

The days were… very uneventful. Not only I had no visitors – why would someone visit a dead person? – I wasn't even allowed to look out the window. I felt like a prisoner, but in a way, I was. After two days the IV was removed and I had solid food again, though it was soup and porridge at first. It didn't matter, as long the needle was gone I was a happy woman. God, I _hated_ needles – and still do. After a few more days I could have sandwiches and pasta. I was very delighted to have a normal meal again. Because I wasn't allowed to do anything, besides reading books and magazines , I decided to meditate. Because of the events a few chakra points closed.

During the next checkup I asked the doctor for how long I was out. He told me it was for twelve days. That explained why they were surprised, waking up nine days earlier than expected. But still, sleeping for twelve days was really long. The mechanism of a living being was really interesting. Soon a week passed and I was allowed to walk around. Though I almost fell down when I got out of bed. I felt like a newborn trying to learn to walk. Who knew being immobilized for almost three weeks made my legs that weak. But after a few squats – not real squats of course – I managed to walk normal again. That day I also met my four guards and… they were not very social. When I introduced myself they only nodded, not even introducing themselves. How rude, but because Auntie asked me to be nice to them, I just did what she told me.

More days passed and I started to workout lightly. My muscles had enough rest and I literally felt my strength seeping out my body. I did not like my monstrous strength, but without it, it just felt wrong. It felt like a part of me disappeared. I couldn't do much because of my broken rib. I also checked my scars in a mirror. The one on my back was about 25 centimeters long and it started just below my left shoulder going downwards. It stopped at around 5 centimeters above my waist. The scar on my chest was smaller, it was circular and it had a diameter of about 1 centimeter. In my opinion it was not a pretty sight.

More days passed and I was bored to death. If I died than it was the cause of death: boredom. That would be quite a sad death...Not knowing what to do I started to think about my life and when I realized that my life consisted of training and going to school. I fell into a small depression. I concluded that I had to find a _life_. I tried to remember what I did as a sixteen-year-old in my past life and I realized that my past life was not too thrilling either. Watching anime, reading manga, hanging out with friends, failing to play an instrument, doing school work and more normal things. It was just a normal life. I never was a party girl and I still wasn't one. I realized that I didn't change much over the past sixteen years. Well, I didn't dislike my personality, so I guess it was alright. But I still wanted to find a hobby or something and of all the things I could choose, I chose knitting.

[===]

"Alright… Next is a left stitch… like this… and then this… going through…" I mumbled. "Ah damn! I screwed up somewhere!"

In defeat I put the knitting needles on the table. I stood up and stretched out. I was knitting for an hour already. It had been a week since I started to knit. I knew the basics and tried to do an advanced one, but it failed.

"Not going how you want to?" Nurse Samantha asked with a giggle.

"Not really…" I groaned.

Nurse Samantha was the nurse who came in with doctor Stennson. She became my personal nurse over the weeks and we became more or less friends. She was around 25 and she was quite a cheerful one. She was also the one who suggested knitting. She also provided a 'How to knit for dummies' book and the materials.

"Why don't you start knitting a scarf? You can wear it when you'll be released from the hospital. You look energetic enough."

"Maybe I'll do that… I have nothing better to do anyway… I guess I'll make my own late New Year's present?"

"Don't be so depressed. Girls of your age shouldn't be moping around. I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Samantha. I really appreciate the thought."

"So… Did I cheer you up?"

"A little."

"Mission successful!"

I laughed at her comment. I was really glad she was here. Having no one to talk to was really depressing. I liked solitude, but being all alone is something totally different. As for the New Year's present, it was the beginning of a new year and furthermore I was going to be released in two more weeks.

"Alright! Sharon fight!" I yelled to encouraged myself.

"That's the spirit!" Samantha yelled with me.

It was funny to see her so enthusiastic.

"Knit a beautiful scarf and give it to your boyfriend! I'm sure he loves it!" she added.

I looked at her in surprise. Her statement came out of nowhere.

"Boyfriend!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't you go shy on me!" she giggled. "I saw that ring on the necklace. I'm sure you're very lovely dovey!"

I couldn't help to gape at her. She acted like a young high school girl. Probably I had a stupid look on my face because she tilted her head in confusion.

"Am I wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "You're wrong…"

"Oh my! Then that ring is not a declaration of love?"

"No… It's a declaration of friendship… My close friends have the same kind of ring…"

"Oh my! But that's romantic too! How nice to be young!"

"You're quite young yourself, Samantha… Don't you have a boyfriend? Or a person of interest?"

"That's my personal life! Not going to tell at work!"

"I won't tell to anyone…"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Alright then!"

I couldn't help to laugh, she was so gullible. In the end I regretted it. When she started to talk, she didn't stop till she finished. And that day went by as she told me about all her ex-boyfriends...

* * *

The remaining two weeks went by fast. I knitted quite a long scarf and it was really warm around my neck. The colour was crimson. The X-rays showed my fraction was completely healed and soon I was released from the hospital. I thanked doctor Stennson and Samantha wholeheartedly for their help and care. They gave me their contact information in case something happened. I accepted it and we said our goodbyes.

Apparently aunt Rei bought me a new coat and some clothes. The coat was a black faux fur hooded parka. As for the clothes, a few blouses, jumpers, jeans and undergarments. It was packed in a medium suitcase. One of the guards carried it for me.

There was a cold wind, so I put on my hood and warped my scarf around it. We walked to a dark blue SUV. Two of the four guards went with me in the SUV and the other two went to another car. The ride was quiet. I looked out the window. There scenery was different somehow.

"_How am I going to live with these people…?"_

While I was lost in my thoughts one of the guards spoke up.

"Miss Lin, where do you want to go?"

I looked at the man. I didn't expect a question, so I didn't hear what he said.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?" I said politely.

To have manners is still one of the most important things to survive in the world. Of course next to the primal instinct of having food and water, getting enough rest and fleeing if necessary.

"Where do you want to go, Miss?" he asked.

I could hear he was a bit irritated. Was it because I was a teenager? How rude to judge someone on their age, though I did the same when I was two. But really, toddlers are cute but very nasty at the same time.

"For now I want to go home, sir." I replied.

I remembered that I supposed to be dead, so going home was not a good idea.

"Wait, returning home won't do…" I said quickly.

"Do not worry, Miss Lin. Miss Walker arranged your stay at a hotel. She informed us about your condition." The other guard told me. "For your information, we are no longer in Salt Lake City."

"Then where are we?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

"EH!?"

Las Vegas, THE city for nightlife… how ironic. A non-party girl is staying at a place full of clubs, casinos, bars and what's more. Besides, I don't think a sixteen-year-old is allowed to enter any of this… Wasn't twenty-one the minimum age? But at that time something else occupied my mind.

"_If I remembered correctly, the distance between SLC and Las Vegas is about 400 miles, which is… around 640 km. How the hell did they transport me? God, I never get used to the rich thing…"_

I didn't refrain myself from asking questions anymore, because I _wanted_ answers. I wanted to know _why_ someone would go after my life and _how_ they knew about me. As far as I could tell my existence was quite unknown to my relatives, _if_ I had other relatives besides a grandfather. I will respect their order for staying low for a year, but after that I will start to look for my foster parents.

Not much later we arrived at our destination and when I saw the hotel, my mouth fell open. In front of me there stood a grandiose hotel. Not far from the hotel there was a magnificent fountain. It was still daytime, but it would look mesmerizing at night.

"D-D-Don't t-tell me we're going to stay in here?" I stammered with my eyes wide open, still starting at the view in front of me.

"Yes, we are. Are there any problems, Miss?" the first guard asked.

My left eye twitched.

"Just how much did they pay…?" I mumbled.

"Is it not to your liking, Miss?" the second guard asked.

"N-No… it's magnificent… but I don't think my heart is going to take it if I hear how much my family has paid for my stay in here…" I mumbled, still looking at the view. "So please, do not say it! Otherwise I might end up in the hospital again."

"Understood, Miss." the same guard replied. He had a slightly amused tone in his voice. "Let's check you in."

With a small nod we entered the hotel. I never felt my legs that heavy.

That heaviness disappeared soon though. Just by entering the building I was distracted by the design and decoration of the building. The space of the reception was huge, the floor was shining in a warm soft orange colour and it wasn't really busy. The ceiling was decorated in the same warm colour. In the middle of the space there was a small lobby, crimson coloured armchairs on the same coloured carpet. It had golden coloured patterns on it.

"Miss? Miss Lin, are you all right?"

I came back to reality and slightly embarrassed about my behaviour a said a soft 'I'm fine.'. I regained my composure and stepped to the one of the receptionists.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?" a female in her twenties said.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I believe a reservation has been made under the name Rei Walker." I replied.

"Please allow me to check that."

She tapped on a touchscreen. After some more tapping she spoke again.

"May I have your name, please?"

"Lin. Sharon Lin."

She tapped some more and then she had a surprised look on her face.

"Please wait for a moment, Miss Lin." She said.

She walked to the phone and called someone.

"_Did something go wrong?"_

Soon she returned and offered me to have a seat. Not knowing what was happening I followed her instructions. After ten minutes an older looking man with a few men in black, like mine, walked to my direction. He stopped not far from me.

"Miss Sharon Lin, I presume?" He asked.

He had an air of a real businessman. He was wearing a fine suit along with a matching necktie and shoes. His hair was neatly done, it was brown with some strands of grey hair. He also had some fine features on his face. I saw he took very good care of his skin. I put down the magazine I was reading and stood up.

"Yes, I am Sharon Lin. May I ask who you are, sir?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Jeffrey Midson, the manager of this hotel. I am also acquainted with Rei."

"I see. It's an honour to meet you, mister Midson. How may I help you?"

I didn't know why the manager was here. He knew Auntie, but that wasn't a reason to come all the way down here to greet me, right?

"I am here to escort you to your room, Miss Lin." He said with a business smile.

"Escort me?"

"It's only courtesy to escort you. Your family is very important to us."

_"So... You're after the money?"_

"Where will I be staying?"

"In one of the medium suites with a view of the fountain, Miss Lin. I offered the penthouse suite, but Rei declined the offer."

I tried not to twitch.

"_Penthouse… Thank you so much for declining, Auntie!"_

I wasn't used to that much luxury. Besides, I was alone. It would be a waste of all that space.

"I see. I thank you for your consideration mister Midson. Shall we go then?"

"As you wish, Miss Lin. Please allow us to take care of your luggage."

One of the staff took over my suitcase and went to the elevator.

"Please follow me." Midson said.

Midson told about the facilities in the hotel and he gave me a VIP pass. With that I could go anywhere in the hotel. It had no experience date so it was even better the usual VIP pass. I was not allowed in the casino on the fifth floor. It was required to be at least twenty-one years old. After some more talking we got out at the 30th floor. We walked to room 3024 and he used the keycard to open the door. Then he gave the card to me.

"This will be where we will part, Miss Lin. If there is anything uncomfortable, please let the reception know. We will take care of it immediately. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for all the information and the escort, mister Midson. I really appreciate it. Have a good day, sir."

And he left. I closed the door and checked out the room. It had a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a small space for another toilet. I had a magnificent view from both the living and the bedroom. I let me fall on the bed and it was really comfortable. I closed my eyes.

"_If this is a medium suite, then what the hell would the penthouse be like…"_

I groaned a little and I turned on the TV. The sound filled the room. Not much later I turned it off and I heaved a sigh.

"_I'm bored…"_

I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. My hair got longer again. I was a bit of a tomboy, but nonetheless I did care of my appearance. I didn't use much makeup, only fake eyelashes – mascara was a pain in the ass because I didn't have long eyelashes –, eyeliner and lip gloss. I also had concealer in case I had scratches or bruises.

"_All right. I'm going to go shopping. But how am I going to notify the guards? They didn't come with me."_

At that moment I heard a bell.

"_This room has even a doorbell… the only thing that misses is a kitchen…"_

I went to the front door and looked through the peeping hole. I saw the four guards. I opened the door and welcomed them. They went inside and positioned themselves. I closed the door, there was an odd silence. After a few minutes I decided to speak up.

"Listen guys, I know you are just doing your jobs, but at least tell me your names." I started. "I believe we will be together for at least a year, unless you guys are going to be switched with a different team soon. If that's the case then I have no problems, but if it's not then I would rather have a pleasant relationship with the people I am working with than an unpleasant one. For your information I do not see people working for me as houseplants or as furniture."

Again silence. I looked at my new guards and let out a small sigh.

"My name is Sharon Lin. Sixteen years old, born on September 19th in London. Supposed to be dead on December 6th. Favourite food: lasagna, sushi and passion fruit panna cotta. I dislike chicory and milk, but I consume it anyway. I grew up as a commoner and I will stay as a commoner no matter what my position is to the rest of the world."

I saw the second guard holding back a smile. The third one had his eyebrows raised. The first and fourth guard were more or less emotionless. I couldn't see their eyes because of the sunglasses.

"Miss Lin," The second guard spoke up. "You are certainly different from the ones I guarded before."

"I would rather not to compare myself to others." I deadpanned. "Comparing myself to them, I might conclude that I'm some monster or something."

"You are certainly not a monster, Miss." He continued. "My name is Matthew Moore, twenty-four and I have been working as a bodyguard for five years."

Not much later the next one introduced himself.

"Richard Dexter, twenty-six, six years of experience." The third guard said.

"Danny Kent, twenty-eight, nine years of experience." The fourth guard said.

"Edward Millford, twenty-four, five years." The first guard said.

Edward looked a bit sour, at least I think I looked like that. I guessed he didn't like to introduce himself.

"Thank you Matthew, Richard, Danny and Edward. I won't ask for much, but I do have a request."

"And what would that be, Miss Lin?" Matthew asked.

"Drop the 'Miss Lin' and call me Sharon. Or just Miss or Miss Sharon if you prefer that over my given name. It really makes me feel like some noble lady, which I'm not. At least I hope not…"

The only one who responded was Matthew. I figured he was the most social one out of the other three.

"All right, Sharon it is. Do you have anything planned for today?"

"I just got out of the hospital you know… but I do need to buy some things. Is a nearby department store?"

"There is one at a distance of 500 meters of this hotel." Edward said.

"Including a barber?" I asked.

"I believe so."

"Then let's go!"

And that afternoon I went shopping with my guards.

[===]

After my shopping spree I wasn't all too happy. I never spend so much on shopping. Rei did say I didn't have to worry about the limit of my credit card, but I couldn't help to cry inwardly at each purchase. For starters I cut my hair short again at the barber's. I also bought a wig for my disguise. The quality was really great – but that made it expensive too. I bought a dark brown coloured one. It was medium length and my forehead was covered by the bangs. It also had some curls. Then I went to buy some hair accessories and some makeup tools, including some makeup. Baffled by the huge assortment I called help from the shop assistant and she taught me about the different kind of products and how to use them. I never imagined makeup was this difficult. In the end I just bought fake eyelashes, eyeliner, concealer, skin lightener, light lipstick and some lip gloss. After that I went to a drugstore to buy sanitary napkins, _very important_ to have some on stock. After that I bought some clothing, namely pajamas, and some shoes. After that I went to an electronic shop to buy a cellphone and a SIM card. My old phone was gone and it was convenient to reach the guards by phone. I also brought a tablet, knowing what's going on in the world is important to keep up with the people around me. And thus it was already seven PM when we were back at my hotel room. We didn't have dinner yet.

"Ha… so tired…" I mumbled.

"Aren't girls of your age full of energy?" Richard asked.

"I'm an exception. I have the brain of an old lady." I joked.

It wasn't really a lie, I mean… mentally I was… 38? Damn… I really was a middle aged lady…

"Wait here, I'm going to put on my wig and change my clothes for dinner. I try to be as fast as possible!" I yelled when I ran to the bathroom with my stuff.

"Take your time, Sharon!" Matthew called after me.

It was a good thing I was used at putting on my fake lashes, because putting on my wig correctly was sure a pain in the ass. After thirty minutes I finally was ready.

"Sorry for the wait." I said.

"Is that really you, Miss Sharon?" Richard asked.

"Well, yes… who else would be coming out the bedroom?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't blame him for the question, because even I was surprised at my transformation. My skin had a lighter tone because of the skin lightener cream. It wasn't a real skin lightener, but it was some sort of concealer or something. To keep it simple, let's say it was some face paint. I accentuated my eyes by putting on the fake eyelashes and by putting on some eyeliner on my eyelids. My lips had a soft pink shine. After putting the wig on I parted my bangs a little showing my forehead a little. On top I wore a white headband. I wore a red dress, black leggings and white flats. I also had a white purse with me. How makeup and fashion could change a whole person. It was scary.

"Shall we go?" I suggested.

"Yes, let's." Richard said.

* * *

Time went by without any major troubles. Guys were hitting on me at times I went outside, but either the guards took care of them or I did it myself. Putting on my disguise took so much time, it was really tiresome. Las Vegas was really alive at night. It was a good thing I was on the 30th floor, not too much noise. But sometimes my neighbours were really noisy. You could say I heard things that I didn't wanted to hear. The view was really fabulous. I made pictures on my tablet. My phone was a clamshell phone. One of those ancient phones, but it had Bluetooth, camera, mp3 function. It was enough to live with. I had my tablet for all the other stuff.

My routine consisted mostly of some workout on the fitness floor, dining on the dining floor, window shopping and more casual things. I also applied to take my exam to graduate of high school. At least I wanted my high school degree and thus a few months later I graduated with flying colours.

Because I was sixteen I could go for my driver's license. And I did. It had been a while since I drove a car. My skills were a bit rusty but after a few lessons I drove like a pro. Unknowingly I triple checked everything and around me. My instructor noticed and commented on my habit after I received my license in April. It wasn't a bad habit, but it did shock me. It seems that I was still affected by my tragic death. Well, one cannot throw away its past that easily. Life would be so much easier if that was possible. I also learned how to ride a motorcycle. Sometimes going by a vehicle that has two wheels was still faster than going by car.

My relation with the guards was alright. Matthew and Richard held many conversations with me, while Danny and Edward were doing their job more seriously. I really appreciated their seriousness. As for my training, I did mostly my basic workouts – which was doing pushups in handstand stance on one arm, I will spare you the amount of pushups – in my room. Every morning and every night before I went to sleep. The other cardio and power I did at the fitness floor. I was really thankful for the premium VIP pass Midson gave me on the first day.

Soon four months passed and I was out of ideas. It was summer and I was bored once again. Because I had no idea where to start looking for my foster parents, I decided to check up the news. So from that day on I checked the news in Italy on daily base. The chances were slim to none to find them in a picture anyway. So week after week I read about murders, shoot outs, robberies, political disagreements, saving an old lady from her apartment on fire and many more.

Because I had nothing to do in my life I decided to go to college. I mean why not? And thus I started that September in college to study pharmaceutical science. I liked chemistry and I wanted to know what kind of medicine it was I used during my training days. Soon another five months passed and I finished my first year already. People called me a genius, a bookwork, a snob, but I call it recurrence. I knew already everything what was written in the textbooks of the first year curriculum. And in February I started in my second year in the major.

I dropped out after six months – I did finish my second year properly though. Why dropping out? Because I actually recognized uncle Ivan in a picture. He was with aunt Olivia in Osaka, Japan. Knowing that Ivan would probably disappear it was no use to go to Osaka. Aunt Olivia on the other hand has a family and she would most likely return from this business. It was time to meet aunt Olivia again back in Holland.

* * *

**A/N: **And we're almost back at the scene in the first chapter ;D

I apologize if I confused some of you with the crossover in the previous chapter. But I believe I announced it in the A/N in the chapter before that.

Thank you very much for reading, following, fav'ing and reviewing! It really makes me happy!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

A few days later on July, 15th I was on the plane to Amsterdam – I also checked out the hotel. The day before my flight I wrote a letter to aunt Olivia. It was a good thing that I still remembered the address and postal code of the Baker's residence. It said that I wanted to meet her on August, 27th at one PM. The location would be in the café across the local park. I wasn't sure whether she would show up because I supposed to be dead. I was released from my 'house arrest' six months ago, but I couldn't contact anyone because one, I didn't know their phone numbers. And two, I was busy with college at the time.

And so eleven and a half hours later I was back in Holland. My guards came with me of course, it was their job to follow me. And like always I didn't slept at all on the plane. I probably never get used to it. After I bought a latte we went through the security ports. Everything was okay, I wondered how my passport gets renewed after each ten years. I didn't wear my disguise anymore. It was tiresome to apply all the makeup and taking it off by the end of the day. I just kept it at my fake lashes and lip gloss.

What was my reason to come 43 days early? Simple. It was to sightsee. Thinking about it, the only time I actually was a tourist was the time when I was four and in my first year of high school and the latter even ended at some point in a hectic event. So I decided to tour around in Holland, Belgium, Germany and UK. It would give me some pleasant memories of traveling. I didn't count fleeing as a pleasant memory by the way.

After forty days I finished sightseeing and I was _tired_. Who knew traveling would be this exhausting. So the following two days I slept like a baby in the hotel I was staying. And today's the day that I would meet up with aunt Olivia. Sitting in my favourite café across the park eating a fruit parfait surrounded by a bunch of men in black. I can't deny that I'm quite nervous. I mean, it's been quite a while since I last met her. Not only that, how would she react if she saw I was alive and kicking.

"_Did she tell the others? What if they come too?" _

I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Miss Sharon. Are you alright?" Richard asked.

"Yea… just a little bit nervous… don't worry about it too much." I said with a grimace.

"_Calm down, calm down. There is nothing to worry about, if it gets emotional, then so be it."_

I looked at the time. It was 12:30PM.

"_Why did I decide to come here so early… Right, because I was bored." _

I took out my tablet and checked out some websites. After five minutes I felt four familiar energies at a distance of 1 km. My sensing radius stayed at 1 km over the years, it was my limit. My finger froze on the screen and I started to follow the four energies. They were getting closer to my location. My heart started to beat faster. To make sure of something I lifted the filter and there was a fifth energy with them. I recognized it too.

"_Either they all found out about the letter or aunt Olivia told them. How did this happen… Even James is there… I guess… I'll prepare myself for this…"_

I finished my parfait and I ordered another one. I needed _something_ to sooth my nerves.

[===]

After three more parfaits they arrived. I never felt like this before. I was one sack of nerves. I heard the bell jingle. The door opened. At this moment I wished I never arranged this meeting. I heard their voices and footsteps coming closer, suddenly the piece of melon in my parfait looked really interesting. I started to poke it with my fork.

The voices and footsteps disappeared. I stared intensely at the orange piece of fruit. I knew they were behind me. The tension was quite high.

"F-For someone who doesn't like any attention, you sure know how to bring attention to yourself." I heard my America friend say from behind.

His voice was a little bit crooked. It was also lower, I guess puberty hit him too.

Still poking my melon piece I only huffed.

"I suggested them to wear casual clothes for a change, but they declined." I tried to say as nonchalant as possible, but it sounded a bit forced.

There was a moment of silence.

"D-Do you know how much Roberto cried for you…" My dear boxer friend said softly after a few minutes.

His voice was lower too. He tried to sound powerful, but it failed. I smiled sadly. I felt some pressure behind my eyes.

"I know… I know… and I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

I felt a lump in my throat. My under lip started to quiver and my breathing started to waver. My sight started to blur. Before I could do anything else, I was hugged from behind. I saw some red hair of my female friend. She hugged me with all her might. I felt the dampness of her skin through my blouse.

"I-I-I d-don't know w-why you did it, but I-I am so happy to see you again." She sobbed.

Her voice trembled a lot. It really pained me to hear her. She gasped for air.

I warped my hands around her arms. I felt something warm going down my cheeks.

"I'm… so… sorry… " I whispered. "So… sorry…"

* * *

I don't know how much time went by, but after our emotional outbursts we started to calm down. I let go of Alicia's arms and I stood up and turned around to face them. I checked all of them one by one. The boys grew up neatly. Roberto was the tallest of the three and James the shortest. After helping Alicia to stand I noticed she was a bit shorter than James and I was the shortest of all of them. I around 168 centimeters. Roberto was around 15 centimeters taller than I was.

Roberto grew up into a fine man. I would be lying if I said he wasn't handsome. His body build wasn't bad either. His blonde hair was nicely styled and along with his adorable smile. His eyes were a little bit red and so was his nose. I was sure the ladies would drool all over him if he didn't cry.

Luke was just being Luke. He still used gel to style his hair. I saw his upper body was well trained and his overall appearance was of a strong young man. He was still sniffing a bit. He looked away when I looked at him. Seeing a young man cry was probably not good for his pride.

James was also just James. He still had the same messy hair and the usual look in his eyes. I never knew how to describe it. Was it brotherly? Also he turned around when I looked at him. I could only smile at their behaviour.

Alicia turned into a fine woman. She was slender but yet toned. It wasn't really visible, but it looked natural. Her red hair was a bit over her shoulders. Her mascara ran down her cheeks. I took my purse and picked a pack of tissues. I offered her one.

"Thanks, Sharon." She said gratefully.

I could only smile softly.

"Does someone needs to blow their noses?" I asked to no one in particular.

Luke took one and so did Roberto. James gestured he was fine. Then I looked at aunt Olivia. She looked tired and a bit older than I remember. Could one really age that much in only three years?

I walked up to her and I gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Hi aunt Olivia." I whispered. "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"You sure did, honey." She whispered back. "Glad to see you alive and well."

I let go of her and smiled.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or something?" I offered.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, please."

I turned around to look at my friends.

"Please everyone, have a seat. It's on me today. I have lots of explaining to do." I said to them.

While they sat down I asked the guards to leave for the moment. Or to keep watch from somewhere afar. I grabbed a chair, after asking the owner for permission, and sat on the other short side of the table. After ordering our drinks and food for Luke I started to talk.

"Honestly, I wanted to talk to aunt Olivia only. I wasn't ready to face you guys yet. But now that's over I can explain some things. First I want to apologize to all of you for hurting you. It was the only way to keep you out of harm."

"What do you mean by harm?" Roberto asked before a ruckus started.

It was the first time I heard his voice after three years. His voice was deep, but it was very clear.

"_Anything_ that could cause harm. Listen, before you're going to ask things. Let me explain some more."

I looked at everyone and they nodded.

"Almost two years ago I was shot, most likely by an assassin."

I heard Alicia gasping.

"At that time aunt Rei and uncle Ivan decided to declare me dead to everyone." I continued. "To keep me from danger and to keep you from danger. In other words, everyone would be safe if I was erased from the world. I was also not allowed to contact any of you because it was possible that the assailant would know about my survival and come back for me or for anyone else."

"But why did you contacting now?" Olivia asked. "They could return, you know."

"I've been thinking about that too." I replied. "Aunt Rei asked me to stay low for at least a year. The only reason I could think of was that something had to happen within that year. I don't know what, but I think it was some kind of decision. And after that decision it most likely that it will stay at that choice."

"But didn't they return to Italy as soon you were declared dead?" Olivia asked.

"Well, y–"

I stopped talking. My eyes widened. I looked at her. She realized what she said, but before she tried to say anything else I commented.

"How do you know that, aunt Olivia? Even I didn't know that if it wasn't for the letter Rei left me. I was unconsciousness for twelve days. There is no way you would know about that, unless…"

I fell quiet. I didn't like the thought I have.

There was a little silence. The tension was quite high. No one spoke. After a little while Olivia spoke.

"If you're thinking that I have connections to your family, then you're correct. My brother was on good terms with your father and grandfather." Olivia admitted.

I looked down at the table. I remembered my late uncle Antonio, Valentino's father.

"_He had connections with my father… Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Does this mean Valentino has ties with my family? What have I done… I encouraged him to take the position of the boss… God… What have I done__… _I don't feel so well…"

The waiter arrived with our drinks, and Luke's food. I excused myself and I went to the restroom.

Just in time I buckled over to the toilet and puked my guts out.

"_Shit, shit, shit… Business with my family will mostly means dangerous business… How will I take responsibility for this… How can I ever look him in the eye again…"_

After a minute I flushed the toilet and I wiped my saliva with some toilet paper. I flushed the toilet again. I washed my hands and checked myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and my complexion was too pale. I looked horrible.

I took out my concealer and applied some on my face. It didn't help much. I let out a sigh and went back to the others.

"God Sharon! What happened to you!?" Alicia exclaimed after she saw me.

"I threw up." I admitted.

James stood up and helped me sit down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I could tell he was very concerned. Everyone was concerned. I looked at Olivia.

"Maybe later, but I'm actually here for business." I replied looking back at James.

"What do you mean for business?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said, business."

I looked at Olivia.

"Aunt Olivia, could I speak with you in private?"

James wanted to protest, but Luke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. James looked at him and Luke shook his head.

"She's serious." He said. "You see her more than we are, so perhaps you don't notice. But this is the first time I've seen her this serious. Within time she will tell us, trust her, pal."

I couldn't help to be surprised at that. It was very un-Luke-like. He noticed my expression and got defensive.

"I-I learnt a few things over the years! Don't label me as the same guy you knew when we're kids!"

Luke lifted up my mood. I felt a little bit better.

"Pfft! Alright." I laughed. "Glad to see you've grown up nicely."

I looked at my other brunette friend. I patted his shoulder.

"He's right, James. For now I want to sort everything out before I dump it on you. I'll tell when time's ready." I said in a gently tone.

Olivia was already waiting for me. I grabbed my purse and turned my back to my friends. I walked with Olivia outside.

[===]

The weather was nice, there was a soft breeze. We crossed the street and entered the park.

"What did you want to talk about?" Olivia asked.

"About my foster parents." I answered. "You know where they are, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I spotted you and uncle Ivan in a newspaper picture. It was taken in Japan, Osaka to be precisely. I wanted to ask them some questions."

Olivia froze in place.

"Picture? What kind of picture?"

I took out my tablet and showed her picture. I made a screenshot of the article.

Her eyes widened.

"T-This…" She stammered.

"A surveillance picture. The two of you were the main suspect of… a murder." I said. "I won't ask, besides I don't even want to know it. If it was an order, so be it. I can even imagine my family business as a hire for murder thing. What I want to know is if you know where the Walkers are."

"What will you do if you find them?" she asked.

"Ask questions about my family and their business. I want to know what's happening in my life. I could ask you, since you have ties with the family. But I don't think you would know who would want me dead. I want to know why I am or was a target. I'm already way too deep in this shit just by being _related_ to the boss. I don't want to keep myself in the dark anymore. I want to know to what I'm tied up to and what I can expect." I spat out. "And I want to take responsibility of what I did to Valentino..."

"Valentino?" She asked in surprised. "You mean my nephew Dino?"

I sat down at a bench and looked at the ground.

"Yea, that boy we met when you took us to Italy." I said with a wry smile. "When uncle Antonio passed away Dino texted me that he was lost. So I called him. He told me that he didn't want to be the boss of the company and I encouraged him to take up the position because he considered the employees as his family. But now I know he has ties with my family's business I regret it so much…"

I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"So that's what you mean by taking responsibility." She said softly.

Olivia sat next to me. She stroked my head.

"Don't worry about him, dear. He became a splendid boss." She continued. "He is still clumsy at times, but he became very dependable. Everyone in the Family relies on him and trust him deeply…"

She chuckled a little.

"So you're the one that encouraged him from the shadows."

I looked up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Dino was always telling himself he would prove to 'her' that he would become the best boss in the world." She replied with a small laugh. "I was wondering who it was and it seems it was you all along."

"Why would it be me? It could be one of his friends, right?"

"Well, you know, dear. Dino was very clumsy so he usually was bullied because of it. He didn't have many friends when he was young, so he deeply cared for his family. Then he met you and the others that summer. He had a great time because you guys didn't treat him like the others did. He was extra fond of you because you always helped him."

I felt my face heating up. It was embarrassing to hear someone was fond of you, though I didn't know about Valentino having no friends. I always thought he was a popular guy.

"I also believed you helped him at the time he got kidnapped, right?"

"Y-Yea… but I think that was really a coincidence. I mean… what are the chances that someone kidnap a kid to Big Cottonwood Canyon…"

"Well, he told me it was fate meeting you there." She said amusingly.

"Come on! Don't sprout things like fate… it's embarrassing to think of it…" I retorted. "Besides, I get the point of him doing fine. But I still feel I have to take responsibility somehow."

I wanted to drop this conversation. I had a feeling she was going to push me to date him or something. But what about Roberto? I remember her sprouting things like being her daughter-in-law.

"Listen carefully, I will say this only once and I treat it as a small slip off." She said. "Dino visited a younger boy in Japan multiple times this year and last year. According to him he saw Rei too often to be a coincidence. Look for the Sawada family in Namimori. I believe you will find Rei there. I'm not sure about Ivan, though."

I raised my left eyebrow.

"There's a place called Namimori in Japan?" I asked.

I always thought it was a fictional place. Only existing in the world of KHR.

"Yes. Dino will be there again this Sunday. Anyway, shall we head back. I'm sure they are getting worried." She said.

She stood up, but I grabbed her arm. I looked at her, my eyes wavered a little.

"Thank you, aunt Olivia... And I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you…" I said softly.

She smiled and patted my head.

"Don't worry about it. You were under lots of pressure. These sways of emotions makes us human, right?"

I smiled.

"Yes, they do."

We got up and walked back to the café. I knew where I had to go next.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Alicia and James yelled at the same time.

I flinched.

We were at the Baker's residence and it was already night. I told them what I what happened and what I was planning to do. When I told them that I was going to Japan to look for my foster parents, both James and Alicia exclaimed at the same time.

James let out a sigh.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?"

I opened a pack of marshmallows. I put one in my mouth.

"I know…, but I thought you already knew that…"

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean travelling alone?" Alicia asked.

"She has her bodyguards with her. Don't worry about it." Roberto said, trying to calm Alicia down.

"Besides, she even escaped death!" Luke said.

"_Only this time…"_

"Hm… maybe I am dead, Luke…" I said teasingly. "Perhaps I'm just a zombie and I'm craving for some tasty brains…"

I put my hand on his head.

"STOP IT SHARON! THAT'S GROSS!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"So, when will you leave?" Roberto asked me.

"The day after tomorrow."

"So soon!?" Alicia exclaimed. "We just reunited. Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry, Alicia. But I want this whole business cleared up as soon as possible. Besides, isn't school starting soon?"

"Well, yes… what about you? You're supposed in your last year of high school, right?"

"I graduated already… I also finished my first two years of college… I dropped out because of the troubles…"

Everyone gaped at me.

"YOU WHAT!?"

I flinched again. I saw that coming.

"Damn… I knew you were smart, but doing two years of high school _and_ two years of college in less than two years!? That's just unbelievable." James exclaimed. "What did you major in?"

"Pharmaceutical science…"

"EH!? Are you a genius!?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh dear lord… I wonder why you didn't skip grades…" James mumbled.

"To socialize…?"

"Right…"

"A-Anyway… that's a good thing, right? I mean… That Sharon's smart and such…"Roberto stammered.

There was a little silence. I decided to break the wall.

"Just forget about my brains. Me being smart doesn't means we aren't friends anymore right? Anyway… what kind of souvenirs can bring back for you guys?"

I put another marshmallow in my mouth.

"What do they have there?" Alicia asked, getting the hint I was giving.

"I… actually don't know…" I said.

"A pair of socks." Luke suddenly said.

"Socks!?" I exclaimed.

"Why not, Japanese socks must be nice, right? I mean they're wearing them a lot under those dresses." He replied.

"I think you mean kimonos…" James said.

"Ah! Why not kimonos as souvenir!" I exclaimed. "Wait… aren't those super expensive…? Then how about yukata? Wait, wait… those are also expensive I believe…"

I mumbled some more things.

"It's alright, Sharon…" Roberto said. "It's not necessary to buy us a souvenir…"

"Y-Yeah… it the thought that counts, don't worry about it." Alicia added.

"All right, all right… sorry for making you feel awkward." I apologized sheepish.

"Do you need anything? We can go shopping tomorrow if you like." Luke asked.

I started at him. It was really odd to see him like that.

"You've become such a gentleman, Luke! I can't believe it…" I said to him.

"It's because of his girlfriend that he's like that!" Alicia giggled.

"You have a girl!?" I exclaimed.

I saw Luke turning red.

"ALICIA! I told you not to tell her!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I don't think you will like her…"

"So? As long you like her, it's fine, right? Or… did I become some approval master or something?"

"Ahahaha! Oh, god no!" Alicia shouted. "You will definitely disapprove every boy I introduce you to!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a little frown.

"Well… you are picky…" James commented.

He also took some marshmallows.

"Oh come on, guys!" I exclaimed. "Try to give me some credits, will you!"

"In any way, Sharon and Roberto already have an arranged marriage or something…" Luke said.

"WE DO NOT!" Roberto and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't you go sprout nonsense!" I said embarrassed.

"It's just something my parents came up with when we were kids…" Roberto added.

Roberto's face was really red. He still wasn't good dealing with these kind of things.

"It's still a po–"

I put a handful marshmallows in Luke's mouth.

"Enough of the nonsenses. I'm going to look for your girl if you keep going."

Luke mumbled something. He couldn't talk because of the marshmallows, but he was waving some gestures of declining and giving up. I wondered why he wouldn't let me meet his girlfriend. Oh well, I shouldn't pry too much.

That night we stayed up till very late or early. We had lots of talking and soon it was five o'clock. We were lucky school – and college for Alicia – didn't start yet. James had to take his flight back to America on the same day I had my flight to Japan. So that day we actually spend the day by sleeping in till late in the afternoon.

After waking up I quickly went back to my hotel, after cleaning myself and having lunch. When I arrived in my room I started to pack my stuff. My guards were still near me, but out my sight. I could drop some of my things at the Bakers, that way I wouldn't drag everything to Japan. After a small hour I checked out and went back to the Bakers. I told my guards to take a break to eat something or to rest up. Unlike James's afternoon flight, mine was at 2:17 AM. So after dinner at the Bakers we said our goodbyes again. The reunion was short, but I would definitely return. Edward had the car ready by the time I left the house.

* * *

"Miss Sharon, we landed in Tokyo, please wake up." Danny said to me.

I groaned.

"I know…"

I could feel the bags under my eyes. The flight was _over_ twelve hours. Twelve damn hours! And we had to take _another_ flight to Namimori Airport. I slumped up and took my backpack and I stumbled out the plane.

"We have to transfer to gate 63." Richard said.

"Lead the way! I'll just follow."

I yawned. I was so tired… The first thing I was going to do after checking in a hotel is sleep.

[===]

I ran through the airport at high speed with the guards behind me. I was fully awake. We actually got lost and had only little time before the plane was leaving. According to the announcement the boarding started already.

"Come on… gate 63, where are you…" I mumbled.

My head turned left and right checking for the numbers.

"54…"

"48…"

"57…"

"60…"

"Why aren't the gates in chronological order!?" I said in frustration.

I turned around and there I saw number 63. I face palmed. The guards ran towards me.

"Did… you find it, Sharon?" Matthew asked.

He was huffing, so were the other guards.

"You sure are fast, Miss." Richard commented. "I never thought you would be this fast."

I laughed sheepishly.

"Ahahaha… I learnt how to run away when things got dangerous…"

"_Right… Because of the rush I forgot about my speed…"_

I put my flight ticket in the checking machine and boarded the plane.

[===]

About two hours later we landed at Namimori Airport.

"Haa… So tired…" I mumbled.

I slumped out the plane with the guards behind me. The other passengers looked us with a surprise. I heard them whispering things like 'Is she a star?' or 'Is she an important person?'.

"_Gossips… Have to love them… Sarcasm intended." _

We got our passports checked and walked to the space with the luggage conveyor belt. My guards had backpacks. I had a trolley suitcase, medium size. After fifteen minutes I found my trolley. We walked out the airport and the guards led me to a fancy black Mercedes. Edward rented a car in advance. I sighed at the sight of the car.

"_I'll get never used to this…"_

"Miss, where to go?" Edward asked. He was the driver, like usual.

"Let's go to a hotel first. We'll see after that. If possible one at the center of Namimori." I replied.

In the center means I could start out at a radius of 1 km at the center of Namimori and I could work my way out. Namimori wasn't a big city and finding at least Rei may be easier than I thought.

After a little over thirty minutes we arrived at a hotel. We got out of the car and went inside. The guards didn't know much Japanese so I did most of the talking. We booked three rooms, the guards were fine to share, so two twins and one double. I loved having a big bed. After we got our keys we went to our rooms. My room was one floor higher and the guards, but it was all right. We could call if there was an emergency.

My room was quite nice. The walls were pastel purple and the bed was queen sized. There was a closet, a small table, two armchairs, a small flat screen TV, a desk and a minibar. The bathroom had a toilet, a large sink and a large mirror and a build in shower bath.

I needed to refresh myself, so I took a shower. After drying up myself and blow-drying my hair I wore my pajamas. I texted Matthew that I would skip the meal and that I was going to sleep. I was _so _tired.

* * *

_*bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt*_

I groaned, looking for my phone I answered without looking who called me.

"Yeah?" I answered sleepily.

"Were you still asleep, Sharon? Excuse me for waking you up." I heard on the other line.

"Mhm… So what's the matter, Matthew?"

"I wanted to know what you want for lunch. It's already after twelve PM."

"Eh?"

I looked at my phone. It read 4:15.

"It says 4 AM on my phone…" I replied.

"You probably haven't switched the time zone. It's actually 12:16PM."

"…"

"Sharon?"

"You're right… pretend I never said that."

I heard a small chuckle on the other end. I yawned.

"Alright. I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Are we going to eat out?" I asked.

"If you wish that, then we will."

"Alright. Wait for me at the lobby. See you soon."

The call ended and I switched my phone in the right time zone. I stretched out. A good night sleep did me very well. I took out my tablet and send a quick mail to everyone containing that I arrived safely. They probably already knew that I went to sleep as soon I arrived here.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and got ready for the day. I wore a grey t-shirt – of course I wore my undergarments – and a pair of jeans. I put on some white ankle socks and black sneakers. I put on my lashes and did my hair. Put on my glasses and jewelry and left with my phone and purse. I took the stairs to got down and greeted everyone in the lobby. Though everyone was just two of the four guards.

"Was something wrong with the elevator, Miss?" Richard asked.

"No, there was nothing wrong with it. I just felt to take the stairs. Are Danny and Edward scanning the area?"

They nodded.

We left the hotel and walked through town.

[===]

We had some ramen at a ramen store and we walked a bit through town. Matthew, Richard and I talked about how to track down the Walkers, but I waved it off a little. I had my own way of tracking down and because it was Sunday and our first day in Japan I decided just to walk around. The shops were open and it was not too busy. I noticed Namimori was really a clean town and it was really pleasant to walk around.

"Honestly… If they are staying here, they should have taken me with them. I like this town already." I said to no one particular.

I stretched myself while walking. Matthew and Richard were walking on each side of me. Of course this caught the attention of onlookers. No matter how many times I got those looks, it was still uncomfortable.

I saw a pet shop and walked towards it. Through the window I saw kittens and puppies and they looked adorable.

"The hotel doesn't allow pets, Miss Sharon." Richard told me.

"I know that… but it doesn't hurt to look right?" I replied.

I never had a pet before and I was really fond of kittens. Puppies were alright too, but I was more a cat lover than a dog lover. At that moment I felt two strong energies entering my radius. I spun around and looked at the direction of the energies. I didn't recognize any of them.

"Something wrong, Sharon?" Matthew asked.

I felt a sensation I never felt before. I couldn't move my body.

"_What is this feeling… this nagging feeling… Is it fear? No… it's not… But my gut tells me it's important… I have to know what this is…"_

Without saying anything I started to run in the direction of the two energies.

"Sharon!? Where are you going!? Wait!" I heard Matthew calling after me.

"Miss! It's dangerous over there!" I heard Richard yelling behind me. "Edward said there's a fight going on. Come back!"

"_A fight…?"_

I let down my filter and I sensed some more energies.

"_A fight and there are bystanders?"_

I heard a faint crash.

"_A crash that loudly is not good."_

I heard more crashes. I ran faster to the location of the two energies and the sound.

"Shit! Danny, Edward. Sharon is going over to your location and at a high pace. Protect her from any harm!" Matthew shouted through his wireless.

I saw smoke at a distance.

"_Why does these kinds of things happening!? Damnit."_

I sensed one of the two energies fell down on another energy. Soon enough more energies crowded next to the stronger one. Others were running away from the source. The other strong one was close to them. This second one was stronger than the first.

"_They need to evacuate!"_

Then I felt a small peak from the second one. Another loud crash was heard.

I side stepped and ran into an alleyway, jumping on containers I hopped over the wall to the roof. I saw more smoke at a distance of 600 meters. Then a small flash and another crash.

"_Was that an explosive!? Fuck… I shouldn't be getting closer but this damn feeling… I have to know! I deal with the problems when I face them."_

I heard more explosions and more smoke. I jumped off a roof and continued running on the road. Bystanders were shocked by my sudden appearance. I apologized with a 'gomenasai' and continued to run. I sensed most of the bystanders evacuated, but only a few energies remained. All of them were clearly weaker than the strongest one and if I felt correctly the strongest was the enemy.

"_Ah… this is bad… very bad… and I don't want to play hero…"_

Suddenly I sensed Rei's energy. She was close to the ruckus, but she didn't do anything.

"_Damnit! How didn't I sense her before!? Am I going to save strangers or am I going to aunt Rei?"_

More explosions. I sensed one of the energies fading away.

"_Screw this! Rei can wait, they need medical attention!"_

It was a good thing I learnt some first aid from Samantha from the time I was hospitalized. Because of that I always had a small first aid kit in my purse.

Only a second later another energy faded. The other stronger one was probably facing the enemy again. But soon I felt his energy fading away.

"_This is bad! Way too bad! Now the other strong one is gone, what will happen!?"_

I quickened my pace. I could only sense one energy left. I also sensed a bunch others coming from the opposite direction.

"_More enemies? Or are they allies? Police forces? I don't know! Only 300 meters left."_

Suddenly the weaker energy boosted up. I was surprised but I kept running. It was still weaker than the other person. Soon enough the energy went back to normal.

"_I don't know what happened, but please run away!"_

I sensed the small bundle going away from the bigger one. But I sensed a few small energies appeared from the bigger one.

"_He's the one with explosives!? Not good, not good! 200 meters."_

At a distance I saw a plaza, it was trashed. I saw three figures. One all in black with extreme long greyish hair, one with dark blond hair and a red shirt and black jacket and one with super wild brown hair and was… naked? I saw the one in black had a sword of some sort.

"_Fuck. I'm not good with swords! Anyway I have to grab those two and run."_

"Miss, please stop!" I heard.

It was Danny.

I knew I had to listen, but I saw the grey haired man swinging with his sword. I couldn't ignore that.

"_150 meters…"_

At that moment a blonde man in a survival coloured outfit and five men in black stood behind the long haired guy. The blonde was holding some rope.

"_A whip? Explosives, whips, swords? What happened to normal handguns?"_

Nonetheless I kept running. The blonde's energy was as strong as the long haired one.

"VOI!" I suddenly heard.

It was coming from the long haired guy. He said something to the blonde.

"_100 meters…"_

Then he grabbed the brunette by his head. i saw he was indeed naked except for his green underwear and white… mittens? Then hell broke loose. I was only 75 meters from them and lots of explosives went off. The brunette was all right, but the long haired one retreated. I saw him jumping on a building. I was not crazy enough to go after him. I heard him shout something. He really was a loud guy.

"Soft like always, Bronco!"

"_Bronco…!?"_

I stopped. It seems they were talking about something. I couldn't hear it, my mind was working madly.

"_Bronco, wasn't that Dino's nickname in KHR?"_

Suddenly I imagined my clumsy friend Valentino.

"_No… it has to be a coincidence, that must be it!"_

I saw two more bodies on the ground. I couldn't see any major bleeding or other injuries, but at least they were alive. Putting my thoughts aside I ran towards them. The long haired man fled. I saw the remaining people were talking to each other.

"_Why aren't they calling for an ambulance!?"_

I heard the brunette screaming for who knows what. I also saw some men in black helping the people on the ground. Or it was more swinging their arms around their shoulder.

"Boss, they're not in a good shape." I heard the man saying. He had black hair, a moustache and wore glasses. He talked to the blonde. Both of them seemed familiar.

Finally reaching them I called out in Japanese.

"Excuse me! I know some first aid. If you allow me to aid them, I will help out gladly."

I stopped a few meters apart of the group. All heads turned to me and I checked out the injured. A tanned boy with short black hair and a boy with also greyish hair. Both of them wore the same uniform, white blouse and a marine blue vest of some sort. They looked oddly familiar but I was sure I never met them before.

"Ah! That would be great!" I heard behind me. "Please help them!"

It was the young brunette in his boxers. He was also covered in scratches. Again recognized the boy from somewhere. His wild brown hair, the big brown eyes. It all looked familiar.

He ran over to his friends and I followed. I checked their wounds and sterilized some major wounds and patched them up. I also checked out the brunette's injuries. There wasn't anything major. The dark blonde however was exhausted. I wondered how he was able to keep up with the long haired guy. He was trained well, though. The other two boys regained consciousness. I noticed the older blonde was looking at me with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"All right. This will do for now." I said. "I do recommend to check yourselves up at the hospital. The dark blonde boy has no major injuries but he is exhausted. He needs at least a day or two worth of rest."

"Who are you?" I heard beside me. it startled me, I didn't notice there was another person. The voice was a bit high pitched, like a young child's.

I looked down and I received the shock of my life. Down there I saw an infant of about half a meter. He was wearing a black suit, with black pants and black shoes. He also had a big fedora with an orange band on his head. On the right side of his fedora sat a green chameleon. The infant had pitch black eyes and sideburns. Around his neck he wore a yellow pacifier.

"_This is too much for a cosplay… No way… You have to be kidding me, YOU HAVE TO!"_

"Answer me. Are you friend or foe?" He asked me again.

"Reborn!" I heard the brunette shout. "What are you saying!?"

I froze.

"I'm sorry, Onee-san. He didn't mean anything by that. Thank you very much for your help." The brunette said.

I didn't hear anything he said. My body was frozen, but my mind was in turmoil.

"_He said 'Reborn'. Brunette with wild hair, big brown eyes and half naked with mittens on his hands. He must be Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Wait… Didn't Olivia said look for the Sawada family in Namimori… Fuck… this is _not_ a coincidence anymore… then those two are Yamamoto and Gokudera… no wonder they look so familiar… then the long haired guy was probably Squalo… and the dark blond boy Basil… and the other blonde is Dino. If those three are here, then it means… Vongola rings… The start of the Varia arc and I'm in the middle of this shit and not watching it from my computer screen…"_

Unknowingly I put my hand on my mouth and stepped back.

"_In other words, I'm living within the series of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And right now, in front of me stands the next boss of most powerful mafia family, the Vongola and his tutor the number one hitman Reborn. And the blonde is the boss of the Cavallone. The worst thing, he looks exactly like an older Valentino._

_Screw my fucking life. Screw my messed up fate. I don't feel so good." _

"Ano… Onee-san? Are you alright?" the brunette asked me.

"I think… I'm going to throw up…"

* * *

**A/N:** And NOW Sharon's life is really messed up ;D Start of canon Varia arc! What will Sharon do…?

lilsakuraxxXX: What a coincidence! I randomly picked out a date for her birthday lol.  
BloodyBel: Well... she realized it not lol! More questions will be answered in the next chapter, probably ;D  
Allykrau and KiraLoveless: Thank you so much for reviewing every time! :D

A side note: I tried to sketch out Sharon and the four others. It's on my profile page. It's by far perfect, but at least I tried to draw them out c:

Thank you for your time!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

I ran a few meters back and buckled over to puke my guts out. I heard a somewhat high-pitched scream from behind me. Tasting and smelling the ramen mixed with acid was something I did not wish for. Refraining to have another gag reflex I clenched my fist and started to hum softly. I sensed aunt Rei and my guards coming towards me.

"What's wrong with that woman!?" I heard a guy saying. It was probably Gokudera. "Showing such a behaviour in front of the Tenth!"

"_That's Gokudera alright."_

Wiping my saliva away with a tissue in my purse I heard another male.

"Where is that guy!? Is he still in the area?"

It was most likely Yamamoto.

"I apologize, Tenth! I'll defeat him the next time I see him!" I heard Gokudera saying.

"You two can go home." The child's voice said.

"Reborn-san!"

"You must have realized it from the last fight." Reborn said. "At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "What are you saying!?"

"Let's go, Tsuna."

I heard Tsuna screaming again. I don't remember the scene but it had probably to do with Leon, Reborn's chameleon. At that moment my guards arrived.

"Sharon! What happened!?" Matthew exclaimed in English.

"Don't worry… I suddenly didn't feel well. My monthly period is coming up. The fight was already over when I arrived." I said to reassured them.

It wasn't a total lie. It was true that my menses was coming up.

I stood up and looked behind me. The Cavallone boss and his men, the two soon to be guardians were still standing there. The blonde was still looking at me. I sensed Tsuna behind a building. Apparently I wasn't able to sense Reborn, but it was most likely he was with Tsuna, observing the situation.

"Rei," I shouted. "I know you're there. I have some questions for you."

A familiar auburn haired woman walked from behind a building.

"You got me, dear. But the questioning will be after we leave this place. The police are coming." She said to me. "Edward, Matthew, Danny, Richard. The four of you are dismissed for today."

My guards saluted and left. I looked at them and walked towards my aunt.

"First things first. We have to bring those kids to a hospital." I said. "Is there one close by?"

"Yeah… a few blocks from here…" The Cavallone boss answered.

[===]

After a small checkup the two teenagers left the hospital. They were in an unpleasant mood. Well, losing a fight within a few seconds probably hurt their feelings.

As for Basil, the doctor patched him up and checked his vitals. It wasn't anything major, but he needed rest.

Soon Reborn and Tsuna visited the same hospital and Tsuna was checked up. I noticed the glances Rei and Reborn were giving each other. Again I had a nagging feeling. It wouldn't surprise me anymore if the shady family business had to do with the mafia. By no means it meant that I wasn't conflicted about me being reborn in KHR. In fact, I was still in turmoil. But I had to keep my calm if I want to live through this whole ordeal. I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my palms. I needed to sort things out.

After ten minutes Tsuna came out of the checkup room and went to the room where Basil was hospitalized. Reborn followed.

"You're not going to go with them?" Rei asked in English.

I looked at her. She was standing against the wall. I saw she had a few lines on her face, no one could escape from aging.

"There is no need for me to be there. I don't know them." I said.

She looked at me. The look in her eyes told me she didn't believe me.

"I won't pry too much, but that you are here means, you found out." She said.

I looked at the direction of Basil's room. I let out a small sigh.

"Actually, I still don't know anything. I'm here because I wanted to know. I wanted to ask you about this whole business." I replied.

"Then how did you know where I was?" She asked.

"Aunt Olivia."

"Olivia? How did she know? And what made you think she knew?"

"To make long story short." I started. "I started to look for you by looking through news articles. I knew the chances were slim to none, but about two months ago I found a picture. I recognized aunt Olivia and uncle Ivan on it. It was taken in Osaka. I knew Uncle would disappear somewhere, but I knew aunt Olivia would come back to her family, so I arranged a meeting on the 27th. After pressing her for information she told me that Valentino told her, that he saw you multiple times around… the… Sawada… resi…dence…"

My eyes widened at the realization.

"_No way… The only reason that Valentino would visit the Sawadas is because he is the same person as KHR's Dino… the Cavallone Decimo… Then the Spartan tutor he told me about was probably… Reborn… Oh my goodness… If they are indeed the same person…No wonder he was staring at me like that…"_

Rei kneeled down and grabbed my shoulders.

"Sharon, dear, are you all right? You look pale."

Closing my eyes I tried to get my breathing under control. I also started humming to prevent myself for throwing up again. I threw up far too much already. After a little while I regained control over my muscles.

"My life is sooooo fucked up…" I mumbled.

"It's probably not the right time to comment on your language, but why do you say that?"

I couldn't really say 'because this life is actually fiction'.

"Because," I started. "I actually recognize those kids."

Rei frowned a little.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A very long time ago I had this dream. Those three boys where in it and there were more people in it. I don't really remember the details, but after I realized that I recognizing them I felt nausea. I mean, dreams are not able to foresee the future, right?"

It was the lamest lie ever, but it was the best excuse I could think of. Rei didn't buy it, but she didn't say anything else. She stood up and sat next to me.

"So? What did you want to ask." She said.

"A lot, but I'll put it on halt for the moment. But tell me one thing, what's up with that infant. Dressing up like that, I mean. No child dress like that and it seems the two of you know each other." I replied.

I already knew half of the answer, but it would be weird not to ask about the suit-wearing-infant. Anyone would ask, I think.

"His name is Reborn. He works for your grandfather and he is a colleague of mine and Ivan's."

"_Fuck. Mafia it is."_

"An infant?" I said with a blank expression. I tried to be blank as possible though.

"Let's say it's a result of an experiment gone wrong." She replied.

"Hm..."

I put my arms on my legs and hang my head.

"_Reborn's colleague, huh…? And works for my grandfather… What a hassle…"_

I let out a sigh.

"_If Reborn worked for my grandfather than he was seriously some powerful man. I mean, didn't he work for…"_

Suddenly I had the feeling my stomach flipped over, _again_. Cold sweat ran down my spine. My breathing quickened again.

"_Wait a minute… Didn't Reborn work for Vongola the Ninth!? Is my grandfather the Ninth!? AM I FUCKING RELATED TO THE VONGOLA!?"_

My body started to tremble.

"Sharon?"

Suddenly there was a scream. I looked up at the source and saw the brunette running out of the hospital, screaming.

"What happened to him…?" I muttered out in surprised.

Because of Tsuna's sudden action I was partly distracted. My body didn't tremble anymore.

"It's probably Reborn's doing." Rei said with a wry smile. "Shall we go to them?"

She stood up and walked toward the hallway Tsuna ran out of. With heavy feet I followed her. My gut told me again something was going to happen and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I was too close in opening the Pandora's Box.

Rei knocked and slide the door open.

"Did you do something to him again, Reborn?" She asked him casually.

She stepped inside.

"No, I didn't. It was him." I heard the infant saying.

I walked to the door opening and stood there, looking at the scene in front of me.

The room was bright and big. It was a private room with a big window, but it didn't had much furniture. It had one medium large wooden cupboard, a green curtain, a few chairs and one bed. The injured boy was sleeping on it. He had an IV inserted in his left arm. Romario, Dino, Reborn and Rei stood more or less next to each other.

"_I can't believe it… the Spartan tutor Reborn is there… and is talking casual with aunt Rei…"_

Reborn looked at me and turned to Rei again.

"So, are you going to tell me who she is? How she related to you?" Reborn asked Rei.

Dino walked towards me, he stopped a few centimeters in front of me. Automatically I took a step back and looked up. He was about fifteen centimeters taller than I was, about Roberto's height. Slowly he moved his hand towards my face and took off my glasses. He looked intensely at me.

"M-My gla–" I stammered, but I was cut off.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Dino said softly. "You're Sharon, right? I thought you died two years ago."

A hurricane of emotions rushed through me. Happiness, confusion, guilt, denial. I didn't know what to do other than to stare at him.

There was a silence, an uncomfortable silence.

"I… I survived…" I stammered softly. "Are you… Valentino…? The same boy as ten years ago?"

I haven't seen him for ten years. Even though we kept contact he never send a picture of himself. I was in denial that my clumsy friend was actually Dino of the Cavallone. That was why I wanted to confirm it.

Suddenly he hugged me tightly. I gasped out of surprise. I felt my lungs being crushed.

"God, it really is you." He whispered. "Only you would call me by that name…"

His voice was soft and was full of emotion. It was a sentimental moment, but… I needed air.

"Air… V–Ti-no.. Air!" I moaned.

He let me go and I gasped for air. After a few deep breaths I looked at my friend.

"God, you!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious the same clumsy kid I knew!? If so, you created some major power in your arms, damn it…"

"Sharon… your language." Rei warned me.

I wanted to retort but I decided not to. I knew I could never win. Dino wanted to say something, but Reborn beat him to it.

"He was trained by me. Of course he would change. So tell me, who are you?"

He jumped on Rei's shoulder.

Stepping inside the room and closing the door behind me, I stepped towards the Arcobaleno and regained my posture.

"My name is Sharon Lin, disciple of the Walkers, childhood friend of Dino and I am here to ask Rei Walker about my family business. As for your question at the plaza, I would like to think myself as a friend instead of a foe." I introduced myself.

I saw a glister in his eyes. If I remember correctly that wasn't a good sign.

"Rei," He said. "Is she…?"

"Yes, she is." Rei said.

"But you announced she died two years ago."

"Yes, I did. Enrico and Timoteo wanted her out, but it seems she managed to find me anyway."

"_Enrico and Timoteo? I believe Timoteo is the Ninth's name … but who's Enrico…? Wait, father and grandfather wanted me out, so Enrico is my father? But then…"_

My expression faltered. I felt my blood flowing out of my face. At the same time my heart pumped harder.

"Rei…" I said in a low voice. "In your letter you stated only you, Ivan, K, Alfonso, my father and my grandfather knew about my survival. Are Enrico and Timoteo the names of my father and grandfather?"

A silence, the tension was high. I pressed my nails in my palms.

At this point I was opening the Pandora's Box, but I couldn't ignore those names. Recalling the phone conversations I had with my father, I felt my body getting heavier and heavier.

_... I would rather have you not involved with my business, but you would make an excellent heir._

With this one sentence, I knew the contents of the box. The family puzzle was finally completed and I hated the result. _I hated it so much._

"Yes…" She said slowly. "Enrico was your father and Timoteo is your grandfather. Your father passed away not too long after you were shot."

I closed my eyes. Hearing it directly didn't do me well. My strength seeped out my legs.

Something fell on the ground, but I didn't care. If realizing that I was in KHR wasn't shocking enough, another sickening truth was revealed not even an hour later.

"_My grandfather, Timoteo, is Vongola Nono. My father, Enrico, was probably his first son and he was most likely the most qualified person to inherit the title of Vongola Decimo. That makes me the next possible heir of the Vongola. The god fucking damn Vongola…" _

The thought was too heavy. I staggered backwards and bumped onto the wall. By body was trembling, but I didn't cry. I wasn't sad, just really, really shocked.

"Sharon's the Ninth's granddaughter!?" I heard Dino exclaim. "I thought his sons didn't have any children!?"

"His first son, Enrico, did have a daughter." Reborn said. "He wasn't married to the woman, but he didn't want them to be involved with the mafia. The woman was very ill, so he decided to hide his daughter under the protection of his most trustworthy subordinates."

"Reborn!" Rei suddenly shouted. "I haven't told her anything yet!"

"_He said it… Mafia…"_

I already knew everything, but I couldn't believe it. I wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of sick joke.

"M-Mafia…?" I said softly. My voice was starting to crack. "You mean… father was the head of a mafia group…?"

"You grandfather is the head of the most powerful mafia group in the world." Reborn replied. "Your father was the best candidate to be the next heir before he was killed and you were…"

"A possible next successor…" I whispered. "But he didn't want me involved in the business…"

I twitched, something inside me snapped and soon I started to laugh insanely.

"Ha– ahahaha! Oh dear lord! _Fuck you_, father!" I cursed. "Not involving me in your business!? Just by being _related_ to you, I'm already in deep shit. Fuck this whole CEO of some dangerous company, it's the god damn mafia! And fucking the most powerful one too! I knew something was wrong, but this is just fucking ridiculous!"

Without thinking I took off my bracelet and threw it to the other side of the room. I slid down.

"Fuck this present! Fuck my life… fuck all of this!" I shouted. "I should have never, _never_ asked… _never…_ Fuck my curiosity…"

I slammed my forehead on the wall. The pain didn't ease my feelings. I tasted something salt and I had trouble breathing. I also felt liquid coming out of my nose but I didn't care. I couldn't take it, I couldn't process it. It was just too much to take in.

Someone wrapped me in their arms from behind and stroked my head.

"Shh… Shh… Everything is going to be all right, Sharon. Don't cry, everything will be fine…" I heard my old friend whispering.

I turned myself around and looked at him. I couldn't see him well, my vision was blurred and without thinking I threw my arms around him and let everything go.

* * *

"_Mmhmm… I don't recognize this feeling nor the smell…"_

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to meet darkness.

"_Where am I?"_

After some blinking I could see a soft ray of light. Sitting up I tried to discern my surroundings, there was a soft sliding of a cloth. It was a blanket, somehow I ended up in bed.

"_I must have cried myself asleep at some point…"_

Recalling what happened at the hospital, I smiled bitterly.

"_Vongola, huh…? Never saw that one coming…"_

Sliding off the rest of the blanket I got out of bed. I walked towards the ray of light and found out it was coming from the window. Pulling the curtains aside I looked outside. The night sky was clear and the moon shone brightly. I saw residential buildings, three stories tall at most. I didn't recognize any of it. Trying to open the window I heard a soft click. Sliding it up I breathed in the semi-cool air. It soothed my nerves.

"What am I going to do now?" I whispered softly. "Shall I return to America? I have what I came for…"

Letting out a sigh I stared at the moon.

"_But is it all right to leave Tsuna and his guardians alone? If it's the same plot, then they will probably be fine. Oh man… This is really awkward… How can this be ever explained? Ending up in a fictional world... But the people I've met are real, so is it all right to call this world real? Heh, I guess there is some kind of omnipotent being messing around."_

"Haaah… This is so messed up…"

Turning around I sat down on the floor, cross legged. I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing. I started meditating. It was no use to keep everything inside. I had to accept the harsh reality and go on with my life, though it was easier said than done. It was really hard to accept that I had _Vongola blood_ running through my veins. There was no way that I could escape from the mafia with the information I received.

[===]

I don't know how much time had passed, but my stomach growled loudly, making me lose concentration. Opening my eyes I saw the sun shine into my current room.

"It's morning already?" I mumbled.

My stomach growled again.

"I think I'm going to eat first…"

I stood up and stretched. Looking around for my stuff, I found my bracelet, glasses, purse and cellphone on the nightstand. Picking up my bracelet, I looked at it. It was shining brightly in the sun, it was as beautiful as always. Feeling conflicting about it, I sighed.

"_Mafia or not, it's still a precious item.__HiHd __"_

Reaffirming my decision I put the bracelet on my right wrist again. I took my cellphone and tried to see my reflection on its cover. It seemed decent enough, I noticed my fake lashes were gone, but those were the least of my problems. After checking the time, it was 6:18 AM, I put my phone in my pocket. Putting on my glasses I opened the door. From my doorstep I looked around. The hallway had white walls and dark wooden frames on the ceiling and floor. I saw three more doors and the handrail to the stairs. Closing the door behind me I went to the stairs and walked downstairs.

Downstairs I saw the hallway. I saw the front door and a rack of shoes. I saw my black sneakers on it too. I heard a _ton ton_ sound, reminding me of cutting ingredients. Walking towards the sound, I ended up in the kitchen. I saw a short brunette woman at the counter cutting some vegetables. She was probably making breakfast. Not knowing what to do I knocked on the wall. She stopped cutting and turned around.

"Ara! You're awake? You must be hungry! Have a seat, I make something for you! My name is Sawada Nana, but call me Mama, okay?"

Surprised at the sudden turn of events I listened to her. I took a seat and watched her cooking and humming. I never thought I would end up at the Sawada household. I remembered Nana as a cheerful woman, and she was. I was sure she had some up and downs, but nonetheless she kept smiling. Even to a total stranger like me.

"A-Ano… N-, no, Sawada-san, thank you very much for lending me the guestroom. My name is Sh- no, Lin Sharon. it's nice to meet you."

I was not used putting my last name in front of my first name.

"Ah! There is no need to be so polite! Dino-kun brought you here in his arms yesterday and Reborn-kun suggested to let you stay here. I love the company, Sharon-chan! And call me Mama, all right?"

"A-All right… M-Mama…" I stammered.

It was awkward. To call someone mama who wasn't my mother. I wasn't even allowed to call Rei mama. Not only that, but the thought of Vale– no Dino, carrying me was kind of embarrassing.

My stomach rumbled again.

"A-Ah! Gomenasai…"

"Why are you apologizing?" She said cheerfully. "Here, you go. If you want more, just ask, ne?"

"Yes… thank you…"

She made fried eggs and sausages along with a salad and soup. She gave me a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Here you go! Eat up!"

"Ah… Yes…Thank you… Itadakimasu."

I took my bowl of rice and chopsticks. I halted.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked.

I laughed awkwardly.

"Ahaha… I just realized that I don't know how to use chopsticks…" I said sheepishly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ara! That's all? Don't worry about it!"

She went to the counter and opened a drawer. She took out a spoon, fork and knife.

"Here you go, Sharon-chan."

"Thank you very much, S– Mama…"

Receiving the cutlery I placed them on the table. I took the spoon and took a bite of the food.

"It's really delicious!" I exclaimed after a few bites.

It really was. It was just normal omelets and sausages, but somehow it was really good.

"Thank you! Ne, Sharon-chan? Are you a foreigner? Because you can't use chopsticks…" She said.

After swallowing the rice I answered her question.

"I was born in Europe and grew up in America. My mother was Chinese so I have most of her genes."

"Ah, I see! But you speak Japanese so well! Are you friends with Reborn-kun?"

"Thank you and no, I'm childhood friends with V– Dino."

"Hmm… Ne, ne, is he your boyfriend?"

I choked on my sausage. After some coughing and drinking the glass of water Nana offered, I told her no.

"No, no, no! He isn't my boyfriend. Just normal friends." I said along with some more coughing. "What makes you think we have a relationship?"

"That pendant?"

She pointed at my necklace.

"Ah… that is just a friendship token. My close friends have the same model."

"Ara, I see! But do you have a boyfriend?"

"_Why does mothers want to know about a girl's love life!? I don't get it…"_

"Who has a boyfriend?" A male suddenly asked.

A man entered the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a bucket full of fish. Then his orange overall pants and then his face. I recognized him as Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu.

"Dear! Welcome back!" Nana exclaimed. "How was fishing?"

"Look! I caught a lot!" He said happily while holding up the bucket. "I wonder why Tsuna didn't wanted to go with me… And who is this young lady?"

"That is Sharon-chan, dear! She's a friend of Dino-kun. Ah… but I don't think you met him yet…" Nana said.

She put her index finger on her chin when she said the last past.

"Ah, him! I know him, I met him at work. Come with me Sharon-chan! Let's have a small talk!" Iemitsu said.

"Let her finish her breakfast first, dear. Here, have some too!" Nana said.

"Ah! I love your cooking, Nana!" He said.

[===]

After ten minutes Iemitsu and I finished our breakfast.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." I said.

"Yes, it was good like always, Nana!" Iemitsu said.

Nana smiled happily and we left our seat.

"Let's go outside, it's a nice weather." Iemitsu said to me.

"All right, Sawada-san."

"Just Iemitsu is fine, Sharon-_chan_!" He said cheerfully.

"Ietmitsu-san"

"Drop the –san." He whined. "If you want you can even call me papa!"

I twitched a little.

"I'll just call you Iemitsu..."

Putting on my sneakers he opened the door.

"Shall we?" He offered.

"Yes, let's."

[===]

"I thought you died two years ago." Iemitsu said in a serious tone.

We were walking for ten minutes in silence. It was a nice and quiet morning. I knew this little walk would lead to a serious conversation about me, but the head of CEDEF shouldn't know about me knowing.

"Well…, I survived." I replied in the same manner. "If you knew about that, then I assume you're in the family business too. How many people know about me?"

"Only the higher-ups." He answered.

We walked some more in silence. It was hard to keep the conversation going.

"So…, what is your position within the business?" I asked.

"Just a low worker." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at the answer.

"You know, Iemitsu… You just said only the higher-ups know about me. So if you're actually are a low worker, then you shouldn't know about me."

I heard him chuckle.

"Seems you're not stupid."

"Thank you very much for _considering_ me smart."

"I work close with your grandfather."

"Hm… I see… "

Again there was a silence between us. The birds were chirping and there was a gentle wind blowing. It was relaxing.

"So, how is grandfather? Is he still healthy?" I asked.

Even though I only knew him as the boss of the most powerful mafia group, family was still family. Besides I remembered the Ninth as a gentle old man.

"The Ninth is doing well. He has some health problems because of his age, but overall he is still healthy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Sharon, if there was an opportunity, would you–"

"I refuse."

"I didn't even finish my sentence!"

"And I don't want to hear the rest of it. I'll still refuse."

Whether or not he was trying to ask me to take up the position as a successor, there was _no way_ I was going to take up the title of Vongola Decima. KHR may be a story in my past life but right now _my life_ was part of KHR. I didn't know if the plot was the same as the plot I watched in the anime, but I refused to take the position of the boss of the most powerful mafia family. It might be a different story if I actually grew up as a Mafioso, but I didn't. I knew I burdened Tsuna with my selfish decision, but if I was correct he was dealing with this for at least a year already.

"I guess this is the resolve Enrico told us about." He said amusingly.

"Did father told you about me?"

"Yes, he did. You only spoke with each other twice, but he could tell a lot about you. The way you spoke to him, he way you asked to release the Walkers, how you cried because you were worried, how–"

"Yes, yes… I get it… stop reciting…" I said embarrassedly. "I can't believe father actually told you that…"

"Hoho! Getting embarrassed, aren't we?"

"_Anyway_, what is going to happen now? I can guess something big is going to happen and the long haired guy has something to do with it."

"I guess you've accepted that you're in the Vongola?"

Realizing that they haven't told me any details, I decided to play it safe. It would be suspicious if I sprout things that I wasn't supposed to know, for example I actually never heard the _name_.

"I assume Vongola is the name of the organization?"

"Didn't Rei tell you?"

"No. And she didn't tell me either that she knows you… Besides she didn't tell me anything except for the names of my father and grandfather. That infant, Reborn, told me it I was blood related to the mafia, but they never told me the name of the organization."

"I must say I'm surprised that you've accepted it so quickly."

"Honestly, I'm still in denial. But complaining about it won't help. The only thing I can do now, is tackling it head-on. But before I can do that I have to know what's going on."

"Quite down-to-earth, aren't you? All right, I'll tell you."

Iemitsu told me about the Half Vongola Rings. Their names, their function and that his son was a candidate to be the next successor. He also told me about the disagreement with my grandfather. One day he decided that Xanxus was more worthy to become the successor. He told me Xanxus was the Ninth's son and that he was also the boss of Varia, Vongola's elite independent assassination squad.

I could only nod. Hearing the events refreshed my memory a little. Though calling Xanxus 'uncle Xanxus' would be _really _awkward. I wondered why he would tell me all of this so willingly. Was it because I was down-to-earth? Or was it because I was the Ninth's granddaughter? Or was it because I was another possible successor? Hell… even though I said I was still in denial, I was already accepting the fact that I was tied to the Vongola. My mind was definitely screwed in one or another way.

"Say, Iemitsu?"

"What's the matter?"

"You said you worked close with my grandfather, right?"

"That's correct."

"It doesn't make sense. I mean, usual it's just the boss that chooses the next successor. Just what kind of position do you have to have disagreement about the choice of successor?"

"You're quite perceptive…"

"Well, I apologize for growing up like this."

"Heh. Well, the Vongola Famiglia has a secret intelligence organization called Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, for short CEDEF. It is founded by the First Generation to split the power in the Famiglia to have balance, but now they gather top secret information. The members of CEDEF are members of the Vongola that remain outside the direct control of the main branch. In time of crisis the CEDEF merges with the main branch and the leader will become Vongola's second-in-command. Because of this the CEDEF have as much voting power as the main Boss for choosing the next successor. If there is a disagreement between the two leaders, it will lead to a battle for succession."

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm getting confused now… Let me get this straight. Consulenza esterna means external advisor, so CEDEF's boss is the external advisor of the main branch's boss. Because of this external position, the CEDEF is not under direct control of the head boss, but it is still part of the Famiglia. But it also holds as much power as the main branch in bad times… Thus… I can consider the CEDEF as the 'Second Vongola'. Because it is the Second Vongola, they can vote for the next successor equally as the main Vongola. If both bosses have different candidates on their mind, the Half Rings will be given to each of the representatives and there will be a battle between the two candidates. Does that sounds correct?"

"Yes, good job in understanding!"

"God… it's way too complex, you know… And my guess is that you're the boss of CEDEF."

"Hoho! You guessed it correctly, Sharon-chan!"

I frowned a little.

"Somehow…" I started slowly. "CEDEF's description reminds me of a rush goalie in soccer…"

"Hahaha! In a way we are. You play soccer?"

"I only know how to be goalkeeper."

After that we talked about more casual things and after thirty minutes we were back at the Sawada residence. It was already after seven and I heard kids yelling.

"_Oh god… I totally forgot about Lambo…"_

Entering the house I braced myself.

"GYAHAHAHA! THIS IS LAMBO-SAMA'S FOOD!"

I mentally face palmed.

"Ano… Iemitsu… Is it alright if I go back to my hotel?" I asked the man.

"Hm? Why? Nana seems to like you, why not come inside?"

"Well…"

Then I saw a child in a cow print clothing running out the kitchen.

"THIS IS ALL MINE!" He shouted.

Then I saw another child, I recognized as I-pin, running after the cow boy.

"It's not yours! You have to share!" she shouted.

She noticed my presence and stopped. She faced me and give a small bow.

"Ni hao, I'm I-pin." She said.

"Ah… Ni hao, I'm Sharon." I said.

I bowed a little awkwardly. I knew about the traditions, but it was still a little bit weird to do it.

Then Lambo noticed me. I cried inwardly.

"Hohoho! Who are you!? I'm Lambo-sama and you can become my minion if you're strong! The test is very difficult!" Lambo shouted.

He pointed at me with a fried chicken wing. I let out a sigh.

"_This child really has no manners…"_

"My name is Sharon, Lambo-kun. It's nice to meet you. But I will _not_ become your minion because pointing with a chicken wing is not nice." I said.

"GAH! How dare you speak like that! I don't want you as my minion!" he shouted before he ran to the kitchen.

I face palmed.

"You're not good with loud kids?" Iemitsu asked.

"Not really…" I murmured.

"It will be fine!"

[===]

Breakfast with Lambo and I-pin was… loud. I also met Fuuta. He was a nice and polite boy _and_ _quiet_. I remembered Bianchi was supposed to be there too, but I didn't see her. While they had breakfast I asked Nana if I could use the bathroom to clean up myself. She showed me the bathroom and let me use the utilities. She even had an extra toothbrush. I thanked her whole-heartily. That someone would do so much for a stranger, it warmed me.

After I was finished I saw no one in the kitchen except for Nana. I offered to help but she declined. I insisted and in the end I lost to her. Why was it that I could never win against adults? She did let me help with the laundry, though.

[===]

I hung up some towels on the laundry line and used clothes pins on the sides.

"Lambo-san is a good boy, so I'll help out! Hehehe!" I heard Lambo yelling. Then I saw some lime green cloth going from right to left. When I saw it was actually a pair of boxer shorts on Lambo's head, I face palmed.

"Like this?" I heard Fuuta asking.

"Helping out is fun." I-pin said.

"Thank you everyone." Nana said gratefully.

Iemitsu was sitting on the veranda in his boxers. Didn't he know manners? The Sawadas were sure an interesting bunch.

"Geez… what are you all getting so exciting for so early in the morning?" A new voice said.

I looked at the new voice and I saw it was the future Don.

"Well, since I've been gone so long, I thought I'd spend some time with the family." I heard Iemitsu saying. "I was surprised that our family grew so much while I was gone."

I face palmed inwardly.

"_They're not even your kids…"_

"And Tsuna…, you've been asleep ever since Daddy's been home." I heard him whining. "My heart was broken, I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"You were the one who was asleep all day yesterday!" I heard the young boy yelling.

I held back my laughter.

"So, how is it!? How's school?" I heard the father asked excitingly. "Do you have fun? Arithmetic, was it? Pretty laughable, huh?"

"Pfft."

I covered my mouth with my hand. It was hard not to laugh. It was idiotic, but somehow it was funny. Iemitsu was definitely forcing a conversation.

"It's… not really something I can laugh about." The young teen said.

"I see, I see." His father commented. "I took a lot of notes during my travels, so I can share my experiences with you. I'll start reading now."

"E-Eh? T-That's fine! You don't have to read it!"

"Oh… I see…"

"Sharon-chan, what's wrong?" Nana asked me worriedly.

"Pfft… Nothing… Don't worry about it." I whispered.

I was still trying to hold back my laughter. If the guy was acting, he was a genius. If he was not, he was a plain idiot.

"Mama, time for snacks!" Lambo shouted.

"Lambo, hurry up and help!" I-pin said.

"But you know," I heard Iemitsu saying. "You've grown a lot in the two years I've been gone."

"Eh?"

"Especially since you have a cute little girlfriend like that."

"Huh?"

"And two of them!"

"Eh!?"

"You're pretty sly!"

"What are you saying? Two?"

"Don't get shy on me now. Starting to get into romance, huh?"

I burst out in laughing. I couldn't hold it anymore. I knew how it felt to be teased like that, it wasn't a pleasant feeling but I couldn't help to find it funny if someone else was teased. Perhaps I was just a sadist at heart.

I walked from behind the sheet I was standing.

"Gomen, gomen!" I apologized after I was done giggling. "It wasn't my intention to hide for so long, but it seems the two of you were having a nice conversation."

"Ah! You're that Onee-san from yesterday!? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked, though it was more an exclaimination.

"A lot happened yesterday and I was brought to your house to spend the night. I apologize for intruding. My name is Sh– Lin Sharon. Nice to meet you, Sawada-kun." I introduced myself.

I hold out my hand.

He looked at it and I realized Japanese don't shake hands. Quickly I retreated my hand.

"Ah… Sorry, it's a habit." I apologized with a bow.

"Ah, no! It's fine. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna. Nice to meet you Lin-san." He introduced himself with the same bow.

"Please call me Sharon, or just Onee-san. It's fine." I said with a small laugh.

"A-ano… S-Sharon-san?" He stammered.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" I replied.

"Are you perhaps a… foreigner? Because of the hand?" He asked with a small hesitation. "I know some foreigners and I saw they shake hands as a greeting."

"Yes, I am." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"A-Are you perhaps from Italy?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because every foreigner I know is Italian!" He exclaimed.

"And… that makes me Italian too?"

He furiously shook his head.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't help to smile. The poor boy had to deal with lots of Italians. Even I was half Italian.

"It's fine, Tsuna. Don't worry about it. I grew up in America if that makes you feel a little bit better."

"Ah, I see…"

I could see his tension flowing out his body. Because of his somewhat wild movements I saw a ring on a necklace. I recognized it as the Half Vongola Sky ring.

"But you know, Tsuna. It's a nice pendant you have there." I pointed out.

"Huh?"

He looked on his chest and took the ring between his index finger and thumb.

"NAH!" He shouted. "T-This ring! Those scary…"

He was terrified and I had to hold back my laughter again. I really started to think I was a sadist.

"Hm… I see, I see. That is definitely something to have when you have a girlfriend." Iemitsu spoke again.

"_Again with the girlfriend stuff! And I thought I saved Tsuna from it. More or less, though…"_

"Well, they're both pretty cute." He continued with a smug grin. "Want me to guess which one you like more? Or do you like older girls, Sharon is nice too…"

"Don't drag me into your world of fantasies!" I exclaimed.

I had a slight déjà vu. I said that before. However Tsuna ran back inside, ignoring his father's comment.

"I've got bigger things to worry about!" He yelled.

I let out a sigh and sat down next to Iemitsu.

"You're not going to tell him about the rings and the events?" I asked.

"No." He said. "Reborn's with him so he'll be fine."

"I know I may cross a line, but you sure are an irresponsible father."

He only chuckled.

"By the way, do you know where Dino is?" I asked him. "You know him right?"

"Yeah, he's at Nakayama Surgical Hospital. The one where Basil stays in."

"I see. I'm going to see him, thank you for letting me stay at your house."

I stood up and walked to the porch. I stopped halfway.

"By the way…" I said, turning around. "Which direction is Nakayama hospital?"

He laughed and pointed to the right side.

"Thanks! See you!"

And I started to run at pointed the direction.

[===]

After two minutes I sensed my friend and I followed it. After a jog of five minutes I entered the hospital. I saw no one around, but I kept walking, following the energy. He was in the same room as Basil. I knocked and waited for a response. When I heard nothing I slide the door a little bit and peeked inside.

"Sharon?" I heard.

Sliding the door further open I saw the Cavallone boss sitting on a chair. I stepped inside.

"Morning Valentino." I greeted him. "How are you?"

He frowned and then chuckled a little.

"Really, are you doing that on purpose? I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

I walked towards him and stood next to him. I looked at the boy on the bed.

"How is he doing?" I asked, not answering his question.

"He's stable." Dino said.

There was a little silence.

"I'm all right, by the way." I said softly. "I thought about it and I… accepted it, more or less. I'm still a little conflicted… but I manage... Thanks for being there for me yesterday. Really."

"I'll always be there for you. If you call me, I'll fly over to whenever you are." he said with a small smile.

He stroked my back gently and I looked at him.

"Are you… using my words?" I asked. "I think I said those words to you, except for the flying part…"

"Busted." He said with a soft smile. "But I'm serious. If you're in trouble I'll come to you. So contact me, okay?"

I smiled softly. It was really sweet of him to say these things.

"You're not using those words to seduce women, are you?" I teased him. "With your looks and those words, I think you would kill the ladies."

"Sharon!? Do you think that I fool around with women!?" he exclaimed.

I saw Romario holding back his laughter.

"Well, do you, Va-len-ti-no?"

He groaned, I laughed.

The blonde Italian was and is still the same Valentino I knew, KHR character or not.

I hugged him.

"Thanks for being the same as always." I whispered.

"Y-You're w-welc-come…" he stuttered.

I released him and I saw a deep red shade on his cheeks. Then I noticed something bluish black on the side of his throat.

I squeezed my eyes to look better.

"What is that…?" I asked.

I touched the black spot, much to Dino's embarrassment. It looked like the outlines of flames or something.

"Um… um… S-S-Sharon? C-C-Could you n-not touch me t-there?" He stuttered.

I looked at him, confused. Then I realized what I just did. I felt my face burn up. I stepped back a little bit.

"Ah… Sorry… I… didn't mean to… Sorry, I didn't… mean anything by it…"

Suddenly the floor became very interesting and I stared at it intensely. I heard Romario cracking up. I looked at him and walked over.

"I… believe I never introduced myself before. I'm Sharon, Sharon Lin. It's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

He took my hand, shaking it.

"Romario. Nice to meet finally meet you, Miss Sharon. You've grown into a fine lady." He said.

"Thank you, Romario." I replied with a smile. "I think I saw you at the time Dino got kidnapped, right? But without the mustache and glasses, I believe."

"Yes, you're right, Miss Sharon" he said with a small laugh.

Then Reborn entered.

"Dino, call Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi. There will be a Vongola meeting. You'll be also in charge of training Hibari Kyoya." He ordered. "Good morning, Sharon."

"Good… morning, Reborn…" I replied a little surprised.

I was surprised at his sudden entrance. I never sensed him coming. Was I not able to sense Arcobaleno? It was the same like the day before. I saw Dino frowning a little before he left to follow the order, but before he could leave the room Reborn kicked him. I flinched at my friend's scream.

"Don't frown at my orders, pipsqueak Dino." Reborn said. "And screaming like that in front of a lady is not manly. You haven't learned anything, have you?"

"I get, I get. But tell me about this Hibari Kyoya later, all right?" He said to his former tutor. "Excuse me, Sharon. I have to make some calls."

If I could sweatdrop then I probably did.

"Take your time…?" I said to him sheepishly. I waved a small wave.

Reborn walked towards Basil and hopped on the bed.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He is stable, but he needs some more rest." Romario answered.

"Hm… I see."

Reborn turned to me. I didn't have a good feeling.

"Iemitsu told you everything this morning, right?" He started.

"Yes, he did. Though I wonder why?" I answered in honestly.

"You are quite calm today. How come?"

"_He dodged the question, didn't he?"_

"Let's say I learnt how to deal with lots of stress."

"Hm… Interesting. So, did you accept your position?"

"More or less."

"Hmf… You're better than Dame-Tsuna."

I knitted my eyebrows.

"If you are going to ask about the succession, I refuse. I do feel bad for Tsuna because, of what I've seen today he grew up quite peacefully. For him to take up the position of mafia boss must be shocking, but I'm not going to take over the title if there are still other successors around. I'm just that selfish."

"So, you are willing to take it up if there is no one available?"

"I never said that. And don't you dare to kill Tsuna in the process of training. I may not know you, but I do know you are quite the Spartan. You give off the same vibe as aunt Rei. Did you perhaps train her or something?"

Reborn put his fedora over his eyes and chuckled.

"How could I? I'm still an infant."

"_And _now _you admit you're an infant!?"_

"Don't try to fool me, Reborn. I'm no airhead."

"Heh, I see. But no, I didn't train her. But someone I know did."

"Hm…"

"I want to test you, Sharon. You'll be coming with me after the meeting. I don't accept no's."

I sighed.

"Then I have no choice… Copy that, Reborn."

He wore a satisfied smile. I was not crazy to go against the strongest Arcobaleno. Not much later Dino entered the room.

"I called them, Reborn. They will be here in a few minutes." The blonde said.

"Good, Tsuna is also on his way." Reborn said.

"So, who is this Hibari Kyoya?" the blonde asked.

The hitman chuckled.

"A troublesome guy."

I saw my friend sigh. I felt bad for him. He had to deal with the bloodthirsty skylark.

"He is the head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle. You can find him there most of the time. He is the only one in the Committee who doesn't have a pompadour."

I held back my laughter. I remembered those members with the ridiculous hairstyle. I've always wondered why they chose that style. And imaging Hibari with a pompadour…

"_Pfft! No… just no."_

"Pompadour?" Dino asked. "Wait… I think I remember, I saw a few of them last year."

We heard some voices from the hallway. I put on my filter my sensing ability again, so I didn't notice them.

"It seems they're here." Dino stated.

"Let's go." Reborn said.

The two of them walked out of the room. I felt I shouldn't intrude, so I stayed with Romario in the room.

"You're not coming?" I heard Reborn asking.

"Am I allowed?" I asked him.

"You already know everything and you're accepted being part of the Vongola."

I twitched, but nonetheless I walked out the room following the two males.

"You say it so casual. It's still awkward to hear, you know."

"Get used to it."

"_Easier said than done."_

Then I heard a familiar scream, I face palmed.

"Does he always scream like that?" I murmured.

"More or less."

"But why do the two of you have them too!?" I heard Tsuna shouting.

We turned the corner and Reborn hopped on the counter.

"Because they were also chosen." Dino said to the brunette.

"Ah."

Tsuna looked at the voice.

"Dino-san! And Reborn! EH!? Sharon-san too! Why are you with them!?" He exclaimed.

"I'm childhood friends with Dino. But don't worry about it." I answered.

"B-B-But!?" He exclaimed.

"YOU!?" The silver haired exclaimed.

I held up my hands, showing that I meant no harm.

"Listen to Reborn first, other questions will come later, all right?"

Reborn nodded. Everyone looked at the short hitman.

"There are seven Vongola Rings." Reborn started. "They only have a meaning when seven Family members hold them."

"Seven Family members?" Tsuna asked.

"The six other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn continued.

I saw Yamamoto's and Gokudera's look hardened.

* * *

**A/N:** I had so much trouble writing this chapter! I had at least four different versions… But nonetheless I had fun rewatching the episodes and rereading the manga!

And thank you guys, really! 90 followers and 71 favourites! Gah… Somehow I feel nervous now… what if I screw up somewhere… Please continue to support! :D


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

"That ring is proof that you are a successor of the Vongola." Reborn said.

Reborn was sitting on the counter and Dino was standing next to him. I was leaning on the wall, listening to them.

"Don't make choices for me!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Besides, why did you drag everyone else into this dangerous situation!?"

"I'm so honoured and happy!" Gokudera shouted. "I'm ready for this. Let's do our best, Tenth!"

I tried to refrain myself from laughing, but it ended up in a cough. The silver haired boy was really happy and I could almost see sparkles around his face. Tsuna on the other hand was terrified.

"Gokudera's ring is the Ring of Storm." Reborn continued. "Yamamoto's is the Ring of Rain."

Gokudera looked at his ring and then at Yamamoto's.

"You're right." He said. "It's different from mine."

"Hm? Is that so?" Yamamoto asked.

"What's with the "Storm" and "Rain" parts?" Tsuna asked. "This isn't a weather report."

I could see he was confused and so were the other two boys.

"The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members." Reborn explained. "Their traits helped shape the rings. The first boss was said to be like the sky, colourful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his ring was the Ring of Sky. And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that colour the sky.

The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain.  
The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm.  
The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walk its own path, the Ring of Cloud.  
The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist.  
The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun.  
The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder.

But with the rings you have right now–"

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna shouted. He was waving with his arms.

"What is it?" Reborn commented.

"Anyway, I just don't want mine! Right, guys? Right?"

He was desperately looking at his friends.

"Yeah…" Yamamoto said. "Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings. And I don't really understand all of this."

"I know right, right!?" Tsuna exclaimed happily. He grabbed the ring around his neck.

"He means it's big trouble to hold onto these! That long-haired guy from yesterday is going to come after us!" He resumed.

The other two boys frowned after Tsuna mentioned Squalo.

"He… He's coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. Dangerous, isn't it?" Tsuna said panicking a little. "Within ten days, if things go badly!"

"Ten days, huh?" Yamamoto said softly.

Tsuna looked at his friend confusingly.

"Huh? What's the matter?" He asked.

Yamamoto grabbed his ring tightly with determination in his eyes.

"This is mine, right?" The tanned teen asked. "I think I'll hang onto it."

"Eh!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I don't think I can stick with being the loser." He said with a smile.

Despite of his smile I could hear his determination. He turned around and ran out the hospital with a grin.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted after him.

Gokudera followed suit.

"In ten days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!" He said to the brunette.

"W-What! Gokudera-kun too!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "W-Why?"

Tsuna looked dumbfounded at the hospital entrance where his friends ran out. Dino walked towards the young boy. "Good job, Tsuna." He said with a grin. "Thanks to your words, Gokudera and Yamamoto are ready and willing to train."

Tsuna grabbed his head. "That's not what I intended!" He shouted. "This isn't a joking matter!"

"Don't become optimistic just yet." Reborn suddenly said.

We all looked at him and I widened my eyes at surprise. Reborn had taken off his suit and was wearing red shorts. He was kneeling and folded his clothes neatly, putting them neatly on the floor. It looked seriously adorable.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted.

"I need to train the other four guardians over the next ten days or we won't stand a chance." Reborn said.

Meanwhile he took off his fedora, revealing his spiky black hair. He stood up and pulled on his shorts. Out of _nowhere_ he took out a light blue elephant hat and put it on. Already knowing what kind of cosplay it was I took a newspaper from the reading rack and started to read the first page. I believed they didn't need my help or anything.

"Who are the other four?" Tsuna asked.

"You know them all very well." Reborn replied. "And so you know, the man with the Ring of Sun will be here soon."

"Eh?" Tsuna said with a surprise. "The Ring of Sun?"

Reborn put on his goatee and boxing gloves.

"That outfit… I-It couldn't be!" Tsuna said horrified.

"ELDER PAO PAO!" We heard from the outside.

Looking up I saw the door opening, revealing another light haired boy. He had tape on his nose and had a scar on his left side of his face. I recognized him as Ryohei.

"Is it true that you will re-train me!?" He shouted.

I closed my eyes with a frown.

"_Definitely on par with Luke… It wouldn't surprise me if they became best buddies if they ever meet each other…"_

"Kyoko-chan's big brother!?" Tsuna shouted again in horror.

Both of his hands were on the sides of his head, his eyes were like a fish's. I wondered how Tsuna could make those different faces. Anime, sure. But here, right now in front of me… it was… _fascinating_.

"Yo, Sawada!" The older teen shouted. "Are you going through training too? I can't wait!"

"Please wait a minute! Do you understand what's going on?" Tsuna asked panicking.

"Striking down the enemy when they come, right? Looks like the tension's high." He replied. "I've heard everything about what happened yesterday, what happens in ten days and the Rings."

I looked up at that, wondering how the boxer managed to get hold of the information.

"Eh?" Tsuna started. "Then you understand–"

"I forgot it all, though!" Ryohei shouted.

I face palmed. At the same time Tsuna fell in a light depression, but he recovered soon and turned to Reborn, or better said Elder Pao Pao.

"Why him of all people!?" Tsuna questioned Reborn. "You'll worry Kyoko-chan!"

"But he has a very important role within the Family." Reborn said.

"Eh? Important?" Tsuna replied.

He turned to Ryohei again. The older teen raised both of his arms in the air and shouted, "Leave it to me in the extreme!" At that time a ray of light shined on him, what made the older teen quite… bright.

"_Pfft… no way that's a coincidence. It must be his doing."_

Ryohei put his arms down and looked at Re– no, Elder Pao Pao.

"By the way Elder Pao Pao," He said. "You said you had called your childhood friend for me today?"

While the two teens and the Arcobaleno had their conversation Dino walked over to me.

"And? What do you think of them?" He whispered.

"If you're asking about the boys, at the moment I think Tsuna has the best _common sense_ out of the four I've seen." I replied in the same way. "It's the _mafia_, you know."

He chuckled softly. "That aside, do you think they can improve their combat skills in such a short time?" He asked.

"Why do you ask me? Everyone can improve if they want to. You are a great example." I answered, smirking at the latter part.

The blonde pouted a little. "You make it sound like I was weak…"

I looked at him, still with the smirk on my face. "Well… the last time I actually punched you, you were knocked out instantly…"

Seeing his cheeks reddening, my smirk grow even wider. I loved to see his reactions. "_A-Anyway,_ I want your opinion as an expert. Will they able to do it?" He asked me, getting the topic back.

"What makes you say that I know?"

"Well, just look at you. I mean ten years ago you were quite toned and now you look splendid. But after the hugs I could still feel your well-developed muscles. You have some kind of technique to hide your strength, right? That way the opponent will think you're just a helpless girl."

I stared at the Italian in disbelieve. "Have you been… checking out my body?" I questioned him.

His face reddened again. "I-I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad, all right?"

"I'm not… mad… It's just… embarrassing to hear that…" I replied, looking away. This time it was my turn to have warm cheeks. "As for them improving, it will be hard. Those who already have experience can learn a few new tricks. However it will be difficult for Tsuna. As far as I can tell, he has little experience–"

Before I could finish my sentence a new voice appeared.

"It's been a while, kora!"

Looking for the source I saw a seagull carrying a blonde infant in military clothes, and not to mention the huge rifle he was carrying. I had to refrain to gape at the sight.

"Colonello!" Tsuna exclaimed.

At that moment the Rain Arcobaleno kicked the brunette hard. Tsuna fell down.

"You're looking well, kora!" Colonello said with a grin.

I flinched at the sight. Tsuna cheek was swollen, that must have hurt.

"Why is Colonello here!?" He exclaimed.

The seagull let the other Spartan infant down and he landed on the floor.

"Reborn came crying to me, so…" Colonello replied.

"I didn't cry." Reborn retorted.

Suddenly the military Spartan head-butted Reborn.

"Cry like you mean it, kora!"

"Who's going to cry!?" Reborn retorted.

He returned the head-but and both of them had a small head-but contest. I couldn't help to gape at the event playing out in front of my eyes.

"Close your mouth." Dino whispered. "It's unladylike."

"Leave me… This is something I've never seen before, all right?" I whispered back.

Apparently Tsuna asked a question because both infants stopped with their activity. I literally saw steam coming out their foreheads.

"We don't have enough time for me to train everyone." Reborn said.

"So we're going to be exclusive home tutors, kora!" Colonello added.

"For each person with a Ring…" Reborn continued.

"Home tutors?" Tsuna asked.

Colonello looked around. "Who's the boxer-brat you told me about, kora?"

"That's me!" Ryohei shouted.

Colonello walked towards the boxer, "Let's see."

He took his rifle and patted with the muzzle on the teen's upper body.

"Is he really that weak, kora?" He asked Reborn.

"Yeah. Out of the chosen Family, he's the weakest." Reborn replied.

The Rain Arcobaleno laughed, "You've found an interesting guy, kora!"

He looked at Ryohei again, "If you can keep up with my training for ten days, you'll be way stronger than the others, kora! But it's going to be tough. Do you accept, kora?"

The blonde infant held out a military styled bandana ,it had a black round button with 02. Ryohei took the bandana and shouted with determination, "Of course! I will not lose!"

In an instant both of them left the hospital. Suddenly I wondered why there were no staff around.

"Are they going to be all right?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"Don't worry. " Reborn said. "Colonello's taken care of thousands of students. And Ryohei made him excited. If things go well, he'll come back several times stronger."

"Then I'm going to go train as well." The blonde Italian said.

"Dino-san is going to be a home tutor too?" Tsuna asked in panic. "Aren't you going to fight with us?"

"Unfortunately, because of the alliance's position, I can't do anything." Dino answered.

Tsuna grabbed his head again in agony, "No way!" He shouted. "I was counting on you!"

Dino had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. This is all I can do for you right now."

"Then, are you leaving to train Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" The brunette asked.

Dino shook his head, "Nope, I got some other problem child."

"Don't worry!" Reborn said. "Gokudera and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors on their own."

"Eh? Then who will Dino be tutoring?" Tsuna asked.

"Hibari Kyoya." I said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn and I were walking back to the Sawada household, at least I think we were because I didn't recognize the streets. The two males walked in front of me, though Reborn walked on the concrete fence.

"Why did you gave Hibari-san a ring too?" Tsuna asked his tutor. "That person hates grouping together. There's no way he'd join us!"

"That's is why he is perfect for the Ring of Cloud. Just leave the rest up to Dino." Reborn answered.

"Hibari-san and Dino… Are you sure they'll be all right?" Tsuna asked concerned.

Reborn jumped off the fence.

"You don't have time to be worried about others." He said.

"Eh?"

"Varia's strength is higher than yours in Hyper Dying Will Mode. You'll need to be trained quite a bit."

At that moment Reborn wore a stack of ammunition. He was holding his gun, "Now we will begin the first stage of your training."

Tsuna stepped back in fear, "You don't mean… Are those all Dying Will Bullets!?"

Reborn chuckled. I stepped aside, just in case. Tsuna was waving with his hands.

"W-Wait! I never agreed to train!" He argued.

I saw Reborns finger pulling the trigger.

"S-Stop!" Tsuna begged.

But it was too late. Tsuna fell down and after a second he glowed and rose up, ripping his clothes, except for his yellow dotted boxer shorts .

"REBORN!" He shouted.

His forehead was literally on fire. It was way too awkward to see it so close by. I was really glad eyes could _not_ pop out, because it was just… astonishing. It had a totally different vibe than seeing it on screen.

"I'll train with my Dying Will!" He shouted. He ran to who knows where.

"Damn… he's as fast as I am… maybe even faster…" I murmured.

"Give it your all." Reborn said seriously, to no one in particular. "If you lose the battle of successors, in addition to you, all of your friends will be brought down."

He turned to me and hopped on my shoulder, "Let's see if you're really as fast as Tsuna in Dying Will Mode."

"You heard what I said?" I asked surprised. "And I assume Dying Will mode is his mode that I've just witnessed?"

"Yes to both, now run!"

I started to run, following Tsuna.

[===]

I was impressed. Dying Will Mode seriously took a body to its limits. You could say that I was never able to catch up the brunette. Soon we left town and arrived in the mountains and Tsuna kept running and running, till he faced a tall cliff. Then he climbed it, in a fast pace.

"Seriously!?" I cried out. "It took me _years _to climb in a moderate high pace!"

"Hm? Show me." Reborn said.

"What?"

He jumped off and went to a large tree. Suddenly a hatch opened and he disappeared.

"EH!?"

I was perplexed. I remembered Reborn had secret passages in town, but in the mountains? I looked at my surroundings. The cliff Tsuna was climbing was surrounded by a lake or a part of a river. Its water was clear, fish were swimming in it. The riverbed contained of rocks and sand. The cliff itself was at least 400 meters tall. Behind me there were lots of trees and only one path. The smell of nature made me nostalgic. It reminded me at the time I was still living in Big Cottonwood Canyon.

"Oh well… I might resume my training… It's been a while since I climbed a cliff…" I muttered to myself.

I warmed myself up and jumped over the lake. Just the moment I started to climb I heard a scream. I looked up and saw something falling. Soon I saw it was a person, it was Tsuna.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

He landed in the lake with a loud splash.

"Oh my god, _oh my god!_ The lake isn't that deep! Tsuna! Are you still alive!?"

I jumped off and ran to the lake, looking for any sign of him. Soon I saw something white, it was a mitten. Running towards it, I pulled him on the surface. He was coughing. I patted him on his back.

"You still have 100 meters to go." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Reborn in one of his cosplays. He wore a brown suit and a brown fedora. He also had a mustache. In my opinion he looked like a person of the 18th century, he even had a cane.

"At this rate, you don't stand a chance against Varia, _ehem_." He continued.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted. "I don't have any intention of fighting!"

Reborn hit his student with his cane.

"Ouch!" Tsuna winced.

"The fake rings should have reached Varia by now." Reborn said. "The die has been cast. Even if you don't wish it, you cannot avoid a full-on battle with Varia."

Tsuna started to panic, "Eh!? No way…"

"Two more days." Reborn continued. "Be able to climb this cliff within two days. That is the basic requirement for this training."

"There's no way he can do it, Reborn!" I exclaimed. "A novice like him cannot climb this in just two days, that's just impossible!"

"EH!? Sharon-san! Why are you here!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But she's right, Reborn! There's no way I can do that! What kind of crazy training is this?"

"It's not crazy." Reborn said. "This is a noble training exercise the first boss completed."

"The first?" Tsuna asked.

"The previous Vongola bosses have had various fighting styles." Reborn continued. All their weapons brought out the full potential of their individual traits. For instances, knifes or guns. There was one who even used forks. Among them all, there was one who used gloves as weapons, like you do. The one known as the Sky, Vongola the First. The First is known as the strongest of them all. So for your training, we will use the First's training as a model. The First raised his basic stamina so he could go into Hyper Dying Will mode at any time. Well, this is the beginning of your training."

"But Reborn, I don't believe the First could climb a cliff like this in only two days…" I stated.

"He couldn't," He said. "it's been said that he needed at least three weeks to climb it."

"Then there is just no way Tsuna can do this in only two days!?"

"Yeah, don't mess around!" Tsuna yelled. "My body's already torn up with muscle aches!"

"Well, that's why we have these Dying Will Bullets." Reborn said.

Leon turned into a semi-automatic gun and he shot Tsuna. The brunette had once again a flame on his forehead.

"REBORN! I'll rest with my Dying Will!" The brunette shouted.

He lay down on the rock surface and slept, though it was some kind of extreme sleeping. His snoring was way too loud.

"This is the trick." Reborn said to me. "Because of Dying Will mode he will be training his body to its limits and by resting in the same mode, the effects of the training can rise by several times."

"So I can compare it to three weeks of heavy training and then a week of light to no training." I commented. "But for Tsuna it will be like heavy training to his limits for some minutes a normal person cannot reach. Then he will rest like he never rested before."

I frowned, "It sounds complicated in theory."

"But you're not wrong. Over time it is indeed like that, but because we don't have time, we use the Dying Will bullet. He also has to extend his time in Dying Will Mode." Reborn replied.

"So in normal terms it's like cheating…?"

"Sort of."

"So… that flame on his forehead… is that a characteristic of the Dying Will Mode?"

"Hm… as expected from a Vongola descendent. You can see the flame."

"So I assume that's a yes? And usually a person cannot see that flame?"

Reborn just nodded.

It was not that I had forgotten about the flames and its modes, but I needed to refresh my memories. It had been _over seventeen years_ since I watched the series and I couldn't remember much of the details. I only remembered the general facts. Besides, it would be really bad if the people here would find out that I knew what would happen. One wrong move could change _everything_.

Looking at the sleeping brunette I asked Reborn another question, "Say… does a person die if you shoot him with a Dying Will bullet?"

"Only if the person has no regrets." He replied.

"Oh god…"

"Do you want to try it?"

"No, thanks... I'll start climbing…"

[===]

It took me about a little over thirty minutes to climb the 400-meters-tall cliff. Getting myself over the edge I huffed heavily.

"Damnit… I'm really out of shape…" I muttered to myself.

"It's not bad, after two years of no training." I heard a woman's voice saying.

I looked up and I saw Rei, sitting on a rock. "Aunt Rei!?" I exclaimed. "How… Why…!?"

"Reborn called me." She said with a smirk. "And for you not being able to sense me, I trained myself to lower my energy at will."

"Hm… That's amazing, you know." I said. "But I never asked you about that."

"It was easy to read it from your expression."

"Heh."

I walked over to her and sat next to her. The view was nice, the green scenery, the vast blue sky with its white clouds. In the distance I could see the tall buildings of Namimori.

"So, how are the others?" I asked.

"They're doing fine. They're all in Italy if you want to know." She replied.

"And where are the SPF guys?"

"I sent them back to the States."

I looked at her a little surprised, "Why?"

"Because you're going to stay here for a while."

My eyes widened at her statement.

"Why!?"

"Because I want you to help Tsunayoshi's family."

From what I still remember Tsuna and co had no real problems facing their trials. I couldn't think what kind of help I could offer.

"WHY!?"

"You're repeating yourself, you know that, right…?"

"I know, but still. Why!?"

She laughed at a little, "I don't remember you asking so many whys. Did something happen?"

"Well… Like being sniped at is nothing…" I deadpanned. "Because of that I wanted to know why I was shot and why I actually had to stay low for a year. But I figured it out most of it already, it had to do with the succession Iemitsu told me about, right?"

"Smart as always." She said cheerfully. "You're right, it had to do with the succession."

There was a comfortable silence. The sound of the wind was relaxing. I could hear Tsuna shouting '_Climb, climb, climb!'_ in a distance.

"Say, Auntie… How did father die?" I asked after a while.

"He died in a shootout, but we suspect it was a planned murder. His two brothers were also murdered."

"How ironic… Father and daughter were both shot for the same reason." I said in a bitter tone. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why do you want me to help Tsuna's family?"

"Because they need someone to help them mentally. As you've probably had seen, the tutors are quite Spartan. They will take care of them physically, but they cannot help them mentally because… they are just… too Spartan."

I let out a chuckle, "Heh, I definitely know how _that _feels. But you know… I'm not a social worker."

"I know that, but I also know you're a good listener. I won't ask you to step up and claim to be the successor of the Vongola, but at least help them from the shadows. They are only fourteen, fifteen. Children at their age don't understand the world we're in. I've been assigned by your grandfather to watch over Tsunayoshi and his soon to be family. He is a good kid and has some good friends, but he still denies his position, his fate."

I twitched at the word fate.

"Don't go talking about fate." I said sternly. "After yesterday I've claimed my fate as one big twisted s– heresy… Of course a good natured kid doesn't want to be in the _mafia_. It's common sense, you know."

"But you have already accepted the fact that you are part of it and you cannot escape it, right?"

"Yes, I have." I said with a small sigh. "After one breakdown after another, though. It's thanks to the different kind of stress I had to deal with since I was I child, I can cope with this. I've learnt that the only thing one can do, is making the best out of the situation. No matter how bad it is."

I let out a small laugh, "But ending up in the mafia was sure unexpected. I wonder what would had happened if I actually grew up as a Mafioso."

The auburnette let out a chuckle. "I'm sure you would be a terrifying one." She joked. "By the way, a few presents."

She gave me a small bag and I opened it. I took out the contents and I saw it was a familiar pen and a familiar smartphone.

"Are these…?"

"Yes, those are your phone and your pole. Both of them have been upgraded. We had to reset your phone memory, but your contacts are still in there. As for your pole, try it out."

I turned the sides of the pen and it extended how I remembered. I saw some extra buttons and I pushed one. The bottom side extended even more and made impact on the ground. I almost fell backwards at the force.

"Damn! That surprised me!" I exclaimed.

I pushed another button and I saw spikes coming out on each end.

"Oi, oi… it's turning into a killing weapon…"

I pushed another button and the pole split in two.

"Hm… Two sticks, huh?"

I saw the spikes were still at the ends of my weapon. I pushed the third button again and it became one pole again. I pushed the last button and a 30 centimeter long blade appeared, the spikes were gone.

"Oi… I look like some reaper with this…" I deadpanned.

"But from the sound of it, you don't dislike it." Rei said.

"It's not too bad, but the question is whether or not I will use it."

"Well, use it how you like to use it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

We both looked up at the sudden scream. I ran to the edge of the cliff and saw Tsuna falling down again. I flinched when I heard the splash.

"That must have hurt…" Rei said from behind me.

"Mhm…"

"Join him."

"Eh?"

I turned around and out of nowhere she pushed me off the cliff.

"YOU FUCKING _MURDERER!_" I screamed.

It had been a while I screamed that. The last time was training with Master Ivan. The feeling of the wind slashing my skin, the feeling of adrenaline rushing though my body, the feeling of terror, it was all too long. I saw the edge getting further and further.

"_Fuck this shit, I'm not going to wait for the impact."_

Still holding my pole I turned midair and put the pole with all my might in the rocky structure of the cliff. There was a loud crack and my arms jerked upwards painfully. I had the feeling my muscles were being ripped apart by the force. My lower body bumped hard on the cliff.

"That damn woman…" I hissed. "Pushing me out of nowhere… Even without any sense of killing intent…"

"Good job, Sharon!" I heard from above. Looking up I saw Rei's silhouette. "Please dodge these!" She shouted.

"What!?" I cried out. At the same time I felt a bullet going down, right next to my face.

"REI! _GOD DAMNIT!_"

There was another bullet and I pushed the first button. The pole extended, _"Damnit, wrong one."_

I felt another bullet close to grazing me and I pressed the same button again. It shrank again. My body hit the cliff. Paying no attention to the impact I pushed the second and third button. Feeling the other end coming loose I grabbed it with my right hand and slammed it in the cliff. Pulling out the other one with my left hand, I turned myself to slam it in the cliff, facing outwards. Looking down I saw it was at least 350 meters. Another bullet grazed my shirt.

"_Shit."_

Pulling out the right pole, I turned myself again. After some more turns I tried to close the distance to the edge. Pushing the third button again I immediately pushed the first button. Using the extended pole I ran vertically with the pole as my leverage. I had to use lots of power to push myself up. Dodging bullets at the same time was by far easy. After a few meters I pushed the third button again. My pole split in two again and I slammed one in the cliff and jumped on it. Focusing my energy in my legs I jumped high, deflecting the bullets with my other half. Leading my energy to my toes I slammed my feet in the cliff, making the rock crack. I climbed the last ten meters with my feet and free hand while deflecting the bullets with the pole in the other.

"_9, 10,"_

"_11, 12,"_

"_13, 14,"_

"_15."_

Jumping up, I rolled on the surface. Just in time I deflected another bullet with my stick. I was kneeling with the weapon in front of me, holding up my guard I observed Rei.

"Hm… this is the first time you deflected that one." Rei said.

She lowered her gun. It was the end, but I still kept my guard up.

"Heh… I leant how to count, Rei. There is no way I could forget about your auto-semi Beretta M9 holding nine rounds and your back up a revolver Colt Anaconda holding six rounds" I said. "After fifteen shots you probably already have your Beretta charged again, what leads to a sixteenth bullet. But honestly… to think you would do this."

"Hm… Not bad, Sharon." I heard. "Tsuna could learn from you."

Looking at the source I saw the infant hitman on a rock.

"Reborn." I said. "When did you come up?"

He only smirked, "You saw the new functions only once and you already adapted them in a life and death situation. Good job."

Realizing it was a test I fell on the ground. Turning myself to lie on my back I let out a deep sigh.

"Honestly, another ten years of my life has been reduced by this." I said tiredly.

"But you did well, dear."

I sighed again, "I need to fetch my other pole…"

[===]

After I fetched the other half I shrank it to its pen size. I climbed down only to meet a hysterical brunette.

"Sharon-san! What in the world was that!?" He shouted.

"Ah… You saw that?"

"Not exactly, but it was you, right!? Just who are you!?"

"Calm down, Tsuna. Sit down."

I gestured him with my two hands to calm down. Thankfully he did calm down a little and sat like I instructed. I sat in front of him, both my hands were visible. My intention was to create an image that I meant no harm.

"Are you in the mafia?" Tsuna asked nervously.

I could tell he was stressed. His body was visibly tensed.

"No and yes." I said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"By no I mean that I grew up like a normal person, only I had some training to defend myself. The results are what you've just seen. I had, and probably still have, enemies I don't know of. By yes I mean that the enemies were after my mafia background. In other words my family are in the mafia. I had no knowledge of it till recently." I tried to explain.

"B-But you said you were friends with Dino-san! He's in the mafia! And you get along with Reborn!"

I smiled wryly, "My aunt is Reborn's colleague. She is also one of my mentors. As for Dino, we've been friends since I was four years old. I didn't know he was in the mafia until yesterday, but I think he doesn't know that I know."

"T-Then you're also part of the Vongola!?"

"That's right, dame-Tsuna." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and hopped on my shoulder.

"She only knew about the mafia since yesterday and she's accepted it already." He said.

"You accepted that you're in the mafia!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But why!? I mean, it's dangerous right?"

I looked in his brown eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes, it is dangerous." I answered him. "But it's no use to dwell on it, one have to go on with life."

"But still, it's the _mafia._" Tsuna said, emphasizing on mafia.

"She was already involved before she knew it." Reborn said.

"What do you mean? Is she a guardian too?"

"No, I'm not." I said to him, before Reborn could reveal anything about my bloodline. "Reborn is trying to say that I already had ties with the Vongola from the moment I was born. It is complicated, so don't worry about it. Please concentrate on your training."

"Ah… but–"

"No buts."

Without any warning Reborn shot Tsuna again.

"REBORN! I'll climb this cliff with my Dying Will!"

"You should go home now." Reborn said to me. "The sun will be setting soon and women shouldn't walk around during night time."

"Do I have to come back tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Only if you want to. I already know your potential."

"Hm… Is that so?"

He only smirked.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting! Here is your order, Miss. One combi deluxe menu two, enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you very much, sir."

I was at a sushi restaurant. KHR or mafia, it didn't stop me from having genuine sushi while I was in Japan. After changing my shirt, aunt Rei brought a spare one with her, I went back to town. I walked by this sushi restaurant and I couldn't resist not to go in. Because I didn't have lunch I was really hungry. I rarely skipped a meal, I _love_ food. So I ordered a mixed sashimi and nori rolls dish and it looked fabulous! I cleaned my hands with the hot towel that was offered and I took a pair of chopsticks and started on my dinner.

"Itadakimasu."

I put one end of the chopsticks underneath a slice of fish on and the other above it. Slowly I lifted it up and put it in my mouth. It was hard to use them, but it was worth it. The taste of fresh fish was really sweet, at least for me it tasted sweet and I almost squealed of happiness. Yes, delicious food makes me very happy.

"Hahaha! I am glad to see you like it, Miss." A male voice said.

I looked up and saw a middle aged man. It was a different man than the one who served me. He had his white uniform and a white bandana. The man looked oddly familiar.

"It's really delicious, sir! Genuine Japanese sushi is really the best." I said with a bright smile.

"I am flattered to hear that, Miss. Are you perhaps not from Japan?" He asked.

"That's correct. I'm from America, but I was born in Europe. And it's a secret, but I really have respect for all of you. I mean, using chopsticks is so hard!"

He laughed, "Hahaha! It's only a matter of practicing. If you want I can teach you, it's not busy anyway."

I smiled at the man, it was very nice of him to offer the chopstick lessons but I couldn't accept it.

"Thank you very much, but I have to refuse. I cannot ask that from you."

"Are you really sure? I really don't mind."

"Thank you for offering, but I am sure."

We chatted some more and I tried to pick up a roll but I failed. It also didn't help that I noticed the man was still looking at me, or more at my handling. I was starting to get really embarrassed. There was a _reason_ why I was sitting at the far end of the counter. After some more failed attempts I threw away my pride and stubbornness and asked the man for help.

"Sir, are you still offering the chopstick lessons?" I asked softly, my cheeks and ears were like on fire. "I will even pay for the lessons… I don't want to waste all these sushi…"

"It is all right! Don't be embarrassed and there is no need to pay me. I will help you out gladly!" He said brightly.

He finished his cutting and stored the ingredients in the fridge. After washing his hands he stood in front of me on the other side of the counter.

"You see, Miss." He started. "Of the foreigners I've seen in my restaurant many of them are using both their sticks to pick up the food, but that is not correct. You only use the top stick to grip it. Like this."

He showed me the correct way of using chopsticks and I copied him. It was still hard, but after ten minutes I was starting to get used to it.

"Like this?"

"Yes, yes! Just like that, Miss."

"I see… Thank you very much, sir! You're explanation and depiction really helped me out. My name is Lin Sharon, by the way. Are you perhaps the chef?"

"You are welcome, Lin-san. Yes, I am the chef, my name is–"

"Hey dad! When will we start training tomorrow?"

The chef was cut off by a younger male, I turned around at the sound of the new voice. To my surprise I saw it was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"_You're kidding… I had to go to a sushi restaurant… didn't I?"_

"Ah… we still have a customer. Sorry to interrupt." He apologized to me.

"No, don't worry about." I said.

I turned around, back to the chef. "Is he your son?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my only child. He's quite a cheerful one, isn't he?"

"I'm sure he is." I said, laughing a bit. "But I still didn't catch your name, sir.

"Ah, right. My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Owner of Takesushi." He said. "That is my son Takeshi."

"It's nice to meet you Yamamoto-san, Takeshi-kun."

"Tsuyoshi is fine, Lin-san."

"Then it will be just Sharon. It wouldn't be fair, right?"

"Ah!" Takeshi suddenly shouted. "You're the Onee-san that didn't feel well yesterday. Are you feeling better now?"

I groaned inwardly. It seemed he remembered me as the puking Onee-san.

"Ah… I didn't think you would remember. Yes, I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking. My name is Sharon. Nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you too, Sharon-san." He introduced himself cheerfully.

Suddenly I heard some music. It took me a while to notice it was my phone. I opened my purse and took out my phone. Reading Valentino on the screen, I accepted the call.

"Yo, what's up?" I answered in English.

"_Sharon! Glad to hear you. So Rei did give back your phone. Where are you now?"_ My friend asked.

"Having dinner at Takesushi. What's the matter?"

"_Aw, I wanted to treat you for dinner. Wait, Takesushi, that's Takeshi's place, right?"_

"Yeah, he's standing next to me. Do you want to speak to him?"

"_No, I don't. Say, are you free tomorrow?"_

"I am, but why? Don't you have to train this Hibari Kyoya tomorrow?"

"_I do… he's really a problem child, you know. But he's also really strong. You won't believe it!"_

"Hm… Is that so? Can I come with you tomorrow as a spectator?"

"_Eh!? Ehm…"_

I wondered why he hesitated. Then I got this idea. "Don't tell me you're actually losing him..." I asked him teasingly.

"_No! I'm not!" _He retorted._ "All right. I'll pick you up at your hotel room around 7:30. It's room 420, right?"_

I grinned. That trick seemed to work with everyone.

"Hm… All right then. The room is 420 indeed, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Valentino."

"_It's DINO!"_

I chuckled and ended the call. It was way too amusing teasing him.

"Hoho? Was it your boyfriend?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"No… He's a friend of mine…" I answered back in Japanese.

I tried again to pick up a sushi piece and it was a lot easier. Dipping it in soy sauce I put it in my mouth and I squealed again. "Really! It's the best!"

Tsuyoshi beamed.

"Ne… Sharon-san?" I heard from behind.

"What's the matter, Takeshi-kun?" I asked.

He sat on the chair next to me, "You just said Hibari Kyoya, didn't you? Do you know him?"

"_Right… of course he would recognize the name…"_

"No, I don't. It was Dino on the phone. I believe you know him."

He was thinking.

"You know, that blonde guy and his men in black. They visit Tsuna once in a while." I continued.

"Ah! Him! Yes I know him. You know him too, Sharon-san?"

I smiled at his slowness, he was not the brightest but he sure gave off a nice auro.

"Yeah, we go way back. I've been friends with him for… almost fourteen years? Damn… that's long…" I muttered the last part. After eating another sushi piece I continued, "Dino asked me if I was free tomorrow, I asked why because I believed he has to train Hibari tomorrow."

"Hm… Is that so."

Takeshi was frowning a little.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Ah, it's nothing important…" the baseball boy replied.

"Your face tells me it's a different story. If you want we can talk. Talking to a stranger usually helps lifting up your mood."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll go upstairs, now. Enjoy your meal. Bye Sharon-san!"

"Thank you. Bye Takeshi-kun!"

I ate some more sushi before I talked to Tsuyoshi again.

"Say, Tsuyoshi… I know it is not my place to say anything, but I think your son has some troubles." I said.

"I know, but I won't pry for details. He has his own reasons." He answered.

"Hm…" I ate some more and soon I was finished.

"Ah! That was a delicious meal!" I said. "May I have the bill, Tsuyoshi-san?"

"It will be 1500 yen." The owner said.

"Eh? Wasn't it around 3500 yen?"

"I decided to give you some discount!" He grinned.

"Really!? Even after all the trouble to teach me how to use chopsticks?"

"Really, and I don't accept more than that. Otherwise it will be on the house."

"You're kidding me…"

"I am not."

Looking at him with disbelieve, I saw he was serious. Letting out a sigh I said, "Che… I can't win against adults…"

It was nice to give me discount, but it was more than fifty percent, _more than fifty percent_. And even saying that I would be on the house if I tried to pay more. He probably didn't say that to every customer, but I believed he knew that I was not a person who tries to get a meal for free. Quite perceptive, but that was expected of a former swordsman. So taking out my wallet, I paid him the 1500 yen.

"Thank you very much again, Tsuyoshi-san. Expect me to come back again! Have a good evening."

"Thank you too, Sharon-san! Good night."

I left the restaurant and walked back to my hotel. It was already dark. The moon was only a quarter full, but it shone brightly in the night sky. Most shops were already closed for the day. Walking in a peaceful pace I enjoyed the silence. There were some laughter in restaurants I passed, but nothing to annoying. I breathed in the lukewarm air and recalled the events at Takesushi. I wondered why I offered Takeshi to talk, he didn't had much trouble, did he? Beside his pride being smashed by Squalo.

On my way I walked by a convenience store. I remembered I had to buy extra sanitary towels, so I went in to buy some. After ten minutes I was done shopping. I bought sanitary towels, toothbrush, toothpaste, shower gel, shampoo, tissues, some crèmes, some filled bread for tomorrow's breakfast, six packs of milk in cartons, carbonated water and grape flavoured candy. Walking out the store I wondered why I bought the candy. Oh well, I could give the candy to the kids.

Resuming my walk I realized that this was actually the first time I walked alone. It was refreshing. Unfortunately I had the feeling I was being followed.

"_Oh, come on… The moment I walk alone, I'm being followed."_

Sighing inwardly I continued on the same pace. I knew quicken the pace would only get me in trouble. At least it was like that in those drama mystery series. I let down my filter and sensed four people behind me at a distance of seven meters and one in the alleyway two meters further.

"_Haah… How troublesome, I_ am _being follwed_._ Guess it's time to run… "_

At that moment the one in the alleyway appeared in front of me, blocking the way.

"Good evening, Missy." He said. I had to refrain to grimace at his cooing tone, it was _disturbing_. "What is a lovely girl as you doing all alone on the streets?"

As if the cooing was not enough, the man also reeked of alcohol.

"_Blocking the path _and _reeking of alcohol this early in the evening? What a hassle…"_

"I went to buy a few things." I answered as innocent as possible. "If you excuse me, I have to go."

I bowed a little and walked around him. The man on the other hand grabbed my left arm.

"And you think I would let you? Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said in a drunken manner. Though I could tell he wasn't drunk.

Turning around to face the guy, I saw his upper body was defenseless.

"I think I will pass, sir. Now let go of me."

I didn't even bother to add _please _because I was sure these kind of guys didn't care about politeness.

"And what will you do if I don't? Scream for help? No one will help you, Missy."

He was grinning madly. I saw the four other guys behind him.

"Have you found a little lamb, boss?" One of them asked.

"Ho… Let me see!" Another one shouted.

"I'm sure she's quivering in fear, hahaha!" The third one said. "You sure have bad luck, Missy!"

Hearing the last comment I didn't feel to run anymore. They were messing with the wrong girl. "Fear huh?" I said in a low voice. "Like you ever encountered _true_ fear…"

I was not in the mood for these kind of comments. The past few days were way too hectic and for some stranger to comment on my fear _or_ my luck… I didn't like that, _at all_.

The boss was still holding my arm. Dropping my bag of utilities, I grabbed his arm with my left hand and pulled him towards me, twisting his arm in the progress. The man screamed in pain and released my arm. Grabbing his shoulder, I pushed him down with great force, knocking him out. The other men looked horrified at their knocked out boss.

"You fucking bitch!"

Three of them took out their knives and charged into me. I jumped back to make some distance. Rule number one of defending against a person with a sharp object, create distance.

The first one charged in. Seeing the poor handling of the knife I kicked his hand and charged forwards slamming his head into the ground, knocking him out. Sensing two others I stayed low and kicked one of them in the shin. Rolling backwards to create more distance, I faced the third guy. He lunged for me with some battle cry. While standing up I stepped sideward to dodge his attack and went to his blind spot. I struck him on the temple with just enough force to knock him out. The guy fell down with a thud. The second guy got up and charged at me. I deflected his attack and used the same technique as the previous guy. Sensing the fourth guy at a distance I quickly collected their knives and turned around.

"S-S-Stay where you are, bitch! I'm not afraid to shoot!" He shouted.

In his hand he was holding a firearm. Thanks to the moonlight I recognized it as a revolver. I threw the knives in the alleyway and put up my hands, showing him that I had no weapons.

"G-Good! N-Now come with me!" He demanded.

Slowly I walked towards him, making sure I was sure that I was out of the line of shooting range. His arms were trembling, making him an amateur. But that didn't mean the man wasn't dangerous. The revolver's hammer was definitely down, ready to fire a bullet. Standing in front of him he slowly lowered his gun, grabbing my shoulder with his free hand. At that moment I stepped towards the gun and put both of my hands on his wrist, thumbs on his radial bone. Pushing his arms downwards I put force on my thumbs, breaking the bone. Hearing a loud crack the man screamed out of pain and let go of the gun. Kicking it away, I hit the pressure point just above the collarbone. After another scream he fell down in silence.

"Tch, don't handle weapons if you don't know how to use them…" I muttered.

Picking up the revolver I put my thumb on the hammer and pulled the trigger. Feeling the hammer shooting forwards I stopped it with my thumb, slowly releasing it. After making sure it was back in position I opened the chamber and collected the ammo. I felt another energy approaching the scene.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw a raven haired teenage boy with slanted dark grey eyes. He wore a white blouse, black pants and black shoes. He also wore a black jacket over his shoulders. On his left sleeve I saw a red with yellow armband with some kanji. I read 'Fuuki' on it. On his shoulder sat a yellow canary.

"_You _have to_ be kidding me..."_

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update! Somehow my USB crashed and I had to rewrite the chapter! D; Curse you electronics (Ò ДÓ)/ _-hopes that the action scenes were written decently… it's so difficult to write them… (=Д= );;-_

Aaaaand Sharon meets the most fearsome person in Namimori! DUNDUNDUNNNN…

Really guys, I love you so much! I never imagined so many would follow and favourite this story! Thank you so much! Reviews/critics are always welcome!


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

Dealing with Rei and Reborn was tiresome. Having sushi at Yamamoto's was nice. Dealing with annoying thugs was annoying. Dealing with Hibari Kyoya's wrath, _no thank you_.

I sighed inwardly at my current situation, _"Haah… I _had to_ knock them down, didn't I?"_

"I apologize for disturbing the peace." I started with a bow. "It was certainly not my intention to disturb anyone, but these men wouldn't leave me alone."

Good manners always comes first, especially to someone who puts discipline first. If that didn't work, then I would deal with the consequences.

"Hn… So you did all of this?" The teen commented. He looked at the knocked out bodies and ended up looking at the revolver in _my_ hand, _"I _had_ to take out the bullets, didn't I…?"_

"It is prohibited to carry firearms." He said.

Trying not to grimace at my misfortune I answered the teen calmly, "This is not mine, it's his." I pointed at the guy near my feet. "I only disarmed him."

He glared at me and grinned.

"_Fuck._ Not _good."_

"So, you're strong. Fight me." And without waiting for an answer he charged in, tonfas in both hands.

"Curse my life." I grumbled.

Jumping backwards I watched the movements of the teen. Hibari charged forward in a high pace, forcing me to retreat more. I also had to make sure not to trip over the bodies. Observing every of his movement I saw he was going to strike with his left. Sidestepping to my right I dodged his blow. I was facing his back, but soon enough he turned around and charged in with his right. Dodging the blow with another sidestep I decided to observe him a little. I was curious with whom my Italian friend had to deal with.

Reading his movements I dodged each of his blows. I had to admit, he was fast and his blows had enough power to break a bone in a direct hit. But it was nowhere near Master Masaru´s level.

"_This guy… No wonder they call him the strongest Vongola guardian."_

I saw he was getting irritated. He was probably not happy that I managed to dodge all of his attacks.

"_Training this kid is Valentino's job, I'm not going to muddle."_

The teen charged in with his right. Instead of sidestepping to the left, I stepped forwards to the right, my right shoulder pointing towards him. At the same time I lowered myself by bending my knees. Grabbing his wrist of his extended arm with my left hand, I pulled him towards me, closing the distance. Meanwhile Hibari had raised his left arm, ready to strike down. At that instance I used my low position to skyrocket my free arm. Obstructing his striking path by blocking his forearm I lunged for his throat. I felt a twinge of pain in my arm, ignoring it I grabbed his throat, squeezing it.

"Listen kid," I hissed to him. "Continue and you'll be a goner. You know what that means, right?"

He said nothing, he just glared. Glaring back, I was thinking how to knock the guy out if he didn't retreat. Breaking his neck would be a _huge disaster_ for the upcoming events. I felt some liquid on my arm and it smelled like iron. The boy charged once again with his left, but stopped after I hit the pressure point between his collarbone, followed by upper arm, chest and leg. Letting go of his wrist I ran backwards to grab my bag and bolted at top speed.

[===]

"I AM _SO_ DEAD!" I screamed in the water.

I was back at my hotel and was having a bath after disinfecting my wounds. Way too late I realized what I did the strongest and most foul-mooded guardian. It was self-defense, but I knew he would never, _never_, leave me alone after that. I coughed after screaming, screaming in water was _not_ a good idea.

After thirty minutes of soaking I got up and dried myself off. After treating my wounds and bandaging them I put on my pajamas and blow dried my hair. I forgot Hibari's tonfas weren't _normal_ tonfas. No tonfas I knew had _spikes._ After my hair was dried I let myself fall on my bed and took out my tablet. I had mail.

_To: Sharon  
From: Alicia  
Subject: RE: Japan_

_Glad to hear you've arrived in one piece. Tell us about your adventures! Take care!_

_xxx Alicia_

I pressed on reply.

_To: Alicia  
CC: James, Luke, Roberto  
BCC:  
Subject: RE: RE: Japan_

_Hey guys,_

_I actually found aunt Rei, way too fast in my opinion. Anyway I heard about my family situation and it was really shocking... I still have difficulties processing it, but please don't worry. I'll tell you guys about it, when I've sorted everything out._

_I love you, take care._

_Xoxo Sharon._

Send.

I let out a sigh. How was I ever going to tell them that I was part of the mafia. They were my friends and they deserved to know the truth. But by doing that I could put them in even more danger. My life was already complicated and now it had become even _more_ complicated. Groaning at my frustration I put the sheets over me and put out the light. It was only 8PM, but I felt really tired. Tomorrow I had to be ready at 7:30AM. I was going to watch my friend and his student…

"_Ah shit… We'll meet again tomorrow… This is not going to be well…"_

* * *

_*beep beep beep beep*_

"Yea, yea… I'm awake… Shut up…" I grumbled.

I pressed off my alarm. It had been a while I woke up grumpy. I was _not_ looking forward to the day. Letting out a sigh I got up and washed myself. Checking up on my wounds I saw they were healing nicely already. Putting on some new bandages I dressed myself in a pair of jeans, white blouse and navy blue cardigan, I put on my earrings and a new pair of lashes – I wore my necklace and bracelet 24/7, it just didn't feel right without them. I also put some gloss and fixed my hair. My glasses were broken by yesterday's test.

"_Great… they were so comfortable. Maybe someone can fix them… I'll ask Rei."_

I texted her if she knew a place where they repair glasses and soon I received a reply with the address of a shop. At exactly 7:30 someone knocked on my door. I looked through the peeping hole and saw the blonde Italian. Not seeing anyone else with him, I opened the door I greeted him with a smile, "Good morning, _Dino_."

"It's Dino!" He called out.

I chuckled. He was _so _prepared for me to call him Valentino.

"I did say Dino." I said with a grin.

"Eh…? You didn't call me Valentino?"

"No… but I do prefer Valentino over Dino."

"Ah…"

I saw he had a slight blush on his cheeks. He was probably embarrassed by his silly mistake. I had to suppress my laughter. I turned around to pick up my stuff.

"Have a second, I'll be ready soon." I called out from my room.

After grabbing my phone, keycard, the bread, a carton of milk and purse I walked back to the door. Putting on my sneakers I went outside, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry for making you wait." I said to the blonde.

"It's no problem. You look nice, by the way."

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself. So how is this Hibari?"

He let out a small sigh. "I like my style. Don't call it shabby, Sharon…" He said with a little pout.

I chuckled at his behaviour. I opened the plastic around my bread and offered my friend to have some. He declined and I started to eat. Never skipped breakfast.

"About Kyoya…" Dino started. "He doesn't listen to me at all and only wants to fight. Though he is a fearsome child, very strong for his age."

"Hm… so where are you training him?"

"At the roof of Namimori Middle."

"The roof, huh? Say, do you want to take the stairs or the elevator."

"Is something wrong with the elevator?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, but taking the stairs is healthier."

"All right, the stairs it is."

Dino opened the door to the staircases. I noticed the patterns on his left hand.

"_Tattoos? Right… I forgot the Cavallone boss has tattoos…"_

"Is Romario not with you today?" I asked while we were walking down.

"He's already at the school. I wanted to pick you up on my own."

"How gentlemanly. Escorting a lady like a real boss."

"Well… I am also a man, you know… I have– _AAH!_"

My blonde friend fell off the stairs. I flinched at the sight. Hurrying over to my friend, I checked him for any major injuries, "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked concerned. "Honestly, even after all these years you still trip on thin air, don't you?"

"It's not as bad as back then then, you know." He said frowning a little. Though it looked more like another pout.

Holding out my hand I waited for him to grab it. After pulling him up both of us started to laugh.

"I guess this won't ever change, don't you think?" Dino said with a shy smile.

"Well, I do hope you'll be a bit more independent. I can't really imagine a life helping you getting up all the times." I said jokingly.

We resumed walking down the stairs in a comfortable silence. I finished my bread and started to drink the container of milk. Not much later I heard my friend whispering softly, _"It doesn't sound bad… Being with you all the times."_

I widened my eyes, trying not to choke on my milk. It was really soft, but I heard it clearly. I felt something crushing inside me. The way he said it, it wasn't his usual friendly and gentle way. There was a feeling of _longing_.

"_Don't tell me he… No, no, no! It can't be…"_

We reached the ground level and entered the lobby. Throwing away my garbage and saying good morning to the receptionist we left the hotel. Dino and I were walking next to each other, still in silence.

"Sharon, is something wrong?" He asked after some time.

"Hm…" was my reply.

I was trying to remove the thought that my friend might actually had more than friendly feelings for me. I didn't want to change our friendship. It was selfish, but I didn't deserve such feelings. Someone like me who kept lying to keep my secrets safe.

"You're still not feeling well about the whole thing, are you?" The Italian said. "Even I was shocked to hear you were the Ninth's granddaughter. I never thought you had ties with the Vongola."

It was nice of him to think about my feelings, but talking about the mafia so casually reminded me of the fact that I told him to take the position of Cavellone Decimo. Even though I knew _now_, he would have become the boss even without my pushing. Even knowing this I still felt I had to take responsibility.

"Say Valentino…" I said softly. "You never told me you had tattoos, nor that you're a mafia boss."

He stopped walking. "W-W-What do y-you mean?" He stammered.

I turned around and saw him hiding his left hand. I smiled sadly.

"I saw your hand at the hotel. The black thing on your neck is also a tattoo, right?"

The blonde looked away.

"I don't really mind the tattoos, it is your body of course. As for the mafia, I figured it out… Reborn's the tutor you were talking about, right? And the family you were talking about, it was probably your mafia Famiglia. I'm sorry for pushing you to do this. I know I can never fix this."

I lowered my head.

"W-Why are you apologizing!?" He exclaimed. "There's no need for you to apologize… You actually helped me to overcome this whole ordeal… I mean… if it wasn't for your words… I…"

"_Dino_… Please let me apologize. When I realized you had business ties with my family I couldn't help to regret. Regretting that I may have put you in danger. And after I heard it was the mafia I couldn't help to feel that I was the one that sent you into this whole thing… I really am sorry."

"Listen, Sharon. Don't regret it, because I don't. The road was hard, but it was worth it. I can protect those dear to me and I don't want you to feel bad because it's the mafia. Laugh, be cheerful and be just you. Don't have such a sad expression, it doesn't suit you… Smile…"

He really was a sweet guy. He deserved someone much better than me. I smiled bitterly, "Smile and just be me, huh?" I said softly. "Just who am I exactly…?"

Out of nowhere Dino grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth.

"You are Sharon, a strong and dependable girl. You know how to keep calm and act confident in stress situations. You are a great listener, you care for others and help them when needed. If you fall in distress… others will be saddened and lose their confidence…"

Looking at my friend I saw the determination in his eyes. I saw he wanted to safe me from the small depression I had. I felt stupid. Stupid that I let my emotions took over. Closing my eyes I rearranged my thoughts and emotions, blaming my hormones for this. Opening my eyes I let out a chuckle.

"Heh… we look like some sappy couple…" I said with a smug smile. "Thanks, Dino. Thank you again for pulling me back on my two feet."

"Well… it's not the smile I was hoping for, but that one will do too." He said with a broad smile of his own.

I punched him lightly on the chest. "Oh, screw you." I said laughing.

Soon I turned serious, there were certain events I knew and I decided to share my knowledge. Of course I had to make sure not to tell something that could change the whole outcome. It would be disastrous if things went bad.

"Valentino, listen to me carefully." I said. "Expect the Varia to come earlier than ten days. Don't ask questions, I can't explain it. It's a gut feeling and it had never proven me wrong."

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was better than nothing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a little surprised at my personality turn. We started to walk again.

"I mean trouble will come faster. The way Reborn talked about the other candidate, Xanxus, tells me that he's one hell of a frightening guy. Something tells me that he can tell the rings are fake and if things go really badly Varia will be on the move in only four or five days. In other words, you have to train Hibari with everything you have. His movements are still a bit too blunt."

"Sharon, putting Xanxus and Varia aside. How do you know about Kyoya?"

"I met him yesterday evening. Five guys tried to mob me, but it didn't end well for them. After that, Hibari came and he attacked me for disturbing the peace. I recognized him thanks to Reborn's description. I observed him for a little bit, and I concluded his moves are still too direct. He has the power and speed, but his movements are predictable. If the opponent can predict the next move then the speed and power won't help at all. In other words, he needs more experience and he has to creates at least some feints. That or he has to learn how to read his opponents."

"A woman's mood swing is sure scary…" He mumbled.

"Well, get used to it. If you ever get married, prepare yourself for her mood swings."

He frowned a little and I chuckled at his expression.

"So, how long did the fight last?" He asked after a while.

"A minute at most. Though most of the time I observed."

"Y-Y-You observed him!?"

"Yes, I wanted to know how strong your student was. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have last five seconds. I've been trained to counter as fast as possible, remember? Besides, Master Masaru's tonfa moves were much more terrifying than his. I won't deny he's strong, though."

The blonde Italian couldn't hide his surprise, though I couldn't tell exactly why.

"Oi, oi! If Kyoya knows you, then isn't it better for you not to come!?" Dino said, panicking a little.

"Well… it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Look up."

He looked up and there he saw Namimori Middle School. On the roof he saw the raven haired boy looking in our direction.

"Now he knows you know me, he will probably pester you about it." I said.

"That troublesome kid. Not even listening to me and then demanding answers…" My friend mumbled.

Entering the school ground I saw Romario waiting for us. There were only a few students on the grounds, it was still a bit early for school.

"Good morning, Miss Sharon." The right-hand man greeted.

"Good morning, Romario." I greeted back. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you for asking."

We took the emergency staircases to get on the roof. Romario and I chatted some more till the Cavallone boss suddenly interrupted us, "You didn't ask how I was!" He exclaimed.

"Because you seemed energetic enough." I replied dryly.

He pouted, "Why do I have a feeling you're toying with me…"

"Because… maybe I am?"

"Pfft…"

"Romario!"

"Sorry, Boss… pfft…"

After a few minutes we arrived on the roof. The moment I stepped on the roof I had to dodge a tonfa. "You." The teen said. "I'll bite you to death."

Grabbing his wrist and forced him to step back. "Good morning to you too, Hibari." I replied, for once I was happy to have my monstrous power. "I didn't think I would meet you again so soon, but today I'll be just a spectator."

"It doesn't matter. I'll bite you to death." He charged in with his free arm.

"Tch."

The moment I wanted to deflect his attack his arm stopped moving. I saw a something black on the teen's arm.

"Kyoya, you'll be training with me." I heard behind me. "I won't let you fight her unless you defeat me first."

Trying not to look too surprised I looked at the blonde. Did he just imply that I was actually stronger than him or was it just a way to boost that Hibari couldn't win against the Italian?

"You… I don't need your training. But I will bite you to death too." Hibari said with a smirk.

I let go of his arm and watched him to go the middle of the roof. Dino followed him.

"See, a problematic child." He whispered to me.

"Hm… Good luck." I whispered back and followed Romario to the sides.

"I'm impressed, Miss Sharon." Romario said.

"Of what?" I replied.

"You countered the young guardian with only one hand."

"If I couldn't counter that, it will put the Walkers' training to shame."

"I've heard their training is hard. Only a few managed to keep up, right?"

"As far as I know, I'm the only one who managed to keep up for this long. Most of Ivan's students quit after a few days. Rei's students ended up in hospitals or they quit too. I would like to think they went easy on me."

"Hm…"

Leaning against the fence, Romario and I watched the tutor and student.

"Hey, Kyoya." I heard Dino saying. "Before we start fighting, listen to what I have to say about the Rings."

"There's no need. I'm not interested in anything except tearing you apart." The teen replied.

"Geez… What a pain." Dino muttered.

"Say, if you don't fight me seriously, I'll throw this ring away."

Hibari was holding the ring over the fence. Dino panicked and Romario started to laugh.

"Wait! Wait!" Dino shouted.

"_Is Hibari actually blackmailing him…?" _Realizing this possibility I face palmed.

"All right, it's a deal." Dino said. "If I win in a serious fight, you're going to be part of Tsuna's family."

Hibari hold his tonfas up and smirked.

"If you can, that is."

[===]

Hibari charged into Dino and so did he. I was surprised to see Dino charge in because it was not an usual thing to do for a whip user. He could keep his distance and crack his whip to maintain the distance. A master could use a whip at an incredible speed and the attacker would not able to get closer without getting hit. At least that is what Master Masaru taught me. I shuddered at the memory.

"Is something the matter, Miss Sharon?" Romario asked.

"Just a bad memory… don't worry about it, Romario…" I answered with a grimace.

After some blows from Hibari and defending from Dino, I started to frown. "Say, Romario?"

"What's the matter, Miss Sharon?"

"Valentino… he's playing around, isn't he? Even though he said he would go serious on him…"

The older man chuckled, "So you've noticed?"

"Of course I have. A whip user maintains his distance and use his whip to crack the opponent. Not to use it for close combat… Though he has some fancy moves using the environment..."

"You're quite knowledgeable, Miss."

"Oh, you don't want to be in my shoes, Romario. Training with a weaponry master is not good for one's mentality."

"Was that the bad memory you had?"

I grimaced again, "Yes… _Gah_! I already get the shivers just thinking about it… Master Masaru was in one way even worse than Master Ivan and Coach Rei… Those blades… knives… chains… tonfas… whips… spears… poles… nunchucks… arrows… shurikens… he even used fans… _GAH_!"

I grabbed my head in agony. I heard Romario chuckling.

"It seems you had your own piece of training. I can't tell if it was more or less worse than Boss's."

"I bet Reborn was one hell of a tutor…"

"Yes, he was. Boss didn't want to worry you, so he didn't tell you about his trainings."

"Heh… Sounds like him all right. Well, I didn't tell him about mine either. We just texted each other about general stuff like school projects or just complained how hard training was. I guess we cheered each other up without knowing the details of the other's training." I smiled at the memory.

"Miss Sharon, may I ask you how strong you actually are?"

I looked at him.

"Honestly, I don't know how strong I am. But I can tell you if I'm serious in a battle the opponent will probably die if he receives a clean hit. I'm not even sure if he survives if it's not a direct hit. It's different story if there are dangerous weapons involved."

"W-What do you mean by the former?"

Battling what to tell, I decided to tell him the truth. "Two years ago, before I was shot and declared dead, I was trying out some techniques. I managed to demolish half a building with just one punch or kick. Just imagine what it can do if I unleash it on a person."

Romario was losing colour. Unwillingly he stepped back a little.

"Please don't worry," I said with a small smile. "I can control it and I won't use it on living beings."

We continued watching Dino and Hibari. They were both impressive. Hibari was striking one blow after the other at a high pace. If I wasn't imagining things I could see Hibari getting faster and faster.

"Damn… that kid really is good…" I mumbled. "It's like he's improving in front of my eyes…"

I felt some vibration in my purse. Opening it, I took out my phone. I read 'Unknown Caller' on the screen. Wondering who it might be I accepted the call.

"Hello, this is Sharon."

"_Good morning, Sharon-_chan_!" I heard from the other side. "What are you doing?" _

Trying not to frown I sighed inwardly.

"Good morning, Iemitsu." I said. "It's good to hear you're so lively in the morning. At the moment I'm observing Hibari's training."

I walked away from Romario to have some privacy.

"_I see, I see… Say, can you help Nana around the house? I think she appreciates the help."_

"You _think_? What do you mean by that? And since when did I become some housemaid?"

"_Ah… Don't say it like that, Sharon-chan! Listen, I have to go to check up on the guardians. I would really appreciate it if you could help her out."_

"Oi, oi… isn't it the husband's task to help out the wife?"

There was a little silence. Soon I heard him again.

"_Nana! Sharon-chan asked if she could come to help you out. Is that all right?"_ I heard from the other side.

"Oi! Oi, Iemitsu!" I shouted.

"_Ara? Sharon-chan? I would love it! Tell her it's all right to come over!"_ I heard Nana saying. "_There you have it, Sharon-_chan_!"_ Iemitsu said happily. _"See you soon!"_

He ended the call before I could say anything.

"That damn guy!" I cried out in frustration. "Using such a method to get me do something!"

"You…" I heard behind me. "For disturbing the fight, I'll bite you to death."

"Kyoya!"

Turning around, I faced the teen. He was glaring at me and I glared back. I noticed we were about the same height, he also had some scratches. His glare didn't do much good to my foul mood of being tricked.

"Oh, screw you, Hibari." I grumbled.

In a flash I used my sidestep to get behind him. At the same time I grabbed his wrist, twisting it on his back. Using my foot to get him off balance I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down with moderate force. Ignoring the looks Dino and Romario were giving me, I let go of him and went over to the fence facing the street. Hibari was still consciousness and I knew I had to get away _as soon as possible_.

"I'm sorry, Dino. Iemitsu tricked me and now I have to go over to his house. You better train Hibari seriously, because he's probably pissed off now. Good luck, see you later."

I jumped over the fence and launched myself to get on the roof across the street.

"S-Sharon!?"

* * *

"GYAHAHAHA! Play with me, Sharon!" Lambo shouted.

"All right… All right… what do you want to play?" I asked tiredly.

It hadn't been thirty minutes yet and I was already dead tired. Nana asked me to babysit the children while she went out shopping for ingredients. I couldn't say no to the woman who treated me so well and thus I ended up playing with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. Or more like keeping Lambo and I-pin from fighting each other.

"_That damn Iemitsu… He owes me big time…"_

"Let's play tag!" Lambo shouted. "Sharon will be 'it'!"

Letting out a sigh I kneeled down to talk to them at eye level. "All right, but let's make it a little bit more interesting." I said. "How about Cops and Robbers? It's a combination of hide-and-seek and tag."

"Hohoho… Lambo-san likes that! Lambo-san is a master in hiding!"

"That sounds fun!" I-pin said happily.

"How do we play that, Sharon-nee?" Fuuta asked.

"Hm… the cops are 'it', or in our case I will be the only cop. The three of you are the robbers. I will give you three minutes to hide and after those three minutes I will look for you. Just tagging will be boring so… how about tape?"

"Arara… Tape? Lambo-san has tape in his afro…"

"_Seriously…?"_

Lambo fiddled in his afro and took out a role of tape. "Lambo-san has tape! GYAHAHA!"

"You really have tape…" I muttered. "Do I even want to know what kind of stuff you have more… No… never mind… "

"What are we going to with the tape?" I-pin asked.

"Hm… How about this? I will put tape on your backs. You will be caught if I manage to tear the tape from your backs. It will be my win if I can tear the tape away from everyone. I will have tape on the back on my leg. If you can tear it away, then you win. How does that sound?"

"Lambo-san will win!"

"Sounds fun, Sharon-nee!"

"Un!"

Seeing them laughing I couldn't help to smile. "All right. Lambo, can you give me the tape?"

"Hohoho! Lambo-san is the master! GYAHAHA!"

He gave me the tape and I started to tear it. After putting tape on their backs I put one on my left leg. I took out my phone and put up a timer.

"All right, everyone! As soon you hear this sound it means the three minutes are over and I'll be looking for you."

Putting the volume on maximum I let them hear a sound of an alarm.

"Uwaaah! So loud!" Fuuta said.

"Well, at least you can hear it." I said laughing a little. "All right everyone, you can hide inside the house and in the garden. Not outside, because you will lose if you go out of the garden. Do you understand that?"

They nodded. "Good. Ready? Three, two, one, start!"

Closing my eyes, I heard the children running away.

"_Heh… this might be fun."_

[===]

"_Those kids are good in hiding…"_

Quite some time went by already since the alarm went off. I started to look in the living, but there was no sign of them. I could find them using my ability to sense, but that would make the whole game boring. Keeping my eyes open I checked each corner and each cabinet that was big enough for a child to hide. Soon I moved to the bathroom and kitchen. There was still no sign of them. I went outside to look for them in the garden. Behind a bush I saw a familiar black afro, I smiled amusingly.

"_Or maybe not."_

Deliberately I passed the bush and I heard Lambo letting out a sigh.

"Arara…? I thought I heard a sound…" I said out loud. "Is someone here?"

Then I saw something red jumping out the tree.

"_Hm… So I-pin's in the garden too."_

Leaving Lambo alone for now I went to look for I-pin. I saw the backdoor open and I looked inside the living. Behind the couch I saw a pair of white socks.

"_Hm… So Fuuta moved. He wasn't there before."_

"GYAHAHA! Lambo-san's surprise attack!" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Lambo running towards me. "Ho… It's not much of a surprise attack if you shout that loud." I said with a laugh. Running towards him, Lambo turned around and ran away.

"You won't get away!" I said amusingly.

"Lambo-san is the fastest!" he shouted.

Deciding to let the kids win I picked up Lambo and tickled him.

"AHAHAHA! Lambo-san is not good with tickling!" He shouted while laughing.

"So… How am I going to pull off the tape of your back?" I asked out loud.

I in the corner of my eye I saw Fuuta sneaking towards me. I-pin was right behind him.

"HAHAHAHA! Stop it!" Lambo cried.

"Yaaa daa yoooo!" I replied.

At that moment I heard some tearing and a victory yell from behind me. "We have your tape, Sharon-nee!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"Yes! We won!" I-pin said happily.

I turned around and laughed. "Hoo! You guys are good! Good job!"

Putting Lambo down I went back inside and took out the candy I bought the day before.

"Here is a reward for winning!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter compared to the previous ones, but I decided it was better to stop here. Better for the flow or something? I don't know lol!

A note for the side stepping, it's a move Sharon uses frequently to get behind the enemy to knock them out quickly. That or to gain a second to run away, because the enemy has to take some time to turn around.

Reply to reviews

_KiraLoveless & MusicOfMadness:_ Sharon has indeed horrible luck. I guess it's a compensation for her almighty knowledge and strength?

_Allykrau:_ Let's hope it's only possible in the world of anime lol!

_Yamiroo Alice:_ Here's the next chapter ;D


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

_*beep beep beep beep*_

"Hm… Is it morning already…?" I mumbled tiredly.

I silenced my alarm, it was 6:30AM. I sat up and stretched out, "Ugh… Who knew babysitting would be this tiresome… and today again…"

I let out a sigh, "If it wasn't for Nana's ultra-happy look I would have said no…"

I recalled the day before. I ended up playing Cops and Robbers ver. Tape with the children the whole day. I helped out Nana with the cooking and some housework. I had the most chaotic lunch and dinner ever and after dinner Reborn suggested to have me tutor Tsuna with his schoolwork. Why? I had no idea. I returned at my hotel around 10 PM.

After getting up and washing my face I decided to go out for a little jog. My wounds were healed already. Concentrating my spiritual energy on my wounds did increase the recovery rate significantly.

Why the sudden idea? Well, since the revelation I was in the world of KHR I had a theory based of non-scientific reasoning. If the Dying Will bullet calls out the Dying Will of the regret or regrets of one's soul, then there was a _possibility_ it had to do with the spiritual energy in a person, in other words the chakra points. That might explain why some crystals of my bracelet shone a typical colour if I were determined to do to something, Flames depended on one's resolve if I remembered correctly. According to Reborn only a few people could see Dying Will Flames, that could also explain why the others couldn't see the bracelet's phenomenon. So if I considered the Flames as some kind of aura a person emits, then it would make sense. Not everyone could see auras.

Also the fact that some of the requirements to open a chakra point were eerie familiar to some Flame characteristics, so in theory it was possible to use seven Flames. But that didn't fit in with the fact that most users in the Future Arc could only use _one_ Flame, plus the type of Flame was inherited...

I decided to leave it at that before I got a severe headache, I started to understand why Gokudera was breaking his head over his Sistema C… something. So with that theory I tried it out, my bracelet shone yellow before and yellow was the colour of Sun Flames, meaning activation. So before I went to sleep I focused my energy on my wounds and the results were more than satisfying. If I knew about this before, I wouldn't have those scars. Perhaps I could use the same method to fade them a little.

Wearing a somewhat large shirt and shorts with pockets, I took my keycard and left the hotel. While jogging I explored Namimori. I found a nice park and a riverbank. I also found the repairing store aunt Rei recommended, a department store and a sports shop. On accident I jogged by Namimori Middle School where I met Hibari. As a result I had to run to lose him. I had to say he was quite persistent, but then again it was partly my own fault that he was angered with me.

And thus after an hour of jogging – and ten minutes of running – I returned at the hotel. I didn't have much sweat, but showered anyway. Running without weights was just too easy.

Putting on the bathrobe I checked my phone. I had a missed call, it was from Rei. Pressing on call I put my phone on my ear. Meanwhile I was checking my mail and replied the mails I received from James and Roberto.

"_Morning, Sharon."_ I heard on the other line.

"Morning, Auntie." I replied. "Is something the matter? You called."

"_Well, I wanted to tell you I have to go back to Italy. Your grandfather summoned me."_ She said.

"Hm… Grandfather did?"

"_Yes, I know this sounds selfish but I want you to watch over Tsunayoshi and his guardians. Lambo is one of them. That was one of the reasons Iemitsu wanted you at his home."_

"Hm…Lambo is? But you know, looking after them is so tiresome… just to think I have to babysit them today too, makes me exhausted already."

"_Heh, I can imagine that, but I know you'll be able to pull it off. Anyway, that's all what I wanted to say. I have to catch my plane. Good luck, dear."_

"Yeah… Thanks. And good luck to you too."

Ending the call I sighed, "Why would the Ninth summon her back now?" I mumbled. "Wasn't he captured by Xanxus or something…?"

My eyes widened at the sudden memory, my breathing quickened.

"Oh god! How could I forgot about this!? The current Ninth is a fake and the real one is in a robot or something! Shit, shit, _shit_… How am I going to warn her…"

Pacing around the room I tried to think how to explain the situation to her.

"_Crap… this is bad, really bad…"_

Going through my contacts I called Rei again, _"Damnit, I'll just say something."_

"_What's the matter, dear? "_ She answered after picking up.

"Listen Auntie, I have something important to say."

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"For starters, I have this feeling Varia will arrive much sooner to Namimori than the expected ten days. If we are unlucky they will be here in two or three days."

"_What!? But those rings are made quite well."_

"Yes, so I've heard from Reborn. But I trust my gut. I forgot to tell Iemitsu about it yesterday, because of the babysitting."

"_Hm… I see. And what's the other one?"_

"… Be careful in Italy."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean something might happen there."

"_Can you be more precisely?"_

"I can't, it's my gut feeling again."

"_Dear, don't lie. If it's important, tell me. Especially if it's about the Familigia."_

My brain started to work in high speed. How could I explain it, without giving too much detail about the Ninth being a fake.

"All right, listen carefully. Ever since Iemitsu told me about the Rings and the dispute he had with grandfather, I can't help to have this nagging feeling. I may not know grandfather, but he doesn't sound like a person who would change his mind after choosing a successor. Especially a young one and anti-violence guy like Tsuna. Even after father's death he didn't tell anyone about my survival. Thus he didn't point me as a possible candidate. Because of this I can only assume he is a gentle man. I cannot believe he would suddenly change his opinion and choose his other son, Xanxus. If uncle Xanxus would be worthy, I'm sure grandfather would have chosen him in the first place instead of the young Tsuna. But he didn't."

"_Sharon, I see your point, but be careful what you're suggesting."_

"I know and that is why I won't say anything more. Rei, I want you and everyone else be careful around grandfather. No matter what order he gives out, please proceed with caution. I'll inform Iemitsu and Reborn about my thoughts too. If possible I do not want you to report this to grandfather, nor to report my arrival in Namimori."

"_Sharon, do you know what you're saying!?"_

"I do. Doubting and withholding information from the boss is the worst thing to do in this business, but this also tells you how bad this feeling is."

"_All right… I understand, dear. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Be careful."_

She hung up and I let myself fall on bed. The sudden memory created lots of chaos in my head. I knew everything was going to be fine if I didn't interfere, but I couldn't help to worry. I didn't even know if warning aunt Rei was a good thing to do or not. What if I actually made it _worse_?

I let out another sigh, it was no use crying over spilled milk. In anyway I had to inform Iemitsu about Varia's early arrival. After dressing up I left my hotel room and went to the Sawadas. I bought breakfast on the way and visited the repair shop to fix my glasses. It was already after nine when I arrived. Nana was doing the laundry and the children were running around. Fuuta was the first one to see me.

"Ah, Sharon-nee! Good morning!" He greeted me.

"Good morning, Fuuta." I greeted back. "Good morning, N– Mama, I-pin, Lambo."

"Ara, good morning, Sharon-chan. Thank you for coming again!" Nana greeted me.

"Ararara! Are we going to play again?" Lambo shouted while he ran to me.

"If you want we can play Cops and Robbers again." I said to him.

"YAY!"

"I'm glad to see they like you, ne Sharon-chan?" Nana said cheerfully.

"They are a handful, but they're good kids. By the way, is Iemitsu-san around?"

"What business do you have with Papa?" A new voice said from behind me.

Turning around I saw girl around my age. She was a little bit shorter, had long red purplish hair and grey green eyes. I noticed she had a smooth skin and a nice figure. She was really pretty.

"Ara, welcome back Bianchi-chan." Nana greeted the girl.

"_Bianchi!? Darn, she's even prettier than I remember…"_

"Good day. I have something important to tell Iemitsu-san. My name is Sharon, it's nice to meet you, Bianchi-san." I introduced myself to her.

"Ara, I believe he went out with Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun." Nana said.

"With Reborn?"

"_Hm… so I guess the mountains…" _Suddenly I felt some murderous aura from Bianchi.

"Did you came to kill Reborn?" Bianchi asked venomously.

"_Kill? Right… She's in love with him…"_

"Ah, no… Reborn is a colleague of my guardians." I answered her. "Do you know Reborn too, Bianchi-san?"

At that moment the murderous aura disappeared. Instead she was in LaLa Land.

"Ah… I love Reborn so much! He is the greatest hitman… I can never forget about the thrilling assassination days…" she said passionately.

Stupefied at her sudden personality change I could only laugh sheepishly, "Ahaha… I see… I'm glad you love him so passionately. I can see you will do anything for love."

"Of course! Love prevails, that is why I put all my love in my cooking."

"Hm, so you like to cook, Bianchi-san?"

"It is another passion. How about you, Sharon? Have you found your love?"

I looked away, the question was a little unexpected. It hurt me a little. I have thought about it, but it was something out of my reach. For one, mentally I was much older than my peers, this was why I could only see them as my younger siblings. Two, no one deserved a liar like me. Three, no man would like girl with monstrous power. And now there was another one. I had connections with the mafia. It sounded something straight out some drama series, but then again, in my opinion my life was quite dramatic. Meanwhile Lambo and I-pin were both clinging on my leg, trying to get my attention. Picking them up I smiled sadly at Bianchi, "Unfortunately I haven't and I probably never will."

Out of nowhere she hugged me softly. "B-Bianchi!?" I shrieked out in surprise.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl." She said. "Don't say you will never find love because you will find it. Love will always prevail."

Slowly my smile turned into a soft one. Somehow her words made me warm, I didn't know why but it felt nice.

"Lambo-san can't breathe!"

"I-pin can't breathe either!"

Looking down at the sudden cry out I saw the two children squirming in my arms.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Lambo, I-pin!" I exclaimed. Getting out of Bianchi's hug I put them down.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, I-pin can breathe again." The small girl said.

"GYAHAHA! Lambo-san fooled you! Sharon, play with meee!"

"Yeah, yeah… let's go to the park. Fuuta, are you coming?" I said. "See you later, Mama, Bianchi."

"Okay, have fun!" Nana said cheerfully.

Before we left I mouthed a small _thank you_ to Bianchi which she returned with a smile.

* * *

"No. More. Games…"

I stumbled to the living and slid down against the wall. I was tired, _dead tired_. No matter how much training I had done, keeping up with hyper children was out of my league. It didn't help at all that they_, especially Lambo_, ran after one thing after another. Following a crepe selling car, then running to a takoyaki stand, then running towards the train station and went on a train to who knows where. The most annoying thing was that Lambo didn't listen to me _at all_. The two others did, but as usual they couldn't leave Lambo alone. If that wasn't enough, he thought we were playing the same game as before, so he kept running and running. I wondered if his gas would ever run out.

"Let's play more games!" Lambo yelled.

Letting out a sigh I was starting to understand why Rei didn't like children. If it wasn't for my self-control I would probably have smashed Lambo into a wall of two, in _full power_.

"No, Lambo… No more… Onee-san is tired…" I mumbled.

"Arara? Then Lambo-san wins?"

"Yes, Lambo-san wins…"

"YAAY!"

"Hahi!? Who are you?" I heard a female voice exclaiming.

"_God… kill me if it's another hyper one…" _Looking up at the voice I saw a girl with dark brown hair. She had big chocolate brown eyes and was wearing some kind of uniform, probably a school uniform.

"The name's Sharon." I said tiredly. "And who are you?"

"Miura Haru! Future wife of Tsuna-san!" she replied happily.

"_Right… How could I forget her…"_

"Ah… I see, nice to meet you Haru-chan." I said with a tired smile. "I believe Tsuna's still out training, so you have to wait for your future husband."

"Hahi!? How do you know, Sharon-san? Don't tell me you want to be Tsuna-san's bride!?"

I deadpanned, wondering how she ended up on a conclusion like that.

"No, Haru… I don't want to be his bride…" I said with the same blank expression.

"Haru, who are you talking to?" I heard another female voice saying.

Bianchi walked into the living with a can of soda. "Ah. You returned, Sharon." She said when she saw me, "How was your day?"

"Tiresome. I don't understand how you are able to live with them." I replied.

"I ignore them most of the time."

"Is… that so…? I envy you for being able to do that…"

"Do you know each other?" Haru asked curiously.

"Yes, we met this morning." Bianchi answered.

"Though it was only for five minutes." I added.

"Hahi!? How come you the two of you act like you've known each other for a long time?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if we were really acting like that. Looking at the Italian woman and saw that she did the same thing as I. At this we both chuckled, "Instant female bonding." We both said.

"Hahi!?"

"We're back, Maman!" I heard a squeaky saying from the hallway.

"Ah, my beloved!" Bianchi exclaimed before she ran towards Reborn.

"Ah, Reborn-chan is back!" Haru exclaimed.

Also she ran towards the hallway. Letting out a small sigh as I stood up, stretching myself I walked towards the veranda. Sliding the door open I inhaled the late afternoon air.

"Finally a moment for myself…" I mumbled.

Closing my eyes I enjoyed the breeze and the late afternoon sun. Inside the house I heard Lambo throwing a tantrum again. Wondering how Nana could live with that child I heard the door to the veranda opening. I looked at the visitor and saw the dirty blonde boy named Basil, behind him was Tsuna.

"Ah, you're that boy." I said. "Are you all right now?"

"Ah, yes. Thou must be Sharon-dono. I heard from my Master and Romario-dono thou aided me, I thank you for that. The name is Basil." The dirty blonde replied friendly.

I blinked for a moment. I was not used hearing such an old way of speaking, especially in a foreign language. Even though I'd expected it, it was still weird to hear it.

"Yes… I am Sharon… It's nice to meet you, Basil-san." I replied a little bit awkwardly. "It was my pleasure to aid you."

"Ano… Sharon-san?" The brunette said, stepping forwards. "Why are you here again?"

"I was asked to babysit the children." I answered him with a wry smile. "I can't believe you can deal with them… They drained all my energy, no… _Lambo_ was the one who drained me…"

"Ahaha… Sometimes I wonder about that myself…"

There was silence, I didn't know what else to say so I resumed what I had been doing. Tsuna and Basil talked with each other about random stuff. If I was correct, Basil didn't know about my background and I really hoped Iemitsu didn't say anything about it to him. Speaking of Iemitsu, I hadn't seen him yet.

"Ne, Tsuna?" I said to get the brunette's attention. "Where is your father?"

The future Don looked up and frowned at my question. "That no-good father is asleep…" he answered annoyed. "I can't believe he sleeps during daytime!"

I chuckled at his frustration. I couldn't blame him though, having a father like Iemitsu was handful in many ways. But that also meant I couldn't tell him about Varia. At that moment Nana shouted it was time for dinner.

[===]

"In a chemical reaction the amount of atoms in a matter will not change. This means that you have the exact same amount of atoms after the reaction as before the reaction, for example the example in the textbook. In a complete combustion reaction of methane, you have one carbon-atom and four hydrogen-atom. In a complete combustion you add oxygen which is O2, and it always results in carbon dioxide and water. Do you follow me so far, Tsuna?"

After dinner I was asked to tutor Tsuna again, by the brunette himself. He missed school due his training and had rather me than Reborn teaching him, much to the hitman's annoyance. But nonetheless he let it slide. I guessed the brunette liked the way I tutored him the day before and there I was, sitting in his room explaining about chemical equations, in terms _as simple as possible_. Reborn was drinking his espresso and I requested him to be quiet during the tutoring, I didn't need an argument between the Spartan tutor and the student. Oddly enough he conceded.

"Hm… More or less…" The brunette replied.

I took a pencil and a sheet of paper and I started to write down the formulas next to each other with a little space between them.

"All right, if you write it down you get methane as CH4, oxygen as O2, carbon dioxide as CO2 and water as H2O. Are these symbols familiar to you?"

"Ah! I've seen those symbols before!"

Chuckling at his recognition I resumed. Tutoring less brighter kids requires patient and sometimes _lots_ of it. I learnt that in my years of tutoring my peers in the States.

"Very well, Tsuna. An arrow like this indicates the direction and the type of reaction. You read it as _'yields'._" I drew a single arrow on the sheet of paper. After the brunette's nod I resumed, "A plus indicates the amount of matter you have before and after. You could say it's a symbol for a group, like blueberries plus raspberries plus orange juice are group one and a smoothie is group two. The arrow separates the groups."

The brunette looked confused at me, "What has that to do with this?"

Smiling at his remark I drew the fruits and juice on the paper with the plusses and arrow. It ended up looking like _blueberries + raspberries + orange juice →__ smoothie_, "Well Tsuna, what does this look like to you?"

"Some recipe for a smoothie…?"

"Correct, and what are the compounds of the smoothie?"

"Blueberries, raspberries and orange juice. But what has this to do with chemistry?"

"Correct and it has everything to do with chemistry, Tsuna."

He looked at me confusingly. I explained it to him, "Chemistry is just a mix of something and becomes something else. You add things together and it will become something else, but it still has the compounds of the things you added. For example the smoothie, it's all mashed up but there are still blueberries, raspberries and orange juice in it."

Tsuna eyes widened a little at my last sentence, like he had a little revelation.

"So if we apply this on the example of a complete combustion of methane we will have methane and oxygen before–"

"And carbon dioxide and water after!"

"Very well, Tsuna! So can you finish this reaction?"

Tsuna wrote down a plus between CH4 and O2 and another plus between CO2 and H2O. He also wrote an arrow between O2 and CO2 resulting in CH4 + O2 → CO2 + H2O.

"Great job, Tsuna!" I complimented him. "But it's not done yet. As I told you before, the amount before and after are the same. It's the same as the smoothie, if you have six blueberries, six raspberries and a cup of orange juice, the end result still has those six blueberries, six raspberries and the cup of orange juice, right?"

Tsuna nodded at my explanation. "So if we count the amounts of C, H and O we can see the amount of C before and after is one. So we have nothing to add for carbon." Waiting for him to give a sign of understanding I continued, "But for H and O the amount is different before and after. So we have to add numbers to make them equal."

"But how do you do that?" The brunette asked.

"By counting them." I replied.

"Counting?"

"Yes, the most simple way is to count the atoms that are together. As you can see, there are oxygen-atoms in two molecules and there are only hydrogen-atoms in one molecule, so we start with hydrogen, because the atoms are not split up. It is easier to count."

The brunette looked a little bit troubled, but after some more explaining he nodded in understanding.

"Before the reaction you have four hydrogen-atoms and after you have only two of them." I underlined the H4 and H2 to make it clearer for him, "How will you make them equal?"

"By adding two at the latter?" The brunette said hesitantly.

"Why?" I asked. It was correct, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't guessing.

"Because if you add two hydrogen-atoms at the latter you'll have four atoms and that is the same as the former?"

"That is correct, so…?" I gestured him to go on. If he managed to reason to the right conclusion, he would understand every single equation.

"So… you have to add two?"

I grimaced a little, "No, not adding, but _multiply_."

"Why multiply?"

"Because… wait, let me draw it out for you." I had a feeling the brunette would short circuit if I tried to explain it in words, so I decided to draw the molecules using colours for each element. Black for carbon, green for hydrogen and red for oxygen.

"All right, Tsuna. What can you tell me about hydrogen, the green spheres?"

"Ehm… There are four green spheres before and two after."

"All right and you said adding two hydrogen-atoms will make them equal."

"Yes."

I drew two green squares underneath the water-molecule structure, without the red sphere.

"Ah! It's not the same!" Tsuna exclaimed. "The red sphere is missing."

"Exactly!" I drew the red sphere and attached lines to bind the spheres together. "The reason you have to multiply is because you have two _water-molecules_ with _each_ two hydrogen-atoms. Two times two equals four, which equals the four hydrogen-atoms on methane. Try now for oxygen."

"Ehm… Before there are two red atoms and after there are four red atoms. Meaning the former misses two of them… so I have to add a two before O2…"

"And why is that?"

"Because one oxygen-molecule has two atoms and for four atoms you need two molecules?"

"Exactly! So the final reaction will be…?"

"One methane plus two oxygen yields one carbon dioxide plus two water!"

"Correct! Great job, Tsuna! Let's take a little break now."

The brunette stood up with a smile of accomplishment and went downstairs for some snacks. After he was gone I stretched myself out and let out a _deep_ sigh.

"You did a great job to make him understand what he was doing." The hitman said.

"Thanks, but seriously… it took him one and a halve hours to understand this… I haven't even started on the odd equations…" I replied.

"Well, he's Dame-Tsuna after all. But for him to understand something this fast, it's quite an accomplishment. You have quite some patience."

"Let's say I have some experience to deal with less brighter people. So how is his training going?"

"It's going well, he cleared stage two today. He may master it before Varia arrives."

I stiffened when he mentioned Varia. Somehow I managed to forget about the early arrival of the assassin group. Noticing my behavior the hitman asked if there was something wrong.

"Reborn," I said in a low volume, turning around to face him directly I continued. "Varia will arrive sooner than we are expecting. I can't explain it, it's this feeling I have."

Alarmed by my announcement the infant had a dark expression, "Are you sure about it? The rings are well made."

The atmosphere around us became heavy. It was a serious problem, "Yes, I am very sure of it." I replied. "Though I have no proof to back it up."

"Perhaps it is your Hyper Intuition..." He stated. "Do you perhaps know when?"

"I'll ask about that Hyper Intuition later and no, I don't know when. But my gut tells me they will arrive in Japan in two or three days. And if things really are bad, they may even arrive tomorrow."

"So in worst case scenario tomorrow. Have you told Iemitsu?"

"Not yet, I missed him yesterday and today."

"I see… I'll rely this to him. I want you to keep an eye on the guardians."

"Copy that, but who are the other guardians? I already know about the Storm, Rain, Sun and Cloud. Aunt Rei told me Lambo is one too."

"Yes, he is the Lightning guardian. The Mist guardian is Rokudo Mukuro, but because of circumstances it's Chrome Dokuro."

"For now I won't ask why Lambo is a guardian, but is the Mist guardian strong?"

"He is, he doesn't really require back-up."

"I see, so to sum it up I only have to keep an eye on Lambo. Since the other guardians have their tutors to back them up."

The infant nodded and as on cue Tsuna entered his room with some snacks. "Here are some snacks, Sharon-san."

Turning towards the brunette I put on a smile, making sure he didn't notice the heavy atmosphere.

"Oh, thank you Tsuna!" I said merrily. "I needed some extra sugar."

After that the three of us chatted some more, or more Reborn throwing insults at Tsuna, and soon Tsuna and I continued the tutor session, like the conversation between Reborn and me never happened.

* * *

"GYAHAHAHA! Sharon, let's go to the park again!" The five-year-old in a cow suit yelled.

"All right, all right, but at least clean yourself first, Lambo. There are some rice grains on your face."

It was almost eight in the morning and I was again at the Sawada household to look after the children, or more to look after the Lightning Guardian. I arrived just after their had breakfast. It seemed Reborn told Iemitsu about Varia because the man nodded seriously at me before he left the house. I didn't tell them about the Ninth, because I didn't know _how_ to tell them without raising suspicion. I could tell Rei because, well, she _knew _that I knew more than I would let go. There was a deep mutual trust. As for Iemitsu and Reborn, somehow they trusted me without me doing anything. I trusted them to some degree because I knew they were trustworthy from the series, but it wasn't enough for me to spill everything. Besides I was kind of suspicious of it, people of the mafia could not trust someone _that easily_.

"Ah, good morning Sharon-san." Tsuna greeted. "Are you here again to look after the kids?"

"Morning, Tsuna." I greeted back. "And I am. Good morning Reborn, Basil-kun."

"Morning, Sharon."

"Good morning, Sharon-dono."

Taking out a tissue out my purse, I kneeled down and cleaned the cow-dressed child's mouth, "Are you going to train again?"

"That's correct." Reborn answered. "Dame-Tsuna has still a long way to go."

"Reborn!"

"Let's go."

And with that the three males exited the house, though Tsuna was more or less forced by Reborn. Standing up from my kneeling position I couldn't help to feel restless. I couldn't exactly remember the plot, but my gut told me _something _was going to happen today. Was it Varia? Would they come today? I didn't know, but it was already the fourth day after Squalo's appearance.

"Shall we go, Sharon-nee?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked at the chestnut haired boy, putting on a smile I answered him, "Yes, let's."

[===]

It was already after noon and the restless feeling didn't go away. In fact, it grew even stronger. I tried to shake it off by playing with the kids, but it didn't help at all. The feeling of something eating up my stomach, cold sweat ready to flow out my pores, the thumping of my heart; a very unpleasant feeling. It didn't help at all that I was also in my period. The children were having lunch back home and I wandered through the neighbourhood. I didn't feel like to eat anything and I probably couldn't, so I excused myself for an hour.

"A-A-Ano… E-Excuse me, O-Onee-san? A-Are y-you p-perhaps S-Sharon-san?"

Turning around to see the owner of the voice I saw a boy shorter than me with short red hair, grey greenish eyes and glasses. He wore a black school uniform. He also had a messenger bag with him. The boy was fidgeting with his uniform and looked at the ground. I didn't know whether he was scared of embarrassed. Was he the reason why I felt restless? Trying not to act too surprised I answered the infamous Irie Shoichi, "Yes, I am Sharon and who might you be, _shounen_?"

"A-Ah… I-I… I have a letter for you!"

Clumsily he rumbled in his bag. Wondering why he would have a letter for me I tried to calm him down. "Relax, _shounen_. There is no need to be so stressed, ne?"

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry! I-It's just… No, never mind…"

"Say, do you want to have lunch with me? You looked very troubled and perhaps you want to talk about it?"

I couldn't help to feel sorry for the boy. I mean, he probably had to deal with stress being blackmailed by his future self. I couldn't think of another reason for him to approach me, besides how would he know my name _and _face otherwise? His future self must have given him some picture or something which made me wonder _why_.

"N-No, i-it's all r-right… H-Here i-is t-the l-letter…" He hold out a white envelope, _'To Sharon'_ was written on it in English. The most awkward thing was that it was written in _my handwriting_.

"Ne, _shounen_. Let's have lunch, I'll pay. I have a feeling I have to contact you later anyway."

Grabbing his arm I dragged the redhead to a nearby restaurant, ignoring his protests.

* * *

**A/N: **Cutting off like that… So mean, don't you think? ;D And really, I don't like the formulas without subscript :C Editor program, why won't you allow sub/superscript, whyyyy!? *dramatic BGM*

Review replies:

_lilSakuraxxXX: _The scariness of fans! Dx And maybe I won't even write romance *laughs evilly* so no brackets lol.

_KiraLoveless: _Omg... That... would definitely release some of Sharon's stress lol! But I don't think Sharon would put young children in danger like that XD

_wolfzero7:_ Hmm... Good question, I never really thought about Fuuta ranking her. Tell me what you want to know and I'll make it an extra in the next chapter :D

_Yamiroo Alice: _When will Varia come? Can you guess it? ;D

_Allykrau: _Sparkly kids are scary indeed u.u Maybe Sharon's glasses had some deflective thingy to deflect the sparkles?

_Runriran:_ Yes, curse you Iemitsu! Using his wife like that lol! And well, Sharon'd been class rep for some years so she kind of know how to deal with people/children.

_Belladu57: _Thank you very much! ^^

_MusicOfMadness:_ Unleash seven Hells on him may be a bit too much at the moment lol! Iemitsu's still the number two in the Vongola in emergencies. We don't want Tsuna and co being killed by Varia, no?

_roYaLAnemone11_: I'll think about it, though many are for DinoxOC. But then again, maybe I won't write about romance at all ^^;

Thank you all for reading! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

"So you are saying you are cursed by some box you received a year ago? And the box contained some kind of spheres that made you travel through time? That's quite farfetched, Shoichi-kun." I said, popping a French fry in my mouth. "Ah, is it all right to call you by your first name?"

"Ah, yes, it's okay, Sharon-san. And I know it's unbelievable, but it's the truth!"

"Hm…?"

"So you don't believe me…"

"No, I do believe you."

"Eh!? Really?"

"Yeah, I've seen many things already. Hearing about time traveling doesn't surprise me that much anymore."

The redhead and I ended up in a fast food restaurant. After ordering we ended up sitting across each other and after some pushing of my side, the redhead told me his name and what he'd been through. He told me how a boy named Lambo literally flew into his apartment, how a foreign man delivered a cursed box, how he met the dreadful Sawada household when he tried to return the box and how he went through time when one of those spheres dropped on him by accident. After spilling everything he looked a lot less fidgeting and actually looked like a normal teenage boy. Though he was _short_ for a fifteen-year-old, or was I just _tall_ for a half-Asian?

Leaning on my palm I continued, "But really, to think Lambo would be the origin of this. That loud brat…"

The redhead almost chocked on his soda, "Eh? You know Lambo-san?"

I looked surprised at the boy, "Why _–san? _Lambo's only five years old. Or is he six by now…?"

"B-But he's from some rich family, right!?"

"Hm, I guess you can call his family rich, but nonetheless he's still a loud and a very energy-draining brat. To think he's actually the first one who manage to drain all my energy in a single day. No, in _a quarter_ of a day..."

The boy looked puzzled at my ranting, chuckling at his expression I resumed, "As for your question, yes, I know Lambo. I've been babysitting him and two other children for some days."

"Ah! Then you know the Sawadas!?"

"Yeah, I do. They are nice people, I guess you just met them on a… chaotic day." Remembering how Tsuna's life started when he met Reborn, you could say it was quite chaotic.

"Haaaaah… Is that so?" Shoichi let out a deep sigh and took a bite of his burger.

Wiping off the oil of my fingers, I took the letter. Turning it around I saw a red seal with an insignia, it was the same insignia as on the pouch I received many years ago. Like some lighting crashing into a rod I made the connection, it was the _Vongola insignia_. No wonder why it looked familiar when I saw it for the first time. I face palmed at the revelation.

"Ano… Is everything all right, Sharon-san?" The redhead asked confusingly.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just made a slow link between two things, don't worry about it." I replied. "By the way, how did you know who I was?"

"A-Ah… Well, when I returned from my last travel I found a large envelope on my desk. It was addressed to me and the scary thing was that it was written in my own handwriting." The teen started. "In the envelope there was a letter with instructions and if I didn't follow them the person would reveal m-my…"

The boy started to fidget again. Smiling at his nervousness I offered an option, "Were they blackmailing you?"

"Y-Yes… a-and e-everything was also written in my own handwriting… So I guess I had to follow it… The first instruction was to find a young woman called Sharon and give her the letter that was addressed to her. They included a picture of you, only you looked a little bit older in it."

"Hm… I see. So that is how you found me…" I was curious why the future Irie Shoichi had a letter from the future me. Was the future me involved with the _plan_? It would explain why he had the letter and picture. Wanting to know more I removed the seal, opening the envelope. "Do you mind if I read the letter?"

"No, please do."

Taking out the letter I felt my heart beating faster. My hands were trembling a little, I didn't know whether it was out of excitement or out of fear. Perhaps it was both. Folding out the letter I saw it was writing in English. I started to read.

_Dear ten years younger Me,_

_If you are reading this, then it means young Shoichi accomplished his first mission. You probably  
already know what this is about. It is dangerous to write it down the details, so you have to rely on  
your memories. Things are going bad here and we need your help. For your information, I never had  
to travel to You-Know-Where to save everyone from You-Know-Who. It seems this time it is necessary  
for you to travel to You-Know-Where. Damn those confusing parallels._

_All right, enough Harry Potter reference. Anyway, I hope this reaches before the Ring Conflicts begins  
because you need to take the Bazooka after Lambo's match and bring it to Shoichi. You have to give  
him the instructions included in this letter and you have to tell him he must follow it. Everyone's  
future depends on it and if you were wondering about it, I am included. You probably know what I'm  
talking about. _

_So now you know about this, there is something else. Do NOT watch the Sky Battle, I want you to keep  
watch outside the school. Also I want you to come to You-Know-Where seven days before the first one  
is being summoned, there is a reason why. And not before noon. Ask young Shoichi for an  
ammunition._

_That is all I wanted to tell you. Please destroy this letter after you're done reading. We'll be waiting._

_Sharon, TYL_

Folding the letter I looked at the included enclosure, I saw as title '_Order of summoning' _and underneath it were the names of the guardians and non-guardians written including the date, place and time. The first one on the list was Reborn, Shoichi had to hit him in three weeks from now. It seemed the future me remembered the little details, while I definitely had a selective memory.

Letting out a little sigh I gave the enclosure to the redhead in front me, "I was instructed to give you this list." He looked at it and started to get nervous, "W-Why do I have to do this…?"

I smiled bitterly, "Well, Shoichi-kun. This time you're not alone. It seems the future needs me to do some troublesome things too."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"All right, listen to me carefully. I'm going to say this only once." I leaned forwards and he did the same thing. "According to the letter I have to bring you a bazooka. It has the same function as those spheres and you have to shoot these people on the list on that exact date, place and time, to send them to the future. If you don't, _no one_ will have a peaceful future. _Everything _will be _doomed_."

The redhead swallowed visibly, "E-Everyt-thing w-will b-be d-doomed?"

"Yes, you may have not seen it yet in your time travels, but the letter states that the future _will be destroyed_ if we don't follow the instructions."

"D-D-Destroyed!?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately you have to send them with the bazooka alone, because I have to go to the future earlier then the written dates. But to do that I need one of those spheres."

"B-B-But…"

"Please, Shoichi-kun. We all may _die_ if we don't take action."

The boy stiffened, I knew I was pressuring him and oddly enough I was quite calm about the whole thing. Usually I would be in turmoil or something, was it that the future me gave me some reassurance in some invisible way or was it that I somewhat knew what would happen?

"A-A-All right… I-I-I'll d-do i-it…" He stuttered softly.

Smiling softly I patted him on his shoulder. "Thank you , Shoichi-kun. Have faith in yourself and your future self. Things will work out."

"Y-Yes…"

[===]

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I called out when I opened the veranda's door.

The meeting with Shoichi took longer than expected and it resulted in being late for picking up the kids. After persuading him to do what was instructed, we exchanged contact information and we decided to text each other if something happened. We also decided to exchange an ammunition for the bazooka. I would text him when I would come over. The letter was torn apart in small pieces and was flushed down through the toilet. I doubted someone could read the contents after that. The restless feeling I had was still there, but it was lesser than this morning.

"Ara? Oh, welcome back, Sharon-chan. I'm glad you are all right." Nana said. "I was starting to think something happened."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I took the wrong turn and ended up lost…" I said sheepishly. Taking off my shoes I entered the living and closed the door behind me. "I wanted to contact you, but I didn't have your phone number."

I felt bad lying to the woman, but I had to make sure nobody would discover my connection with Shoichi. Who knows what could happen if we failed.

"Ara, is that so? Well, I'm glad you found your way back." She said cheerfully. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Yes, I have. I had something in one of the restaurants some streets down." I replied. "Are the kids still here?"

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan picked up the children not too long ago. Perhaps you can find them on the playground?"

"Hm… I see, thank you for telling me, Mama. I'll be going then."

Something told me this was not good. Perhaps Varia was indeed on the move. If I remembered correctly then Varia's Lightning Guardian would target Lambo once he was in town.

"Sharon, wait a minute." A male voice spoke out. Looking at the source I saw Iemitsu standing in the doorway towards the hall. "I need you to tell something, could you come with me for a moment?"

Looking at his face I saw it was serious business, "All right then. See you later, Mama!" Picking up my shoes I went over to the external advisor. He went upstairs and after putting my shoes away, I followed him. Entering a room, we sat down.

"Varia is on the move," He said, getting right on business. "just like you predicted."

My eyes widened, but they narrowed soon, "Damn, so that's the reason why I have this nagging feeling all day." I mumbled. Even though I had the knowledge, it was still a shock to hear that Varia would come this fast. _And _that I could _tell_, I mean, there is _always a reason_ for the unpleasant sensation in my gut.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, without missing anything I said.

"Well, since this morning I have this unpleasant nagging feeling in my stomach. It was like my whole body was on some drug or something and it wouldn't go away. I can't really explain it, but you can say I just knew _something_ was coming." I explained fairly.

"Is this the first time you have that feeling?"

It felt like an interrogation. Well, I couldn't blame him. Who knew that my prediction was that dead on. Even I didn't see it coming. Nonetheless I answered him truthfully.

"No, I had it before. Especially when I was training with my Masters and honestly, this feeling has never proven me wrong. The moment I had this sensation, I just knew something would happen. Even if it didn't happen on the same day."

"So it's like some intuition you have?"

"Yes, you can say that. Feeling that something's off or something. It's really hard to explain."

"I see, it's probably your Hyper Intuition."

Again Hyper Intuition, I knew Tsuna had it, but I couldn't remember why it was so special. I had to curse my selective memory.

"Just what is exactly Hyper Intuition?" I asked, deciding just to ask the man about it. "Reborn said the same thing yesterday."

He looked at me, no, he _observed_ me. I couldn't help to feel nervous as his gaze. Was he suspicious of me? Did I do something to rat out myself about my knowledge? Did he knew something about Shoichi and me? Trying to get a hold of myself, I almost missed his words.

"Hyper Intuition is a blood trait passed down through the generation of Vongola Bosses, that is why it's also called _Vongola Hyper Intuition_." He said. "It determines the eligibility of a person to succeed the Vongola. You can say it's a power that can see through everything."

Looking at his expression I saw it was back to normal. Steadying my breathing I replied him as normal as possible, "So in order words, it's a family thing? And those who have it, can succeed the family business?"

"Yes, you can say that."

I twitched unwillingly, "And here I was thinking I had some nice instincts… _without_ any connection to the mafia…"

"Well, at least we know you have the right to succeed."

"Really, stop that, Iemitsu. Especially now. Varia is right in front of our doorstep and if I suddenly step forwards and claim to be a candidate, I am _sure_ I would be beheaded right on spot. This is an _assassin group_ we're talking about. Besides, have you arranged something with grandfather? If there are no specific rules, your son will be _killed_."

Iemitsu was listening to my small rant. He was thinking about something and not much later he opened his mouth, "Why would you think there is an arrangement?"

_Crap_. I ratted myself out there. Too late to regrets my choice of words I continued.

"It's called reasoning." I answered without hesitation. "The way you spoke about grandfather made me believe he's a nice man. That is why I believe he would make at least some arrangement to make the battles _fair_. I mean, he knows your son is up against an _assassin group_ and I don't believe grandfather would do something like a one-sided battle unless…"

His faced darkened when I said _unless_, "What are you trying to say?"

The way he said that made my blood cold, his voice was low and threatening. Definitely different from the way he usual spoke with me.

"L-Listen, I have never met grandfather so I'm not too sure, I also have no proof. What I am about to tell is pure my own reasoning, all right? It's all _theoretical_." I had to make sure not to slip up. I decided to tell him about the Ninth being a fake, but I had to be subtle about it. But I also had to make sure it would fit with the story I told Rei.

The man nodded, still with a darkened expression, and I resumed, "As I said before, the way you talked about grandfather made me believe that he is a nice man. You also told me you both chose Tsuna as the next successor because you both believed he could do it. Here is where it started to get weird, at least for me. For me it doesn't make sense that grandfather would change his decision after a year, considering the successor is only fourteen, or was thirteen at the time?"

"Tsuna was thirteen."

"All right. I mean, a thirteen-year-old without _any_ knowledge of the mafia suddenly gets a tutor and send the boy to hell. Just by seeing the expressions I know he went through hell. No one with a good mind would choose such boy to be successor. I believe my father told me he was the most fittest candidate a long time ago. So if something were to happen to him, it would make sense that his siblings would be the follow ups, right?"

The advisor nodded in understanding and I resumed again, choosing my words carefully. "According to aunt Rei, two uncles were murdered after my father died."

"Yes, Massimo drowned and Federico died through unknown circumstances… only his bones were left."

"Really!?"

"Ah, you didn't know?"

I shook my head, "This is the first time I heard about it…" Though I was sure it was mentioned at least once in the series. "Must be gruesome…" I mumbled. "Anyway, grandfather had four sons and no daughters , right? My father, uncle Massimo, uncle Federico and uncle Xanxus."

God… that was weird, it was the second time I called the Varia's boss _uncle_. Iemitsu nodded at my statement and I resumed, "So why didn't grandfather choose uncle Xanxus instead of Tsuna? Or were you against it, because you are the head of CEDEF."

I saw the advisor was starting to understand where I was going, "There were some circumstances that made Xanxus ineligible."

"Circumstances?" I asked, though I knew he ended up in ice by attacking the headquarters to overthrow the Ninth or something like that.

"He led a coup d'état eight year ago. Because of that he was kept under strict watch."

"Coup d'état? Eight years ago?" Suddenly I remembered the time where my foster parents and guards had to leave for Italy on a very short notice. I remembered clearly how worried and sleep deprived I was. "So, that's why they suddenly had to return to Italy…" I mumbled. "So it's all Xanxus' fault that I looked like a panda for such a long time…"

"Panda?" Iemitsu asked confused. His expression was back to normal. "What do you mean by that?"

Looking at him I explained sheepishly, "Ah… Eight years ago my guardians and guards suddenly had to leave for Italy. They told me there was a coup d'état and because I worried for them I became sleep deprived and had heavy bags under my eyes. What made me look like a panda…"

"Ah, yes… I remember. Enrico called you afterwards and he told us you were crying."

"_Anyway_, if uncle Xanxus was ineligible then it makes even less sense." I continued, before the man could say more. "Why would grandfather suddenly choose his last son to be the successor? I mean he attacked HQ and he was ineligible, right?"

"Well, that is something I have been wondering too…"

"What if, and it's just a _what if_, uncle Xanxus did something to grandfather?"

The man's face darkened again, "What do you mean?"

Once again the chills ran through my spine, "Like I said, it's only theoretical. I can imagine many things that he could do; like putting grandfather under hypnosis, switching the real one for a double, adding some kind of potion in his food to brainwash him? _If_ uncle Xanxus led the coup d'état to overthrow grandfather then it means he might still be hungry for the position. By putting grandfather under hypnosis or having a double to do things for him, it is possible to have a sudden change of mind because grandfather isn't himself anymore or he might even a whole different person. It doesn't sound too farfetched, right?"

_There_, I said it. I observed the man in front of me with lots of adrenaline rushing through my body. He was in deep thoughts and the silence was unbearable. I had trouble controlling my trembling, but then again. One cannot control their trembling, it's part of the autonomous nervous system. It felt like standing on the edge of a bottomless cliff.

"Don't be so scared, it is a plausible theory." He said after a while. "Though I hate to think that the Ninth is influenced by Xanxus in any way. Your theory does explain some questions I have."

At that every muscle in my body relaxed. I let out a sigh, "Thank goodness… I had a feeling you would put a bullet in me for suspecting the boss." I said honestly.

"Well, I would have. If it wasn't for the circumstances."

"_I knew it…"_

"But you know, Sharon. I received the Ninth message not too long ago and his seal is real."

"I see… Then hypnosis?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't leave out the option of a double yet, though. You'll never know with the current technology…"

At that moment Iemitsu's phone rang, "Excuse me." He said to me. Standing up he walked to the other side of the room. I also stood up, stretching myself I saw the sky turning orange. Widening my eyes at the sight I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was already 17:35.

"_How is that possible!? It was only 14:50 when I got here!?"_

"Sharon, we have trouble."

[===]

"Lambo! Fuuta! I-pin! Answer me if you hear me!"

I was running through the streets of the neighbourhood looking for the kids. Iemitsu told me that his men spotted a few Varia members in Namimori. It was probably the umbrella guardian and his men. I didn't sense anyone strong in a radius of one kilometer, so I guessed they were still out of reach. I did sense many low energies, but I didn't recognize any of them.

"_Why didn't I memorize their energies! I knew it would help to locate the children faster, but why didn't I memorize it!? Stupid! I'm so stupid!"_

Scolding myself I almost bumped into two girls when I turned the corner, "Ah, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "I apologize, but I'm in a hurry!"

Before I could continue I heard one of the girls exclaim, "Hahi!? Sharon-san?"

Recognizing the voice I turned around and saw it was Haru, next to her I saw the other girl with big brown eyes and orange hair, though it might looked orange because of the sunset. I recognized her as Kyoko. "Ah, Haru!" I said, jogging in place. "Ne, Mama told me you were with the kids? Where are they?"

"Well… we split up in some way and now we can't find them…" The brunette answered sadly.

"I see…" Turning to the other girl I introduced myself quickly. "Hi, my name is Sharon. Sorry, I'm in a hurry so I have to introduce myself properly later."

"Ah, it's all right. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sharon-san."

"Likewise, anyway I have to go. See you girls later!" And with that I dashed away.

Turning a corner I felt four strong energies at a distance of 993 meters. One of them was stronger by a lot and soon they were on the move.

"_This is bad, this is very bad! I have to find them."_

Jumping on a fence I jumped on the roof, trying to find a clue of the children's whereabouts. The energies were coming closer at a very high pace. Feeling nervous I started to run, jumping from roof to roof.

"_In a minute they'll be here… This is bad, really bad!"_

At that moment I heard a familiar whining, "Lambo-san is hungry! Carry me, Fuutaaa!" Snapping my head to the source I saw the three children walking towards the Sawada residence.

"Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin!" I called out, jumping off the roof. They looked around and called out when they saw me, "Sharon-nee! What's the matter?" Fuuta asked.

I ran towards the kids, sensing one of the lower energies very close by. "There is no time to explain, we have to go. _Now._"

"Eh?"

"Sharon! Give me candy!" Lambo shouted. "Carry me!"

"Lambo too spoiled!" I-pin yelled to him.

"So stingy!"

Paying no attention to their banter I grabbed the two smaller children under my arms. "Yay!" The younger boy cried out. Turning to the older boy I asked him if he could walk on his own. He replied with a small 'Un.'

"All right, let's go." At that moment I felt the enemy at a distance of seven meters, sharping my senses I walked as normal as possible.

"Ne, Sharon-nee? Is something wrong?" The chestnut haired boy asked me.

"No, there is nothing wrong." I said to the boy, trying to hide my nervousness. "Anyway, let's go home, shall we? Mama will be worried if you're late."

"Un."

"Ah… Lambo-san might be done for it… So hungry…" Lambo whined.

"Sharon-san, I-pin can walk on her own." I-pin said at the same time.

Releasing I-pin I heard electrical cracks from behind. The children were still bantering about Lambo's behaviour, not knowing about the danger. Before I could say anything a man jumped in front of us. He was taller than I was and was dressed in all-black leather outfit, black mask, black spiky hair and he carried some kind of sword.

"W-Who are you?" Fuuta asked timidly. "What do you want?"

Letting go of Lambo, I stood in front of the children, shielding them from the assailant.

"Are you here for the children or for me?" I asked the man with a glare. I knew he was looking for the Lightning Guardian and it was more logic to think that an older person would be a guardian than a small child. Looking again at the weapon I saw it wasn't a sword but a rod.

Without answering the man took a step forward, weapon ready. The children and I stepped back, except for Lambo. He walked forwards with his usual attitude. "Oh, you want to play with Lambo-san." The child said. "I'm so popular."

Without delay the man swung his rod and a green light appeared, without mercy he attacked Lambo. The child flew backwards with a small scream. At that moment I-pin charged in, before she could do anything I grabbed her leg and threw her towards Fuuta.

"Fuuta, take I-pin and Lambo and run!" I shouted.

Sensing the man's movements behind me I jumped to evade the electricity. Turning midair I tried to kick the man's head, but he evaded it by jumping backwards.

"But Sharon-nee, what about you!?" I heard the boy shouting.

"Don't worry about me! Hurry, run! Find Tsuna!"

I jumped backwards, evading another bolt of electricity. "Hurry!"

Sensing the three children running away I sensed movements of the two other enemies, they were also on the move. The bigger enemy was still on standby, but close. Evading another bolt I dashed forwards immediately, not allowing the man to unleash another bolt. Punching him hard in the stomach, he scrunched down with a scream. His body was trembling incessantly, but I paid no attention to it. Grabbing his weapon I ran towards the kids, never leaving the other enemies out of my radar. I heard Fuuta screaming in a distance, "Help us! Sharon-nee is in danger!"

Soon I caught up with the children and I felt another energy going towards me at high speed. Turning around I used the weapon to block the upcoming blow, at the same time I heard Tsuna yelling, "Onii-san, stop! She's not the enemy!"

"_Onii-san?"_

A fist just stopped in front of the rod and I saw it was the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"She's not?" The boxer asked, lowering his fist.

"Sharon-nee! You're save!" Fuuta exclaimed, running towards me.

"Yeah, but there are more enemies coming." I replied curtly, patting his head. I sensed the enemies coming closer, but at the same time I recognized the Rain and Storm Guardians nearby the two enemies. Soon enough another man in black leather was knocked out and the third one was knocked out with a _bang_.

"Geez, why does the stupid cow have a Ring?" I heard a voice saying.

"It's all right now." Another voice said.

Looking at the source I saw the dynamite boy and the baseball boy.

"E-Everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Iemitsu made it, somehow." I heard a squeaky voice saying. Snapping my head back I saw Reborn standing next to Tsuna. It was official, I couldn't sense Arcobaleno.

Tsuna ran towards his friends and they greeted him happily. Fuuta ran towards him and they talked. I didn't listen to the conversation, though. No I _couldn't_, my mind was frozen. I sensed five new energies coming towards us at an extremely high pace and they were strong, but that wasn't what made me freeze up. There was just one particular energy, just that _one_, it was so fierce, so brutal; I could feel so much _rage_. The sensation was so strong, it made me nauseous. I was _terrified_, I never felt anything like that before. Was Tsuna going to _battle_ this person? This _atrocious_ person that I called _uncle_?

"Sharon-san! Sharon, snap out of it!"

I was snapped out my trance by some shaking and yelling. Blinking a few times I saw green eyes, I took in the features of the green eyed person in front of me and I recognized the person as Gokudera.

"Oi, woman! How dare you to make the Tenth worry like that!"

"They're coming… Varia's coming!" I stated to no one in particular.

Like on cue Varia's Lightning Guardian appeared, Gokudera's grip on my shoulders loosened and I stepped back unwillingly. it appeared he was the one shaking me, but that was not the reason for me to step back. I had to hide, my _gut_ was telling me to hide. The guardian was strong, but comparing to Xanxus, he was like a fly.

"Did you do this?" The spiky haired man said, looking at his fallen subordinates. Also he was dressed in a black outfit, I saw two white belts making some kind of 'X' on his torso, probably for carrying his weapons on his back, and a red patch with the Varia insignia. "Who holds the Ring of Thunder?"

I retreated more, my body was trembling in fear. I'd experienced death once already, almost twice and I would rather live somewhat longer. The man scrunched up his face when he looked at Lambo, "Is it the curly-headed brat?"

Stopping in my tracks I glanced over to the cow-dressed child. I saw the ring in his afro, shining in the sunset.

"I-It's not! T-This is a misunderstanding!" Tsuna stammered, waving his hands in denial.

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you." The man said, grabbing two of his weapons.

_Kill…_ Suddenly I felt angry, not at the man but at myself. I was angry with myself because I wanted to run away and leave the kids with an assassin, a goddamn_ assassin._ What was _wrong_ with me!? How could I even think about leaving them behind. I was by no means a hero but I would never, _never_, forgive myself if someone got killed because I ran away. Pushing aside my wavering feelings I steadied myself for the arrival of the other Varia members. Breathing out I heard a new voice.

"Hold on, Levi." Glancing at the source I saw the blonde Storm Guardian. Next to him I saw a giant robot, the flamboyant Mohawk guy and the silver long haired guy. I also noted the Mist Arcobaleno, well, that explained why I could only sense six of them.

"You can't hunt them by yourself~" The flamboyant guy said.

"Share the prey, ushishishi..."

The robot was steaming like there was no tomorrow. If I remembered it correctly, the Ninth was in it. I tried to make a plan to save my grandfather from Xanxus' hands, but soon I realized that there was a possibility that the whole future could change if I saved him before Tsuna could tear apart the robot at the Conflict. Things like that are happening _for a reason. _In other words, I couldn't interfere.

The Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon I believe, spoke up, "The situation has changed. The other Guardians of the Rings are here as well."

I heard Tsuna exclaiming about something. My senses stayed sharp following Xanxus. He was approaching our site slowly.

"VOOOI! How dare you to trick me, you trash!"

"H-He appeared!" Tsuna yelled in terror.

Gokudera shouted something like _Bastard!_, meanwhile I walked over to the smaller children.

"VOI! Which of you has the Ring of Rain?" Squalo continued in his loud volume.

"I do!" Yamamoto answered angrily, but I could hear some determination in his voice.

"Heh, so it's you! Three seconds! I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds!"

He hold up his blade, ready to attack. I readied myself for a possible attack, grabbing my extendable pen out of my purse. I stood in front of the smaller children, shielding them from the assassins. Meanwhile Tsuna was panicking and at that moment _he_ arrived.

"Out of my way."

Turning around I held the children in my arms. If he knew my face, then it would be a bad thing to show him that I was alive. My gut was still telling me to hide, to hide from _him_. I could feel his aura, it was _heavy_.

"He's here." I heard Reborn saying. "I never thought I'd see him again, Xanxus."

I heard Tsuna shrieking and falling. I felt a terrible sensation through my spine and hold the children more tightly. "It's going to be all right, it's going to be all right." I whispered to them to calm them down, though it was more to calm myself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I heard the man saying.

Soon I felt his energy building up, I took a peek and saw his left hand glowing. He was focusing his energy in one place, it was dangerous_, very dangerous._

"Boss!" I heard the flamboyant Lussuria saying, there was anxiety in his voice. "Are you going to use that so soon? Here, right now!?"

"Are you trying to get us in it too!?" Squalo shouted.

Grabbing the kids I turned around, "Everyone, run! That attack is dangerous!"

"EH!?"

"Die."

Before Xanxus could fire the energy blast or fire blast, a pickaxe landed in front of him, halting his actions. "Hold on, Xanxus!" A familiar voice called out. "This is enough, I'll take charge from here."

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and there we saw Iemitsu in his typical orange overall. Next to him was Basil and a subordinate.

"D-Dad!?" Tsuna called out.

"Eh!? The Tenth's father!?" Gokudera called out after his boss.

"You! Why the hell are you here!?" Squalo shouted pointing his swords towards the man.

"Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their weapons at the external advisor?"

Xanxus only glared at the external advisor, the pressure between the two was high, _very high._

"Don't stick your nose in this so late, Iemitsu!" Squalo shouted again. "All you know how to do is run around, you coward!"

"What was that!?" Basil shouted back. The Italian boy got ready with his weapon, a boomerang.

"Hold on, Basil." His Master commanded. Facing Varia he continued, "I wasn't running. I was waiting for a response from the Ninth. I've been having issues with your conduct and the Ninth's approval of it. I sent a letter to the Ninth with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer."

The man was holding up a scroll. "This is a direct order from the Ninth." He explained.

Tsuna was confused and Reborn explained Iemitsu's position within the Vongola. The hitman also explained about the Half Vongola Rings. I was still holding the kids, but it seemed they didn't mind. My eyes were still glued on the assassin group, observing them. For the first time I saw how intimidating my so-called uncle looked. He was quite tall, but shorter than the robot and Levi, he had black hair and had some scars on his face. His eyes were cold, and he looked down on everyone. In the corner of my eyes I saw Basil coming towards Tsuna with the same scroll Iemitsu had.

"This is the direct order from the Ninth." Basil said to Tsuna. He handed over the scroll to the brunette.

"Direct order?" The brunette asked, accepting the scroll. He opened it, revealing an orange Dying Will Flame.

"A Dying Will Flame!?" He cried in surprise.

Xanxus had the same scroll and he started to read. Mammon confirmed it was the Ninth Seal. Tsuna exclaimed he couldn't read Italian.

Iemitsu translated and summarized for his son and his Family,

_Until now I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the Tenth. However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handling the Rings to Xanxus. However, I do not wish for my Family to fight amongst themselves for no reason. Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on._

He took a little break before he continued, "So this means that Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus. The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor… To decide who has the right to these, we will commence a one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of Ring!"

"One-on-one battle!?" The brunette cried out again.

"Yeah. After that, it just says to wait for directions." The advisor replied.

"Directions?" Gokudera asked to no one particular.

At that moment two females with light pinkish hair appeared from the bushes. "Sorry to keep you waiting." They said in unison. "During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges."

Leaning against the wall I knew everything is going to be fine, _for the moment_. Varia wouldn't try to attack anymore. I looked at the children in my arms, they were sound asleep. They must be exhausted by the scary events, not that I could blame them, it was quite scary.

Half listening to the Cervello I observed and compared the energies and muscle builds between Tsuna's Family and Varia and soon I concluded Varia was stronger in every single way. I just wondered _how_ Tsuna and his Family managed to win the conflict. But then again, energy and muscle didn't say anything about skill, determination and luck.

"Our lives!?"

Tsuna's shouting brought me back from my thoughts.

"The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night." One of the Cervello said. "We will explain the details there."

"We will be waiting for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening." The other one said. "Farewell." They both said in unison, jumping back into the bushes, disappearing from sight.

Tsuna tried to object, but was silenced by Xanxus's smirk. Also Varia left the site, leaving Tsuna and his guardians. The brunette fell down on his knees in despair.

"What to do!? What to do!?" He cried out.

Reborn wacked the brunette with the transformed Leon, knocking him out.

"Reborn-san! What are you doing!?" The self-proclaimed right-hand man shouted out.

"He was panicking too much." The hitman explained calmly. "Go home and rest up. Tomorrow's going to be a hard day."

Leon transformed again, this time in some kind of lasso and it wrapped itself around the brunette. "Let's go back, Sharon." The hitman said to me. "You need to rest too."

"Yeah…"

"Wait, let me help you, Sharon-san!" I heard. Glancing at the source I saw Yamamoto walking towards me. "It must be heavy, carrying all three of them."

"It's all right, Takeshi-kun. They're pretty light." I answered with a small smile. "You can go home and rest up."

"No, I insist." And without any protest he took Fuuta from my arms, leaving me with Lambo and I-pin.

And like that we walked followed Reborn to the Sawada residence, though the Storm guardian was walking behind us moping about me and Yamamoto going to the Boss' house.

[===]

"Ne, Takeshi-kun. You don't have to walk me back to my hotel, you know?"

"My dad says that walking a girl back home is a man's duty!"

"Hm… Then you'll grow up in a fine man."

"Hahaha! Is that so?"

Yamamoto and I were walking to my hotel after dropping off the kids. I didn't feel like to have dinner at the Sawadas, so I excused myself for the evening. Yamamoto insisted to walk me back because it was already dark and for an airhead he was quite stubborn. Gokudera stayed for dinner though.

"Say, are you all right now?" Yamamoto asked. "You were quite shaken up before those guys arrived."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you." I replied. "And how are you? Do you feel anxious? Your opponent is the long haired guy, right?"

"Actually I feel quite excited about it!" The baseball boy answered cheerfully.

"Excited!?" I exclaimed in surprise, looking up at the boy. He was half a head taller than I was.

"Yeah. At first I couldn't help to feel angry, angry at myself because I was so weak. I couldn't help to think about defeating him while I was training. But when we were all together, I realized it wasn't just my fight; it was everyone's fight. Somehow I felt so much stronger when we were all together. It felt like we could take them on easily."

"Hm… The strength of friendship, I guess."

"Maa ne."

"So, what kind of training did you do?"

"I learnt kendo from my old man. He taught me his style, the Shigure Soen Ryu. He says it's an invisible style." The teen said proudly.

"That's quite impressive."

Feeling a vibration in my purse I took out my phone. I saw it was a message from Valentino. Opening it I read the contents,

'_I heard what happened from Iemitsu. Are you all right? Did Xanxus recognized you? I can't help to think what you said before. Contact me asap! –Dino.'_

I stared at my phone for a while and let out a sigh. Somehow I had the feeling that my Italian friend was starting to get a little bit overprotective.

"What's the matter?" Yamamoto asked, noticing my sigh.

"It's nothing important. It's just Dino." I answered him. Pressing on my reply field I texted him my reply,

'_I'm guessing you're still training Hibari, considering you texted me instead of calling. Don't worry, I'm fine. As far as I know he didn't recognize me, so no worries there. Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself and your pupil? The next meeting is at Namimori Middle tomorrow night, 23h. If I were you I'd take him far away from the school, very far. Xo Sharon.'_

"So tell me about yourself." I said to the teen next to me, offering a conversation topic.

I had a feeling that the next day would be life changing, _again_.

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized I'm already over 20 chapters… I was shocked lol! And I was even more shocked when I saw the number of followers/favourites! Thank you very much for your support!

Anyway, new chapter! A little bit longer than the previous one and Varia arrived! _DUNDUNDUN _*dramatic BGM*I'm starting to wonder whether Namimori's cursed or not, I mean, since Sharon's arrival she didn't have one normal day. But then again, her life wasn't really normal in the first place! Anyway a few notes.

In the anime Shoichi met Lambo after the Conflict, but it didn't make sense when I rewatched the revelation of the parallel words and TYL Shoichi's past. So I went with the manga-version, talking about an early foreshadowing lol! Amano-sensei managed to surprise me with that one!  
_Maa ne_: Something like that. – I felt it was more Takeshi-like to use the Japanese term instead the translated version.

Review replies:

_Allykrau: _*takes out a sparkle beam* Kira kira pika pika~ *blinds herself in the meantime* All right, enough sparkles lol! But yea, sparkly people can sure be… sparkly. As for chemistry… I apologize if I reminded you of bad times. xD

_KiraLoveless:_ Did it help with your presentation? ;D I was actually having a smoothie when I wrote that part lol!

_Runriran: _A part of your question has been answered in this chapter. I won't say anything about the future though :3 I still have trouble with the current Arc D:

_Yoruko Rhapsodos: _Well, if the main OC lives on the other side of the world, with no connection to Tsuna and co, it would be hard not to make OCs, right? Though I am glad you read all the way to the end, or skipped midway, even though you were horrified about a few things lol! I guess Sharon's not your typical otaku.

_Yamiroo Alice: _Hm… Shall I draw/sketch DinoxSharon, then? (¬‿¬) To satisfy the DinoxSharon fans?

_lilsakuraxxXX: _I hope it helped for your review lol! And what's exactly a mini-mes? :x

Thank you for reading!


End file.
